Elsanna's Summer
by JimbabweK88
Summary: Elsa has feelings for her sister, Anna, that go much further than just sibling love. She leaves Anna without so much as a goodbye to hopefully get over her forbidden feelings. When she returns from college two years later, Elsa discovers that those feelings never truly went away, and what's worse is that now she has a girlfriend to make her struggle even harder. [Elsanna, incest]
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Elsa's Year has been removed. It will not be returning. If you didn't like Elsa's Year, then you probably won't like this either. You're free to give it a shot and let me know, though.  
**

* * *

**Rated Mature: adult language, graphic scenes of lesbian sex, a scene of attempted sexual assault, and lesbian incest**

* * *

**Elsanna's Year**

**Summer**** Love**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Elsa, you go to college tomorrow! Are you excited? I'm excited! I can't believe you're going to college!" Anna's eyes were wide with glee. "And, I'll be a sophomore and you'll be a freshman and-HA!" Anna pointed an index finger at her sister. "I'll be a grade higher than you in a backwards sort of way. You know, what with sophomore coming after freshman and all. Of course, there is the fact that you're in college and I'm in high school. So, maybe that doesn't really apply? What do you think?"

Elsa observed Anna. Her freckled face was nearly purple from the lack of oxygen she had managed to bring to her lungs while speaking. Her lips curved upward and she extended an arm to her sister's shoulder. "It can be whatever you want it to be."

Anna smiled and then threw herself into Elsa's chest, her arms tightening around Elsa. "Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!"

Elsa, still smiling, slid her arms around her younger sister. "I'm going to miss you, too," she whispered.

"You'll wait for me tomorrow, won't you?"

Anna's voice was soft and clear. Elsa's eyes began to well with tears. This could be the last time she could see her sister for a long time. Elsa thought about for a moment. _It _will _be the last time I see her for a long time._

"Yeah, I'll wait," Elsa replied softly.

Anna's arms tightened again and then she let herself loose from her older sister. She noticed the tears in Elsa's eyes and Anna lifted her hands to her sister's face. She placed them on Elsa's cheeks and ran her thumbs across Elsa's eyes. She then leaned forward and pressed her soft, warm lips against Elsa's forehead. "I love you," she whispered.

Elsa's eyes found their way to her sister's beautiful green ones. She took a moment and stared into them deeply. Every feeling she ever had for her sister wanted to burst forth. In that moment she wanted so badly to come clean to Anna. She wanted to let her know how she truly felt. She wanted to embrace her sister tightly, press her lips against Anna's, and then confess her forbidden love to her sister.

Life wasn't that easy, though. A sister loving a sister was natural, beautiful, accepted. But, a sister _loving_ a sister wasn't natural. It wasn't deemed beautiful in the eyes of society. It wasn't accepted. But, to Elsa, Anna was the definition of beautiful. Even at the age of sixteen, Anna was the most beautiful girl - _young woman_, Elsa thought - that she had ever seen. Why couldn't society be lenient? Why was it so wrong for two siblings to love each other on an intimate level?

_Why?_

Elsa smiled. "I love you, too, Anna."

Anna pulled away from Elsa and Elsa felt her heart break in just the slightest. She needed to keep her composure, though. She couldn't let Anna know about how she truly felt. It was bad enough that she saw college as only a way of getting past her sister. She didn't want to lose her forever, as well.

"So, uh, where are you going?" Elsa asked.

"I'm just going to a friend's house for the night. I'll be sure and come back tomorrow morning that way me, mom, and dad can drive you to campus." She flashed a quick, wide smile at her sister.

Elsa winced at her sister's words. Though, if Anna noticed it she did a well job at masking it. "Oh," Elsa replied nonchalantly. "I hope you have a wonderful time at your friend's house, then."

Anna stared into Elsa's eyes. Her lips slowly widened to form another beautiful smile. _I love you, Anna_. _I truly, _truly_ love you._ The words never escaped her thoughts, though.

Anna hugged Elsa one last time and when the sound of a car horn outside went off, Anna jumped back and darted out of Elsa's room. "I love you, Elsa," she shouted.

Elsa watched her sister run down the hallway and down the stairs. She heard her mother say something about slowing down, but then the sound of the front door opening and closing drowned out her words. Elsa went to her bedroom. She watched as Anna frantically jumped into her friend's car. Her eyes welled with more tears and her jaw trembled. She opened her hand and pressed her palm against the glass. "I love you," she muttered. The car took off and Elsa broke down.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and the ugly sound of whimpering and gasping for air left her mouth. She quickly went to her door - her vision blurred from the tears, and closed it and locked it, not wanting her parents to hear her cry. She went to her bed and threw herself down on it. She curled up in the fetal position and cried into her pillow.

"I love you, Anna," she stammered. Her teeth clattered as her jaw continued to tremble. "I love you, so much," she whimpered. "And, I'm s-sorry..."

* * *

Later that evening, Elsa went downstairs with a couple suitcases she thought she would need for her stay on campus. In one suitcase she had her clothes - socks, pants, shirts, bras - along with other personal items - toothbrush, hair brush, tampons. In the other suitcase she had more personal belongings - Playstation 3, selected favorite games, a pillow, a blanket, her laptop. She sat everything down and stepped into the kitchen.

Her parents greeted her. "Hi, honey," said her mother.

"Are you ready for your big day tomorrow?" asked her father.

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Actually, I was thinking of going tonight. You know, so I can get all settled in and get to know my roomie."

Her parents knitted their eyebrows. Her father sat forward putting his newspaper on the table. "I thought we were all going tomorrow?"

Elsa did her best to push all thoughts of Anna out of her mind. "Anna and I talked earlier and I told her I thought about leaving tonight. She said she really wanted to spend the night with her friend and that it was okay if you guys took me tonight."

"That's weird," said her mother. "Anna was more than ecstatic about going with us just yesterday."

Elsa shrugged and smiled. "What can I say? She was really looking forward to going out with her friends tonight... They were probably going to have a reading party," Elsa jested. Her parents chuckled at the thought knowing Anna all too well.

Elsa recounted the times Anna would sneak into her room just to steal a book. The thought caused a lump to form in Elsa's throat and a sharp, stabbing pain to hit her heart. Had she not been standing in front of her parents, she was sure she would have cried. She pushed her feelings away, though, and kept her composure.

"So," Elsa said, her voice nearly cracking with pain, "should we go?"

"Well, if it's okay with Anna..." Isabelle looked to her husband. She shrugged. "You know what? Maybe we should call Anna just in case. Maybe she has changed her mi-"

"No," Elsa said quickly. Her eyes darted between both parents and then she composed herself once more. "I mean, she said it was all right..."

Victor shrugged his shoulders again. "They're sisters. They tell each other everything. If Anna says it's okay to take Elsa tonight, then I believe our daughter."

His words struck another point of pain in Elsa's heart. She had deliberately lied to her parents just so she wouldn't have to see Anna again and face the pain of having to keep her feelings away from her. And, worse, she had lied to Anna. Anna was expecting to see Elsa tomorrow and now she wouldn't get that chance.

Elsa's eyes stung as tears welled up in them again. Her parents had gone out to the car, each one taking a suitcase, leaving Elsa in the kitchen, alone. A squeak of a cry left her lips as the thought of Anna filled her mind. College wasn't going to be easy and neither was getting over Anna...


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**-Two Years Later-**

Elsa woke up to her girlfriend's shallow, warm breath grazing the back of her neck. Her eyes fluttered open and the bright, golden light coming outside her dorm room blinded her. She narrowed her eyes permitting as little light as possible to enter her eyes. When her eyes adjusted she opened them fully and gazed at her brightly-lit room.

Clothes had been thrown about everywhere. Her Playstation 3 had been neatly packed and put away. An empty bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup was empty and lying on the floor near the bed. The bed sheets were tossed on the floor and Elsa was naked. Her girlfriend, Ariel, had her arm draped over Elsa's side with her hand clutching her breast. As Ariel began to wake up she gently squeezed her girlfriend's breast eliciting a tiny moan from Elsa.

"Rise and shine," Ariel whispered still half asleep.

Elsa turned over. She was now facing her gorgeous, redheaded girlfriend. "I'm already awake," Elsa giggled.

Ariel smiled, her eyes still closed. She puckered her lips. Elsa leaned in and kissed Ariel. Ariel hand traveled down Elsa's back and came to a stop when it rested upon her rear. She gave Elsa a light squeeze.

"Last night was fun," Ariel whispered, her lips curving upward, her eyes still closed.

Elsa kissed the tip of Ariel's nose. "Yeah, it was," she whispered. "Using the chocolate was great idea."

Ariel's eyes finally fluttered open. Just as Elsa had done before, Ariel kept them narrowed until her vision adjusted to the bright sunlight. "Well, we needed to use it and what better way to use it than for sex?"

Elsa grinned. She ran her smooth leg across Ariel thigh until her groin rested against the thigh. "I didn't think you could possibly taste any better," Elsa moaned. "Adding chocolate sure proved me wrong." She giggled.

"Are you saying you'd prefer to lick me with chocolate?"

Elsa's cheeks turned pink. She bit down on her lower lip. "No, but adding chocolate didn't detract from the experience."

Ariel smiled. "Yeah, it really didn't." She leaned forward pushing Elsa to her back. Ariel climbed on top of her, their breasts mashing together. Their hearts beat as one. Their warm skin meshed and Ariel slid a thigh between Elsa legs. She brought her lips to Elsa's ear. "I enjoyed licking chocolate off of your bare skin," she whispered seductively.

Elsa gasped. Every nerve in her body jittered causing her to shiver all over. Elsa brought her arms up and around her girlfriend and she held her as they proceeded to kiss each other passionately. Their lips smacked together. Elsa could smell the ocean breeze shampoo wafting from her silky, red hair as it fell around their heads. The feeling of Ariel's lips against her was magnetic. Time had stopped it felt like. Her hands caressed all of Ariel's bare back and slowly made their way down her rear. She cupped her soft, toned cheeks and gave them a gentle squeeze which elicited a moan from Ariel.

The girls parted their lips to gather a breath of air. Their eyes were locked on each other. "I love you," Elsa whispered breathily.

Ariel planted tiny kisses all over Ariel's face. In between each kiss she spoke.

"I-" kiss "-love-" kiss "-you-" kiss "-too-" kiss "-Elsa."

Ariel began to grind her thigh into Elsa's vulva. Elsa wanted it so badly to continue. She wanted to make love to her girlfriend one last time before she had to go home. She wanted to forget about everything and just stay in bed with her Ariel all summer long, cuddling her and holding her and kissing her and making love to her.

Elsa had to get ready, though. She had to finish packing. She squirmed her way out from under Ariel's deliciously, tantalizing body. She licked her lips as she stood up from her bed and gazed down at her girlfriend. Ariel lay on her back with her arms and legs spread showing off her entirely nude body.

"You are a tease," Elsa said, running her tongue along her bottom lip.

Ariel lifted a hand to her breast and began fondling herself. "Oh, come on," she moaned. "You can't spare me even five minutes?" She pouted her lips and gave Elsa her best puppy dog eyes.

Elsa grinned. "Five minutes would turn into an hour with us." Ariel's feigned pouting evolved into a devilish grin as she sat up. "And right now I don't have an hour."

"Can I at least have a kiss?"

Elsa bit down on her bottom lip, a blush enveloping her cheeks. "Okay," she whispered. She knelt forward and pressed her lips to Ariel's. As she kissed her girlfriend, Ariel reached up, wrapped Elsa in her arms and dragged her back into bed. Elsa giggled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making ever minute count." Ariel grinned and returned to kissing Elsa. She pressed her lips to her girlfriend's and then moved to her chin. She kept moving down planting soft, sensual kisses all along Elsa's neck and collarbone. Elsa gasped and moaned. Ariel's hands traveled up Elsa's body slowly. They covered her soft breasts. She massaged the mounds slowly and carefully. She pulled her lips from Elsa's skin. "Do we still have time?" She whispered lovingly.

"Yes," Elsa gasped.

Ariel lowered her lips to Elsa's skin and went back to kissing her.

* * *

She let out a deep sigh.

Ariel's gentle voice flowed through the air. "Oh, it won't be that bad."

Elsa stood in the middle of her dorm room fully clothed. Their heated passion had left them weak and breathless earlier. They were cuddled up in each other's arms for an additional half hour. Elsa had lost track of time and was scrambling to get all of her stuff packed away.

_ I haven't seen them in almost two years._ Elsa stuffed her thin, light blue sweatpants into a suitcase. "I just haven't been home in a long time," she replied. She kept stuffing clothes into the suitcase.

"Maybe it will do you good to see your family," Ariel said. "After all, do you really want to go this whole summer without seeing them?"

"Maybe you're right?" Elsa stood up, dropping the bunched up shirt she had in her hand and pulled the redheaded girl in for a passionate kiss. Ariel's lips were wet with lip gloss and Elsa always loved kissing her after she had just put on lip gloss. "Cherry-flavored; I like it." Elsa grinned at Ariel as the redhead ran her fingers through her long, blonde braid.

Elsa was average height for a woman her age: twenty-one. She had long, blonde, frilly hair that went down to her lower back that was a mess to maintain. She enjoyed putting her hair in a French braid to keep it from going everywhere. She often times wore a plain, golden hair band in her hair to keep her bangs from falling in her eyes, though she packed all of her hair bands away. Her eyes were pale blue and sparkled like the sun's light shining over a field of ice. For this reason she had often been mistaken for having icy blue eyes and after a while she learned to accept it rather than correct everyone who made that mistake. She had a slender face with a light dusting of freckles under her eyes and across the bridge of her nose. The freckles were barely noticeable to anyone who hadn't examined Elsa's face closely.

Ariel bit her lower lip and grinned back at Elsa. "Would you like my help, my blonde princess?"

Elsa looked at the clothes dispersed about her dorm room and nodded at Ariel. "Just put the clothes in any of the suitcases except that small one on the bed. That's my Playstation 3. Nothing but games and my PS three go in that bag."

Elsa loved playing video games. She'd been an avid gamer since she was a little girl. Her first system was a Nintendo 64 and she played it a lot as a kid. She even got to a point where her grades began to decline in school and her mother put her on a strict gaming schedule. She was only allowed to play games after _all_ of her homework was finished and she could only play for half hour spurts. She hated the schedule as a kid, but later learned to thank her mother for it as it helped her do well in school.

"You and your gaming, Elsa," Ariel teased, nudging her. Elsa responded with a smirk and went back to packing clothes.

Ariel went to the dresser drawer that came furnished with the dorm room and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a hot pink, sports bra. Ariel let it hang from her index finger as she turned to Elsa. "How come I've never seen you in this?"

Elsa lifted her head and saw Ariel holding her sports bra. A pink blush that nearly matched the bra's color filled Elsa's cheeks. She reached out to grab the bra, but Ariel pulled away. "Give me that," Elsa demanded with a bit of playfulness and embarrassment in her voice.

Ariel smirked. "I bet you'd look good in this." She paused for a moment. "I bet I'd look good in this. Imagine me coming over after just working out and wearing this hot pink, sports bra. I know you like me when I'm all sweaty and exhausted and I know you love me in bras. How much would that turn you on?"

Elsa's face went red. _Don't even think about getting me horny right now!_ _We had plenty of sexy time last night and again this morning_. "I don't have time to be fantasizing about you dripping with sweat and wearing my sports bra." Elsa felt a tingling sensation settle in her groin. _Oh, God..._

Ariel giggled mischievously. "I think we could make time... We made time earlier..."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow at her girlfriend. She began to contemplate pulling her girlfriend down on her bed and having a quickie, but she quickly shook the thought from her head. "Nope," Elsa said. She reached over and managed to grab the bra. She stuffed it in the suitcase. Ariel turned back to the drawer laughing.

For the next ten minutes they got all of Elsa's clothes and belongings packed away. Four suitcases and her gaming bag were all full of items. It was hard to imagine how she had acquired so much stuff living in a small dorm with a roommate. Of course, it helped that her roommate didn't bring a lot of things with her nor did she ever really buy anything to place in the dorm room.

Elsa looked around the room. It almost looked barren. Her laptop was sitting on the bed next to her gaming bag and that was the only thing left that wasn't packed. "Well, what should we do now?" Elsa asked.

Ariel looked at her with her soft, blue eyes. They widened as a smile took shape across her face. _I know that look. _Elsa returned the smile with glowing eyes. She sat the gaming bag on the floor and moved her laptop to the foot of the bed. Ariel wasted no time in getting to Elsa. She wrapped her bare arms around Elsa's waist and tackled her to the bed. Elsa giggled and struggled under Ariel attempting to turn over. "This isn't fair." She protested through giggles. "You play for cheats!"

"How else would I play?" Ariel smugly asked, moving her fingers under Elsa, tickling her abdomen. Elsa squirmed under Ariel as she felt a hand go under her shirt. Ariel's soft, smooth hands making contact with Elsa's torso sent chills down her spine. She quivered under Ariel before letting out a soft coo. "Oh, I got you now, Elsa." She began tickling her around her belly button.

Elsa squirmed even more now, laughing uncontrollably. Elsa was very sensitive around her navel region and Ariel knew this all too well. She was laughing so much that it was becoming hard for her to catch her breath, yet she didn't mind not being able to breathe. "Ah-" Elsa managed, attempting to catch her breath. "Ah-Air-Ariel!"

Ariel climbed off of Elsa pulling her hands out of her shirt and out from under the blonde girl. Her long, blonde braid had been pinned between her chest and the bed. Elsa turned over and her eyes were wet with tears from laughing. She leaned down to Elsa and whispered, "I got you." A grin grew on her face.

Before Ariel could sit back up, Elsa lifted herself, wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck, and pulled her down for a deep, passionate kiss. Their embrace was a true testament to how much they loved each other. Elsa ran her hands along Ariel's back tracing lines down the outline of her spine with her fingers. Ariel shivered at Elsa's touch and moaned in her girlfriend's mouth.

Ariel sucked in Elsa's lower lip and gently nibbled on it. Elsa loved it when she did that. As Elsa's fingers made their way down Ariel's back as far as they could without Elsa having to sit up and ruin their kiss, she brought her hands back towards Ariel's head. They swam through her girlfriend's sea of red hair until her fingers brushed up against her scalp. She knew how much she loved having her delicate fingernails rake her scalp. It soothed her.

Ariel moaned into Elsa's mouth before breaking the kiss, a single strand of saliva connecting them as they parted lips. Elsa gazed lovingly into Ariel's eyes. _God, I love you so much. Why can't I just spend the summer break with you?_ Ariel broke the gaze and stood up off the bed. Elsa propped herself up on her elbows. "Do you know what time your parents will be here?" Ariel asked.

Elsa let herself fall back on the bed. "They said they'd try to be here around one." Her eyes shifted quickly. "What time is it, now?"

Ariel pulled out her cell phone. "It is... nearly eleven."

Elsa sat up. "You want to get one last lunch before we part ways for the summer?"

Ariel fiddled with her phone before putting it back in the pocket of her denim jeans. _Those jeans on you... Wow, do they look good. No, _you_ look good._ Elsa licked her lips nonchalantly as she gazed upon her girlfriend.

Ariel had long, flowing hair that was only about an inch shorter than Elsa's. Her hair was unnaturally bright red which was maintained through dying and she often times wore a bow in her hair with a different color depending on the day of the week. Her bangs flared out over her large, round eyes which were as blue as the ocean. She was thin and physically fit due to her need to work out four times a week.

Ariel replied. "Sure. Where would you like to go?"

The blonde girl pondered flicking her braid behind her. "The cafe is closed and the nearest options are Burger King, McDonald's, Wendy's, or Arby's."

"Well, I'll pass on McDonald's. I'm pretty sure their food goes straight to my thighs and to my ass. I wish more of it went to my breasts," Ariel said, cupping her own breasts. Elsa chuckled. "Burger King doesn't sound all that appetizing at the moment and while I really like Wendy's I'm just not in the mood. So, how about we go to Arby's?"

Elsa stood up. "Arby's it is!" She slipped on her shoes and opened the door, motioning Ariel to go ahead. As she passed by, Elsa whispered alluringly, "Your ass looks amazing and your breasts are perfect."

Ariel blushed as she walked out the door, smiling.

* * *

Elsa, still smiling since leaving Arby's, stared peacefully at her girlfriend. "Are you okay?" Ariel asked, putting her hand in Elsa's hand, fingers intertwining.

"Yeah," Elsa replied, simply.

"You've been smiling and quiet since we left Arby's. I just wanted to make sure."

Elsa broke herself from her happy gaze and kissed Ariel on the cheek. "I'm completely fine."

Ariel blushed at her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. "It's twelve fifty. Your parents will be here soon."

Elsa checked her phone. "Well, they haven't texted me yet. They said they would text me when they arrive so I can meet them at the entrance." Elsa paused. "You want to make out while we wait?"

Ariel was caught off guard by the question. "Uh, when don't I want to make out with you?"

Elsa grabbed Ariel, this time tackling _her_ to the bed.

Elsa's phone buzzed. She ignored it at first, keeping all of her attention on the beautiful redhead that lay beneath her. Her body was gently pressed against Ariel's as Ariel had a single arm wrapped around Elsa's back. They continued kissing, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Elsa found her hand lightly cupping one of Ariel's breasts. She felt an immense heat deep within her core. It radiated throughout her body and lingered between her thighs. _God, I never want to leave you._

_ BZZT. BZZT._

Ariel broke the kiss. "Your phone, it's buzzing."

Elsa sighed. She kept her hand resting on Ariel's breast and gave it a light squeeze before getting off of the girl. Ariel grinned with delight. "What a mood-breaker you are," Elsa said, looking at her phone. She leaned down quickly giving Ariel a quick kiss on the lips before getting her phone. She checked it and read the message. She looked back at the beautiful girl lying on her bed. "My parents are here."

"Well," Ariel said pulling herself up off of the bed, "I guess you should greet them. I'll stay right here and wait for you."

Elsa planted both hands on the mattress and leaned forward kissing Ariel again. "I'll be right back," she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Ariel replied. She sat back on Elsa's bed and grabbed the laptop. She opened it and watched Elsa leave the dorm room.

* * *

Elsa opened the glass entrance doors and stared at her parents. She took in a deep breath. _It's been a long time._ When her parents caught her eyes, she couldn't help but smile widely. _I think Ariel was right, though._ "Mom. Dad!" Elsa stepped forward letting the glass doors shut behind her. She immediately ran full force to them and embraced them both.

"Oh, Elsa!" Her mother said with a quavering voice, holding back the immediate urge to cry.

"It's been, what," her father followed, "one year? That's far too long for not being able to see your first daughter." He smiled at Elsa, hugging her tightly.

Elsa could feel her emotions getting the best of her. There was a burning sensation in her sinus cavity as she was about to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Her eyes welled with tears. "I should have been a better daughter and called you, at least."

Elsa's father looked down at her. "Hey! You're a college girl. You have more important things to focus on now, like your future." Her father was doing his best to make her feel better. "Of course, next time you could at least send us a report card or whatever your college does for grades so we know how you're doing."

Elsa chuckled as a single tear escaped her left eye and ran down her cheek. She nodded, "Will do!"

Her mother kissed her on her forehead. "Oh, Elsa, we've missed you."

Elsa tightened her grip around her parents. "I've missed you, too. I've missed _both_ of you."

Her father let go of Elsa and she let go of them. "What do you say we see your dorm room?" Her father nudged his head toward the glass doors.

Elsa let out a small laugh as she wiped her eyes. "There isn't much left to see. I've packed all of my things except for my laptop. Everything is ready to go."

Her father bowed to Elsa and replied, "Then shall I get your things, my Queen?" He popped his head up from his bowing position and winked at his eldest daughter.

She felt the tiniest bit of heat radiate in her cheeks as she shoved him with a playful grin on her face. "Don't embarrass me, dad."

"Embarrassing my daughter is part of my résumé as is being a doctor, a chauffeur, a teacher, a friend and most importantly, a parent."

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "You're a goof."

Elsa's mother placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders. In her gentle voice she said, "Let's go get your things so we can take you home." She looked at her mother with the same smile she had for her father and nodded in agreement.

When they walked in her room Ariel was sitting on the bed with Elsa's laptop in her lap. She closed it, set it aside, and hopped up off the bed and extended a hand to greet her girlfriend's parents. "Hi. I'm Ariel. I'm Elsa's friend. I've been helping her pack."

Elsa's father extended his hand. Ariel made sure to grip firmly as they shook hands. "My name is Victor and you've got quite a grip." His voice was very deep and intimidating had he not been so kind.

Ariel chuckled. "Between writing essays, working out and playing video games with Elsa I'm surprised I don't have an even stronger grip! I use my hands a lot." Ariel winked at Elsa.

Elsa's face filled with a crimson heat. She smiled goofily. _You know damn well that hand strength isn't from playing video games with me._ _You don't even care for video games._

Elsa's mother introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Isabelle. I'm Elsa's mother." She extended her hand and Ariel took it. Isabelle added, "You're very pretty."

Elsa turned her attention to Ariel, staring at her with loving eyes. Her long, red hair looked like silk as it fell flat against her shoulders and her back. Her bangs hung over her forehead and just above her eyes. _Yeah, she is! I just want to pounce on her._ The thought of doing so made her face grow even redder. "She's beautiful," Elsa stated.

"Oh, Elsa," Ariel replied, nudging her. "It's not nice to tease."

Elsa's embarrassment flourished into a tingling excitement that coursed through her body from the playful banter and the sexual undertones. Her parents didn't know Elsa was in a relationship with Ariel let alone did they know she was gay. She wasn't sure how they would react, whether they would accept her or disown her. It honestly scared her and it's what turned her on most about the current playfulness between the two girls. Elsa and Ariel had decided to make it their mission to come out and be honest with their respective parents.

"Well," Victor said, "let's get your stuff packed in the car so we can finally get you home for summer."

"Are you going home for summer, too?" Elsa's mother asked of Ariel.

"Oh, yes. I go home whenever I can. My family is often times hard to deal with, but I learn to put up with them." Ariel smiled at Elsa's mother, picking up a suitcase.

Elsa felt a jolt of emotional pain in her heart for being away from her parents for so long upon hearing Ariel's answer. She knew Ariel didn't mean it as an intentional jab towards Elsa, it just stung because the truth was that she hadn't contacted her parents in almost a year. She hadn't even called or texted them until a week ago to let them know that she would need a ride home for the summer.

Elsa shook the thought from her head and picked up her laptop and her gaming bag. As her parents walked out of the room carrying suitcases, Ariel was about to trail behind them. "Wait," Elsa murmured. Ariel stopped with the suitcase in her hand. The redhead turned towards her and she felt the emotional pain in her heart sink away. She peeked down the hall to make sure her parents were out of sight. She turned back to Ariel. "Don't ever get me turned on without thinking you're not going to satisfy me again." Hands full, Elsa used her body to push Ariel up against the doorway frame of her dorm. She kissed the redheaded girl passionately. "Next time I'll make sure you play _video games_ with me." Elsa winked and grinned.

"You know how much I love being your Player Two." She grinned back at Elsa as she began walking down the hall.

Elsa and Ariel met her parents at the car. Her father took the suitcase from Ariel and loaded it in the car. "I believe there is some room for your bag over in this side of the trunk," Elsa's father motioned at the right side of the car trunk.

"Oh, no, this is my gaming bag. It's going with me in the backseat." Elsa clutched her gaming bag in her arms.

"You and your video games," her mother stated. "I remember when you were younger and they were all you ever wanted to play. Forget studying. She wanted her games," she exclaimed, looking at Ariel.

"Well, she still definitely loves playing video games. She's quite good at them." Elsa's eyes widened. _Here we go again._ "She's even better when she's playing with _me_." _Oh my God._ Ariel bit her lower lip and smirked at Elsa. Elsa's cheeks turned bright red.

"Yep! I like video games," Elsa interjected. "Can you two get my last suitcase, please? I just want to say good bye to Ariel."

"Of course," her father replied. "Take all the time you need."

Elsa smiled and nodded at her parents as they walked back into the building to get her final suitcase. Elsa placed the gaming bag and her laptop on the car and reached for Ariel and thrust her up against the vehicle. Her lips met the redhead's lips and she couldn't refrain from letting her hands explore all over her body. She caressed her thighs, gripped her hips and massaged her breasts slipping one hand at a time up under her shirt.

_The chances of getting caught are exponentially high, but I don't care! This is my last chance to be with her. I won't squander it away._

Ariel released a moan while their lips were locked together. She caressed Elsa's waist and then swiftly brought her hands to Elsa's rear giving it a gentle squeeze. Elsa thrust her hips in to Ariel and released her own soft, sensual moan. They continued kissing and fondling each other while they stood out in the open. She wasn't sure if it was because she was currently being intimate with Ariel or if it was because she was fondling her girlfriend out in the open or perhaps both, but Elsa felt a wave of excitement fill her every inch.

As Elsa's hands rested on Ariel's bra-laden breasts, she could feel her girlfriend's nipples poking through the fabric. She pinched at them lightly eliciting a soft moan from Ariel's lips. She felt the raw heat of lust and love building up inside of her and she wanted Ariel to take her all the way. Keeping their lips locked together and their tongues battling for space in the other's mouth, Elsa grabbed one of Ariel's hands from Elsa's rear and placed it between her own thighs. She parted from their passionate embrace.

"You've been teasing me all morning long. This is our last chance to be physically intimate with each other for at least the next two months. My parents won't be gone too long..."

Ariel knew exactly what Elsa wanted. She wasted no time. She opened the back car door and pushed Elsa in. Elsa giggled as she fell back in the rear seat. She positioned herself in the proper sitting position and Ariel climbed in on top of her. Her legs rested on either side of the blonde and she straddled her lap. Ariel looked out beyond Elsa's shoulder to keep an eye on the glass doors her parents would soon be exiting. The car's trunk door blocked her view, however. She sighed agitatedly and quickly jumped out, lowering the trunk door but not closing it all the way and hopped back in the car. She straddled Elsa's lap as she climbed back on top of her.

Elsa lifted her hands and wrapped them gently around Ariel's neck. She brought her girlfriend's face to her own and pressed her lips to Ariel's. They were soft and warm and still tasted of cherry lip gloss. Elsa shivered with delight.

Ariel had her hands placed on Elsa's sides. She lowered them slowly until they met in her lap. She began fidgeting with the button to Elsa's denim jeans until it came undone. She undid the zipper and slowly slipped her hand into Elsa's blue panties. Her fingers glided over the short, soft hair leading to her groin and they stopped when she found the place she wanted her fingers to be.

Her middle finger and ring finger lay on Elsa's hardening clitoris. When she first touched it Elsa shuddered and let out a whispered moan. The organ was erect. Ariel began to massage the clitoris slowly with her two fingers. Elsa brought her shoulders to her ears and her eyes to Ariel's eyes. The passion in their staring at each other caused them to forget about everything else. In this moment the only thing that mattered in the world to both girls were each other.

An immense pleasure swelled up inside of Elsa causing her to break their stare. She threw her head back and heaved her chest as she let out another moan only this time louder. She shivered as the pleasure went up her spine and spread like wildfire in her brain releasing waves of endorphins all throughout her body. Her skin became rigid with goose bumps.

Ariel brought her head forward and - taking advantage of Elsa's exposed neck - nipped at her neck with her lips and teeth. Tiny, quiet sounds escaped Elsa's lips as her girlfriend's ambitious desire persisted. Ariel pulled back from Elsa's flushed neck and looked out over her shoulder. They were still safe.

Elsa brought her head up and gazed in to Ariel's sparkling, ocean blue eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," Ariel whispered. She planted a kiss on the tip of Elsa's nose and continued rubbing the blonde's clitoris.

Elsa squirmed and let out several quick, low moans. Ariel bit her lower lip and kept her eyes focused on Elsa's. As the blonde's face contorted with pleasure, Ariel began to rub her clitoris harder and faster. Elsa writhed beneath the weight of Ariel and let out several more moans each one louder than the last. Sweat formed at her hairline and the flush in her neck rose to her face turning her skin a soft, pinkish red. Her vulva radiated with heat and her panties were wet.

Ariel took the opportunity to slip her hand down a bit further until her fingers were resting in the sticky essence that was seeping from Elsa's slit. She pressed her fingers gently against her hot, wet labia. Her fingers were now sticky and well-lubricated with Elsa's juices. She ran her fingers in circles across the wet lips and massaged Elsa's slick slit. Elsa squeaked and moaned in pleasure as Ariel teased her. She ran her hand up Ariel's back until it rested on the back of her neck. Her fingers got lost in Ariel's red locks. She brought her girlfriend's head down to hers and stared in to her sparkling eyes. With every bit of lust and passion that filled her heat Elsa cried, "Why must you be such a tease?"

Ariel smirked. Softly and seductively she replied, "Because I love watching you squirm and writhe at the mercy of my touch." With that she parted Elsa's sticky, wet lips and slipped her middle finger into Elsa's wet opening. The blonde gasped at the penetrating finger. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Ariel asked, whispering in a worried tone.

Elsa's breathing shook with each exhale of breath. Her chest quivered and she shook her head back and forth. She enjoyed clitoral stimulation a lot more than she enjoyed penetration, but she couldn't deny how much she loved having her girlfriend inside of her.

At Elsa's silent response, Ariel curled her free hand behind Elsa's neck. She brought Elsa's head forward and rested the blonde's forehead against her own. Ariel felt the warm, shivering breath coming from Elsa's lips against her own lips. Again, Ariel whispered, "I love you."

Elsa replied yet again silently by bringing her lips to Ariel's. They kissed each other slowly and passionately while Ariel kept her middle finger inside of the blonde. Ariel's tongue and Elsa's tongue met in the center of their locked lips and they caressed their tongues together trading saliva - both girls tasting the other.

Ariel gently slid her finger a bit further into Elsa and stimulated the upper wall of her vaginal cavity. She attempted to use her thumb to stimulate the clitoris, but the awkward position she sat in prevented her from utilizing the erect nub to its full potential. She brought her other hand down from Elsa's neck and slipped it inside her wet, blue panties.

Elsa bucked her hips the best she could in to Ariel's hands. Her fevered breaths filled the car as Ariel focused her other hand on Elsa's clit. Ariel began moving her middle finger within Elsa as if she were motioning for her to 'come here'. She felt an intense pleasure coil tightly deep inside her heated core. She was ready to explode. Elsa's speech was muffled by Ariel's exploring tongue. The redhead parted her lips from Elsa's. "I'm gonna cum," Elsa moaned. "I'm gon-" she gasped as Ariel kept stimulating her clitoris. "I'm gonn-... ah, ah..."

Ariel fingered her faster. She grinned and said nothing as Elsa kept bucking her hips in to her hand. A surge of excitement and pleasure bolted through Elsa's body and her head went numb. Ariel felt Elsa's muscles contract around her finger. Elsa let out a loud screech through gritted teeth.

"... Ariel!" She groaned finally.

Then, all she felt afterwards was pure bliss. Her orgasm rocked through her body and left her feeling numb yet completely happy. Her face was flushed and sweat drenched her forehead. Ariel had done it. She made Elsa explode with pleasure. She slid her finger out of Elsa's gooey opening and brought her hand out of her panties. Her hand was slick and yet sticky with Elsa's juices and it glistened in the daylight.

Elsa put her quivering hands on Ariel's cheeks and forced her in to a very passionate kiss that was her only way of physically saying 'I love you' in that moment. Ariel let her wet hand fall to her side as she accepted the loving gesture. She returned Elsa's kiss. As Elsa softened her romantic gesture Ariel pulled away and peered deeply in to Elsa's icy blue eyes. Elsa stared right back at her girlfriend. "I don't want to spend all summer without you," she murmured.

Ariel scooted her body as closely to Elsa's as humanly possible. Their breasts pressed together and they felt each other's hearts beat. She kissed Elsa's forehead at the spot between her eyebrows. She slouched a bit and kissed the tip of Elsa's nose. "You won't be without me," Ariel whispered. "I'll be in your heart." As cliché and as cheesy as it was, Elsa couldn't bring herself to care. She loved Ariel and she wanted any chance to be with her even if it meant only being in her heart.

Ariel smiled, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips gently against Elsa's. When she opened her eyes she saw Elsa's parents walking out of the glass doors. She lifted her head, quickly. "Your parents!"

Not having time to change her wet panties, Elsa zipped up her pants and buttoned them. Ariel quickly stuck her wet fingers in her mouth savoring Elsa's delicious taste. She wiped her saliva-wetted fingers against her shirt and stepped out of the car. What pleasure was left on her hand she wiped between the thighs of her pants. Elsa loved it when Ariel tasted her.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Elsa's father asked. "Why do you look so flushed?" He asked looking at his daughter.

Elsa awkwardly stepped forward, trying to not let a wet spot show through her jeans. "Uh, we were just sitting down, talking. It's hot out here, you know..." Elsa giggled nervously. _Smooth..._

Oblivious of what had transpired in the backseat of the car, Elsa's mother smiled at both girls. "Well, are you ready to go home?" Her father put the suitcase in the trunk and closed it. Elsa looked at Ariel and gave her a mischievous smile. _I'm going to miss you _so_ much!_

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Don't forget your gaming bag and your laptop," Ariel pointed at the items on the car. She winked at Elsa and grinned mischievously.

Elsa returned the grin and grabbed the items, placing them in the back seat of the car. "Have a wonderful summer," Elsa's mother said to Ariel, endearingly.

"Thank you," she smiled. "You have a wonderful summer as well - both of you!" Ariel embraced Elsa in a tight hug. "You have a wonderful summer, too," she whispered sweetly in Elsa's ear.

Elsa returned the hug with a big smile. "I'll text you and tease you all summer long," Elsa whispered.

Ariel pulled back from the hug. "You better."

Elsa got in the car, put on her seat belt and closed the door. Ariel waved at Elsa and her parents as they left the college university. Elsa returned the wave and blew her a kiss without her parents noticing. Ariel reached out and caught the invisible kiss with her hand, opening her fist against her lips as if she were kissing her. Elsa turned back around, smiling. It was a long drive to get home, but she had a lot to get caught up on with her parents.

* * *

The four-hour drive seemed to take less than an hour. As they pulled up to the house Elsa stared out the window. "That didn't seem to take too long!"

"Time flies when you know how to pass it properly," her father replied.

The car came to a stop in the driveway and her father and her mother got out. They opened the trunk and each one of them grabbed a suitcase. Elsa grabbed her laptop and her gaming bag. She got out of the car and opened a suitcase placing her laptop in it. She zipped it shut and grabbed it out of the trunk. She walked to the front door of the house and leaned her shoulder into it. Being not fully closed, it opened and she stepped though, being met with a pleasant scent of hazelnut and vanilla. _Two years and it still smells like home_.

The strap around her shoulder that was attached to her gaming bag began to slip off her shoulder. She looked down at the sliding bag and caught it before it hit the floor. She heard light footsteps in front of her before being met with a soft, female voice. "Hi, Elsa."

Elsa looked up and caught the projector of the voice in her line of sight. Her eyes widened. _Anna!_ She stopped moving altogether and stared at her sister. Her mind went blank and she was speechless. She opened her mouth to try to say hi to her sister, but all that came out was a murmured, "Whoa." Anna smiled beautifully at her older sister.


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Anna's smile evolved into a passionate, excited expression. She threw her hands up over her head and squealed as her older sister stood in front of the open door. She charged at Elsa and embraced her tightly. Her arms were so tight around her they felt like a vice grip tightening around her chest. She couldn't breathe. "Anna..." Elsa managed with what breath she had in her. "You're-I can't... breathe."

Anna loosened her grip, but she didn't let go of her sister. Her head rested on Elsa's shoulder. She could feel her sister's heart beating rapidly. _Someone is very excited to see me._ Elsa dropped her suitcase beside her and joined her sister in the embrace. _I've missed you so much, Anna._ Her emotions came back to her and her eyes welled with tears. "I'm sorry," Elsa whispered. For two years not only had she abandoned her parents, but she had abandoned Anna.

Anna nuzzled her chin in Elsa's shoulder. "You don't have to be. You're a busy girl and you're here now. There's nothing to be sorry about." Elsa couldn't help but let her emotions keep coming. Tears wetted her cheeks. _Two years and she's still here for me. I'm a horrible sister... _

"I still love you," Elsa whispered.

Elsa let her gaming bag rest on the floor. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were damp. Anna wiped away her tears with her thumbs and smiled at her sister. An expression of joy still lingered on her face. "Do you need help?" Anna eagerly asked.

Elsa kept her eyes fixated on Anna. She was so pretty. She had grown and matured so much in two years. Her red hair was braided back and in pigtails that fell over her shoulders and rested on her chest. She wore a beautiful olive green summer dress. Her freckles on her face seemed to be more prominent now than she remembered from the past. Anna was so full of life and excitement.

Elsa pointed her thumb over her shoulder to the car. "There's a suitcase in the car if you'd like to get it and take it to my room." Anna smiled and skipped outside. _She's so exuberant and full of life. _Elsa picked up her suitcase, picked up her gaming bag and headed upstairs.

She walked down the dark hall and saw the door to her room. It stood open as her parents walked out. "Did you see Anna?" Her father asked.

Elsa smiled. "She practically made me submit to her bear hug."

Her father laughed. "She's quite strong." They walked past her, holding hands, heading down stairs. "Are there any other suitcases in the car?" Her father yelled.

Elsa stared at her room from where she stood. She shook her head. "No," she replied. "Anna got the last one." Her voice lingered in the air.

Elsa walked to her doorway and peeked in her room. The lamp next to her bed shined bright. It was as if she never left. Everything looked the same from two years ago. Her entertainment center sat against the wall opposite of her bed; surround sound speakers hung from the walls around the room and the subwoofer sat next to the entertainment center; her computer desk was still next to her closet; her _Dead Space_ poster of Isaac Clarke standing with his back facing forward and his head looking back still graced the wall above the desk. Even her two Isaac Clarke figures still sat on either side of her forty-two inch, flat screen, LCD television still in their packages. _This feels so weird. It's like stepping back in time._

Elsa threw her suitcase on her bed and placed her gaming bag next to it. She went to the window and opened the curtains to let in more light from the late afternoon Sun. She looked outside and admired the view of the neighborhood. There was a toddler across the street playing with his mother. He was just a baby the last time she saw him. He was still being breastfed at the time. A few kids rode their bikes down the street tossing a football between them. _That's an accident waiting to happen. You could at least wear helmets_.

Next door, Elsa could see a sprinkler system kick on as it watered the neighbor's lawn. Their grass was cut evenly and was very well taken care of. She could hear their dog barking at the kids on their bikes. All of the reminiscent sights and sounds brought a smile to Elsa's face. _Why haven't I been home since graduating high school?_ Her memory of the reason escaped her.

Elsa turned around facing the door as she heard grunting coming from the hallway. "What do you have in here, Elsa, a body?" It was Anna. She was carrying Elsa's suitcase with her books in it.

Elsa laughed at her sister's misfortune of having to carry the heavy suitcase. "They're my books!"

Anna dropped the suitcase in the doorway. She looked over at the bookcase sitting by her bed. "That bookcase is already full. Where are you going to put these books?"

Elsa hadn't thought about that. She brought her hand to her chin. "That's a good question."

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, just leave them in the suitcase." She immediately fell to her knees turning the suitcase over. "Actually, can I look through them?"

Anna's quirkiness caused Elsa to laugh again. "Yes," she replied, chuckling.

Watching her sister sift through the books with glee as if she were a child on Christmas morning again caused Elsa's heart to flutter. Anna was so incredibly beautiful. Everything about her made Elsa want to go to her and sweep up in her arms, lay her in her bed, stare into those gorgeous green eyes, and slowly, passionately, press her lips to-

Elsa's eyes went wide. It suddenly hit her why she hadn't been home in almost two years. _Anna... _Her feelings for her sister came rushing back to her. Deep-rooted emotions she had pushed down and tried to forget. She realized she was standing there gazing at her sister with bated breath. She couldn't move.

_No! It's not right! She's my sister. Forget about it!_

She kept staring at Anna, though. Her face was lit with enthusiasm and excitement. She was pulling books out and reading their titles and the summaries on the back. Anna always loved to read.

Elsa found it within herself to avert her eyes from her sister. She turned around facing the window again, unable to tell her sister to leave her room. _How could I have forgotten the one reason I left? _It was her sole intent to forget her forbidden emotions for her sister. How could she ever be with her the way she _wanted_ to be with her; and, now, there's Ariel!

_Ariel! _

_ I need to text her or call her and let her know I'm home!_ Elsa grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She found her name in her list of contacts and hit 'Send'. The phone began ringing. It rang, one, two, three times. It went to her voicemail. "Hey, Ariel," Elsa spoke softly. "I'm home. I just wanted to let you know. I hope we get to talk tonight or at least text." She wasn't sure how to end the voicemail. She always hated leaving voice messages. It felt so impersonal. She ended it with a simple, "Bye."

Anna came up behind Elsa carrying a stack of books. "Who was that? A boyfriend?" Elsa jumped, startled by her sister. _A boyfrie_\- "Can I borrow these books? They sound interesting!"

Elsa looked at Anna and looked at the books. "Uh, sur-"

"I'll come back and help you put your stuff away!"

"Okay, than-"

"Do you like your room?! I've been keeping it clean and tidy."

"Anna, calm do-wait, what?" Elsa interrupted herself as Anna's last statement ran through her ears.

"You know, your room; I've been keeping it clean." Anna's eyes lowered as she fell serious. "I missed you, a lot. It was the one way I knew how to still feel close to you. I would come in here once a week to dust and to clean your bed sheets, even though they weren't being used. I wasn't sure when you were going to come back home or _if_ you were ever going to come back home. I just wanted your room to be ready for you if you ever did decide to come back."

Elsa's breathing became shallow again. She felt a burning sensation in her sinus cavity as she felt ready to cry. _You ignored her for two years and she still took care of you. You truly are a bad sister_. Elsa kept her tears back. "Thank you, Anna," Elsa stammered. She could hear it in her voice that she was ready to cry. "You're a wonderful sister."

Anna smiled still holding the books. "I'm just glad you're home."

Elsa nodded. "You can borrow those books."

Anna's eyes lit up. "Thank you! I'll take excellent care of them." Elsa said nothing. She knew her sister loved books and how much she did to care for her own books. She wasn't concerned. Anna turned around and stepped over the suitcase. "I'm going to put these books in my bedroom and I'll come back and help you unpack."

* * *

Half an hour later and all of Elsa's belongings had been unpacked and put away. The suitcases sat on the floor, empty. "You acquired a lot of things being at college. I don't remember you leaving with all of that stuff," said Anna.

_The way I left, I'm surprised you remember me leaving with anything._ "Well, I was gone for a long time..." Elsa looked at her sister sitting on her bed. One pigtail rested on her chest while the other one rested behind her. Her forehead glistened with sweat. _You're so beautiful._ Elsa caught herself staring and smiling at her sister. She broke her stare and shook head. _No! She's your sister, Elsa. Stop it!_

"What have you been up to," asked Anna. "How has school been? I'm assuming it's going fairly well considering you're going to your third year in the fall?"

Elsa stroked her long, blonde braid. "It's going well." She remembered Ariel and her face lit up as a grin crossed her face. "Actually, it's going very well."

Anna caught Elsa's grin. "You smiled. Who is he?"

The question caught Elsa off guard. "Excuse me?"

"The boy. You smiled when you said school was going very well. Who is the boy? What's his name?" Anna got comfortable on Elsa's bed, not willing to move until she knew everything.

"Oh, it's... Aaron." _You liar. She's your sister. Tell her the truth. Tell her you're gay!_ She continued the lie. "He's big and broad. He has short red hair. He's very muscular." Elsa cringed inside, comparing Ariel to this imaginary man.

"Is he handsome?" Anna straightened her back, trying to sit proper. _No, he's ugly. Ariel, though, she's beautiful!_

"Yes," Elsa simply stated.

Anna sat on Elsa's bed, quiet; pondering. Elsa continued to stand, also quiet. Anna broke the silence with awkwardness. "Have you had sex with him?"

Elsa's face lit a bright red, feeling her sister's embarrassing question get the best of her. "Okay, Anna, no more questions for right now."

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Oh my God! You two had sex!"

_If only you knew, Anna! _"I never said that, Anna."

"You never denied it either. Did you use a condom, at least? I hope you're using protection and safety." _Sounds like something mom would say_.

Elsa pulled Anna off her bed and playfully pushed her out of her room. "Maybe one day you'll know the truth." Elsa grinned at Anna and winked before closing the door. Anna stood on the other side, furrowing her brows. She shrugged her shoulders and walked to her room. Elsa threw herself on her bed and lay on the warm spot her sister had previously been sitting. Her sister's scent of mangos and peaches still lingered over the bed. She felt a small smile creep on her face as she let her eyes close.

* * *

_ Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Elsa shot up from her bed, startled. _What? Where am I?!_ The sun that had once shined its light into her bedroom had faded from the sky. Her room was dark albeit the little light cast from the street lights outside. Elsa lay with her eyes opened staring at the ceiling of her room. It still seemed foreign to her. She hadn't been home in so long she forgot what it was like to wake up in her bed.

"Elsa." Anna spoke lightly from the other side of the door. Two more knocks came. "Elsa, are you awake?"

Elsa continued resting on the bed. She ignored her younger sister thinking maybe she would go away if she thought she were asleep. Elsa felt a tinge of regret settling within her. _How could I have forgotten Anna? How could I have forgotten my feelings for her? _Elsa threw an arm over her eyes. Her eyelashes tickled the crook of her elbow. _That's why you never came back, Elsa. It was too damn hard to deal with the situation._

Anna knocked two more times. She said nothing. Elsa remained quiet until she heard light footsteps walk away from her door. _Great, you ignored her. Way to go!_ Elsa sat up and stared out the window from her bed. The neighbor's house across the street was dark except for one room upstairs. There were lights flashing dimly in the room as if a television were playing. It was probably the toddler's room.

Elsa pulled her phone out of her pants' pocket. She had a single text message from her mother. 'Dinner's ready.' The time of the message read seven thirty-two. It was now nine fifty-three. _Jesus, how long was I out?_ Elsa propped herself on the edge of the bed with her feet touching the floor. She reached over to turn on the lamp; the bright light left her blind for a second. She adjusted herself and stood up. She looked down at her phone with a doleful look. _I still have no message from Ariel_. Questions of doubt started rushing to her head. _What if she's forgotten me? What if she's fallen for someone else? What if this is karma's way of telling you to stop having feelings for your sister?_

Elsa smacked the palm of her hand to her forehead, repeatedly. _No! Stop it!_ She brought herself out of her depressing trance. _Ariel _just _got home today. Let her be with her family. Why must you be so selfish?_ Elsa tossed her phone on her bed. _Now, go talk to your family. They deserve your presence after you've been away for two years._ Elsa sighed, letting all other thoughts fade from her mind.

As Elsa walked downstairs slowly, she could hear her parents talking in the kitchen. Anna was with them and she was giggling. Elsa couldn't help but smile at her sister's giggling. She stepped off the last step and turned into the kitchen. "Hey, look who's awake!" The boisterous yell of her father filled the room.

Elsa smiled raising an arm as if she were in class. "It's me. I'm awake."

Anna pulled the chair next to her out from under the table and patted her hand on the seat. "Come. Sit by me."

Elsa walked to the chair and sat down. Anna threw her arm around Elsa's neck, half hugging her sister. "I didn't mean to sleep that long," said Elsa.

"You missed dinner," replied Anna. "I tried waking you up earlier, but your room was dead silent."

"I don't even remember hearing anything. I woke up and had a text message from mom. I didn't even feel it buzz." Elsa looked at her mother.

"There's still some food left." Her mother got up and pulled a plate with tin foil wrapped around it and a Tupperware bowl out of the refrigerator. "We had pork chops and mashed potatoes. Would you like me to heat some up for you?"

Elsa's stomach growled. She hadn't been hungry before but the mention of food made her want to eat. "Do we have ketchup?"

Her mother furrowed her brow. "What kind of question is that? Of course, we have ketchup."

Elsa's face lit up. A grin crossed her face. _Two years and they still keep ketchup for me._ Elsa was the only one in the family who liked ketchup, except Anna who only liked it with French fries. Anna brought her lips close to Elsa's ear. "Your Aaron-face is showing."

Elsa's eyes went wide. _Anna, no!_ "Aaron?" Her father looked quizzically at Elsa. "Who is Aaron?"

Isabelle pulled a plate from the cabinet and sat a pork chop and some mashed potatoes on the plate. "Do you have a boyfriend, Elsa?" She asked.

Elsa's face got redder than it already was. She scowled at Anna. Her sister returned the scowl with a teasing smile. _Not exactly, mom._ "Um," Elsa shrugged her shoulders. She hated lying to her parents and she especially hated lying to Anna. "Yes?"

"_Yes?_" Her father raised his eyebrows, confused. "You don't know if he's your boyfriend?"

Elsa sighed. "No, he _is_ my boyfriend. I didn't mean to answer that with an inflection."

"How long have you two been dating?" Asked Anna, excited to finally get to know more about her sister and her 'boyfriend'. She removed her arm from around her sister's neck.

_Why couldn't I have just told Anna the truth and told her to keep it quiet?_ "Oh, we've been dating for about a year total," which was true counting the two months before last summer's break when Elsa and Ariel agreed to break it off for summer break. When they came back in the fall they wanted to start dating each other again.

Victor looked at her with a serious expression drawn on his face. "I'm not going to have to go to jail for you, am I?"

Anna giggled which made Elsa giggle. "No, dad, you won't have to go to jail for me."

"Good, just wanted to make sure." Her father sat back in his chair, relieved.

Isabelle pulled the plate out of the microwave. She quickly sat it on the table. "Be careful, the plate is hot. If the food isn't just let me know and I'll put it back in the microwave for you."

The blonde thanked her mother and stood up from the kitchen table. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed the large bottle of Heinz ketchup. _The best and _only_ ketchup!_

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey," said her mother, shaking her head. "And you just asked me about it, too."

Elsa chuckled. "It's okay, mom. I can get _some _things by myself." She turned to her parents and joked, "But, as the queen I do expect you to do most of my bidding."

Victor smiled at the joke. When Elsa was a teenager she often had a bit of an attitude. She demanded things more than she asked for them and as an insult her father started referring to her as Queen. When she came out of the attitude phase the Queen nickname stuck and Elsa accepted it. Her father now used it as a lovingly joke title for his eldest daughter. Elsa enjoyed playing off of them with the nickname.

Elsa sat down at the table and enjoyed dinner with her family, something she hadn't done in two years.

* * *

After eating and talking more with her family, Elsa went back to her room. She stood by her bed and checked her phone. It was eleven twenty-two. Still no messages or missed calls from Ariel. A doleful look crossed her face. She sat her phone on the table next to her bed with the lamp on it and plugged it in to the charger. She wanted to take her mind off of Ariel's absence. She pulled her gaming bag up off the floor sitting it on her bed. She opened it and in it sat her Playstation 3, two controllers and the necessary cables needed to connect it.

She grinned. _With so much free time I'll have this summer I can spend it with family, making friends and doing things outside. Of course, that wouldn't qualify me as much of a gamer if I did all of that._ Elsa chuckled at her own thought. _Besides, I have Platinum trophies to obtain!_

Elsa took her console over to her entertainment center. She reached behind the TV to connect the cables. She fed them threw a hole in the back of the entertainment center that led to an empty shelf. She stopped and cocked her head. _Why is this shelf empty? ...where's my Xbox three sixty?!_ Who would take her Xbox? _Anna!_

Elsa marched to Anna's room. She knocked on the door with ferocity. "Anna!" Elsa yelled. "There's something _missing_ from my room!"

Anna opened her door. Her lips curved up forming a small smile. "Elsa, I-"

"Where's my Xbox three sixty, Anna," Elsa inquired, cutting her younger sister off.

"It-it's in here." Anna looked down twirling a pigtail between her fingers, feeling ashamed.

"Why? Why is my Xbox in your room?" Elsa crossed her arms. She wasn't trying to be intentionally mean to her sister she just hated people taking things without permission.

"I-I just wanted to play. I know you like video games and I thought-" Anna looked up at her sister, face flushed. "I thought if I started playing we could reconnect a little more. I figured it would be a nice way for us to bond."

Elsa's eyes lowered. Her arms went limp. _Way to be a jerk. She wants to spend time with you and here you are yelling at her!_ Elsa lowered her head in shame. "I-I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to yell."

Anna brought her hand to Elsa's shoulder. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I should have asked you before taking your game." Anna smiled at Elsa, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. "Do you want to watch me play?"

Elsa, not wanting to reject her sister after her unnecessary spat, smiled back at Anna. "What are you playing?"

"Well," Anna turned around, "I've been trying to play Dead Space. I saw the poster in your room and figured it must be one of your favorites. If Elsa likes it then it _must_ be good." The sentiment touched Elsa's heart. She followed her sister into her room. "Unfortunately, the game gets too intense in the first two minutes and I have to turn it off every time."

Elsa laughed. "The once fearless Anna is scared of a video game?"

Anna shoved Elsa playfully. "I'm still fearless! I just... need someone to watch my back." Anna bit her lower lip moving her eyes to meet Elsa's.

_You're too damn adorable, Anna_. "Okay, I'll watch you play. I'll be your protector, Isaac's guardian angel." Anna turned on the bulky, square TV and used the Xbox controller to turn on the system. Elsa looked at the set up. _This is no scene for video games at least not these video games._ "Turn off the Xbox."

"What?" Anna asked, looking at Elsa, confused. "But, you just said-"

"I know. You're still going to play and I'm still going to watch. We're just going to do it in my room. I have a room actually built for gamers." Elsa grinned at Anna. Anna smiled widely.

Elsa continued connecting the Playstation 3 setting it in the spot the Xbox once sat. She turned on her TV and the system. She motioned for Anna to close the door. She picked up the remote to her surround sound and clicked it on. She dug into her gaming bag and pulled out her copy of Dead Space for the Playstation 3. She looked at Anna. "I _really_ like this game."

"I can tell."

"I even got the Platinum trophy for it." Elsa said, excitedly. Anna just continued to smile, her sister's words going over her head. _She's not a gamer. Digital trophies mean nothing to her._

Elsa handed Anna the Playstation controller. She frowned. "I was just getting used to the Xbox controller."

"Don't worry, Anna. It's practically the same, just smaller. The 'Y' on the three sixty controller is the triangle on the PS three controller. 'B' is circle; 'A' is 'X'; 'X' is square. Everything else is the same except the joystick and the D-pad on the left side."

Anna gripped the controller. She placed her thumbs on the joysticks. "I actually kinda like it. It feels more comfortable in my hands."

"It's smaller; easier to grasp with smaller hands like yours." Anna furrowed her brows at Elsa. "N-not that having small hands is bad." She immediately thought back to her and Ariel in the car earlier that day; her smooth, delicate hands touching her and pleasuring her. A tingling feeling ran down her spine and dissipated in her groin.

"...Elsa." Elsa shook her head, bringing herself out of her own erotic memory.

"What?"

"Your Aaron-face was showing." Elsa blushed. She sat down next to Anna as she started the game. "Have you called him, today?"

She rolled her eyes, quizzically. "Who?"

"Aaron."

_Right. I should just tell Anna I'm a lesbian. It'd make it a lot easier instead of remembering who Aaron is every time she asks me about Ariel._"Yes, she didn't answer." Elsa immediately caught herself. "I mean, _he_ didn't answer!"

Anna stared intently at the screen. "Maybe he's busy?"

Elsa sighed, looking at her phone on the table. "Yeah..."

As the game loaded up to the main menu, creepy music filled the room. "The main menu doesn't do anything to make this game less scary," Anna commented.

"It's not supposed to," whispered Elsa turning her attention back to Anna. "Now press Start."

Anna pressed the Start button on the controller and the game began. Static noise from the game enveloped the room from the surround sound speakers. Anna and Elsa watched the cut scene play. A character from the game, Nicole, began talking. Anna turned her head slightly towards Elsa and she leaned back into her sister. Elsa, caught off guard, moved her arms as Anna leaned into her sister's chest. She whispered to her older sister, "Thank you for coming home."

Elsa's breathing became shallow. _Don't push her away, Elsa. Be here for her! She wants you to watch her play this game. Be the big sister that you are._ Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat. The peach and mango aroma of her shampoo wafted its way from Anna's clean hair to Elsa's nose. Her pigtails rested over her breasts. She had the sudden urge to wrap her arms around her sister and kiss her. _Control yourself! Conceal your feelings, don't act on them._ Elsa brought her arms up and placed them gently around Anna's waist. _Keep doing this and nothing stupid that'll scare her off._

The cut scene to the game switched to the main crew sitting in a space ship heading towards another ship, the USG Ishimura, the setting of the game. Anna spoke in a muffled voice as if being heard through an intercom system, "Welcome to the USG Ishimura. Population: dead!"

Elsa chuckled, nervously, at her sister. "Making jokes won't ease the tension."

"I know," sighed Anna. "But, it helps."

When the cut scene ended and Anna was finally able to control Isaac Clarke she just moved him about, not wanting to actually start the game. "So, Elsa, you have a boyfriend." Elsa's nervousness faded into annoyance as she rolled her eyes knowing more questions of 'Aaron' were coming. "Well, I have one, too."

Elsa's eyes widened. _Not what I was expecting at all!_ "You do? Who is he? Do I know him?"

Anna chuckled at her sister's surprise. "I don't know if you know him or not? You probably don't. He only started my school this year. He's new." Elsa, intrigued yet saddened at the thought of her sister with another person other than herself, kept listening. "His name is Hans. He's tall and very charming. He's very handsome and quite intelligent, like you," Anna gushed. "He's also got auburn hair. My only complaints about him are his sideburns. They're quite bushy, but for a man to treat me so well and to respect me like he does I can handle them."

"He sounds," Elsa stumbled on her thought, "...great." Elsa wasn't sure how to feel. She could tell Anna really liked this guy which was great, but Elsa really loved Anna. _How can I get passed you Anna if you're with someone else?_ Just then the solution hit her. She had answered her own question. _You're with someone else. I'm with someone else. If Hans makes you happy then that's all I can really ask for and I can finally move on from you!_ Elsa's doleful expression evolved into an elated expression. To Elsa this was good news. It was the solution to her problem. What could go wrong? Anna is happy with Hans and Elsa is happy with Ariel. It's the best of both worlds. Elsa squeezed her sister tightly. "Stop playing around and get to the game," commanded Elsa.

Anna tilted her head back at Elsa and furrowed her brow. "Fine, I'll go." Anna continued playing the game. She got to a room with Isaac where the ship went into lock down. The characters in the game started freaking out as a monster popped into the room with them and killed two of the five crew members. "Damn necromorphs!" Anna shouted. Suddenly she heard a crash from the surround sound and a necromorph was in the room with her. Isaac was unarmed.

"Run, Anna! Run!" Elsa shouted giggling as her sister began to twitch and fidget in her embrace. She cursed as she made Isaac run down the corridor to avoid death. Elsa continued watching and giggling at her sister's fear and panic from the game. The time passed and Anna and Elsa eventually fell asleep in Elsa's bed, snuggling each other. For once in a very long time Elsa could lay with her sister without thinking of her as anything more than a sister.


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Shit!"

Elsa jerked awake. "What's wrong?!"

"I died," Anna shouted with anger in her voice. "I'm in the medical bay and I keep getting killed by these stupid baby necromorphs!"

Elsa looked at Anna expressionless. The side of her cheek was wet with drool. "Aim for the tendrils that pop out of their backs." Elsa flopped back down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"I do, but I'm terrible at video games. My aim sucks!" Anna complained.

"Well, just..." Elsa was too tired to walk her sister through the game. "Just turn it off and try playing it later."

Anna turned her head to her resting sister. "I can't. I won't. I need to keep going." Elsa didn't respond. Her breathing had become heavy as she drifted off into sleep again. "By the way, you got a text message from someone named Ariel."

Elsa grunted. It took a moment for her sister's words to register in her head. Her eyes suddenly shot open. "Ariel?!"

"Yeah, she sent it at six thirty this morning. That's way too early to be awake, but your phone wouldn't stop buzzing. I had to pee anyways," proclaimed Anna.

Elsa quickly turned over reaching for her phone. She disconnected it from the charger and saw the message. 'Good morning, my blonde princess.' It was followed by a smiley face.

Elsa's lips curved up from ear to ear. She bit her lower lip. 'Good morning to you, too, my beautiful redhead,' she responded, adding her own smiley face to end of her text.

"Is Ariel your friend from college?" Anna asked, staying fixated on the game.

Elsa's eyes shifted from her phone to Anna. _Girlfriend, yes..._"Yeah, she's a very close friend." Elsa kept her phone tightly in her grasp waiting patiently for Ariel to reply.

"Is she cute?" Anna asked, nonchalantly.

The question caught Elsa off guard. "Uh, yeah...? She's very pretty if that's what you mean?"

"What does she look like?"

Elsa tilted her head, her eyebrows coming together in confusion about the incoming questions. _Does she already know I'm gay? Was she just playing me about the whole 'Aaron' thing?_ "She has long, red hair that flows down to her lower back with bangs that stick out a little ways from her forehead. Her eyes have a deep blue color to them like the blue of the ocean and they glisten like the stars shining off of the calm ocean waters at night." Elsa was swooning over Ariel. She bit her lower lip thinking about her girlfriend. _She's just perfection embodied in human form really._ "She's skinny; not anorexic skinny or anything, but skinny as in fit. She likes to work out. She's about my height but just a little shorter."

"What's she going to college for?"

"She's going to become an elementary school teacher. She likes kids. She was originally going for Marine Biology, but she found children to be more of her thing."

"So, her name's Ariel, she's fit with long, red hair and she was originally going to college for Marine Biology," Anna summed up, quizzically. "She sounds like she could be the Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_."

Elsa laughed in response. "Ironic you would say that. Her parents actually named her Rachel and her middle name is Ariel. Her mother's favorite movie is _The Little Mermaid_, but her father wanted to keep the Rachel name in the family since his mother and his grandmother were both named Rachel. Her actual hair color is blonde; well, it's actually ashy blonde if I'm getting specific." Elsa couldn't help but gush about Ariel. It felt so nice to talk about her with someone even if she wasn't out yet. "In our senior year (we both graduated the same year albeit from different schools) she was in a talent show where she got to sing. She had been in choir all throughout high school and she loved singing ever since she saw _The Little Mermaid_ and _Beauty and the Beast_ as a child with her mother. So, she chose to sing _Part of Your World_. She dyed her hair red to capture the look of Ariel and she liked it so much she kept it. She's amazing!"

"Shit! I died again," Anna yelled. She hit the Home button on the Playstation 3 controller and transitioned herself to facing her sister. "She sounds like a wonderful person, at least your review of her makes her sound pleasant enough."

"She is. She's amazing."

Anna started undoing her pigtails. "I think I'm done playing for now. I keep dying and it's aggravating me. Maybe you can help me later?" Elsa smiled at Anna and nodded. "I need to take a shower and eat. My stomach has been rumbling since I woke up this morning." One pigtail came undone and her hair flared out. She started undoing the other pigtail. "By the way, I'm sorry I fell asleep in your bed last night."

"Oh..." Elsa felt her cheeks reddening. The thought of her sister sleeping next to her warmed her inside. "It's okay," Elsa said holding her phone in her hand waiting patiently for Ariel to respond. "It was fun to snuggle up." Her eyes quickly darted away from the beautiful redhead standing before her.

"I woke up with your hair in my face and in my mouth!"

Elsa giggled. "I have long hair. I can't handle that."

"If I would have died in my sleep from choking on your hair I would have haunted your butt for the rest of eternity." Anna smirked.

"Well, luckily I know how to deal with ghosts." Elsa said smirking right back at her sister.

"_Supernatural_ is such a great show!"

Anna fiddled with her other braided pigtail until it came undone. Her hair was a frizzy mess. Elsa watched as her sister stood up from the floor at the end of her bed. Even with messy hair, Anna was still the most beautiful woman Elsa had ever laid eyes on. Her groin began to tingle as a sudden heat bloomed between her legs.

_My God, I want you_, Elsa thought. She quickly shook her head clearing the thought. _No. No!_

"You look like you've just been electrocuted!" blurted Elsa.

Anna stood with her mouth agape then burst out in laughter. "That's not nice." Anna shoved her sister and Elsa fell over. She walked toward the door. "Tell Aaron I said hi... and Ariel, too." A smirk crossed her face as she walked out of her sister's room.

Elsa's phone buzzed in her hands. Ariel had responded. Elsa rolled on her stomach and kicked her legs in the air excitedly as she read the message. 'Sorry I never replied last night. I just wanted to spend the first day back with my family.'

Elsa messaged her back. 'No problem, I wasn't worried.' _I was totally worried._

Ariel sent her a smiley face with a heart. She immediately followed it with a text message. 'I had a dream about you last night.'

Elsa raised an eyebrow. Her curiosity got the best of her. 'What was it about?' She added a winking smiley face to the message.

'It's a bit long,' Ariel responded. 'Can I call you?'

Elsa's Aaron-face began to show. She typed yes and hit Send.

Within seconds of sending the message her phone started buzzing in her hands. Elsa gleamed. "Hello to you, my beautiful princess!"

"Hey, that's my line," Ariel teased.

"Well, to be fair you were named after a Disney princess, so technically you're _my_ princess." Elsa's cheeks flushed talking to her girlfriend.

"I could be your little mermaid," Ariel said softly.

"I suck at swimming so perhaps I could be your Eric or rather your _Erica_."

"I like that," Ariel whispered. "I love you."

"I love you," Elsa whispered with a smile on her face.

"Did you sleep well without me?" Ariel asked.

"I slept with my sister." Elsa's breathing stopped as her face flushed with crimson. _"_I mean, I didn't _sleep_ with my sister, we just fell asleep together. We hung out all night last night."

Ariel giggled at Elsa's awkwardness. "You're so damn cute. I wish I could kiss you right now."

Elsa's lips stretched wide with a smile as her flushed cheeks radiated with heat. "I wish I could kiss you, too! I just want to reach through my phone and snuggle you and caress you!"

"I do, too," Ariel whispered, softly. "Of course, I don't think we'd be getting much sleep if we were together."

Elsa could feel Ariel's smirk through the phone. A lustful heat permeated in her core. A tingling sensation ran up her spine. She could feel the warmth of her desire building between her thighs. She noticed her door was still open from when Anna left the room. "Yeah, I don't imagine so." Elsa got up and gently closed the door, locking it. "So, about that dream..."

"Well," Ariel started, "it took place in your parents' car."

"Oh, I like where this is going already," Elsa giggled.

"Mhmm." Ariel spoke softly to her through the phone. "We were alone in the car and still on campus. I was on top of you with my hand between your thighs. I don't know where my shirt was, but it wasn't on _me_; I was in my blue, lacy bra that you love so much and my denim jeans." Elsa's groin filled with the tingling desire to be touched upon imagining Ariel in her lacy, blue bra which was very reminiscent of Disney's Ariel's seashell bra from _The Little Mermaid_. "I had my finger deep inside you as you ran your smooth hands all over my body. Your skin felt electric next to mine."

Elsa rolled over on her back. Her left hand slowly made its way between her thighs. She started to gently massage herself through her jeans. A quiet moan escaped her lips.

Ariel continued. "We were passionately making out. Your tongue was dancing with my tongue and you finally undid my pants. You slid them down past my hips and slowly began to massage my vulva through my panties. It felt so wonderful."

Another soft moan escaped Elsa's lips as she kept pleasuring herself.

Ariel continued, "You pulled my panties down and threw me into the seat next to you. You climbed on top of me and took control. You unclasped my bra and massaged my erect nipples. You kissed me on the lips then moved to my chin, then to my neck, and then to my collarbone, nipping me along with your kisses. You kept heading south until you reached my breasts. You took a nipple in your mouth, gently nibbling on it. Your finger circled my belly button before you let your hand fall between my thighs. You pressed a couple fingers up against my clitoris and you began to massage it slowly at first, but as you kept sucking my nipples you gradually picked up speed. I began writhing with pleasure and dropped your hand a bit further and you took your middle finger and entered me."

Elsa took her hand and slowly moved it from outside her pants to inside her pants and in her panties. She placed her fingers on her erogenous clitoris and began massaging it while vividly picturing Ariel's erotic dream in her mind. "Keep going," she shuddered through sheer pleasure.

"You started sucking my nipples with more determination. You circled my areolas with your tongue and kept pleasuring me. The sensations built up inside of me as I bucked my hips into your pleasing hand. And, in the heat of the moment I pulled on your braid and you let out a loud moan. And, before I could cum I woke up." Ariel moaned in both pleasure and disappointment.

Elsa kept pleasuring herself imagining it was Ariel doing the job. The dream may have stopped, but she wasn't about to. Elsa moaned into her phone calling Ariel's name. Ariel did the same, calling out Elsa's name. Together they reached their climax and lay sprawled out on their beds, fingers and panties wet with pleasure. Elsa brought her hand out from her pants and smiled peacefully. "That-" she took in a deep breath "-was an amazing dream."

"Tell me about it," Ariel said, breathing in short, rapid breaths. "I only wish you were here to actually do the job."

"I know I wish I were there, too." Elsa was still dazed from her climax. "We should do this more often."

"Definitely," Ariel giggled, still trying to capture her breath.

Elsa gazed at her fingers, glistening with her juices. "I think I need a shower, now."

"Yeah, and I think I may need to do some laundry," Ariel giggled.

Elsa giggled. "Yeah, I should probably do that, too. My panties are rather wet at the moment."

Ariel sighed pleasingly. "I love making you squirm with ecstasy. I love hearing you moan my name."

Elsa began moaning Ariel's name for no other reason than the fact that Ariel loved hearing her moan her name. "Oh, Ariel... Ariel, please, yes... Oh, my God, Ariel...!"

"Elsa," Ariel said with a bit of embarrassment in her tone of voice, "you're making me blush."

Elsa bit her lower lip. She rolled over on her side and wiped her sticky fingers on the bed sheet. "I love you," Elsa said softly.

"I love you, too," Ariel susurrated. "God, I just want to cuddle you. I want your lavender fragrance to fill my nostrils again. I want to hold you close to my body. I want to kiss you delicately on the back of your neck. I want your skin to get rigid with goose bumps at my every touch. I want your lips pressed gently against mine with your tongue and my tongue battling to get into each other's mouths. I want your hand in my hand and I want to lie beside you while staring quietly in to those beautiful, pale blue eyes of yours."

Elsa felt even more enamored with Ariel than before. "I want you pressed up against my body, Ariel. I want to run my hands down your back as I stare off in to those glistening, ocean blue eyes of yours. I want to kiss every inch of you slowly and passionately. I want to feel your hot breath seep into my skin as we cuddle each other. I would spend the rest of my summer lying in bed if it meant staying right here next to you. I love you," Elsa susurrated in return. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Ariel cooed. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," Elsa whispered back to her.

They went back and forth a few times until they both decided they would talk to each other later. They told each other good bye and then hung up. Elsa couldn't help but lay in bed for a little while longer, thinking of her redheaded princess.

* * *

Elsa stood in the shower letting the warm water hit her pale skin. She didn't move. The water coupled with the warm steam always managed to sooth her. She always felt at ease when taking a shower.

She had undone her braid before stepping under the running water. Her blonde hair reached the middle of her back and still curled around itself. When she brought her head under the running water she could feel her hair getting heavy. The water ran off her head and down her body in streams, tickling her where it ran. She fidgeted at the tickling sensation and began running her hands through her hair. She threw her head back and let the water straighten it out for her.

Only having Anna's bathing supplies in the bathroom, Elsa reached down and grabbed the shampoo. She opened the cap. Mango and peach scent permeated from the bottle. _The cause of Anna's delicious smell; I'm sure she won't mind_. She squirted the clear liquid in her hand and lathered it in her hair. Her long, blonde hair disappeared under a coat of frothy foam. The mango and peach smell filled Elsa's nostrils. The scent took her back to last night when she was holding her sister in her arms. A tiny smile graves her lips.

She ran her hands under the water clearing them of shampoo. She lathered herself in her sister's mango-scented body wash. _Anna must have a serious thing for mangos._ The pleasant aroma replaced the smell of peaches from the shampoo and the mango smell dominated the bathroom. _At least she has a great sense of smell._

Once Elsa finished showering she stepped out of the bath tub dripping wet. The thick, soft rug beneath her feet collected the water as it ran off her body. She grabbed a towel off the towel rack and wrapped herself in it. Her toes curled beneath her feet feeling the soft, wet fabric between them.

Elsa turned and looked at the mirror. A layer of steam coated the reflecting glass. She used her hand to wipe it clean revealing a beautiful, pale-skinned, blonde-haired woman looking back at her. She smiled at her image; her wet hair clinging to her skin. _This is the girl Ariel has fallen for. That beautiful, red haired bombshell has fallen for you. You,_ Elsa pointed at her reflection. _How could you get so lucky?_

Elsa unwrapped the towel from around her body and threw it over her head, drying her hair. It flared out in every direction when she removed the towel from her head. She couldn't help but chuckle at her goofy image. Her eyes filled with excitement when she thought about sending a picture of herself with her wacky hair to Ariel. She would get a kick out of it.

She put the towel back around her body and opened the bathroom door to find Anna standing outside the door. Anna's eyes widened as a burst of laughter escaped her. She put her fingers up in the shape of a cross at Elsa, shouting, "Monster! Give me back my sister, you demon!"

Not expecting Anna to be outside the bathroom door, Elsa leapt back letting go of the towel. It fell to the floor covering her feet. Anna's laughing immediately halted as she stared at her naked sister. Elsa stood in shock. Anna gazed at Elsa's naked body, her head going up and down as her face went bright red. She quickly turned away. "I saw nothing!"

Elsa shot down reaching the towel and wrapping herself back in it. Her face blushed with crimson. Her sister had just seen her naked, something Anna hadn't seen since they were both really little when they would take baths together. "Wh-what are you doing," Elsa shouted. "Why are you just lurking outside the bathroom?"

Anna couldn't bring herself to look at her older sister. "I had to use the bathroom. I think," Anna glanced back at Elsa before turning her head, still embarrassed, "I think I can wait, though."

Elsa could feel the heat in her cheeks. She felt almost violated, yet they had seen each other naked plenty of times as young children. A warm feeling filled her core. She ran from the bathroom to her room before she could question what the feeling was. She didn't look back at Anna and just slammed the door, locking it. Her heart beat rapidly with embarrassment, yet she felt a tinge of excitement in the beats as well.

She shook her head trying to forget what just happened. Her sister had witnessed her naked! _How can I forget that?!_ Not only had she witnessed her naked, but Elsa caught Anna looking her up and down before turning away. _No. It meant nothing. Remember, she has Hans and you have Ariel. You practically had sex with Ariel _just_ this morning! Get your head straight, Elsa. Conceal it, don't feel it!_

The blonde did her best to shake the memory of what had just transpired. She let the towel fall to the floor feeling comfortable being naked in her room, alone. The door was closed and locked after all. She plopped her naked body down on her unmade bed and reached for her phone. She opened up the camera application and peered at herself through her phone. Her hair was still a mess, strewn about all over her bed. Her crimson color had faded from her face and her pale skin returned. Her freckles were lightly visible, but present across her cheeks and on the bridge of her nose. She smiled at the camera and took a picture. She clicked on the picture and sent it to Ariel.

Elsa plopped her arm down still gripping her phone and didn't move. She left what liquid was left on her skin to air dry. She could hear the hum of the Playstation 3. Anna never turned it off earlier, leaving it on the Home screen. Elsa sighed, exasperatedly. She crawled over to the edge of the bed, bending down to pick up the controller. She used it to turn off the Playstation 3 and crawled back to where she had been. She grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV off. Faint wet spots lined the bed where Elsa had crawled. Her phone buzzed in her hand.

Ariel sent Elsa a picture of herself with her index finger touching her lower lip and an eye brow raised in intrigue. A text came with the image which read: 'Are you naked?'

One side of Elsa's lips rose to a devilish grin. 'What if I am?' Elsa responded.

It wasn't long before she got a reply. Ariel sent Elsa a picture with her lips out, pouting, and her eyes wide. 'Can I see more?' Elsa imagined Ariel asking the question in a pouty voice. The text made her blush. Her phone buzzed again. 'Please?'

Elsa held up her phone to her face and bit her lower lip raising both eyebrows high. She raised her index finger in front of her as if waving it back and forth. She took the picture and sent it to Ariel with a text: 'You're being a naughty girl.'

Ariel immediately sent a picture back to Elsa. She was winking in the picture with a mischievous grin strewn across her lips. She didn't even send a text. She didn't need to. Elsa knew exactly what the picture meant. _You teasing seductress._ Elsa stretched her arm out making sure she included her face and her breasts in the picture. She took her free arm and covered her nipples with it. She pouted her lips seductively and took the picture. _You want seductive? I'll give you seductive._ Elsa hit Send.

Ariel didn't respond with a picture this time but with a standard text. 'Of all the times we've been naked with each other, this is the one time you get shy with me?' Her response caused Elsa to laugh out loud. She could picture Ariel now - dropping her shoulders, mouth open tossing her phone away with contempt.

Elsa's naked body fell back on her bed. She made an awkward, contorted face with her tongue sticking out and took a picture. With it she typed 'I told you I would tease you this summer' and she sent it to Ariel. She responded with a winking smiley face. Elsa sat up; her body now dried, she thought it time to put some clothes on.

She walked over to her closet and opened the door. Her clothes hung neatly off of hangers. Even her clothes from high school which she assumed still fit looked clean. It had been very nice of Anna to keep her room nice and tidy and her belongings clean and well kept. She pulled out a black, cotton t-shift and a pair of blue jeans. Elsa had never been one to dress ladylike; Anna on the other hand loved her summer dresses which was ironic because she had always been more adventurous than the blonde. Throw-away t-shirts and jeans fit her lifestyle more accurately, but she always felt most comfortable in a dress. She always looked beautiful in a dress. A smile had graced Elsa's face, unconsciously.

The shelf above the hangers contained Elsa's bras and panties. She pulled down a pair of blue, silk panties and a black bra to match her shirt. She clasped the bra around her back and fidgeted with the cups until her breasts felt comfortable. They fit, snugly. Elsa put on her panties and put on her jeans. She threw the black shirt over her and grabbed the towel off of her bed. She opened her door and threw the towel in the dark bathroom. Just as she kept walking Anna stepped out of her own room. Her hair was down, straight. It hung behind her ears and rested on her back with bangs covering her forehead.

Both girls stopped. Anna's eyes met Elsa's before she quickly darted them away. "H-hi," Anna greeted Elsa, timidly. A slight blush came to her face.

Elsa looked at her sister. A summer blue dress hung off her shoulders and stopped at her knees. It was loose around her body. Elsa could imagine a strong gust of air swooping in and blowing the dress off of her. Immediately, she thought of her younger sister witnessing her naked. Elsa's pale face quickly filled with crimson as she turned her head, twirling her hair between her fingers. "Hi, Anna," she replied, awkwardly.

Anna took in a breath acting as if she were going to say something. She exhaled and no words followed. When Elsa caught her face, Anna brought the corners of her lips up in a tight grin. Her cheeks a rosy red color. Anna pointed her thumb towards the stairway, "I'm..." She didn't finish. She just turned away and started walking down the stairs. _Well, I'm glad that wasn't awkward._

When Elsa got downstairs she was greeted by the voices of Anna and her mother. She walked into the kitchen to see her mother cracking and egg over a hot skillet. Anna had her face in the refrigerator moving things about looking for something. "Oh, hello sweetie," her mother greeted the blonde.

Elsa pulled out a chair. The egg sizzled in the skillet and the smell of bacon loomed in the kitchen. Elsa put an arm around her stomach as it growled. "Hi," she smiled. "Or, good morning, I guess?"

Isabelle noticed her holding her stomach. "I hope you're hungry. I've made bacon, sausage patties, biscuits and I'm finishing up eggs right now."

The growling in her stomach persisted. "I am _quite _hungry, apparently."

Anna's boisterous voice echoed from out of the refrigerator. "Who ate my Thin Mints?!"

The sisters' mother moved the hot skillet from the oven top to a pot holder placed on the counter between the oven and the refrigerator. "Anna, don't shout," her mother calmly replied. "Your Thin Mints are in the bottom of the fridge in the crisper. Now, I have breakfast here. Don't be eating those."

Anna opened up the crisper. A box of Thin Mints and two bars of Hershey's chocolate were nestled together. Excitement lit up Anna's face. She loved chocolate! She pulled out the box of Thin Mints disregarding her mother's words. "I think I'll pass on the bacon and eggs." She wasted little time opening the box and pulling out a sleeve of cookies.

Isabelle nodded disapprovingly and looked over at Elsa. "Breakfast is done."

Elsa got up, grabbed a plate and a fork and grabbed a biscuit. She cut it in half putting some scrambled egg on her biscuit and laying a sausage patty on top of it. She grabbed two strips of bacon and placed them next to the biscuit sandwich. Elsa sat her plate on the table and went to the refrigerator. Anna moved out of the way not making eye contact with her sister. A light pink blushed across the younger girl's cheeks. Elsa grabbed the bottle of ketchup and sat back down at the table. The food smelled delicious!

"Are you at least going to join us at the table," questioned Isabelle, peering at Anna.

She watched as Elsa squirted a tiny glob of ketchup on her plate. She dipped her bacon in it and took a bite. The sight made her wince in disgust. "No, I think I'll stan-"

"Anna saw me naked," Elsa interjected, mouth full. As embarrassed as she had been about the incident, she couldn't resist the urge to watch her sister squirm in awkward embarrassment.

The sisters' mother raised an eyebrow in confusion at Elsa. "What do you mean?"

Elsa swallowed the food in her mouth. "I mean, I was coming out of the bathroom with a towel around me and Anna saw me naked. I wasn't expecting her to be there. She scared me which caused me to drop the towel."

Isabelle looked at Anna. Her face was flushed as she held a half-eaten cookie in her hand. "I was _not_ expecting her to be wrapped up in only a towel," Anna protested. "Elsa's hair was all kinds of messy when she opened the door. I wasn't sure whether to laugh, scream or call the Winchesters." Elsa grinned at her sister's use of a _Supernatural_ reference. "I didn't mean to freak her out! I really had to use the bathroom and she was taking her sweet time."

"There's," Isabelle pointed out to the living room, confused, "a bathroom in the living room."

Anna dropped her shoulders to her mother. "I know, but I was already upstairs and I really had to go."

It sounded as if Anna were making an excuse to use the bathroom upstairs, Elsa noticed. _Why? Why not just go downstairs if you_really _needed to use the bathroom?_ Elsa continued eating her breakfast.

Isabelle looked at Anna and looked at Elsa. "What's the big deal, anyways? So you saw your sister naked. You have a vagina and breasts just like she does."

"Mom!" Anna shouted.

"Elsa's breasts are just a bit fuller." Elsa stopped chewing her food. Her lips went straight and her eyes went wide. She could feel her face getting red. "I'm sure you'll both see plenty of more women naked in your lifetime." Elsa's face felt like it were on fire. _Oh, mom, if you could know the irony._ She struggled to choke down her food. She kept her head down trying not to reveal her own embarrassment.

"Oh my God, mother," Anna shouted. "See what you've done, Elsa?"

"Well, no, this wasn't Elsa's fault," Isabelle exclaimed. "Look, I've always loved men. I've never found women attractive, at least not sexually attractive and I've never had an interest in just seeing women naked. It just happens. One day you'll both be lying with your significant other and you'll be watching some romantic movie and there will be a sex scene. You'll see a woman naked and it won't even phase you. Your father and I used to be quite randy when we were younger."

Anna put her face in her hands. They muffled her voice as she sighed, "Here we go."

"Actually, we're st- well, that isn't important." Elsa brought her slightly less reddened face up and scrunched her nose and eyebrows in disgust. "Anyways, he was always so nice to me. He was a charmer. He's _still _a charmer. He would pick me up for dates and have a rose with him every time he would come to get me. He always put my needs before his. One night we went out to dinner and a movie and he took me to a dance our school was hosting. This was in high school, obviously. I wasn't wearing anything fancy, but he couldn't keep a smile off of his face. He kept telling me how beautiful I had looked that evening. We continued dating after that night and one night he drove me out to the lake and he kissed me. One thing led to another and before long we were in the backseat enjoying each other's company."

Elsa sat with her mouth opened staring blankly at her mom. "That's gross. And, what's that got to do with naked women, besides you being the naked woman in the story?"

The memory had brought a goofy smile to the sisters' mother's face. "Well, while we were back there your father had forgotten to clean out his car. While we were being," Isabelle searched for the appropriate word, "_intimate_ with each other my arm fell to the floor board where it landed on a magazine. I picked it up and it was an issue of _Playboy_."

Elsa's expression of disgust morphed into an expression of intrigue. "Dad kept porn in his car?"

"He said it was his brother's magazine, but I found out later that he didn't actually have any brothers, just a sister."

Elsa rolled her eyes before she felt the necessary question leave her lips. "Do you think he still has porn in his car?"

"That's gross, Elsa," Anna answered. Elsa and Isabelle both brought a hand up to their lips and giggled. "He's our dad. Why would you want to look at porn that our dad looked at over twenty years ago?"

"Hey, it was classy porn, okay?" Isabelle winked at Elsa.

"Yeah, women getting naked in an old pervert's home, real classy," Anna said, facetiously.

"Well, this was before the overabundance of porn you kids get to view on the Internet, nowadays."

Anna, still holding the box of Thin Mints, threw her hands up above her head. "That's it, I'm out. I'm going out with Hans today." Anna walked out of the kitchen with her box of Thin Mints.

"When do we get to meet Hans," Isabelle shouted.

Anna poked her head back in the kitchen. "Keep telling stories like that and it'll be never." Anna narrowed her eyes at the girls sitting at the table and walked off.

Isabelle whispered to Elsa, "Your father made me see stars that night in his car."

Elsa pushed her plate away making a face of disgust once again. "Okay, I'm done."

Her mother chuckled. "What are you doing today?"

Elsa looked out the kitchen window. It was a beautiful, sunny day. The tree in the back yard blew gently with a breeze. A hummingbird flew passed the window as it landed on a hummingbird feeder. It looked gorgeous outside. "I think I'm going to stay home and play video games."

Her mother nodded in disapproval. "You're hopeless."

"Hopelessly addicted to video games," Elsa smirked.

Her mother got up and walked out of the kitchen. Before Anna could walk out the front door she was stopped by her mother's voice. "Be sure and be home by no later than nine thirty."

"I know, mom. Curfew. I haven't forgotten."

_Curfew?_ Elsa furrowed her brows. _Not even _I_ had a curfew._

* * *

Elsa sat on her bed. Her room was dark save for the light emitting from her TV. Fingers mashed the buttons on the Playstation 3 controller. Her mind was lost in the game she had been playing: _God of War III_. It had been a long time since she last played this game. She forgot how beautiful the game looked. The colors were bright and vivid. When Kratos, the protagonist of the game, slaughtered his enemies, the blood looked real. The landscapes were massive and the game could hold an incredible amount of action without lagging.

Foreign lights shined through Elsa's window. She did her best to ignore them as she focused on her game. Her room had been silent. Elsa wore a custom Playstation 3 headset around her ears. Kratos yelling and grunting as he slaughtered his enemies, the enemies screaming in agony and pain, the sounds of chains clinging as Elsa mashed the buttons, all of it was being cast directly into her ears.

She slouched back against the headboard as the lights from outside continued to shine bright. Her gaze transitioned from the TV to her window and back to her TV. The lights were becoming a problem. Elsa grunted in annoyance and paused her game. _Can't you turn off your damn lights?_ Elsa wasn't even sure who she was imagining she was annoyed with.

When she got to her window she looked down in her driveway to see the culprit. It was a white Ford Mustang. Unfortunately, it was too dark outside to see who was driving it. The windows were tinted, as well. She grimaced at the lights shining on her and grabbed her curtains to close them. Before she could, though, the cabin light came on in the car. _Anna._ Her sister stepped out of the car. She looked neither happy nor sad. She shut the door and walked up to the house. The white Mustang backed out of the driveway and took off down the street. _That must have been Hans._ Her mind lingered for a moment. _What time is it? It's got to be later than nine thirty._

Elsa closed the curtains and sat back down on her bed grabbing her phone. She checked it. There were no new messages. The time read ten twenty-one. _I guess it's better to be an hour late coming home than to never come home at all_. The thought made Elsa freeze. Her hands got clammy. _I guess I of all people should know that the best_. Her head dropped with a tinge of sadness spreading across her face. She let out a sign. She picked up the controller and hit the Start button, unpausing the game and went back to killing any and everything on screen.

Elsa had lost herself in her game again. She paid no attention to the outside world, not even when a light knock echoed in her room. "Elsa," Anna's voice came from the other side of the door, softly. She knocked again. Still Elsa hadn't noticed. Anna twisted the doorknob knowing her sister wasn't asleep. She could see the light of the TV shining underneath the door. "Elsa," she repeated as she cracked the door open.

Elsa hadn't noticed her sister. She was too distracted with her game. The headset kept all other noises out of her line of hearing. Anna walked in on one of the sex mini games the _God of War_ games were notorious for. Her face blushed. "Oh, my," Anna murmured to the quiet room. She continued watching the game for a few seconds before deciding to join Elsa on the bed.

The blonde girl jumped when Anna sat down. She never heard her sister enter her room and she never saw her either. She threw her headphones off her head and paused her game. "You scared me," Elsa shouted, holding a hand against her chest feeling her heart beat rapidly. "What's with the scares today?"

"I knocked," Anna said, apologetically. "You never answered. I wasn't sure if it was okay if I come in or not?"

Elsa took in a deep breath, calming herself. "You're always welcomed in here. I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

Anna nodded, acknowledging her sister's apology. "I know you're playing your game, but can we talk? It's okay if not. Like, if you're too busy trying to get a trophy or something, I totally understand. I just want to talk to you sometime when you're not busy." Anna was rambling. She caught herself and stopped talking.

Elsa smiled at her sister's awkwardness. She sat the controller on her bed. "We can talk right now," she said, softly.

"I got yelled at by mom and dad tonight," Anna looked down, shame in her eyes.

"Was it about Hans?" Elsa brought her hands to her lap.

Anna nodded. "I was fifty minutes late to being home. Mom and dad hate when I break curfew." Her voice had a small quiver in it.

Elsa wasn't sure what to say to make her sister feel better. She tried a joke at her own expense. "Hey, at least you came home the same day you went out. I went didn't come home for almost two years."

Anna let out a soft chuckle under her breath. She brought her head up so her eyes could meet her sister's eyes. "I'm sorry about getting awkward this morning. You know, with the me-seeing-you-naked thing. I don't know why I got embarrassed?"

Elsa took her hands from her lap and gently put them on Anna's shoulders. "It's okay. Some days we have wardrobe malfunctions. Mine just happened to be today... with a towel." Elsa couldn't help but tease her younger sister. "Sometimes you can't help but look at a pair of fuller breasts."

Anna's saddened face turned into a slight grin. "Your breasts may be fuller, but mine have more freckles." She stuck her tongue out at her sister as she grabbed her own breasts.

"Oh, really," Elsa teasingly leaned toward her sister, "and when do I get to see yours?"

Anna leaned in close to her sister, their noses almost touching. "You have to scare me, first," Anna whispered, playfully shoving her sister.

Elsa immediately shoved Anna back and before long they were wrestling each other on Elsa's bed. Elsa had Anna's head tightly locked between her arm and her chest before rolling back, causing the top of Anna's head to hit the mattress. She flipped over Elsa and fell off the bed. She leapt up from the floor landing on her older sister. Elsa let out a deep grunt. She quickly wrapped her arms around Anna's waist turning over so she was on top. Anna threw her arms around Elsa as well and they kept rolling each other. They reached the edge of the bed and they fell off together. Anna landed on top.

She extended her arms, lifting her chest off of Elsa's body. With a mischievous grin, Anna knelt down and brushed her lips against Elsa's. The blonde's eyes widened. Her mind was imagining things. Anna kept herself poised above her sister, staring into her eyes. She scooted out from under her sister, Anna not moving at all. She pulled herself up and sat back on the bed. Anna stood and sat on the edge of the bed with her sister.

Elsa picked up the Playstation 3 controller and offered it to Anna. "Do you want to play Dead Space?"

Anna looked down at the offering. "I know I asked for your help this morning, but I'm honestly content just watching you play." A smile graced her lips.

Elsa couldn't help but return the smile. The girls scooted back until their backs rested against the headboard. Anna snuggled into Elsa's chest wrapping her arms around her sister. Elsa put her right arm around Anna and put the controller back in her hands. "Oh, I need to turn on the surround sound."

Anna shook her head in Elsa's chest. "Don't worry about it. I'm just as content watching you play without the sound as I am watching you play with the sound."

Elsa's face was staring down at her sister's head nestled against her chest. "Okay," she whispered. She kissed Anna on the top of her head and Anna tightened her grip around her sister.

"You're my Elsa," Anna whispered to her sister.

A smile crept across Elsa's face. _You'll never be able to forget this adorable girl. No matter what you do you'll always carry a special place in your heart for her._ Elsa let the thought linger. She nestled her back against the headboard knowing it was completely true.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This chapter features POVs from both sisters.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. The morning Sun limned her in the warm, golden light that poured through her bedroom window. She didn't want to move. She was far too comfortable.

It had been a little over a week since she had come home and yet she still wasn't used to waking up in her bedroom. Two years was a long time to be away from home and she felt bad for abandoning her family. She felt bad for leaving so abruptly. She had left home without saying good bye to Anna and that hurt most of all.

Elsa turned her head. She propped herself up on one elbow and reached for her phone not wanting to think about what she had done. She grabbed her cell phone from her nightstand. She had a text from Ariel. 'Good morning. I hope you slept well?'

Elsa couldn't help but smile at the text. All other thoughts seemed to fade from her mind as she only focused on her girlfriend. 'I did,' she typed. 'How are you doing?' She hit Send. She fell back on her bed and let the sunlight warm her pale skin.

'I'm doing fairly well. I keep chickening out when it comes to telling my parents that I'm a lesbian, though.'

Even though Elsa had yet to meet Ariel's parents, she knew from listening to her talk about them that they were very conservative and against gay marriage. Though, of her mother and father, her father was a lot stricter about the sanctity of marriage being only between a male and a female. She typed her response. 'Maybe you should wait until the end of summer to tell them? If they get all pissy with you and try to throw you back in the closet you can just leave and not worry about putting up with them and their bigotry.'

'Yeah, maybe,' Ariel replied. 'I just don't like lying to my parents. I've always respected them even if my dad is all anti-gay this and anti-gay that. He'll just have to deal with having a lesbian daughter. Have you talked to your family yet?'

Elsa stared at the text message. _No. I need to and I don't know why I'm so scared to come out. It's not like they've ever bashed gay people. They're not the anti-gay type._

'No, I haven't talked to them yet,' Elsa typed up. She hit Send.

'Well, I guess we're still two closeted lesbians who are very much in love with each other, then.'

Elsa smiled at her girlfriend's reply. The thought of her sister and her feelings for Anna returned to Elsa and sat helplessly in her heart, stirring about. Elsa shook her head not wanting to fall victim to the old emotions she had once before. 'I do love you, Ariel.' She hit Send.

'I love you, too, Elsa.'

Elsa stared at the text wishing Ariel were lying beside her so she could tell her how much she loved her face to face and so she wouldn't have to focus so much on her feelings for Anna. Suddenly an idea came to mind. She lifted her head and looked at her laptop sitting on her computer desk. _Skype!_ 'Hey, we should Skype date at some point, preferably sooner rather than later. I want to see your gorgeous face again and gaze in to those beautiful, ocean blue eyes. The pictures I have of you on my phone just don't do you justice.'

'That actually sounds like a lot of fun,' Ariel replied. She added a smiley face to the text.

Elsa began beaming. She was then startled by the knocking at her door. "Elsa, it's Anna. Are you decent? Can I come in?"

Elsa looked down at her phone. 'Hey, I'll text you later and we can discuss our Skype date in more detail.' She hit Send.

"Uh, yeah, I'm mostly decent," Elsa said throwing the bed sheet over the bottom half of her body as she was wearing a pair of panties without wearing pajama pants. _Imagine if she caught me in like this? Perhaps I could seduce her...?_ Elsa shook her head once more. _No! Stop it! Just be a sister!_ "Come on in," Elsa said as calmly as possible.

Anna opened the door. Elsa propped herself up on one elbow again. "Did I wake you?" Anna asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No, I've been up for a little while now."

Anna nodded. "Okay, I wasn't sure... Um, listen, I know you've been home for a week now and you probably don't want to and you certainly don't have to, but I was wondering if maybe, perhaps, you would want to get lunch or something. Unfortunately, I have no money, so I totally understand if you don't want to pay for me for lunch, but I just thought that maybe since you hadn't been home in a while and you and I haven't hung out yet aside from here at home it would maybe be fun if you and I got together and went out and did something together?"

Anna took in a deep breath, her face flushed. Elsa chuckled at her sister. She was always one to ramble and lose her breath, but it never stopped her from talking. Elsa smiled at Anna.

"I'd love to go to lunch with my little sister. Just give me some time to get dressed and call Ariel and we can go."

"Tell Ariel I say hello." Anna smiled.

"What?" Elsa furrowed her brow.

"You said you need to call Ariel."

_Shit! _"Oh..." Elsa blushed. "Uh, I meant _Aaron_!" Elsa lowered her eyes to the floor not wanting her lie to be caught by her sister. _Tell her!_

Anna stared at her sister quizzically. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No!" Elsa said quickly. _Yes. Ariel is my girlfriend. Your sister is a lesbian!_

Anna lowered her eyes to the floor. "Oh... Okay, I'll see you downstairs, then." She walked out of Elsa's room and closed the door behind her.

When the door clicked shut, Elsa fell back in her bed. "Shit, why can't I just tell her?" She muttered to herself. "You know what? It's time to stop being scared. Ariel and I made a pact to tell our families and I'm going to tell Anna today! After leaving her two years ago she deserves to know about her sister. She deserves the truth." Elsa sat up in her bed. She threw the sheet off of her and got dressed.

'I'm going to tell Anna about us today.' Elsa hit Send and the message was sent to her girlfriend. She grabbed her shoes and her wallet and went downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked.

Anna stood by the front door. Her red hair hung freely off of her head. She usually wore with some sort of style: bun, ponytail, or her favorite pigtails, but today was different. Her hair was straight and down. It outlined her face accentuating her bubbly, freckled cheeks. Her freckles were more prominent than Elsa's were and covered more of her cheeks and her nose than the light dusting that was under Elsa's eyes and across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were a deeper shade of blue than her sister's as well. Elsa always favored Anna's eyes over her own. They were beautiful, gleamed in the light, and didn't look so bland. She wore a yellow summer dress with dandelion designs sewn into the fabric. Around her waist was a white ribbon tied in to a bow design that matched Anna's style.

Anna smiled at her sister. "I'm ready."

"You look very pretty today," Elsa said softly returning her sister's pleasant smile.

Anna's bubbly cheeks filled with a pink blush. "You think so?"

Elsa put her arm around her sister's shoulders. "I do," she muttered softly, staring directly into her sister's eyes. They both kept their gaze on one another until Elsa broke away. "Now, let's go get lunch." Anna nodded her head. She followed her sister outside. "I hope you don't mind waking?" Elsa chuckled.

"Why?" Anna asked. "Your car is in the garage. Mom and dad never got rid of it. It's just been sitting in there since last summer."

Elsa looked at her sister. "My... My Lumina is still in the garage?"

Anna chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you." Elsa followed her sister outside and up the driveway to the garage door. "I drove it a few times to school, but after you left without saying good bye I thought maybe you were upset with me and so it just didn't feel right driving it without your permission. I rode the bus to school every day until Hans and I started talking more and then he picked me up and would bring me home from school."

Elsa lowered her head. She felt a wall of shame crumble down on top of her. "Anna," she said gently, "I'm so sorry for leaving you two years ago." _This is it. Just fucking tell her!_

"Why _did_ you leave so abruptly?" Anna asked as she led her sister to the garage.

Before Anna could open the garage door, Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder. The redhead turned to her sister.

**[. . .]**

_"Anna..." Elsa took in a deep breath. Her hands trembled and her voice quavered. "I'm... I'm gay."_

_ Anna stood still looking wide-eyed at her older sister. Her lips were slightly parted open and she was silent. Elsa looked in to her sister's eyes. She saw nothing._ She hates me. I disgust her. Take it back. Go back in the closet!

_ "Anna, I-"_

_ "You're gay?" Anna said under her breath._

_ Elsa inhaled a sharp breath. Her jaw trembled along with her hands. Her heart pounded in her chest and her knees felt like rubber - ready to give out beneath her. "P-Please, don't hate me..."_

_ Anna blinked. "Hate you? Why would I hate you? You're my sister." Anna extended her arms and wrapped them around her sister. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You're gay," she choked out. "My sister is gay!"_

_ Tears carved their way down Elsa's cheeks. She lifted her arms and put them around her younger sister. "I'm a lesbian..."_

_ Anna tightened her grip around her sister. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me the truth, Elsa. You're my sister and I will always love you."_

_ Elsa's jaw still trembled. Her cheeks glistened with tears. "Do you promise?" she whimpered._

_ Anna only nodded._

_ Elsa took in a deep breath. "There's another reason I left two years ago..."_

_ Anna's eyes widened. "What is it?"_

_ Elsa's jaw hung slack. She wasn't sure how to tell her little sister about her feelings. How does anyone prepare for that? "I-I..."_

_ "What?" Anna whispered._

_ "I love you," Elsa murmured._

_ Anna hugged Elsa tightly. "Oh, Elsa, I love you, too."_

_ "No, Anna..." Elsa's voice quavered. "I love you. I really, _really_ love you."_

_ Anna pulled away slowly. Her eyes met Elsa's. "You... love me? Like, as more than a sister?"_

_ Elsa's felt ears roll down her cheeks. She nodded and began crying. "I love you," she wept._

_ Anna lowered her eyes and then brought them back to her sister's. I broad daylight, Anna hopped into Elsa's arms and pressed her dried lips to Elsa's tear-soaked ones. The kiss was sloppy and impassionate, but it was Anna making the first move. Elsa couldn't pull away. Her wet, glistening eyes were wide in confusion, terror, intrigue, and happiness. This was real._

_ Anna pulled away from the kiss. "Oh, Elsa, I love you, too!" She kissed Elsa once more. "Let's be happy together, forever!"_

** [. . .]**

Elsa shook her head. _It would be easy if that's all it took_, she thought_._

Anna stood there with her sister's hand still on her shoulder waiting for an answer. Her eyes were wide as she waited.

"I... I missed Aaron..." Elsa let out a defeated sigh. Her shoulders sunk. _Damn it... Why am I such a worthless human being?_

Anna cast her eyes toward the concrete driveway. She turned around without saying anything. She crouched down and lifted the garage door open. The sunlight poured in and lit up the dark room. Inside sat her nineteen ninety-five Chevy Lumina. She turned back to her sister. She put a smile on her face. "Here's your car."

Elsa lifted her head and looked in the garage. It looked exactly as it did from a year ago. It was a purple, four-door, Chevy Lumina. Elsa walked around the car examining it. It still had small dents in the hood from the previous owner. The driver's side door had a huge dent in it that had always made it impossible to open the door fully. The rear bumper was cracked. It even still had the bumper sticker on it that Elsa had put on during her senior year of high school. It read: 'Winter is coming,' which was a direct reference to her favorite book series: _A Song of Ice and Fire_.

_It looks exactly the same as when I left_.

As Elsa went around the car once more she noticed the front, passenger's side tire was flat. "The tire is flat." She walked around to the trunk of the car. "Do you have the keys?"

"They're in the house. I'll go get them," said Anna. She went in the house a few moments later she returned with the keys. She handed them to her sister. "Here you go."

"Thank you," said Elsa taking the keys from her younger sister. She found the trunk key and stuck it in the slot. She turned the key and the trunk popped open. "Let's see if there's a spare tire in here."

Elsa rifled through the contents in the car's trunk searching for the jack and the spare tire. Neither was present. She stood up straight and huffed. "Well, it looks like we're back to walking."

Anna chuckled. "That's okay. It's a beautiful day outside anyway." Elsa closed the car trunk and Anna extended her arm with her palm open. Elsa examined at her sister's offer. She put her hand in Anna's. "We can walk and talk," Anna said beaming with a smile.

Elsa smiled back at her and nodded. They walked out of the garage together and Anna closed the door. "Let's go get lunch!" They turned and made their way down the driveway hand in hand and went to the nearest fast food restaurant.

* * *

The sisters stood at the front counter waiting to have their order taken. As they stood there a familiar face came from around the corner in the back of the kitchen. Elsa narrowed her eyes at the girl walking forward and then they went wide in shock. She attempted to position herself behind her sister to avoid the girl from seeing her but it was too late.

"Elsa," the girl in the back shouted. "Elsa Drake, is that you?"

Elsa sighed. She forced a smile. "Hi, it's me," she said waving at the brunette haired girl with purple bangs. Her skin looked almost orange as if she had put on too much spray-on tan.

The girl came to the front counter and stood behind the register. She smiled at Elsa. "What brings you back to town? I haven't seen you since-" she paused to think about it "-since that night at the bonfire when we-

"Bonfire, indeed," Elsa shouted, her voice cracking nervously. She didn't want Anna to know what had happened between her and this girl—Lauren. She didn't want her coming out to be from someone else. She wanted to do it herself. "So, uh, how are you, Lauren?"

"Oh, you know-" Lauren lifted her arms showcasing the menu that hung from the wall behind her to the fast food restaurant they stood in, "-just working and trying to make a living. How's college going for you? Do you have a girlf-"

"Nope!" Sweat lined Elsa's hairline. Her heart began to beat faster and she felt a lump growing in her throat. "I mean, I do, but that's not important right now. What's most important is what have you been up to?"

Lauren smiled at Elsa that same smile that lured the blonde to the brunette two years prior. "Well, other than working, as I just said I'm trying to making a living. Unfortunately, fast food is hard to live off of. We get paid minimum wage and I've been saving my money so Tyler and I can move in together."

"Tyler?" Elsa paused. _She went back to her old boyfriend?_ Elsa felt her mood dampen. She had tried to get Lauren away from her ex-boyfriend—_Elsa's_ ex-boyfriend—because he was rotten and manipulative.

Lauren sighed. "After you disappeared two summers ago Tyler and I saw each other at a concert. We hung out and you know-" she pinched her index finger to her thumb and gestured to her lips "-hit it like Shaggy and Scooby, if you know what I mean," she whispered. "Well, after the concert was over we hung out and talked and decided to get back together." She brought her voice down to a whisper again, "Plus, he was always really great in bed."

Elsa rolled her eyes. _Yeah, I almost had the _luxury_ of finding that out if you call it rape..._

Elsa looked over at her sister. She was blushing. Elsa pointed at her. "You don't get to have sex, you hear me?"

_God, I sound like mom._

Anna blushed again. She only nodded her head. Lauren laughed. "Oh, come on, Elsa, you've done had sex or at least you've fooled around. I'm sure you remember our-"

"And, that's enough," Elsa said cutting Lauren off. "We're here to eat not to discuss our sex lives. We'd like to order food."

Lauren began laughing again. "Well, I'm not the cashier. I'm working in the back. I'll get the cashier." Lauren turned around and walked to the kitchen. She called out the cashier's name and told her she had customers.

Elsa put her arm around Anna. "You haven't had sex, have you?" Anna just shook her head again. Elsa felt a bit relieved. She wasn't ready for her sister to be having sex even if she was eighteen going on nineteen this summer. "Sex is not something you have to rush in to. You do it when you're comfortable and ready."

"Hans keeps alluding to it," Anna said softly. "We make out and I'm okay with that, but when he gets handsy with me I just shut down. I don't like being touched like that. It feels... not right." She lifted her head and brought her eyes to her sister's pale blue eyes. "Is that wrong of me? I like him and all, but I just don't see myself having sex with him. At least, I don't see it happening right now, anyways."

Elsa felt a blush fill her cheeks. She turned to her sister and put a hand on both of Anna's arms. She looked her sister up and down noticing her beautiful, petite frame. Sexy didn't even begin to describe Anna, Elsa thought. She focused her eyes directly at Anna's and became completely serious. "You _never_ let anyone touch you when you don't want to be touched whether it's Hans, whether it's a friend, or even if it's me." Anna furrowed her brows in confusion. _Quick, recover! _"If you don't want to be touched, then you let the person know that you do _not_ want to be touched. If that person keeps touching you, then either fight them off, use pepper spray if you have pepper spray, or call the police. Your body is yours and no one else's. No one has the right to touch you if you don't want to be touched." Elsa pulled her sister in to her body and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you very much, Anna."

"I love you, too, Elsa."

The cashier came to the counter. "Hi, how may I help you today?"

Elsa and Anna parted from their embrace. They ordered their food and Elsa gave the cashier her debit card. Anna got their drinks and Elsa waited for their food. When it was prepared and served, she took the tray and went to the booth Anna was sitting at.

Elsa sat down in the booth. Their tray of food sat between them on the table. Elsa looked up at her sister and smiled. She noticed how beautiful her sister was as the sunlight poured into the restaurant through the giant pane glass window they sat next to. The sunlight limned her red hair and turned it almost orange. Her freckles stood out even more so than they normally did as her cheeks were bathed in the golden sunlight. Her deep blue eyes resembled the calm, ocean waters. Anna smiled as Elsa stared at her.

_I love you. I love you so much, Anna. I should just come out to you. I'm a lesbian, Anna. I love girls and I especially love you! But... you have Hans and I have Ariel..._

"What are you thinking about over there?" Anna asked lifting the corner of her lips up in a slight grin. "Is it Aaron again? You're certainly showing your Aaron face." Anna giggled as she put a fry in her mouth.

"Shut up," Elsa said teasingly, her blush deepening in her cheeks as she whisked away the thoughts of her sister. "I'm not thinking of Aaron." _I'm thinking of you and how I want to come out to you._ Sweat beads formed around her hairline. _I should be able to just come out and say it. I'm not ashamed of Ariel. I love her and I love you. Why is this so difficult?_ Elsa kept her thoughts to herself. She opened several packets of ketchup and squirted them on the tray.

"Well, thank you for buying lunch," Anna said with a smile on her face. "It's nice to get out of the house with you. I hope we get to spend more time together."

_I do, too._ Elsa grabbed her fries and dumped them out on the tray. "We most definitely will, Anna. I've missed you, a lot."

"I've missed you, too," Anna replied. "A lot has happened since you left."

Elsa dipped a few fries in ketchup and put them in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed. "What all has changed?"

"Well, for starters I have a boyfriend, but you already knew that. We just talked about him."

Elsa smiled.

"How was this past year in school?" Elsa asked.

Anna swallowed her fry. "It was great. I made straight A's across the board.

Anna picked up her sandwich and took a more-than-ladylike bite from it. Her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's as she chewed her food. Elsa chuckled. She uncrossed her arms and dug in to her own sandwich.

As they ate Lauren made her way out to the dining room. She was wiping down tables. She turned to look at Elsa and her sister. She made her way around the dining room until she stood at their table. "How's the food?" She asked.

"Duh-lush-uth," Anna said with a mouthful of cheeseburger.

Elsa nodded her head. "It's good."

Lauren watched in horror as Anna jammed fry after fry into her mouth once she swallowed the chewed up cheeseburger that had been in her mouth. "You may want to slow down," she cautioned. "You'll choke."

"Om hun-ree," Anna said mouth full of food once again.

Elsa just giggled. "She's never one to be ladylike."

"Lay-ee-like ith boring," Anna said. She swallowed the mess in her mouth. She took a drink of her Sprite. "I just like to dress like a lady." She showed off her bright, yellow summer dress with the sewn-in dandelion patterns and the white, bowtie ribbon across the waist.

"It's true," Elsa said. "We used to go outside and play and she would wear dresses and still climb trees. We would go down to the lake with our parents and they would always tell her to put something else on, but not Anna. Oh no, not Anna, she wouldn't have it. She loved being adventurous _in_ dresses."

"Not _loved_ being adventurous in dresses, but _loves_ being adventurous in dresses," Anna corrected. "We just honestly love hanging out with each other."

Lauren smiled. She turned her focus to Elsa. "Well, speaking of hanging out we're all getting together sometime this month and I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to join us? You can bring your sister as well. She's welcomed to bring any significant other she may have."

_Here we go again. _"Oh, I don't know," Elsa said her voice trembling a bit. She felt a lump growing in her throat. Her hand, much like her voice, began to tremble.

Anna gasped. "Oh, Elsa, come on! It'll be fun! You and me and Hans and Aaron, we can all hang out together! Imagine the good times! Plus, you can _meet_ Hans!"

Elsa felt butterflies in her stomach. _Oh no, Anna... Not Aaron, why did you have to bring up Aaron?_

"Oh, who are Hans and Aaron?" Lauren asked.

"They're no one-"

Anna cut her older sister off. "Hans is my boyfriend! Aaron is Elsa's boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?!" Lauren shouted loudly taking a step back. "You have a boyfriend?"

"I know, who knew, right?" Anna said excitedly.

"Wait, I-" Lauren huffed "-I thought you were gay? Are you actually bisexual?"

Anna furrowed her brow. "Gay? Elsa isn't gay! She has a boyfriend. I just said that. Duh!"

"Based on the summer we had together, I would-"

"Okay, shush," Elsa interjected loudly.

Elsa shifted her eyes quickly. She wanted to roll out of the booth and die. _Well, my secret's out now. Thanks a lot, Lauren,_ Elsa sneered in her mind. She managed to swallow the lump in her throat as both Lauren and Anna eyeballed her quizzically.

_Fuck..._

"Anna, I have something to tell you." Elsa's voice quavered.

Anna sat back in her seat. She dropped her eyes to the table. She tensed up. "Are you... gay?"

"Please," Elsa said softly, "please, don't hate me. I was just scar-"

"You're gay?" Anna asked again. Her voice was quiet. Elsa had to really listen just to hear her sister speak. She opened her mouth as if to say something. No words came out. She only sighed. Her shoulders dropped. She opened her mouth again, and still nothing came out.

Lauren stood up. She backed away from the table slowly. "Whoa, I thought you were out to everyone? We-"

"You're gay?!" Anna shouted. "And you didn't tell me? What, you think I wouldn't accept you? You think I would disown you as a sister? You think I would hate you?" Anna's eyes glistened with tears. She wrapped her middle finger across her index finger and shoved the gesture in her sister's face. "We're like this, Elsa! We're supposed to be close!" Anna sniffled and tears started to roll down her cheeks. "We're supposed to be honest with each other." Her jaw trembled and she got out of the booth. "Some sister you are," she whimpered.

Elsa reached for her sister. "Anna, wait..." Anna took off though. She left her unfinished food on the tray and took off out the door. Elsa got up and stared at Lauren. Her nostrils flared and her eyes twitched. Her face was flushed in crimson.

"I didn't know," Lauren said meekly shrugging her shoulders. "You and I, we had an amazing-"

"I've got a girlfriend, Lauren!" Elsa shouted. " I love her very much!" And, with that Elsa took off and darted out of the restaurant. "Anna," she shouted. Her sister was already half a block down the street, though. "Anna, I'm sorry!" Elsa ran after her younger sister.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Anna was crying to herself as she ran down the sidewalk. _Of course she wouldn't tell me she's gay,_ Anna thought. _Why should she? She didn't even say good bye to me when she left! She hates me! That's why she never called me or even visited..._

More tears poured down Anna's cheeks. Her vision had become too blurry to see where she was going. She stopped and wiped her eyes. She sniffled.

"Anna, wait!"

Anna turned her head to look behind her. Elsa was chasing after her. "Leave me alone," she muttered. She knew Elsa was too far behind her to hear her, though. "Just go back to college and hate me again." Anna took off running once more.

"Anna...!"

Anna ignored her sister, though, just as Elsa had ignored her for the past two years. She ran across the street and kept going. Her hair blew in the breeze and as the sun beat down on her, her face became flushed. Sweat glistened on her skin and yet she kept running.

Elsa was catching up to her, though. "Anna, I'm sorry!" Her voice cracked as if she was about to cry. Anna's legs felt weak and she slowed down. She felt a hand tighten around her arm. Elsa had caught her.

"Anna, I'm sorry." Elsa's voice quavered.

"We've done everything together," Anna shouted. "I've told you everything and you can't even tell me you're a lesbian?" She began to cry again. "Why?" She whimpered.

Seeing her sister cry caused Elsa to cry. "Anna," her voice trembled. She, then, began to stammer. "I... I wasn't sure how you'd take the news."

"What do you mean?" Anna shouted. "Have I _ever_ treated someone horribly for their sexuality?"

"No," Elsa said. "You're right, you haven't and I should have told you, I was just-"

"-scared! Yeah, I got it. You're scared of me." Anna yanked her arm out of Elsa's grasp. Going back to what Elsa told her earlier Anna muttered, "Don't touch me."

Tears swelled in Elsa's eyes.

"And you hate me, too!"

Elsa gasped. "Hate you? I don't hate you. I love you, Anna. You're my sister."

"Yeah, makes perfect sense that you love me so much that you'd leave me without saying good bye or that you love me or-" Anna rubbed her red, puffy eyes "-that you'd choose to not come visit me. You couldn't even send me a text or a reply? I sent you several text messages and left you several voicemails and you just ignored me? What was so _fucking_ important that you had to leave without telling the sister you _supposedly_ love good bye?"

Elsa clenched her fists as if she was struggling to tell Anna something. When nothing came from Elsa's mouth, Anna's jaw trembled and she spoke.

"I bet Aaron isn't even real, is he?"

Elsa dropped her head. "No," she murmured. Tears ran down her nose and accumulated at the tip. They dripped to the concrete sidewalk beneath her. "It's Ariel. Ariel is my girlfriend."

"Makes sense why you had to call her this morning," Anna sneered. She turned away from her sister ready to walk herself home, alone. She wiped her cheeks and wiped her eyes again and sniffled. She turned back to her sister. "Oh, and by the way, that sneer wasn't because of Ariel. I'm not pissed at her for this. She didn't do anything." Anna pointed at Elsa. "I'm mad at _you_ for not trusting me enough to feel like you could tell me. And, don't worry; I won't spill your little secret to mom and dad. You can keep lying to them all summer long for all I care." Anna turned around and made her way towards home.

Elsa's jaw continued to tremble. The more she blinked the more tears rolled down her cheeks. She watched as her sister walked away. Elsa collapsed to the sidewalk and wept alone.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Later that evening Elsa sat in her room on her computer chair quiet and alone. Her cell phone sat on the computer desk and she waited for a text from Ariel. The phone buzzed. She picked it up and read the text.

'I'm sorry you had a horrible day, my blonde princess. I hope our Skype date can make it a little better?'

Elsa's lips slightly curved up in a smile. She typed a response. 'I think it will. I hope it will. I love you, Ariel. Thank you.' She pressed Send.

Elsa stared at her phone. She brought up her contacts list. The first name to appear was her sister's name. She contemplated whether or not to send her a message. _What more does she want to hear from me? Oh, I know, how about the fact that I fucking love my sister in the worst way possible?! _She brought up her name anyway. The text box was empty.

She began typing. 'Anna, I love you. You're my sister. I could never, EVER hate you. What I did was wrong and I understand if you want to think of me as a bitch. I completely understand and I don't blame you. I just want you to talk to me. I can't go another year without talking to my little sister. I know it was my fault that we didn't speak in the first place. I kept all of your text messages and your voicemails, though. I would periodically read them and listen to them. They'd make me cry because I knew what I was doing was selfish and wrong. You deserved a good bye. You deserved an "I love you." You deserved to have your big sister in your life. You deserved the truth. Please, forgive me, Anna. I love you.'

Elsa looked over the text. She reread it and began to tear up. She highlighted it all and hit the backspace key. It deleted. She sat her phone back on her desk. _She wants nothing to do with me._ Elsa's jaw trembled and she brought her feet up in the chair. Her knees were tucked up against her chest. She lowered her head and began to cry softly to herself.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Anna lay in bed with her bedroom door closed and locked. Her hands were tucked up under her head and her red hair was splayed out all around her. She stared up at the ceiling of her room. She had been in this position since after dinner which was a little over an hour ago. Elsa and Anna had both been downstairs but neither talked to each other. It was a rather quiet and awkward dinner with the exception of their parents making conversation.

_Is it really my place to put blame on Elsa? There are still so many people out in the world who hate on gay, lesbian, bisexual, transsexual, asexual, and every other person out there who isn't heterosexual. It's not her fault she didn't know. I could have been one of those people who hate non-heterosexuals. I'm not, though. It wouldn't have taken much for her to ask my opinion on the subject. All she had to do was say, "Anna, how do you feel about the LGBT community?"_

_ And I would have said, "I completely support everyone. Love is love and it shouldn't be hated on as long as it's consensual."_

_ Then she could have hugged me and come out to me. Instead I found out through a third party. She led me on allowing me to think she had a boyfriend named Aaron when in fact she has a girlfriend named Ariel. _Anna couldn't help but chuckle. _That is a bit clever, though. Aaron, Ariel... Damn it, Elsa, I just wanted the truth! I just want us to be close again. No lies. No secrets. I just want us to be the loving and trusting sisters we always were growing up._

There was a knock at her door. Anna sat up. It was first time she had moved since laying down. "What?" Her voice was a bit raspy and there nothing inviting about her tone.

"It's me, Elsa." Her sister's voice was very soft and almost at a whisper. Anna dropped her shoulders. Her bottom lip stuck out slightly as her eyes dropped to the carpeted floor in her room. "I didn't know if maybe you wanted to meet Ariel? We're about to Skype each other." Her voice trembled.

Anna lay down back in her bed. She curled up draping an arm over her knees and sticking her other arm up under her pillow. "Go away," she said.

_Please, don't... Just come in and talk to me. Tell me everything. Cuddle me like you used to do when there would be a really bad storm coming through. Sing to me. Anything, Elsa, just please don't go._

She heard her doorknob jiggle. She perked up waiting for her sister to enter. She then remembered that she had locked the door. Elsa couldn't get in. The doorknob stopped jiggling and then her room was silent again.

Anna's jaw trembled. She clenched her eyes shut. Tears leaked from them. She sniffled and began to cry softly to herself - alone. "I'm sorry, Elsa," she whispered. "I didn't mean to act like that..."

She cried until she fell asleep.

She woke up gasping. She was covered in sweat. The only light in her room was the silver light pouring through her window from the crescent moon high up in the dark, starry sky. She sat up and looked down at her dress. It was soaked in sweat. She stood up off of her bed and removed the piece of clothing. She stood in the middle of her room in only a bra and a pair of panties. She reached behind her and unclasped the bra. It fell to the floor freeing her breasts. They sparkled in the moonlight from the thin layer of sweat coating them.

She flipped a switch and the light came on. She covered her eyes as the light was blindingly bright. She held her hands over her eyes until they adjusted. She lowered them and looked down at her body. Her whole body was clammy. She went to her closet and opened the door. She pulled a spare sheet from the closet. She wiped herself with it until she was dry. She threw the soiled sheet in the laundry basket and grabbed a night shirt. She put it on and closed the closet door. She unlocked her bedroom door and opened it. She stepped out making her way to the bathroom.

She stopped.

She heard giggling from down the hall. She saw light pouring out from under her sister's bedroom door. She really had to pee, but she decided to creep her way to her sister's door instead. She heard Elsa giggling again.

"You're such a naughty girl," Elsa said playfully.

"Hey, I can't help it if I wake up wet because I dream of you." The other voice was foreign to Anna. She suspected it to be Ariel, though.

"Well, I haven't had any wet dreams, but then again I do tend to masturbate a lot before I fall asleep, unless of course Anna is asleep in here." Elsa huffed. "I hope she doesn't hate me."

Anna felt a blush fill her cheeks as she frowned. _I don't hate you._

The other voice was serious yet comforting. "Hey, she's your sister. She doesn't hate you. She'll come around, I promise." Then, the voice let out a giggle. "Now, back to your masturbating... It's probably best you don't do that around your sister."

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"About your sister or about the masturbating?"

"Both," Elsa giggled. "Usually if I want to masturbate I'll close the door, lock it, turn on some music to drown out my moaning and then go to town on myself while fantasizing of you. I can't stop thinking about you. I miss our intimate nights together. I just want to make love to you again. I want you to tie me up and ravish me with your delicate fingers and your soft, wet tongue."

The other female voice giggled again. "Oh, Elsa, who's being naughty now?"

"I know I'm naughty, Ariel," Elsa squealed. "It's my job to be naughty! You're the dom in this relationship, remember?"

"Oh," Ariel purred, "I remember. And, when we get back to college I'm going to make sure _you_ remember."

Anna's cheeks radiated with heat. _Oh my God, Elsa!_ Anna knew she should stop listening, but she couldn't bring herself to step away from the door.

"I count on it," Elsa susurrated.

Anna smacked her hands to her cheeks. They were blazing hot. Her jaw hung agape. She forced herself to back away from her sister's door. As she did, she noticed a tiny wet spot in her panties. _My sister just turned me on! _Anna freaked out. _Oh my God, my sister just turned me on!_ She sprinted carefully and silently to the bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the light. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was as red as a tomato. She fanned her cheeks with her hands. Not doing much to alleviate her embarrassment, she turned on the sink and cupped her hands under the cool, running water. She splashed her face with water. Her cheeks still felt hot. She splashed herself again.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was dripping with water as were strands of her red hair. She had almost forgotten the fact that she had to pee. She sat on the toilet and did her business. She flushed and washed her hands.

_My sister is a submissive lesbian who enjoys being tied up. No wonder she didn't tell me. I wouldn't want to admit that either. That's very personal. _Anna thought about it for a moment. _It does sound like fun, though._..

Anna scoffed at herself. _Did I seriously just picture a sub/dom fantasy with myself and my sister?! _Anna smacked herself lightly. _Get a hold of yourself, Anna. We're sisters!_

She shook her head erasing the thought. _I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend!_ Anna shook her head again. She opened the bathroom door and turned off the light. She went back to her room ignoring the faint sounds of her sister's giggles. She closed the door and went back to bed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This is an Anna POV chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

A white Ford Mustang roared down the highway. "I don't understand why you have to be home so early. It's fucking nine o'clock and the sun is still out. We're supposed to be enjoying our summer together," Hans complained.

"It's my curfew." Anna lowered her head fiddling her thumbs. It was a nervous habit of hers.

"That's another thing," Hans continued. "You're eighteen. Can't you just, like, tell your parents to chill out?"

"They just want me to be safe." Anna did her best to defend her parents' curfew rule even though she knew she hated it just as much as Hans did.

"It's just that it interrupts our time together." Hans glanced over to Anna placing a hand from the steering wheel on to her knee. Anna shifted her eyes to his hand. She didn't want it to move any further up her leg. "I think your parents should just be more lenient with the rules."

"I know," Anna agreed, turning her focus to Hans. "I've tried talking to them about it. God knows I've been yelled at by them enough times. I'm even surprised they let me out of the house still. Of course, it probably helps having Elsa back home. They've missed her so much. _I've_ missed her. We used to be so close." Her mind went back to that day in the fast food restaurant over a week ago. The secret that Elsa had kept from her - _my sister is gay_, Anna thought. She lowered her head again and brought her eyes back to Hans's hand. It hadn't moved from her knee.

Hans furrowed his brow quizzically. "...Elsa? Who is Elsa?"

Despite her lying and lack of trust, Anna couldn't help but feel a growing elation in her heart at getting the chance to talk about her sister. Her eyes widened and her lips stretched widely across her face.

"Oh," Anna squealed. "I haven't told you about Elsa!" Hans rolled his eyes already regretting asking the question. "Well, she's my older sister. She's twenty-one. She's blonde. She's _very_ pretty! She's in college and she has a girlfriend named Ariel!" _That's weird to say_, Anna thought. "She loves reading and writing and teaching, which is actually what her girlfriend is in college for—to become a teacher. She was originally in for Marine Biology and she has red hair and she can sing and she's basically _The Little Mermaid_ come to life-" and Anna caught herself rambling "-and I'm rambling." She chuckled at herself. Hans just rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

Despite her rambling, Anna continued. "Elsa loves chocolate. We share that interest. She loves her video games. She's a big nerd which isn't a problem. I like nerds. I mean, not that I like Elsa." Anna began to fumble over her own words. "I mean, I do like Elsa. You know, not romantically or anything like that. She's my sister. That would just be weird. It's platonic. She's my sister. But, she's so beautiful! She likes wearing her hair in all different styles. She could easily be a supermodel."

_Breathe, Anna. Breathe._

"Are you sure you don't like your sister more than you think?" Hans furrowed his brow. "You could have fooled me. You sound infatuated with her," he said with little expression in his voice.

"What?" Anna screeched. "I am _not_ in romantic love with my sister." Though, as convincing as she tried to sound, she had to hold the memories from a week ago when she heard her sister talking dirty and discovered that it had in fact turned her on. Anna blushed.

Hans removed his hand from Anna's knee and put it back on the steering wheel. She didn't know why, but she felt more at ease not having his hand on her knee. "Okay, okay, you've convinced me." He rolled eyes in relief. "No more talk of Elsa."

Anna sat quietly in the passenger's seat. She started fiddling her thumbs again. Awkwardness consumed the silence. Hans grinned. "So, you want to go to a party with me and my friends this weekend?"

"A party?" Anna's eyes wandered around the car as she thought about her answer. "I've never been to a party. I would like to, yes. My parents probably wouldn't like that, though."

"Lie to them," Hans said, nonchalantly. _Lie? To my parents? I don't know if I have the heart to do that? _ "Tell them you're-" he was looking for a good excuse "-staying with a friend. Surely they let you stay at friends' houses?"

"Depends on the friend," Anna said. "If they know the girl and they feel like they can trust her, then yes they will."

"Are your parents against you staying with guys," Hans asked, condescendingly.

"Yeah," Anna nodded. "They're afraid I'll end up getting raped." Hans gripped the steering wheel tightly. "It's like they don't think I can defend myself or stand up for myself." He started moving his wrist in an up and down motion with his hand gripping the steering wheel as if he were revving a motorcycle. He clenched his jaw tightly and crimson filled his cheeks. "I mean, sure, I've never been in a fight, but -"

"Tell your parents to lighten the fuck up!" Hans shouted. Anna jumped at his sudden outburst. "Bad shit happens all the time! They can't prevent bad shit from happening to you by ruling over your life. Your parents are _fucking_ idiots!" The red in his cheeks invaded his entire face as he shouted. "If anything, they'll be the reason something bad happens to you!"

Anna's chin dropped. In their three months of dating Anna had never seen Hans get this angry. No, he wasn't angry - he was irate! Sure, he hated taking her home at nine every time they hung out, but it never bothered him like it did tonight. She wanted to defend her parents, but she felt too scared to do so. She brought her hands together at her chest and went back to fiddling her thumbs. Her jaw trembled as tears settled in her eyes.

"Why is this bothering you so much right now?" Her voice quavered as she spoke in a murmur.

Hans pushed down the gas pedal of his Mustang ignoring Anna's question. The engine roared louder. The car stuttered momentarily and then it picked up speed. The scenery blurred passed them as if everything were melding together like a watercolor painting. Anna gripped the strap of the seatbelt that went across her chest. She lifted her head and straightened her back against the seat. She inhaled deeply and as the scenery blurred past her, her tears evaporated and her jaw stopped trembling. Adrenaline coursed through her and a smile took shape across her lips. The speed exhilarated her.

The speedometer rotated clockwise without stopping. Sixty miles an hour became seventy miles an hour; seventy became eighty; eighty became ninety and Hans finally let off the gas pedal. The engine stopped roaring as the speedometer went counterclockwise. The anger receded from his face. His skin color started to revert to its normal, fleshy color.

"Well, that was," Anna paused, "exhilarating!" She had almost forgotten that mere moments ago she was on the verge of crying.

Even though she never openly admitted it, Hans knew she loved to go fast. It was a way for him to ignore questions he didn't want to answer. The speed always managed to relieve Anna of her thoughts. Plus, he liked showing off his Mustang. It was his pride and joy. It was his baby. It was his most coveted possession.

"Let's get ice cream."

Anna's eyes widened. A smile from ear to ear formed on her face. She clapped her hands like an excited child. "Oh, yes, let's do get ice cream!"

Hans pulled his car into the parking lot of a small, white restaurant. The sign outside the building read: _Milky Way_. They sold fast food items, but specialized in frozen dairy desserts. Hans unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. "Get out," he commanded.

Anna obliged. She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car grabbing her purse. She couldn't contain her excitement. She skipped and jumped all the way to the door. "Oh, I love ice cream! I mean, not as much as I love chocolate, but when you put chocolate and ice cream together-" her lips curled up in a goofy smile. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. "It's like an orgasm in my mouth."

Hans grinned devilishly.

He grabbed the door handle and held it open for the redhead. She gave him a curtsy. "Thank you, my good sir."

Hans just watched her not acknowledging her playfulness. She stood up, straightened out her dress and walked in like a proper lady. Her excitement and giddiness hid behind her straight face. "What's the matter; you can't show enthusiasm once you're actually inside?"

"I'm bottling it inside so I don't order every chocolate item on the menu," Anna said. _And trust me, I _would_ order every chocolate item, too._

"And, you would be paying," Hans teased. They stood in front of the counter. "Do I want the butterscotch milkshake or the caramel milkshake? Decisions... Decisions..."

"Chocolate," Anna blurted. "You want the chocolate milkshake!"

"No, I don't," Hans deadpanned.

"It's your loss, then."

A young lady with skin as beautiful as the milk chocolate Anna loved so dearly walked up to greet them from the opposite side of the counter. Her hair was brown and cut to shoulder length. It flared out in the back. She had a few blemishes around her jaw line, but Anna still noticed nothing but beauty radiating from her face. She appeared to not even be wearing makeup as well.

"Hello," Anna greeted her with a wide smile.

"Hi, how are you? What can I get you today?" the cashier smiled, looking at Anna and then to Hans.

The redhead inhaled about to speak. "I'll have the butterscotch milkshake," Hans rudely interrupted. Anna exhaled - the giddiness in her face dropping to a sullen look. "Oh, and make it extra thick." Hans looked at Anna waiting for her to order.

Her face lit up again. "Chocolate," Anna shouted with excitement.

The cashier stared at Anna. "Chocolate what? We have lots of things that are chocolate."

Anna blushed. A nervous chuckle escaped her lips. "Yeah, sorry, I meant to say I want a chocolate soft serve cone."

The cashier giggled at Anna. "Don't worry about it. Everyone gets excited with chocolate." She winked at Anna. Anna felt her cheeks blaze with heat. "Would you like it dipped in chocolate, too?"

Anna's eyes went wide. "I can get chocolate on top of my chocolate?"

The cashier's giggle erupted into full-on laughter. "Of course you can get chocolate on your chocolate! What would dessert be without a lot of chocolate?"

"I'll take it," Anna shouted with enthusiasm.

The cashier smiled at the redhead. "You look very pretty today." Anna beamed. She wore a pink summer dress with lime green stripes flaring out at the bottom of the dress. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. Hans hated the braided pigtails that she was so fond of.

"Thank you," Anna replied. "You look very pretty, too. Your haircut actually reminds me of Rapunzel from Disney's _Tangled_."

"Thank you. I've never been compared to Rapunzel. I know the easy comparison would be Tiana from _Princess and the Frog_-" the cashier brought a hand to her mouth projecting her voice to Anna in a whisper "-because we're both-" she pointed at her skin "-black-" she lowered her hand speaking normal again "-but I like Rapunzel. Unfortunately, I don't have her long, beautiful, golden hair."

"In my opinion, she's _much_ prettier with short hair." Anna bit her lower lip.

The cashier blushed and gave the couple their total. Hans gave her his debit card and they found a booth to sit in. Anna sat her purse next to her in the seat. "I think she was hitting on you," Hans said.

Anna couldn't stop blushing. "What? No, she was just being nice." She couldn't help but smile at the thought of it though.

"I think she was hitting on you," Hans repeated irritably.

Anna fell serious. "She was just being nice. It's her job to be nice to customers. Just because she was complimenting me on my looks doesn't mean she was hitting on me."

Hans slouched back in to the booth. "Whatever."

Anna furrowed her brow at him. She let the issue go, though. "So, about this party..."

Hans shifted his eyes quizzically. "What about it?"

"Where is it? Who's going? Will there be supervision? Will alcohol be involved?"

Hans chuckled. "Supervision? Really? Seriously, you need to get out of your parents' house. This curfew rule is destroying the best years of your life."

Anna felt hurt. "I may not go to parties, but I know how to have fun. I'm quirky. I'm adventurous. I'm fun. Who cares if I don't hang out with a lot of other people who want to drink and do stupid things? I do my own stupid things."

Hans raised an eyebrow. "So, going to parties makes me stupid?" Anna shot him a confused look. "I just bought you ice cream and now you're going to insult me and my friends?"

"No, I-I didn't mean it like that." Anna tried to save herself. "I mean, I know people have a tendency to drive after drinking at parties and that's not safe. It's dumb. I'm not saying you drive drunk. At least, I hope you don't!" Anna rested her hands on the tabletop. "I know you love your Mustang. I can't imagine you getting behind the wheel being drunk. If you ever wrecked it I feel like you'd be more devastated about losing your car than you would be about losing me."

"Whoa," Hans interjected, looking into Anna's eyes, "I would _never_ do anything to hurt my baby!" Anna's lips curved up at hearing Hans's response. "She's my pride and joy. My Mustang is my life." Anna's smile dropped. _Of course, he was talking about his stupid car._

"Chocolate ice cream dipped in chocolate and a butterscotch milkshake, your orders are up," the young cashier shouted from behind the counter.

"I'll get it," Anna said. She walked up to the counter and grabbed both items. The cashier smiled at Anna. Anna felt her cheeks get warm again. She smiled back at her bringing her shoulders up to her ears."You're cute." _Wait, what? Did I honestly just say that out loud?_ Anna's face turned bright red. _Just turn around and walk away._

The cashier's smile widened. "Thank you, but you're even cuter."

Anna couldn't stop her face from getting redder. The smile on her face was one thing, but the smile inside her stretched from one side of her face to the other side. _Walk. Away._ She turned around and walked to the booth. Her face was exceptionally bright red.

"What happened to you?" asked Hans. "Get hit on again?"

Anna sat their desserts down on the table with trembling hands. "Nothing," she replied her voice shaking. She sat down, her hands still trembling. "Actually," Anna stood up, "I need to use the bathroom." She turned and walked briskly to the bathroom.

_What's wrong with me?_ Anna looked at herself in the mirror. _It was just a compliment. I complimented her and she complimented me. That's how compliments work. I mean, I'm not gay._ Her shoulders dropped a bit and she pouted. She shook her head. _No, I'm not! Elsa is gay! I'm not gay! Hans is my boyfriend! ...But that cashier is so cute... _Another goofy smile graced her lips. She peered at her own eyes through the mirror. _No!_ Anna shook her head again. _Get back out there and enjoy your time with your _boyfriend, Anna demanded of herself.

Anna sat back down at the booth. "Feel better?" Hans asked focusing on his milkshake.

Anna brought her cone up to her mouth, licking the chocolaty dessert. She pulled her phone out of her purse to check the time. "Hans we need to go." Panic was prevalent in Anna's voice. "It's nine twenty-five."

Hans sighed, exasperatedly. "Just be late for today. Who cares?"

"My parents will care!" Anna slammed her fist on the table. "How do you expect us to keep hanging out if you keep bringing me home late?"

"Well, that's not my fucking fault," Hans snapped at her. He stood up angrily. "Let's go!"

As she rushed for the exit, Anna tried looking in the back for the cashier. She didn't see her. She frowned and then went out the doors.

* * *

Hans pulled into the driveway of Anna's home. His headlights shined in Elsa's window. The curtains moved a little and a blonde woman became visible in the brightly-lit glass. "Is that Elsa?" Hans pointed up to Elsa's window.

Anna peered out the windshield and followed Hans' pointing finger to her sister's window. Elsa closed the curtains. "Yeah, that's my older sister. Isn't she beautiful?"

"She doesn't look like a dyke from here," Hans deadpanned.

Anna dropped her jaw. "That was a wildly inappropriate thing to say, Hans."

"I mean she doesn't look like one of those butchy girls. You know the ones that look like men."

"Not all lesbians are butch and not all butch women are lesbians. There are more masculine women who like men and there are femme women who are lesbians, you know?"

Hans faced Anna. "What a damn shame. You though," he said suavely, "are the prettiest girl I know. You're down right gorgeous."

Anna's cheeks reddened. "Stop it..." She couldn't help but grin.

Hans leaned in to Anna and their lips touched. His prickly facial hair poked all around Anna's mouth. She winced and wanted to pull back, but his lips were soft and warm.

Hans brought a hand up to her cheek. He moved his other hand to her knee. Caught up in the moment, Anna placed her arm on Hans's shoulder bringing it around to cross the back of his neck. Hans pushed his body closer to Anna's. He caressed her cheek and carefully started moving her dress up her leg until his hand touched the skin of her knee. Anna shivered at the skin-on-skin contact. It felt slightly uncomfortable having his hand on her bare knee, but as their lips were locked together she didn't do much to discourage the act.

Hans pivoted his head in the opposite direction as he forced his tongue in Anna's mouth. She did nothing to stop it from happening. Hans slowly crept his hand up her leg. He kept his other hand caressing her cheek. Anna was getting hot. Her breathing became shallow. Hans was moving his hand closer and closer to her inner thigh. Butterflies filled her stomach and sweat lined her brow. She wasn't ready for what Hans was ready for: sex.

Hans's tongue danced in Anna's mouth as they continued kissing. His hand was getting further and further up her dress. It was mere inches away from her groin.

_No!_

Anna backed off from the kiss and pushed his hand out from under her dress. "I'm not ready, Hans."

His shoulders dropped. He huffed. He stared blankly at his girlfriend. "We've been dating for three months now. I took you to prom. I bought your ticket. When will you be ready? When will we make our relationship _official_?"

Anna felt hurt by the question. "Is this not an official relationship? Are you not officially my boyfriend? Is sex the only thing that counts when it comes to relationships?"

Hans sighed, falling back in the driver's seat. He crossed his arms. "I just feel like we've been doing this for long enough. Three months is a long time. I want more than just making out."

Anna placed her hand on his cheek gently. "I promise you that when I am ready I will let you know-" _if I'm ever ready...?_ She didn't dare say that out loud though. "I just want it to be extra special. I don't want us to rush in to sex. It's my first time and..." Anna let her words linger in the air. "Well, I just want it to be special for the both of us." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Hans didn't move or acknowledge the kiss. "Be safe driving home." She smiled at Hans as she opened the door and climbed out of the Mustang.

"Don't forget the party on Saturday," Hans shouted.

Anna walked up to the door of her house and turned to see Hans already out of the drive way. He squealed his tires and took off down the street ignoring the thirty mile an hour speed limit. She turned back to the door knowing she had upset him.

_I'm just not ready yet. Sex is a big step forward and I don't know if we're ready for that step yet?_ As the darkness outside her house enveloped her she cast her eyes down at the porch. _I don't even know if I want to have sex with Hans..._

Anna stepped through the front door. "It's nine forty," Victor shouted from the living room.

"I know I'm sorry I'm late. We stopped for ice cream," Anna replied.

Her mother came to the door. She spoke softly. "Look, we're glad you enjoy yourself, but we can't keep letting you go out every night if you're not going to abide by the rules."

Anna cocked an eye brow up at her mother. "I was just ten minutes late. Five minutes if you count me as being in the driveway as being home."

Anna could feel the anger rising within. Isabelle could see it coming as well. She calmly looked at her daughter. "I do count that as only five minutes. Being in the driveway is being home."

Anna let out a sigh, releasing what anger she was building up with it. Anna walked into the living room. "Your boyfriend always stops and picks you up and drops you off," her father said, disgruntled. "How come he doesn't ever come in the house? We've met him a grand total of what-" he looked at Isabelle and shrugged his shoulders "-three times?"

Anna plopped down on the couch. "He's just nervous." Anna wasn't sure whether that was the truth or whether it was a lie. Hans never seemed interested in wanting to meet her parents with the exception of the few times he was forced in to meeting them. He always complained about them and their curfew rule, but he never asked about their well-being or even seemed genuinely interested in meeting them again.

"I'm sure he's a nice young man," Isabelle reassured, trying her best to speak nicely of her youngest daughter's boyfriend. "I promise we won't tell any embarrassing stories." She winked at Anna as a playful grin graced her lips.

The redhead couldn't refrain from grinning back at her. "And no sex stories from your youth!"

Victor shot a glance at his wife. "You've told our daughter stories about our sex life?"

Isabelle chuckled. "Actually, I've told our _daughters_ stories about our sex life. It was just the one about the first time we had sex and I found your _Playboy_."

"That wasn't my _Playboy_," Victor denied. "I told you it was my brother's."

Isabelle stared at him blankly. "You don't have a brother."

He grinned coyly. "That's my story and I'm sticking to it until the day I die." He winked at his daughter.

Anna was enjoying her parents' playful banter. It took the focus off of her for being late. "I think I'm going to go bug Elsa for a while." Her parents didn't know that Anna was still giving her sister the silent treatment for not trusting her. Anna stood up from the couch. "I love you, both. Good night."

"Good night," they replied in unison. "We love you, too."

Anna started walking up the dark stairs. Years of traveling up and down them, Anna was used to walking up them in the dark. _How do I go to a party with Hans with my parents' consent? _'Lie to them,' Hans's words repeated in Anna's head. _Surely I don't have to resort to lying? I mean, I'd like to go if nothing else to experience what a party feels like, but surely I don't have to resort to lying to my parents? I don't thi-_ Anna's train of thought was broken by a sweet, melodic voice. She narrowed her eyes in wonder. _Who's singing?_

Anna reached the top of the stairs and saw a light shining from under Elsa's door. She could see a shadow moving about through the light. The singing was coming from her room. She stepped lightly over to her sister's bedroom door. It was Elsa! Elsa was the one singing. Her orotund voice was graceful and very angelic. It was pitch-perfect as was her intonation.

_Elsa sings? First she's gay and now she sings? What else do I not know about my sister?_ Anna stood by the door and continued to listen. Elsa's voice was very melodic. She could make the darkest of hearts swoon to her with her amazingly, talented voice. Anna put her hand on the doorknob. She gently tried to turn it but it was locked. Anna wanted so badly to break through the door and be an audience of one to Elsa's singing show. She wanted to break her silent treatment and just listen to her sister sing. She settled to just sit and listen outside the door. Anna dropped to her rear and placed her back against Elsa's bedroom door.

Anna noticed there was no music playing. Elsa appeared to be singing a capella. _What song is she singing? I know I know that song!_ Anna did her best to focus less on Elsa's vocals and more on the lyrics coming from her beautiful, singing voice.

_Up where they walk, up where they run._

_Up where they stay all day in the sun._

_Wandering free,_

_Wish I could be, part of that world._

_ The Little Mermaid_, Anna remembered. _She's singing Part of Your World, but why? _Anna kept listening. She turned her head sideways and pressed her ear to the wooden door.

_Betcha on land, they understand_

_That they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women, sick of swimming_

_Ready to stand, and_

Elsa used vibrato in her voice to carry on the word 'stand' and in the same breath morphed it into the word 'and' to continue onwards with the song.

_Ready to know what the people know_

_Ask them my questions_

_And get some answers._

_What's a fire? And why does it_

_What's the word? Burn!_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love?_

_Love to explore that shore up above_

Elsa carried the word 'above' using vibrato and her diaphragm to deliver a solid, opera-quality belt for what seemed like at least ten seconds before dropping to catch her breath only to finish the song.

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

Anna's eyes were wide with disbelief. _My... sister... She's is a goddess! Who else could possibly have a more perfect voice? She should be on Broadway!_

"Wow, that was amazing," a female voice said from the other side of Elsa's door. It was the same voice from the night Anna caught Elsa being naughty with her girlfriend.

_Ariel,_ Anna thought. A smile formed across her lips. _She was singing to Ariel! Oh, my sister is so ridiculously in love with her. How can I possibly keep staying quiet to her? If I keep this up she'll think that I _do _in fact_ _hate her._ Anna gasped at her thought. _I don't want that! I don't hate Elsa. I love my sister. I don't care that she's a lesbian. I need to let her know!_

"I've been practicing," Elsa said with a cheerful tone.

Anna missed part of the conversation while thinking to herself. _Good job, dummy._

"Practicing?" Ariel questioned. "It sounds like you've been singing since you were in the womb."

Elsa laughed jubilantly. "No, no. I mean, I've sang to myself in the car and in the shower before, but I've never had an interest in attempting it seriously until I met you."

Anna smiled widely and shook her hands with elation. _My sister is in love_, Anna squealed in her mind.

"Aw," Ariel cooed. "You're too sweet to me."

"I wish I could be sweeter to you." Anna's brows came together. _Uh oh... Here we go again._ "I wish I could touch you and hold you right now." Anna's eyes softened. _Oh... Well, that's not so bad. That's actually quite romantic._

"I wish I could hug you and hold you and kiss you," Ariel said, longingly.

"I want to kiss you, too! I miss your lips against mine. I miss your touch. I miss your fingers on my skin. The electricity you send through my body. I want to feel your lips on mine again. I want to caress you. I want to explore every inch of your body with my tongue again." Elsa's voice lingered in the room as she sighed.

Anna sat outside her sister's door in the dark hallway. She was sure she could have lie down in the tomato garden and be mistaken for a tomato because of her face being so red. Heat radiated from her cheeks.

_Oh my..._

"Oh, Elsa, I can't wait to see you at school again!" Ariel said with a fiery passion in her voice.

"Oh, Ariel, I can't wait to have you in my arms again. I'm not going to let go of you for a whole week!"

Anna swooned. _That's the kind of love I want._

Suddenly a rush of emotions hit Anna. She brought her knees up to her chest. Her eyes got misty and she started to sniffle. She lowered her forehead onto her knees. _My sister is gay and she is in love! She found happiness._ Anna couldn't help but smile. Tears carved their way down Anna's cheeks. It was too beautiful. _She lied to me. She told me she had a boyfriend. _Anna sniffled again. _I don't care anymore. I need to let her know I love her. I need to apologize for the way I've been treating her. I'm so foolish and childish. _

"Elsa," Ariel spoke softly. "I love you."

Elsa's room fell silent. Anna lifted her head from her knees. Her tears stopped long enough to hear Elsa's reply. "I love you, too, Ariel." Anna lowered her forehead back onto her knees and let her emotions go as she cried, joyfully and silently. _My sister is gay and she's happy! Oh, Elsa, I wish I could experience your happiness._

Anna finished her bout of joyful crying. She wanted to tell her sister how sorry she was for giving her the silent treatment, but she decided it best to do it tomorrow. She wanted Elsa and Ariel to have their time together.

Anna planted her hands on the floor and pushed herself up off the ground. With wet eyes Anna's vision was blurry. She clumsily stumbled on her feet and fell against Elsa's door with a hard _thud_. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened with shock. _Shit! Run away!_ Anna took off down the hallway and quickly bolted into her room closing the door.

Elsa unlocked the door and opened it peering into the hallway. It was empty. She narrowed her eyes and closed the door, locking it again. Anna stood on the other side of her bedroom door before sliding down in a sitting position. Her face lit up with happiness. She wiped away her tears and threw her hands over her head in excitement.

_My sister is gay! My sister is happy!_

* * *

The sun's light beamed into Anna's room. It blinded her even with her eyes shut. She grabbed her pillow and threw it over her face. Unfortunately, that only worked for a few moments before Anna had to breathe. She threw her pillow against the wall in grumpy anger. "Go away, Sun," Anna yelled as if it would make the Sun suddenly disappear from the morning sky.

Anna grabbed her blankets and threw them over her head. Her hair was a mess. It was strewn about in every which direction beneath her. The air started to get hot and stale under the blankets. Anna tossed them off her as she lay on her bed in her pajamas. "Fine, I'm up," she groaned to no one.

The redhead got out of bed and picked up her blankets and her pillow. She threw them on her bed without care. _What's the point of making it? I'm just going to crawl back into bed later tonight._ Anna grabbed a green polka-dotted bra and a pair of grey boxer briefs. She sluggishly walked out of her room. She walked to the bathroom and found the door to be closed and locked. She knocked on it hard. "Elsa," Anna yelled her voice groggy. "Let me in."

Her cheerful sister replied, "I'll be a second. I'm naked at the moment. You wouldn't want to see me naked again, would you?"

"I'll cover my eyes," Anna said in a monotone voice. She put her empty hand over her eyes and just stood outside the door.

Elsa opened the door with a towel wrapped around her body. Her eyes went wide at the sight of her sister's appearance. Her hair was sticking up in every which direction. The red hair made her head appear as if it were on fire. Her pajamas were wrinkled and she stood with her hand over her eyes, mouth straight. Elsa brought her hand up to her lips to stifle her laughter. "Anna, there is a such thing as beauty sleep," the blonde teased.

Anna dropped her hand from her eyes. Without showing any expression Anna ripped the towel from Elsa's body exposing her full nude figure. The towel fell to the bathroom floor. "Anna," Elsa shrieked.

"There's also a such thing as bras and panties," Anna replied holding up her own fresh pair of bra and panties. Anna walked into the bathroom. She knelt down and threw the towel into the hallway. "Now let me use the bathroom."

Elsa ran to pick up the towel. She covered her body quickly as the bathroom door shut. "I'll get you back one day, Anna!"

"But it won't be today," Anna smirked. _Damn, my sister has a rocking body. No wonder Ariel wants her so badly. I'd want that body, too._ Suddenly Anna felt an intense heat settle in her cheeks. _I did it again! Just get in the shower. Get in the shower!_

After showering, Anna stepped out of the bathroom, hair damp but straight. She felt more awake after her shower. She strolled through the hallway wearing her green polka-dotted bra and her grey boxer briefs. Elsa's doorknob turned and she stood in her doorway. Anna stopped and stared at Elsa, a smirk gracing her lips. "You see, Elsa-" Anna brought her arm up and lowered it across her body showcasing her semi-nude body to her older sister "-this is all you have to do to avoid being caught naked when coming out of the shower."

Elsa blushed. Anna chuckled and continued on to her room. "Oh, and tell Ariel I said 'Good morning'." Anna closed her bedroom door behind her and flailed her arms in giddy excitement. _The silent treatment is officially broken!_ Anna settled herself and inhaled a deep breath. _Okay, now time to get dressed and confront my parents about this party._ Anna inhaled another deep breath and exhaled.

Anna walked down the stairs holding her cell phone in her hand wearing a yellow summer dress with blue and green flower designs all over the fabric. Her red hair was put up in a bun. She smelled of mangos and peaches. _What could possibly go wrong? _A worried expression took shape on her face. _They could yell at me and tell me that I'm never leaving this house again except to go to and from school. They could relieve me of what little social life I have. It's just a party, though. How bad could it be?_

Anna stepped into the kitchen. Her mother and her father sat at the table. "Hi, mom. Hi, dad. How are you this morning?" She didn't want to jump right into the question.

"Just reading the paper," he father replied not taking his nose out of the newspaper in front of him.

Her mother had a pen in hand with a pad of paper lying on the table. "I'm coming up with a grocery list. Is there anything you need?"

Anna shrugged. "I could always use anything that's chocolate?"

"You have six bars of Hershey's chocolate in the fridge, one and a half boxes of Cocoa Pebbles in the cabinet, brownie mix which you still have yet to use, chocolate milk, and chocolate mint ice cream in the freezer. I think you're good on chocolate." _It's amazing how I even stay skinny. _"It's amazing how you even manage to stay so skinny." Anna smiled as they were thinking the same thing. _Like mother like daughter._

Anna set her cell phone on the counter and went to the refrigerator and pulled out the gallon of chocolate milk. She pulled a glass out of the cupboard and sat it on the counter next to her pouring herself a glass of chocolate milk. She took a sip of the delicious chocolaty drink. "So, how are you today?" _Wait, I already asked that. _Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she stammered for a different question. "I mean, what are you doing today?"

We're going grocery shopping later," Isabelle said. "Your father has to pick up a pipe for the toilet down here in the living room bathroom. It keeps clogging because of the plumbing."

"I noticed that about a week ago," Anna said leaning against the counter. She wanted to ask about the party. She began fiddling her thumbs. Anything to keep her off of the topic was fine by her. "I thought maybe I put too much toilet paper in there, but I only peed. It wasn't like I-" she paused not wanting to get into the topic of bathroom use with her parents "-well, you know. Either way, I had to plunge the toilet for a good ten minutes before it finally flushed."

"Yep," Victor replied, still nose deep in the paper. "Gotta get it fixed. No point in having two toilets if only one of them is going to work."

Anna nodded her head taking another drink. _Okay, it's now or never. Just ask them. Have courage and ask!_ "Hey," she started, "I have a question about this weekend." Her parents were silent but listening. "So, Hans wants to take me out. It's sort of a date except there will be more people present. It won't be a one-on-one thing it'll be a group thing. I know you have this nine thirty rule, and I'll abide by it I promise this time." Anna noticed her voice quavering as she was nearing the question. Her heart rate increased and sweat lined her brow. "I'll tell Hans, 'Nine thirty, no exception!'. This date, though, is not a one-on-one date like I just said, but it's actually a..." She hesitated. Fear gripped her. She squeaked out the word party. "Can I go?"

Victor lowered the newspaper to reveal his narrowed eyes. His brow was furrowed. She had his attention. Isabelle had stopped writing, holding the pen in her grasp. She could tell she had her attention as well. "A party," Victor said in a deep, gravelly voice. Suddenly she felt as if Clint Eastwood was sitting behind the newspaper. If her father had been the famous actor at this moment there's no doubt in her mind that he would have stood up, pointed a .44 Magnum at her and asked her if she felt lucky about his answer. _Here comes the 'No!' _"Absolutely not," he said with a stern, resonating voice.

Anna was doing her best to hold back anger. "You are making it impossible for me to live a life!" Hans's voice played in her head. "I'm missing the best years of my life! Can't you just chill out?"

Victor closed the paper and slammed it on the table. "Chill out," he yelled. His was face getting redder and redder by the moment. "You want us to chill? How about we break you up with your corrupt boyfriend! He's not taking you anywhere again! Your relationship with him is over!"

Anna's face dropped. A sullen look carved itself in her face. "You're breaking us up?" She furrowed her brow. Her eyes were narrow. Her breathing was now erratic. "No," she yelled. "You can't break us up! I love being with Hans. He treats me like a princess."None of what she was saying was the truth, of course, but her anger was pouring out and she was speaking before thinking. Elsa stepped into the kitchen with her phone in her hands, texting. The shouting brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at her father and her sister shouting and yelling at each other, both of them crimson faces. Elsa dropped her eyes and slowly backed out of the kitchen minding her own business. "He's done more for me in the past three months than both of you have done for me in the past year since Elsa left!"

Victor's eyes went wide in discontent.

"Now, Anna, listen to me." Isabelle did her best to reason with her daughter. "Your father and I have a date planned for this weekend. We won't be here. We're leaving your sister in charge. She _will_ be watching you. We understand it's hard to have a life when you always have to be home at nine thirty every night, especially in the summer. We will let you continue to see Hans, but you are not to leave this house Saturday night." She looked up into her husband's eyes. He widened them trying to get his wife to be on his side. "Anna's right. We are limiting her social life, but we can't take it away from her completely. She needs a life even if we have to be a bit more strict." She looked back at Anna. "However, if we find out that you went to this party, then we _will_ be breaking you up with Hans. You won't see him anymore outside of school. Your social life will become ours to determine whether you can hang out with someone or stay at someone's house."

Anna's mouth hung agape. "That's not fair!" Anna's eyes glossed over with tears. "All I want is a normal teenager's life. I'm going to be a senior and I haven't even been to a party. You two were already _fucking _at my age!"

"Watch your mouth," Victor shouted, pointing his finger at his daughter.

"Why?" She sneered. "Are you going to take away my right to speak, too?" Anna's phone buzzed. She ignored it. "Am I no longer going to have my First Right Amendment in this house?" Her phone buzzed again. This time she picked it up.

"It's not polite to swear at your parents," said her mother.

Anna sniffled. "It's not nice to keep your daughter from having a social life, either," she retorted.

She had two texts from Elsa. She read the first one. 'I'll let you go to the party.' Anna's teary eyes narrowed. She read the second text. 'Tell mom and dad you'll abide by their rule and when they leave Saturday I'll let you go to the party.' Anna stared at the text message blankly.

Anna responded to the text. 'You'll let me go? And you won't tell them?'

Her phone buzzed in her hand. 'No, I won't tell them. You just have to be home before they get home so neither one of us get into trouble.' She sent a smiley face following the text.

_She trusts me again!_

Anna smiled gratefully inside. She kept a sullen, defeated look on her face. She nodded playing along with the text. "Okay, mom and dad, I'll abide by your rules. I'll tell Hans I won't be able to go to the party." She dropped her head with a fake look of heartbreak.

Isabelle pursed her lips. She stepped forward and took her daughter in her embrace. "We're sorry, Anna, we just don't want anything bad to happen to you. We don't want-" she paused, lingering on her words "-well, you know..."

Anna nodded her head in her mother's embrace. "I'm going to go upstairs, now." She pulled herself from her mother and walked out of the kitchen looking hurt and devastated. She walked up the stairs keeping up the act. Elsa followed behind her.

When Anna was far enough away from the kitchen, she grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her into her room. "Are you serious about letting me go to this party with Hans?"

Elsa shook her head. "Absolutely! You should get to have some fun every once and a while that doesn't involve mom and dad's say-so."

Anna's face lit up. She hugged her sister tightly making it impossible to breathe. "A-Anna... I can't... breathe!"

Anna let go of Elsa. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you," Anna squealed. "You're the best most beautiful sister in the world!" Elsa blushed.

"Oh, Anna, I just-" Anna kissed her sister on the lips in excitement. Elsa stood still, eyes wide in shock.

"Elsa, you won't regret this!" Anna said, giddy and excited.

Elsa continued to stand before her sister, shocked and yet satisfied with what had just happened. Her lips curved up in a goofy smile without her control.

Elsa chuckled. "I'm just happy you're talking to me again."

Anna lowered her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that," she said softly. "It was wrong of me to give you the silent treatment. It was wrong of me to get upset at you for not telling me you were gay. I hope you can forgive me?"

Elsa smiled at her sister. She wrapped her arms around Anna and embraced her tightly. "I forgive you," she whispered.

Anna put her arms around her sister and they stood in her room and hugged for several moments until Anna felt giddy again. She squealed, "Oh, thank you, Elsa!"

"Oh, Anna, I just-" Anna kissed her sister on the lips in excitement. Elsa stood still, eyes wide in shock.

"Elsa, you won't regret this!" Anna said, giddy and excited.

Elsa continued to stand before her sister, shocked and yet satisfied with what had just happened. Her lips curved up in a goofy smile without her control.


	7. Chapter 6

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_It meant nothing._ Her lips had curved up in a goofy smile._ It meant nothing._ Her Aaron-face had been showing._ She was just excited._ She sighed, happily._ It meant nothing!_ She couldn't keep herself from smiling ear to ear.

Elsa stood in the hallway outside Anna's bedroom door. It had felt as if she were about to have a heart attack when it happened. Her sister's lips had been pressed against hers. It wasn't even a passionate kiss. _Well, not romantically passionate, but I would say there was a bit of passion to it_.

_No! _Elsa stomped her foot bringing herself out of her trance. _Anna is your sister!_ The blonde shook her head. She knew she couldn't let her emotions get to her. She had worked almost two years to forget and suppress those feelings. Ariel was the girl for her. Ariel was the only person who should occupy any romantic space in her heart. Elsa sighed. As much as she wanted that to be true, she knew Anna would always have a place in her heart.

Her shoulders fell and she walked off to her room in shame.

The door closed behind her. _Why can't I be normal? If I were going to have a sister then why couldn't I have just liked cocks?_ An image of a penis popped up in her mind's eye. A thick, rubbery shaft with veins protruding from it; the head coming out and curving up into a dome-like end; an ugly, limp sack hanging from underneath. Elsa cringed. _Gross!_

She plopped down in her computer chair covering her face with her hands. She groaned as she slid them down her face. _If only I lived in a world where liking my sister were acceptable._ Elsa exhaled and swung her chair around so she was facing her computer. She touched the mouse and the monitor awoke from Sleep Mode. She clicked on the Skype icon and opened up the application. Ariel wasn't online. _I need to get my mind off of Anna._

Elsa got up from the computer chair and sat down on her bed. She pulled her phone out of her pants pocket and texted Ariel. 'When you get a chance, we should Skype again.' She followed the message with a smiley face. _Until then, it's game time. I need to occupy myself and I have Platinum trophies to obtain._

Elsa picked up the Playstation 3 controller and hit the Home button. The Playstation 3 turned on and she turned on her TV and the surround sound. She ran threw her collection of downloaded games and stopped on _Mortal Kombat_. _I haven't played this game in a while._ She started it up.

When she got through the Main Menu the character selection came up. _Hmm? Who do I want? Mileena is my favorite, but I've beaten this game many times with her before._ She cycled through the characters. She stopped on Sub-Zero. _Well, ice powers _are_ cool._ Elsa paused. She chuckled at her own pun. _I'm such a nerd._

Elsa played the game for a solid hour playing through the Arcade mode and playing online with people she had never met. She won most of her online matches. She never bothered putting her headset on for the online matches because most of the time the people on the opposite ends of the headsets were ten-year old boys trying to talk trash to 'bitches' and failing at it.

Elsa's phone vibrated on the table. She set the controller down and reached back for the phone. 'I will be on later tonight' replied Ariel from Elsa's earlier text. She followed it with a colon, dash and an asterisk all side-by-side indicating a kissy face. Elsa bit her lower lip.

'Okay. I'll see you later.' She sent the same kissy face back to Ariel.

She put her phone down and picked up the game controller. As she started playing again a knocking sound came from her door. "Elsa," came Anna's voice, "can I come in?"

Elsa shifted her eyes. She paused the game and a nervous feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. "Uh, n-no..." She quickly tried to come up with an acceptable excuse as to why her sister wasn't allowed into her room. _Because you're busy! Because you're tired! Because you want her to kiss you again! Wait, no! Don't say that! _"I'm..." Her eyes shifted back and forth as she blurted out a random excuse. "I'm watching porn!" Elsa's mouth dropped. _WHAT?! Porn? Really?!_

"Uh..." Anna grew quiet. Elsa couldn't see Anna's face but she imagined her sister having one eyebrow cocked in confusion with a disturbed look drawn on her face. "O-okay?" Elsa's shoulders sank with relief. She threw her head back, exhaling, happy the odd excuse worked. "Is it at least good porn?"

Elsa's eyes widened. Her head propped forward and her shoulders tensed again. _I was not expecting that question to come from your mouth, Anna!_ "Uh," Elsa now had to make even more excuses, "oh yeah, it's wonderful!" _Wonderful? Who calls porn wonderful? _"I mean, it's very sexy."

"Are there lots of beautiful ladies involved?" Anna's inflection seemed to hint at Elsa's lesbianism. Elsa's cheeks filled with crimson.

_Oh my God, Anna! Go away! _Elsa's face was bright red in embarrassment. "Yes, ladies everywhere." _Stop. Talking. Tell Anna to go away._

"You mean, like an orgy? Is that what all the grunting was from?"

_Grunting?_ Elsa looked at the Playstation 3 controller in her hands. She looked at the TV. _She thinks the noises from this game is me watching porn... _"No, Anna, I was playing a video game. _Mortal Kombat_ to be precise."

"Wow, you must be talented to be able to play video games and watch porn at the same time?"

Elsa smacked the palm of her hand to her forehead. "Anna," Elsa said, irritated.

"Yes, my Elsa?"

"Please, will you go away?" She decided since she was so deep into the porn lie she might as well use it to finish off the excuse. "I have porn to watch and I can't masturbate to completion with you standing next to my door."

Anna was quiet. She heard footsteps scuttle away from her door with an almost-silent giggle. Elsa fell back on her bed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she closed them. _You're impossible, Elsa. You couldn't even come up with an acceptable excuse to give Anna. To be fair, I wasn't expecting her to ask about the porn. _Elsa continued to talk to herself in her mind. _Yeah, who asks their own siblings about their porn? Then again, who blushes and smiles stupidly when their own sibling kisses them?_ Elsa brought her hands up to her face and groaned wiping them away, again. _Now I actually feel like watching porn._

Elsa closed the browser on her computer. She stood up and walked awkwardly to her dresser. She pulled off her pants and pulled off her wet panties. She tossed them in the laundry basket in her closet. She grabbed a clean pair of panties, put them on and put her pants back on. A smile graced her face. _At least I feel less stressful._

Her phone buzzed. She turned and grabbed it off the table. 'I'm going to tell my father tonight!'

Elsa cocked her head. 'Tell him what?'

The cellular device buzzed in the blonde's hand. 'About being gay. About us!' She sent a wide-smiling emoticon following the text.

'He won't kick you out of the house or anything, will he?' Elsa was legitimately worried. Ariel had told Elsa before that her father was a very conservative, Christian man and that gay people were abominations in God's eyes. 'Are you sure it's right to tell him?'

After a minute of waiting for a reply, Elsa finally got one. 'I love my father. He has a right to know even if it means he looks down on me for being openly gay. I love you, Elsa. I want to be with you no matter what anyone says.'

She read the text and she brought her hand to her lips. A burning sensation filled her sinus cavities. She felt ready to cry. _Here you are wanting your sister when this wonderful, beautiful girl only wants you. Why are you so selfish?_ Elsa's eyes were misty. 'I love you, too' she responded.

'I'll be on in an hour depending on how this conversation goes. See you soon!'

_That's it. It's time to get over Anna. She has Hans and I have Ariel. Anna doesn't love me romantically and it's a waste of my time. STOP TRYING TO BE WITH ANNA!_

Elsa sat back down on her bed determined to rid herself of her romantic thoughts of her sister. She picked up the controller and went back to playing _Mortal Kombat_.

* * *

Later that evening Ariel sent a text to Elsa telling her that she able to get on Skype. Elsa flew over to her computer and excitedly opened up the application. She positioned her camera just right so she sat perfectly in frame of the camera. Elsa's hair had been down all day and she had only brushed it when she got out of the shower this morning. She wanted to look perfect for the redhead. _Brush. Brush! Where's my brush?_

Elsa looked around her room for her brush. She had kept it in the bathroom from this morning. She opened her door and ran to the bathroom. She grabbed her hairbrush off the bathroom sink and turned to run back to her room when she ran right into Anna. Their bodies collided and Anna's head bounced off Elsa's mouth. _Ow! What the hell?_

Anna rubbed her head. "Ow! What's the rush, Elsa?"

Elsa's hand covered her mouth. She pulled her hand away from her lips and saw blood on her hand. Her lip was bleeding. "Whah ah hell, Ahha," Elsa tried to yell.

"Oh," Anna jolted forward holding her sister. "Here, I'll help you. Stand up." Anna held her sister as she helped her up. "Are you okay?"

Elsa kept her hand covering her mouth. She tried to speak normal, but her busted lip caused her to wince in pain. "I eed tuh tall tuh Ayial."

Anna walked Elsa back into the bathroom. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "You what?"

"I eed tuh tall tuh Ayail!"

Anna paused. She cocked her head and stared at Elsa. "One more time?" A nervous smile graced her lips.

Elsa snorted. She walked out of the bathroom holding her brush in one hand and covering her bleeding lip with her other. She got to her room and stood in front of the computer. "There you are, my beautiful girlfriend," Ariel said, excitedly. Elsa gazed at Ariel, radiantly. Her ice blue eyes gleamed at the redhead. She lowered her hand slowly revealing her thoughtful smile that was covered in blood. "Oh my, God," Ariel gasped. "Are you all right? Your lip is bleeding!"

Elsa nodded, slowly, her smile not fading. "I iss yuh."

"What," Ariel tried to understand Elsa.

"I iss yuh."

Ariel paused. She cocked her head. "Um, one more time?"

Elsa sighed, lowering her head. She picked up a piece of paper and picked up a pen that was lying on her computer desk. She wrote 'I miss you' on the paper and held it up in front of the camera.

Ariel's eyes filled with love and joy. "I miss you, too, Elsa. I wish I were there to take care of you." Ariel held her hand up in front of the camera as if trying to reach through to touch Elsa.

Elsa put her hand up in front of her camera acting as if she were trying to touch Ariel's hand. They stared at each other, longingly.

The blonde ripped her gaze from the redhead's and jotted down another message on the paper. 'I'll be right back. I'm going to clean up my lip.' She held up the paper.

Ariel smiled and chewed on her lower lip. "Okay. I'll be here."

Elsa got up and went back to the bathroom. The light was still on but Anna wasn't present. Elsa turned on the sink faucet and rinsed the blood from her lip. There was an small gash that ran across her lower lip. Blood started accumulating around it again rather quickly. Elsa lowered her head to the running water and pouted her lip so the running water would wash away the blood. She kept it there for about ten seconds before grabbing a towel off of the towel rack. She pressed it against her lip. She held it in place as she quickly ran downstairs to the kitchen.

She grabbed a Ziploc baggy from the cabinet and threw ice cubes into it. She closed it and grabbed four sheets of paper towel. She wrapped the paper towel around the Ziploc baggy and pressed it against her lip. _Hopefully my lip won't swell quite as bad_.

She ran back upstairs to hear conversation. When she ran to her room she saw Anna talking to Ariel. Anna turned around to meet Elsa. "Elsa, you did not do your girlfriend any justice the first day you were home. She's _gorgeous!_"

Ariel blushed and giggled, hiding her face behind her hands. "No, I'm not. I haven't even showered yet today!"

"No, Ariel, you're _gorgeous_!" Anna reiterated. "You could skip showering for a week and still be prettier than any actress in Hollywood. No wonder my sister loves you so much! I mean," Anna stumbled on her words, "_look at you!_"

Ariel's face turned bright red. "You're too kind, Anna. Elsa," Ariel shouted to the blonde, "we need to set your _lovely_ sister up with someone!"

"Oh, I have a boyfriend already," Anna replied, respectfully.

Ariel smiled wholeheartedly at Anna. "Then he's a very lucky man."

Anna blushed and smiled widely. "Thank you. And, you're a lucky woman to have my sister."

Elsa blushed. "Eh ow," Elsa said.

"What?" asked Anna, turning to Elsa. Elsa raised her eyebrows and pointed to the hallway. She tilted her head in the same direction. Anna turned back to Ariel. "I think my sister wants some alone time with you." Anna paused before winking at Ariel. "Be good, you two! Nothing naughty..." Anna shot up and fled the room, but not before grinning devilishly at Elsa.

Elsa closed the door and sat down in her computer chair holding the paper towel ice packet up to her mouth. She smiled as wide as she could to Ariel. She wrote on the piece of paper and held it up to the camera. 'And that's my sister, Anna.'

"Well, I'm glad you two are speaking again. I told you she'd come around. Though, I still can't help but wonder why you never talked about her at school. I didn't even know you had a sister until you mentioned her the day she stormed out on you from the fast food place."

A look of dissatisfaction crossed Elsa's face. _There was a reason I never brought her up in conversation_. She jotted down a different reason. 'I'm sorry I never told you. I just felt bad for abandoning her.'

"She seems to be doing well... I'm glad I got to meet her," Ariel gleamed. "I hope one day I'll get to meet your whole family in person."

_I hope so, too. I just hope I'm still not harboring feelings for Anna._ Elsa omitted that last thought from her note.

Ariel grew quiet. She was smiling at Elsa. Her eyes grew wet with happiness and sorrow. "Oh, Elsa, I want to hold you and hug you. I _miss_ you so much."

Elsa felt tears coming to her eyes from seeing the tears in Ariel's eyes. She pulled the ice packet away from her mouth. "I mish you, do." She wiped her eyes not wanting to cry.

Ariel wiped her eyes, too. She inhaled deeply. "So, I told my father about being gay and about us."

"Whuh id he say?" Her lip wasn't bothering her as much with the ice on it, but she continued to hold the ice packet next to her lip. At least it was no longer bleeding.

"Oh, you know, normal conservative, Christian things." She chuckled under her breath. In a deep, mocking voice she said, "'God doesn't want you to sleep with women. How will you give me grandchildren with another woman? You're going to go to Hell!' I told him that I would gladly burn in Hell if it meant being next to you for the rest of my life."

Elsa's lip quivered. She looked down trying to hold back more tears. _This girl, she's perfect for me. She _loves_ me so much!_ "Ayial, wheh we geh back tuh school I'm not goin to _fuh_ you. I'm goin to may _love_ tuh yuh!"

Ariel laughed at Elsa's broken speech, but she understood what she was saying. "I hope so! My fingers can only do the job to a point!"

Elsa laughed with her. "I'm goin to leaf yuhr body in such an orgasmic state-of-liss you'll miss the firs day of classes because you won be able to wall."

Ariel's laughing died down as a blush filled her smooth cheeks. "You promise?"

"I promise," Elsa winked. The girls went silent.

The blonde held her index finger to the camera signaling 'hold on'. Ariel just gazed at Elsa, lovingly. Elsa removed the ice packet and licked her busted lip. It was cold, but the pain seemed to have subsided. "Can I talk," Elsa asked herself, seeing if she could speak normal. She smiled, pouted, frowned and licked her lip again. "The pain is gone and I can talk normal, now!"

Ariel smiled widely at the blonde showing her teeth. "So, are you excited for our date this Saturday night," Ariel blurted.

The night before, after Elsa sang _Part of That World_ to Ariel they discussed something fun they could do together. They agreed on a dinner date over Skype. Ariel would cook herself something and Elsa would cook herself something and they would eat dinner with each other over Skype. It sounded fun and romantic. Elsa had even suggested using only candles for lights to sweeten the romance.

"I'm very excited," Elsa squealed. "Do you know what you're making yet?"

"Something seafood-y sounds good. I was thinking maybe crab? What about you? What do you plan on making?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet? I know I'm at least baking brownies, though," Elsa said, excitedly. "Anna has had brownie mix in the kitchen since I came home and she has yet to make brownies so I'll make them for us even if I'm the only one who will be able to enjoy their delicious, chocolaty taste!"

"You can tell me how good they are," Ariel winked.

Elsa couldn't resist the urge. She smirked, "I'm sure they won't be anywhere near as delicious as you."

Ariel's face lit up like a red Christmas light. "Elsa!"

The blonde burst out in laughter. "What? It's true! I don't how you do it, but you always taste _amazing_." She rolled her eyes in ecstasy.

"You're being extra naughty, right now," Ariel teased. "I'll fix your hair up in a braid just so I have something to pull on." She winked and blushed covering her face in her hands.

"Don't even pretend to be embarrassed, you sexual deviant! I know you like pulling my hair, _especially_ when it's in the braid."

Ariel moved a finger revealing a single eye. She moved her hands down slowly revealing a devious grin. "You're so mine when we get back to school."

"I count on it," Elsa whispered, sex in her voice.

The girls carried on their conversations for a few more hours before saying good night to one another and heading off to bed. Saturday couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Saturday!

Elsa shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She ran back to her room and grabbed a bra and a pair of panties. _I won't be caught naked today!_ She showered, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and kept it down, put on clothes, ate breakfast and played video games anticipating her date tonight.

Ariel and Elsa had agreed to meet each other on Skype for their date at eight o'clock. Elsa put the Playstation 3 controller down and checked her phone. The time read four o'clock. _Come on, eight!_ She suddenly remembered dinner. _I need to make dinner! I don't even know what we have!_ Elsa turned off the Playstation and went downstairs to the kitchen.

She started searching the cabinets and the refrigerator and the freezer for ideas. Macaroni and cheese. Canned green beans. Canned corn. Raw, frozen hamburger meat. Hot dogs. _God, we're so white!_

Isabelle walked into the kitchen. She watched her eldest daughter frantically rush around the kitchen searching for things. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

Elsa stopped and looked at her. "I thought you went grocery shopping the other day? I need to make a nice meal for tonight! I have a d-" she immediately stopped herself. She couldn't let her mother know about the date for two reasons. One, Elsa still hadn't told her parents about she being gay; and two, it would blow Anna's plans for the party tonight. Elsa took in a big breath calming herself. "I'm making dinner for Anna and me tonight since you and dad are going out to enjoy your own dinner."

Isabelle smiled at her. "That's sweet. There's frozen hamburger in the freezer if you want to take it out and thaw it? You can make hamburgers and macaroni and cheese."

Elsa narrowed her eyes in disappointment. "Actually, I was thinking of something nicer. Maybe lasagna or some sort of pasta?"

"I don't think we have any pasta or sauce for pasta?"

Elsa curved her lips up slightly and gave her mother a pouty look. "Anna and I have been talking about this dinner since the night you told her she couldn't go to the party. You guys hurt her feelings. She feels as if you don't trust her," Elsa lied. "I asked her if she would like to do something just for us and she said she wanted to have a lasagna dinner."

"Yeah, mom," came Anna's voice as she stepped in the kitchen. "You won't let me go to the party so can we at least have lasagna for dinner?"

Isabelle sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll go to the grocery store before your father and I leave and I'll pick you up some pasta and sauce."

Anna grinned at Elsa. She looked down at her phone and her thumbs hit the keyboard typing out a message. Elsa's phone buzzed. She looked at it. 'I don't know why you want to make lasagna, but I'm here for you,' the text read from Anna.

An image of Elsa sitting at candlelight with Ariel in front of her, not trapped in a computer monitor, brought a joyous smile to her face. 'Thank you, Anna," Elsa replied.

"So, what kind of sauce do you want," Isabelle asked.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "Ragu is fine with chunky mushrooms."

Anna cringed. Isabelle replied, "Anna doesn't like mushrooms. How about I get the extra meaty sauce?"

"That'll work," said Elsa.

Isabelle left the kitchen. Anna walked over to Elsa. "You and Ariel having a Skype date tonight?" she asked, whispering.

"Yep," Elsa replied, softly.

Anna smiled. "I hope you two have a wonderful evening."

Elsa only smiled.

It was a little after six o'clock when Isabelle returned from the grocery store. She put the grocery bag on the kitchen table and started pulling out items. "Okay, I got pasta for lasagna, extra meaty Ragu sauce, ricotta cheese because lasagna isn't true lasagna without ricotta cheese, shredded cheese to layer on top, Italian sausage and garlic and herb breadsticks." She looked at Elsa. "What's lasagna without breadsticks?"

Elsa chuckled. "Thank you, mom, for doing this. It means a lot to me."

Her mother crumpled up the grocery bag and tossed it in the trash. She grabbed Elsa and embraced her, kissing her on the head. "No, thank _you_ for agreeing to watch your sister tonight. I know she's eighteen, soon to be nineteen in a month, but there's something about this Hans guy that doesn't sit right with your father and I." _Anna trusts him. That's all that should matter. _"He won't meet us." _Nervous?_ "He always drops her off and never walks her to the door." _Well, you can't have _the_ perfect gentleman. _"I just don't want Anna to end up getting hurt."

Elsa's face straightened. "Me neither, mom."

"I just feel like Hans isn't as true to Anna as she thinks he is," her eyes filled with sadness. "Sometimes you have to learn from your mistakes, though, and I hope to God I'm the one in the wrong about Hans. I don't want anyone to break my baby girl's heart."

"Mom," Elsa could feel the raw emotion coming from her mother's true feelings, "I won't let anyone hurt Anna. She's safe with me tonight."

The sadness left her mother's eyes. She kissed her daughter on the head again. "I know. I'm getting worked up for nothing." Elsa smiled at her mother. "Well, you have dinner items now. I'm going to get ready for my date tonight."

"Okay, mom," Elsa replied, waving to her mom as she left the kitchen. _As long as Anna is under my care nothing will _ever_ hurt her!_ She smiled at her thought.

Elsa had the pasta cooking in boiling water. The Ragu sauce was simmering on the oven top. The Italian sausage was fully cooked and waiting to be added to the sauce. The entire kitchen smelled like a pasta restaurant. "Smells delicious," her father said, licking his lips.

"Too bad none of this is for you," Elsa teased.

"One day you'll have to cook for us," said Victor. "If the smell is as good as the taste I'm sure I could gain twenty pounds the next month and a half."

Elsa laughed at her father's joke. "Get out of here," she yelled, jokingly.

"Yes, my Queen." He bowed to Elsa. He stood straight and locked his arm in his wife's arm and walked towards the front door. "Come my lady, we must abide by the Queen's rules."

Elsa scowled, playfully. She picked up the large spoon she was using to stir the Ragu sauce. "I'll flick this sauce at you if you don't get out of my castle!"

"We're going. We're going."

Before they walked out the front door they stopped. Isabelle turned around. "Have fun tonight. We'll be home around midnight. The movie starts at nine thirty and it's roughly two hours long."

"Okay, mom," Elsa said, nodding her head with a smile. "I love you!"

In unison her parents replied, "I love you, too." The front door closed and Anna came running down the stairs.

"Are they gone?" she asked, excitedly.

"They're gone. It's just you and I now." Elsa grinned at Anna. _Just you and I, now kiss me you beau- NO!_ Elsa shook her head of her thought. _What was that? You said you were going to forget your feelings for Anna!_

"Good, now I need to get ready for the party!" Anna's excitement couldn't be contained. She hopped and grabbed her sister. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Elsa!" The blonde's eyes widened remembering the last time this happened. _Not another kiss. Turn your head! Back away! Slap her. No! Don't slap her!_ Anna hugged her tightly. Her lips never touched her own. A doleful look crossed Elsa's face. _Don't be sad, you disgusting shit! You're supposed to be getting over Anna not wanting to bury yourself deeper under her!_

Elsa pulled herself away from Anna's embrace. She turned her focus back to her food. "Anna, you should go upstairs and get ready." _You should leave me alone._ "Hans will be here soon to pick you up." _I don't want to be left in this house alone with you any longer than I have to be._

Anna was out of the kitchen heading upstairs. "I'm on it," she yelled.

Once all the food was cooked separately Elsa laid everything out and started building her lasagna in a cake pan. She poured some sauce on the bottom of the pan to prevent sticking. She put the pasta on top of the sauce. She added ricotta cheese on top of the pasta. She poured more sauce on top of that. She layered it with shredded cheese and continued the process until the lasagna was completely built. She put on over mitts and stuck the lasagna in the oven and set the timer for an hour.

Anna came back downstairs wearing a green summer dress made of silk and cotton. It matched her eyes perfectly. The dress was strapless. It did an excellent job at showing off what cleavage she had. It ran down to just above her knees where it flared out slightly. Her silky, red hair was straight and fell behind her. Her freckles were very prominent as they ran from her cheeks down her neck and even to the top of her chest just above her cleavage. Elsa wasn't sure how she did it, but Anna looked even more gorgeous now than she had before. "Whoa," Elsa muttered under her breath.

"Do you like it?" Anna asked, nervously. She rolled her hands together.

"Anna, you're-" Elsa was mesmerized "-gorgeous!" _She's your sister! Conceal it, don't feel it!_ _Oh, but the things I want to do to her right now! No, stop it! She's my sister! She's my sister! She's my sister!_ Elsa felt a shiver run down her spine.

**[. . .]**

_ Anna's face lit up with pure joy and excitement. "I have my sister's blessing!" She extended her arms and grabbed Elsa in a tight embrace. She continued walking pushing Elsa back until she hit the table. "Now, I need my sister's love." Elsa's eyes widened._

_ Anna let go of Elsa and stared at her with those devilish, green eyes. A grin graced her lips to match the expression in her eyes. She pushed Elsa back on to the table. The blonde landed on her back. Anna crawled over her with her red, silky hair falling all around her face. Anna grabbed Elsa's wrists and pinned them above her head. With her seductive grin she bent down and planted her lips on her sister's._

_ Elsa couldn't do anything. She didn't want to do anything. She didn't resist. She closed her eyes and moaned into her sister's forceful kiss. Anna's red hair bled into Elsa's blonde hair. Anna pivoted her face. She forced her tongue into Elsa's mouth and Elsa only let it happen. They're tongues danced about as the sisters tasted each other. _

_ Anna let go of Elsa's wrists. She took her sister's hand and put them on her breasts letting the blonde cup her and fondle her. Her nipples were very erect. Her bra did no justice in hiding them. Elsa kneaded the breasts in her hands, putting focus around the redhead's nipples. Anna moaned. She slid her hands down the table before stopping at the blonde's waist. She gripped her and slowly began to move her lips down off of Elsa's lips._

_ Anna kissed her sister's chin. She went to her neck, planting many kisses around the base of her collarbone. Elsa's entire body shivered beneath her sister's body. Goosebumps consumed her skin. Anna kept lightly planting kisses around her collarbone. Her hands snuck up underneath Elsa's shirt. She was slowly and seductively trying to rid her sister of her t-shirt. Anna brought her head up and peered into Elsa's eyes. "Food smells delicious."_

**[. . .]**

_What?_ Elsa shook her head. "What?"

Anna was embracing Elsa in a tight hug. "I said the food smells delicious." Elsa's heart was racing. Her breathing was erratic. It had been her imagination. All of it! The sisters stood in the kitchen, Anna still hugging Elsa. Anna let go of Elsa stepping back. "Are you okay? Your heart is pounding! I can feel it against my chest."

Elsa tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She stood there gazing into nothing. With a breathy voice she replied, "Yeah." Elsa's core was on fire. She had an immense, pleasurable feeling bit up between her thighs. "I-I need to use the b-bathroom." Elsa stumbled passed her sister, dazed, and walked into the living room bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror that hung over the sink. She looked at her reflection.

_You're disgusting! Here you are making dinner for your date with your _girlfriend_ and you just imagined having sex with your sister!_ Elsa could feel a tiny wet spot in her panties. She stood awkwardly in front of the mirror bringing her knees together. _You're despicable! You're gross! You're a disgrace! You don't even deserve some one as wonderful as Ariel. She's loving the shit out of you in this relationship and you're daydreaming about your sister._

Elsa exhaled a shaky breath. She put her face in her hands and whimpered. "Why am I like this?" she murmured to herself, wanting to cry. "Why am I so fucked up?" She wiped her hands down her face staring at her reflection again. Her ice blue eyes were red and puffy. She hadn't cried, but she wanted to.

She turned on the faucet and put her hands under the running, cold water. She collected some in her hands and splashed it in her face. _I know I love Ariel!_ She took in a deep breath and exhaled settling herself. _Anna is my sister. It'll never work. STOP DOING THIS TO YOURSELF, ELSA! _She dried her face and collected herself.

Elsa walked back into the kitchen. "What was that about?" asked Anna.

Elsa didn't answer. She asked her own question instead. "I don't think you should wear that to the party," Elsa motioned to Anna's dress. "It's too sexy. It's not," she paused looking for the right word, "first-time party material."

Anna looked down at herself. "Well," wonder in her voice, "what should I wear then?"

"Something a bit less revealing I would say. Maybe some pants and a t-shirt? I know that's not really your style, but you don't want guys running up to you trying to sneak a peek under your dress, do you?"

"Oh, God, no," Anna blurted. "I just," Anna looked down rubbing her arm shyly, "don't have anything else. Ever since you left I would just wear your clothes during the colder months. We're roughly the same size and they smelled like you." A slight, doleful smile crossed her lips.

Elsa stood in silence. She grabbed her sister gently and took her upstairs. "I'll get you something to wear."

Anna smiled.

Elsa pulled a plain, grey t-shirt out of her closet and a pair of skin tight jeans. "Here, try this on." Elsa threw the clothes to Anna.

Anna looked at the clothes in her hand. "These? But they're so... plain."

"Yeah, well, at least you won't have to worry about other guys hitting on you. You can blend in a bit. Remember, it's your first party."

Anna shrugged trusting her sister. She threw her dress off right there in her sister's room. Elsa turned around to see her sister in her bra and panties. Her face went crimson. "Anna!"

Anna giggled at her sister's embarrassment. "Turn around if I'm embarrassing you. We both have breasts and vaginas, remember?" She threw the t-shirt on and Elsa turned around, her face growing redder and redder. Anna put on the pants and told her sister to turn around. "How do I look?"

Elsa faced her sister still flushed. Anna looked just like Elsa did three years ago except with more freckles and red hair. It was as if she stepped into a time machine. _Whoa. I never realized how similar we looked_. "You look like me."

Anna smiled. "Well, then I'm definitely keeping this on for tonight. Anyone who looks like you has got to be beautiful."

The comment didn't help Elsa's blushing. "Now, go fix your hair," she said as calmly as she could.

Anna grabbed her dress and left Elsa's room, smiling at her sister. _Conceal, don't feel. You'll be okay_, Elsa told herself.

As the lasagna finished baking, Elsa poured the brownie mix into an eight-by-eight pan. She took the lasagna out and put the brownie pan in the oven. She set the lasagna on the oven to cool. It was a little after seven thirty. Anna was rushing upstairs and downstairs panicking as the time for Hans to arrive grew closer. She didn't know what to do with her hair. She questioned whether she should be wearing her sister's clothes. She brushed her teeth for the third time in an hour. Elsa nodded her head, amused by her sister's panic.

After spending twenty minutes upstairs rushing around, Anna came downstairs tossing her hair up in a ponytail. Her eyes were wide with panic. "Is this okay, Elsa? Please say it's okay. I don't know what to do with my hair: ponytail, bun, braid. What do I do? Hans doesn't like my hair in pigtails. Please don't say I need to put it in pigtails. Why am I freaking out so much over hair? I don't want to screw up tonight!"

Elsa raised her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Anna. Calm down. You look fine. Keep your hair in a ponytail. You look very pretty."

Anna breathed a sigh of relief. She walked up to her sister and hugged her. "Thank you for being such an amazing sister." Elsa hugged her sister in return saying nothing. "Hans should be here any moment."

Elsa pulled away from Anna and opened the oven door. She pulled the brownie pan out and sat it next to the cooled lasagna. "Give these brownies a couple minutes to cool and I'll send two pieces with you for Hans and yourself to enjoy."

Anna's eyes lit up. She clapped her hands like an excited, small child getting cake. "It smells _so_ good!"

The sound of the white Mustang roared up into the driveway. "Is that him? Sounds like he should get that car checked out. It's so loud."

Anna ran to the front door and opened it. "Yeah!" She ran back to the kitchen. "I've asked him before why it's so loud. He just scowled at me for asking about his 'baby'. Sometimes I think he likes that car more than he likes me."

"His 'baby'?" Elsa cocked an eyebrow. "I like to play video games, but I don't even refer to them as my 'babies'."

Anna shrugged. "Guys and their cars, you know how they are."

Elsa quickly grabbed a knife from the silverware drawer. She cut into the brownie. Steam rose from the chocolaty dessert. She pulled a paper plate from the cabinet and set two, hot, steaming pieces on the plate. "Here," Elsa said handing the plate to Anna, "you can take these pieces of brownies with you."

She grabbed the plate and turned around to rush out of the kitchen. She halted and turned back around to her sister. "You're the greatest," Anna said with the sincerest of smiles. She leapt at Elsa hugging her again. "Thank you for trusting me. It means a lot to me. I love you, Elsa." Anna kissed her sister on the cheek and turned to rush out of the house.

Elsa stroked her cheek where her sister had kissed her. "Be careful," she yelled. "And be home before eleven thirty!"

"You got it!" And with that the front door slammed shut and Elsa stood alone in the kitchen.

* * *

It was eight o'clock and Elsa put her plate of lasagna with a single breadstick on her computer desk. She opened up Skype and waited for Ariel to come online. The sun was still out and their candlelit dinner idea wasn't going to be of much use. _Damn you, summer, ruining my candlelit dinner._

Ariel came online and within seconds Elsa was getting a call from the redhead. She accepted it and Ariel appeared in the computer monitor. "Hi, my beautiful girlfriend," Ariel waved.

Elsa blushed. Ariel was so adorable! She had her long, silky, red hair draped over her left shoulder with a purple ribbon running through it. _This is why you don't think about Anna. Ariel is everything you could ever want. She's beautiful, smart, kind, endearing, gorgeous, accepting of your flaw (or at least the ones you allow her to know), cuddles you when you play video games, beautiful..._ Elsa felt more flushed. She waved her hand in front of her face like a fan. "I don't know if it's me or what, but I feel hot."

Ariel giggled at Elsa's flushing face. "Oh, Elsa, you're so adorable." She leaned in close to the camera and whispered, "I think you're just hot." She winked at the blonde.

Elsa sat down with her Aaron-face showing. Nothing else seemed important. Even thoughts of Anna had left her mind. The only girl on her mind was the one who sat on the opposite side of her screen.

"What did you make for our date?" asked Elsa, her cheeks slowly started to fade to their normal, fleshy color.

Ariel held her plate up in view of the camera. "I made ravioli stuffed with crab meat covered in a thick, white cheese sauce. With it I made shrimp and mussels to compliment the seafood cuisine." Her plate looked mouthwateringly delicious. "What did you make?" she asked, smiling.

Elsa held up her plate. The lasagna and the breadstick looked like class clowns compared to Ariel's sophisticated crab-stuffed ravioli. "I just made lasagna." She sat her plate down, her smile slightly diminishing.

They dug into their respective dinners. Both girls were very hungry so needless to say neither of them looked very attractive while stuffing their faces. Elsa cut a piece off of the lasagna on her plate and used her breadstick to scoot in on her fork. She shoved the piece of lasagna in her mouth and took a bite of the breadstick. Her mouth was exceptionally full as she chewed her food.

Ariel stuck a ravioli with her fork. A drop of cheese ran down her chin as she stuffed the ravioli in her mouth. Elsa looked up at the beautiful red head and couldn't refrain from laughing. Ariel shot Elsa a glance. "What?"

Elsa between breaths pointed at Ariel. "You... have cheese... on your... chin!" She caught her breath. Ariel wiped it away with some paper towel, her face red. "I thought you were a clean eater!"

Ariel's face nearly matched her hair color. She couldn't help but laugh at Elsa's laughing. "I am! How messy is my face when I come up from eating you?"

Elsa immediately stopped laughing. Her mouth hung open in an exaggerated, shocked expression. "We're barely five minutes into our date and you're already talking about oral sex?"

Ariel fluttered her eyes at the blonde. "What can I say? I like delicious things." She winked seductively.

Elsa covered her blushing face with her hands. She put her forehead on her computer desk. In a muffled voice Elsa said, "You're such a tease!"

Ariel propped her head between her hands smiling longingly at Elsa.

They finished their food and sat their plates off to the side. They talked for another hour, giggling and swooning over each other. Ariel brought her hand up to her stomach and rubbed the tiny bulge. "I'm still stuffed!"

Elsa looked down at her belly. She placed her hand on her stomach. "I know the feeling. I am, too." She picked up her plate and grinned at Ariel. "However, I still have room for chocolate!"

"Oh, you're so lucky," Ariel whined.

"I know," Elsa winked. She blew the red head a kiss. She carried her plate downstairs and placed it in the sink. She grabbed aluminum foil out of a drawer and wrapped up the rest of the lasagna and stuck it in the refrigerator. She grabbed a paper plate from the cabinet and cut a piece of brownie out of the pan and placed it on her plate. She ran back upstairs and sat in her computer chair. "Look at this delicious, chocolaty treat!" Elsa held her dessert in front of the camera.

Ariel licked her lips. "Let me know how it tastes."

Elsa couldn't resist the urge. She loved chocolate! It was something she shared with her sister. Ever since they were both young girls they would always lick the bowls after Isabelle would make chocolate cake and brownies. The girls never cared if the recipe called for eggs they still ate it. Sometimes they would end up sick, but it never deterred them from their love of chocolate.

Elsa bit into the brownie. The chocolate taste caused her taste buds to explode. Her eyes fluttered and rolled in the back of her head as if she were having an orgasm. A moan escaped her as she slunk back into the chair. Ariel giggled at Elsa. "You look like you just had an orgasm."

Elsa swallowed the dessert in her mouth. "I think I did, Ariel." She took another bite without hesitation.

"Be sure and take a bite for me," Ariel rested her head between her hands again gazing at the beautiful blonde.

Elsa swallowed. "This next bite is for you. Tell me if you taste it."

Elsa bit into the brownie and chewed it slowly, savoring the taste. Ariel moaned, pretending to taste the chocolaty treat. She moved her jaw up and down as if she were chewing it. The fake chewing caused her to giggle. "It's delicious, Elsa. You did a fantastic job."

The blonde ate the last bit of the brownie. She swallowed it with satisfaction. "Thank you, my beautiful princess. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Ariel couldn't stop gazing at Elsa, romantically. "I want nothing more than to kiss you right now."

Elsa lowered her eyes with her lips curving upwards. Her cheeks grew red. "I want to kiss you, too."

"I'd do anything just to be able to hold you and cuddle you right now, even if it meant you were completely lost in a video game."

"Trust me, Ariel, if you were here I'd be focused entirely on you." Elsa's face grew redder the more she thought of what she'd be doing to Ariel. "I'm all alone in this house. My parents are out on a date and my sister is at a party. We'd have the whole house to ourselves."

"What's your address? I'll be there in ten minutes," Ariel teased.

"Ha!" Elsa's boisterous laugh filled her bedroom. It was very reminiscent of her father's laughter. "We'd need a Delorean or a TARDIS to get you here that fast."

Ariel chuckled only understanding the _Back to the Future_ reference.

The sun had finally started to set. Elsa's room was getting darker by the passing minute. "Hey, we may be done eating but we can still enjoy our romantic candlelight date."

Ariel looked around her room just now noticing how dark it had gotten. "Oh, wow, I didn't even realize my room was dark until now." She turned back to her camera face full of excitement. "I'll get my candle!"

Elsa grabbed the candle she had placed on her computer desk from earlier in the day. She took out a box of matches from the drawer in her computer desk. She wasn't sure why she ever needed a box of matches in her room, but she always kept them there even when she was in high school. She struck a match and lit the candle. A warm, orange glow radiated from the fire sitting atop the candlestick.

Ariel returned with her own candle. Her face was lit in an orange glow. Everything else around Ariel faded away into the darkness. "You look beautiful," she whispered.

Elsa's lips curved up in a soft smile. "You look beautiful, too."

"How did I get so lucky to wind up with such a wonderful girl like you?" Ariel's soft, blue eyes gave away all the emotion Elsa needed to see. They were so beautiful. It was as if someone bottled up the oceans and converted them into irises. They sparkled amidst the candlelight like the vast ocean under a clear, starry night.

Elsa found herself getting lost in Ariel's eyes. "...ve you."

Elsa shook her head bringing herself out of her gaze. "What?"

"I said I love you."

Elsa relaxed her shoulders as she repeated the words back to her girlfriend. "Your eyes are very pretty amidst the glow of the candlelight. The orange tint really makes them stand out."

Ariel blushed, but Elsa could hardly tell due to the candlelight casting its orange glow over her face. "What do they look like," Ariel asked, swooning over Elsa. She just wanted to hear the blonde girl's voice.

Elsa, in a low, loving voice said, "They look like the ocean. Your eyes look like someone captured the essence of the world's oceans and harvested them in your irises. They glisten and sparkle with the candlelight."

Ariel put a hand over her lips. Her eyes now glistened with tears. "Your words are so wonderful, Elsa."

Elsa touched her computer monitor wanting to feel Ariel's face against her hand. "I miss you, Ariel."

Ariel sniffled. "I miss you, too, Elsa."

Elsa's room began to shine with a bright room. She was focused too much on Ariel to notice, though. She swiped her thumbs where Ariel's cheeks were on monitor trying her hardest to reach through to wipe away her girlfriend's tears. "Don't cry, Ariel. You'll make me cry."

Ariel chuckled under her breath, sniffling. She stared at Elsa longingly and then her eyebrows furrowed. "Elsa," Ariel whimpered, "your room. It's flashing."

Elsa stared at Ariel blankly. _Flashing? What are you talking about?_ Elsa pivoted her chair to see red and blue lights flashing in her room from outside. She turned back to look at Ariel, mouth wide with confusion. She looked at the time on her computer. It read nine forty eight. "The lights are coming from outside." Elsa held up her index finger, "Hold on." She got up and walked over to the window.

In the driveway was parked a police car. Its headlights were bright, but the flashing red and blue lights were brighter. The entire vicinity of the neighborhood lit up in a spectacle of red and blue flashes. _Why are the police here? Maybe they have the wrong house?_

Suddenly, there was a sinking feeling in her gut. All emotion escaped her except for one: fear. Two police officers had gotten out of the car and they were walking Anna up to the house. Elsa couldn't breathe. _What happened?! Anna! ANNA!_ A tingling feeling coursed through her body. She couldn't bring herself to move. Her vision was fixated on the flashing lights. Her hearing might as well have been gone. Her mouth hung open as fear consumed her body.

"...SA! ELSA! ELSA!" Elsa bounced back to reality. She took a step back tripping over herself. Her hearing came back to her as she heard Ariel screaming her name. "ELSA! What's wrong?!"

Elsa stumbled over to the computer. "The cops just showed up with Anna." Tears filled her eyes. She felt herself hyperventilating.

"Elsa, breathe," demanded Ariel. "Breathe! Stay calm and breathe."

The doorbell to the house rang. Elsa shot a glance over to her bedroom door. "The doorbell just rang." She turned her head back to Ariel. "Anna... I-I don't-I... She was my responsibility."

"Elsa, calm down. Answer the door and be calm." Ariel was doing her best to help Elsa through her panic.

Elsa's cheeks dampened with tears. "I-I gotta go, Ariel."

"I love you, Elsa. Everything will be okay. Just be calm." Elsa closed out Skype.

Elsa collected herself and headed downstairs wiping her face dry. She sniffled and straightened her back. She inhaled deeply as she opened the front door.


	8. Chapter 7

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Elsa opened the front door and on the porch stood two police officers: one male and the other female with very disconcerting looks plastered in their eyes. Anna could barely be seen standing behind them. Her head was down as she stood completely still. She was silent; very unlike the Anna Elsa was used to. Her hair wasn't up in a ponytail from what Elsa could see. It was strewn about her shoulders and covering her face as if someone had messed it up.

The male police officer spoke first. "Is your name Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes burned. She wanted to push through the two officers standing in front of her and hold and cradle Anna in her arms. She felt her eyes fill with tears again as she nodded.

"We found this young lady wandering the streets tonight alone," said the female officer. "We got an anonymous call about a party and we were told to check it out." Elsa felt her breathing starting to shake. She brought a quivering hand up to her lips as her vision went blurry with tears. "We arrived to find a lot of underage teens drinking and being rowdy. We broke up the party but didn't see anything that wasn't out of the norm for a teenage party until we were driving about three blocks down and found this young lady," the female officer motioned to Anna, "stumbling down the sidewalk."

Elsa was listening to the officers speak, but she was having a hard time understanding them. Everything seemed to go in one ear as English and then out the other ear as gibberish. She was picking up key words like _alone_, _anonymous call_, _underage_, _drinking _and _stumbling_. Elsa was fear-stricken not knowing what had happened to her little sister; her sister for whom was _her_ responsibility!

"We slowed down and," continued the male officer, "we called out to her. She didn't acknowledge us. She kept walking and stumbling. My partner stopped the car and I got out to console her and to ask her some questions. She flipped out in a fit of rage swatting at me and yelling at me to keep away from her. So, I backed off and my partner got out of the car to try and reassure her. She was more accepting of her."

The female police officer went on with the events that had transpired this night. "I slowly approached this young woman and she stopped stumbling forward. I noticed her face was red like she had been crying. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was inside out." Elsa immediately fell apart.

Her head fell in her hands and she started sobbing. Her legs gave out beneath her as she hit the floor. The male officer rushed forward to try and catch Elsa, but he was too slow. Between heaving and crying Elsa tried to speak. "Is-was... m-my sister..." She could barely bring herself to say the word. She felt like vomiting. "...was she r-ra-raped?" A loud gasp escaped her and she fell even closer to the floor, practically lying on her side.

"We don't know," replied the male officer. He was crouched down stroking Elsa's shoulder trying to comfort the blonde. "She won't open up to us. All she kept saying was 'Elsa' and this address."

Elsa continued to heave and cry. Fluids were flowing from her eyes and nose. She could feel her cheeks were sopping wet as well as her upper lip as the fluids ran down her neck and even into her mouth. She didn't care how she looked. She just wanted her sister to be safe and she had failed. "Oh, Anna," she cried out. The redhead still didn't move. She never lifted her head and not a single sound left her lips.

The female officer spoke again. "I put my arm around her and guided her to the car. I motioned for my partner to get the breathalyzer out. We wanted to see if she had been drinking. She blew into it and it came back clean. We don't know what happened to her at the party. We can speculate the worst, but when she got in the car she kept saying your name and she kept saying this address. I'm assuming this is her home?"

Elsa tried to position herself in a sitting position. Her arms were weak. When she tried pushing herself up her arms gave out and she collapsed back to the ground. The male officer grabbed her by the arm and helped her to sit. "Yeah," Elsa said in a weak, breathy voice. "This is her home. I'm her sister."

The female officer's eyes filled with sadness. Elsa could see the pain in her expression. "Look, she wanted to come home so we brought her home. It's usually best that in circumstances like this the person get a rape kit done." Elsa buried her face in her hands again, sobbing. The female officer did her best to be sincere and yet stern. "If your sister was raped then doing a rape kit can prove it and we can catch the person who did this to her."

"I'm so sorry, Anna," Elsa sobbed. "I should have been more responsible!"

The female officer exhaled a deep sigh. The male officer stood up and looked at his partner. He went on to say, "If your sister will let us take her to the hospital right now, we'll take her. You can come. A situation like this can be very traumatic."

Elsa brought her wet, red, puffy face out of her hands. She brought herself to her knees before planting one foot on the floor. She planted the other foot on the floor and with shaky knees she stood. She walked forward and cut between the two police officers. Anna hadn't moved an inch. Elsa's jaw trembled as she looked at her sister. "I'm sorry," she whispered before throwing her arms around Anna. Anna did nothing. She stood there like a statue.

The police officers watched Elsa grip her sister tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. They both looked down with doleful looks strewn across the faces. The female officer placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. With a soft voice she said, "If Anna decides she wants a rape kit done just call nine-one-one and we'll be here immediately. We'll make sure there's a police officer patrolling this area all night long."

Elsa nodded her head in Anna's shoulder. In a muffled, shaky voice Elsa whimpered, "Thank you for bringing her home."

The female officer pursed her lips. She didn't say anything; she just patted Elsa on the shoulder reassuringly. The two police officers left the sisters alone. They got in their car and sat there making sure the sisters were okay, considering the circumstances.

Elsa brought her face out of Anna's shoulder. "Anna," Elsa whispered. "Please, Anna, look at me."

Anna didn't move.

"Anna, let's go inside," said Elsa. She gently tried to guide her sister in the house. Anna wouldn't budge. She really did feel like a statue. "Anna, please," Elsa whispered.

Anna's head twitched. She slowly raised her head up. When her eyes met Elsa's the blonde saw nothing in her sister's eyes. They were vacant - void of anything. Elsa brought her hand over her trembling mouth. A tiny, faint squeal escaped her lips. Tears continued to roll from her eyes.

"I wasn't raped, Elsa." Anna spoke with no emotion. Her voice was flat, monotone. The redhead stepped forward. Elsa threw her arms out and Anna fell into them. "I wasn't raped," she reiterated in a whisper. "You don't have to blame yourself."

Elsa held her sister in her arms and cried. Maybe it wasn't her fault, but she was the one who let her go to the party. She felt like all the blame was hers to take. She pulled Anna close to her chest and hugged her.

Anna was still emotionless. She wasn't sure what to feel - fear, obviously, but she didn't know what to do. Anna had never been in a situation like this before. She had trusted Hans and he had betrayed her. A plethora of emotions from fear, sadness, anger and hate all filled her body and mind and she didn't know which one to express at the moment. She just let her sister hold her and comfort her.

Elsa, holding her sister, began walking into the house with Anna. Anna walked with her sister, albeit, slowly. Elsa closed the door and locked it. When she turned to face her sister, Anna threw her arms around Elsa and started crying into her breasts, the redhead's emotions landing on sadness. Elsa put both arms around her younger sister, one resting around her back and the other patting her head. Elsa sniffled and kissed her sister's head. "I'm sorry," Elsa whispered, again.

Anna and Elsa stood in front of the closed door for about five minutes just embracing each other and crying together. Anna brought her hands up to her sister's shoulders and pulled herself up out of Elsa's breasts. Her shirt was soaked with the fluids leaking from Anna's face. She didn't care though. She hugged her sister and held her tightly. Anna whimpered.

When they stopped hugging Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and slowly walked her upstairs. They went straight to Elsa's room. The only light in her room was from the dim street lights, the computer monitor and the still-lit candle. Elsa turned on her lamp and guided her sister to her bed. Anna sat down her breathing still shaky. Elsa sat next to her. She locked her hand in Anna's intertwining their fingers. Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder and Elsa rested her head on Anna's head. She continued to sniffle as her crying died down.

Together the sisters sat on Elsa's bed for ten minutes in silence just comforting each other. Finally Elsa broke the silence. "I'm a bad sister. I shouldn't have let you go." Her sinus cavity burned as her eyes filled with tears. "I left you two years ago and now I let this happen." She shook her head. _I hate you, Elsa. You're such a horrible person._ A single tear ran down her cheek.

Anna raised her head from Elsa's shoulder. She looked at her sister. She slowly shook her head with sadness in her eyes. She reached over and squeezed her sister in a tight hug. "No," Anna whispered. "You're not a bad sister," she whispered, whimpering.

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut. More tears rolled down her face. She inhaled deeply before exhaling a shaky breath. "None of this would have happened if I had just listened to mom and dad."

Anna released herself out of the tight embrace. She shook her head tears filling her doleful eyes. "You trusted me, Elsa. That's all I wanted. I just wanted someone to trust me and you were that person. You didn't do this. Please," Anna choked on her words, "p-please, don't b-blame yourself."

Elsa put her face in her hand. She put her other hand on Anna's shoulder. She started to cry again. Amidst the heaving and sobbing she apologized to her sister. "I'm sorry, my Anna. I'm sorry."

Anna put her arms around Elsa and pulled her into her chest. Elsa's back heaved up and down as she sobbed. "It's not your fault," Anna whispered. "I don't blame you."

Anna held Elsa for a couple minutes before Elsa stopped crying and collected herself. She pulled her face out of Anna's chest. Much like Anna had done earlier, Elsa left a wet spot on Anna's shirt where her face had been. Through the tears and sadness, Elsa chuckled under her breath at the sight of Anna's wet shirt. Anna looked down and Elsa pointed at it. Anna chuckled with her sister.

The blonde wiped her wet nose and dried her eyes. She rubbed her wet hands on her bed. Anna chuckled again, sniffling, "That's gross."

"I didn't feel like getting up to get toilet paper," Elsa smiled slowly. Anna wiped her own eyes and wiped her nose with her hands. She followed Elsa's lead and wiped her wet hands on her sister's bed. "Hey," Elsa teased her voice still a bit shaky, "I didn't say _you_ could do that."

Anna grinned at Elsa and she grabbed her sister wrapping her arms around her. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and nestled her chin in her younger sister's shoulder. Anna fell serious again. "None of this was your fault." Elsa accepted her sister's words and squeezed Anna tighter. Anna squeezed Elsa tighter, as well.

The blonde let out a gasp. "I... can't... b-br-breathe." Suddenly, Anna shifted her weight and toppled over on top of Elsa.

Elsa lay there with her sister on top of her, smiling stupidly. Elsa used her body strength to roll over. Anna rolled underneath her as Elsa rolled on top. She released her embrace and lifted her body off of her sister's. She stared into those big, tender, beautiful, green eyes. _Oh, what I would do to be able to spend the rest of my life with you_. Elsa wanted so badly to lower her head and kiss her sister, gently and passionately. _Don't do it_, her conscious told her. _You need to protect her and comfort her now. Don't be selfish_.

Anna brought her hand up gently placing it behind Elsa's head and slowly brought it down to hers. "Thank you for being you," Anna whispered.

The urge to kiss Anna was intense. _Kiss her!_ Elsa's eyes widened. _Kiss her!_ Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat. _Turn your head, plant your lips on hers and show her how much she really means to you!_ Elsa gripped the bed sheets in her hands, tightly. _KISS HER!_ Elsa felt a fire spark in her core. God, how she wanted to just touch her lips with her sister's. Instead, she rolled off of her sister, doing her best to ignore her feelings. She sat up facing away from Anna.

"Are you okay?" asked Anna, genuinely concerned.

Elsa nodded her head. _NO! I want you, Anna. I want to be with you! I want to be the one who holds you, loves you, and protects you for the rest of your life_. She couldn't do anything but lie about her true feelings. "Yeah, I'm fine." Elsa turned around, facing her sister. She put on a façade. "I'm fine."

Anna sat up. "Elsa, I need to be honest with you about something." _If you say you have feelings for me, too, my world will implode!_ "I heard you the other night singing to Ariel. You have a beautiful voice." Anna grinned and blushed.

Elsa was silent, a blush filling her cheeks.

Anna lowered her eyes chewing on her bottom lip. "The other day when Hans brought me home I came upstairs because I wanted to hang out with you. I heard singing coming from your room and I didn't _want_ to stop and listen! I mean, I _did_ because you're voice is so beautiful. It's like you were blessed with the voice of a goddess!" Elsa's cheeks turned red. "The singing was so mesmerizing. You know the old tales of sirens luring sailors out with their voices so they'd crash into rocks? Well, you were the siren in this story and I was the sailor crashing her ship into the rocks. Your voice is just so beautiful!

"I sat down in front of your door just to listen to your voice. When you finished singing _The Little Mermaid_ song I wanted to leave but I couldn't." Elsa perked up. _Ariel! I should tell her everything is okay_. Elsa searched around the room for her phone. It was on the computer desk. _I'll tell her tomorrow. Anna is more important right now_. "You two were swooning over each other. You kept talking about how you couldn't wait to hold and feel each other in your embrace. You wanted to kiss her." Elsa's face grew bright red. She held her hands up covering her cheeks. "It was so beautiful, Elsa. I cried. I literally sat right outside that door-" Anna pointed to Elsa's bedroom door "-and I cried, not because I was sad or anything but because your happiness brought me happiness."

Elsa blushed even more. Not knowing what to say, she asked, "Do you want a brownie?"

Anna's eyes widened with excitement. "How could I ever pass up chocolate?"

Elsa giggled. "Good point! I'll go get us some." Elsa ran downstairs and grabbed two paper plates. She grabbed the knife that sat in the brownie pan. She was about to cut into it when she stopped. She grabbed the whole pan and raced back upstairs. "I was going to get us each a small piece, but I figured we could just share the whole thing."

Anna burst out in laughter. "So, we're just supposed to eat this whole pan of brownies in one sitting."

Elsa nodded her head excitedly. "I mean, unless you don't want to in which case that just means more for me." She stuck her tongue out at Anna, playfully.

Anna yanked the pan out of Elsa's hands. "Give me that," she grinned, coyly.

"Hey!" Elsa reached for the pan. Anna turned her back to Elsa and brought it in close to her chest. Elsa reached both arms around Anna trying to pry the pan out of her grasp.

"No," Anna shouted, teasingly. "It's mine!"

"Give me, give me, give me," Elsa shouted, playfully.

Anna did her best to hold on to the pan. Before she could lose her grasp, she stuck her tongue out and licked the top of the brownies. "Now they're covered in my germs," the redhead shouted, defiantly, as the blonde ripped the pan from her grasp.

"Your saliva doesn't bother me!" Elsa tore off a small piece of brownie and shoved it in her mouth. She chewed the delicious, chocolaty treat. Her eyes rolled in her head. It tasted _so_ good! "It's like I just tasted you." Elsa realized what she said after it was too late. Her face filled with a crimson blush. She stopped talking.

Anna giggled at her sister's flushed state. "Then it's only fair I get to taste _you_!" Anna turned around and very suddenly licked her sister's cheek. Elsa was completely caught off guard by her sister's action. Anna stole the pan from Elsa's hands and faced away from her again, clutching the pan in her grasp, grinning mischievously. Elsa brought her hand up to her wet cheek as her Aaron-face started to show.

Her hand slid down her cheek but her smile remained.

A bright light came through Elsa's bedroom window. It caught both girls' attentions. Anna's mouth was stuffed with brownies. Her cheeks were puffed out. She looked at Elsa. Together they got off the bed and walked over to the window, looking down in the driveway. Their parents were home.

Anna's shoulders sunk. A very distraught look crossed her face. Anna didn't want her parents to know that she had gone to the party tonight. Anna's social life, or at least what social life she had, rested on the fact of her parents not finding out that she had gone out with Hans on this night.

"Anna," Elsa said in a low, comforting voice. "Anna, it'll be all right." She put her arms around her sister, hugging her.

"Please, Elsa," Anna pleaded to Elsa, her voice shaky, "please, don't tell mom and dad about tonight. I don't want them to know. They'll never let me see the light of day again."

Elsa's eyes lowered in despair. Her lips curved down, frowning. She nodded her head slowly accepting her sister's request. "Okay, I won't tell them." Anna put her arms around her sister's waist. The redhead never cried. "I'll tell them we ate lasagna and then I watched you play _Dead Space_."

Anna's head nodded up and down. Elsa let go of her sister and she crawled back onto Elsa's bed as she left the room to greet their parents.

The front door opened and in walked Elsa's parents. "That movie was too sad to be a date movie," said her mother.

"What?" Victor said, not realizing how loud he was talking. "No, no, it was a good date movie!"

"The brothers' parents died out on sea and at the end the brothers never rekindled their relationship. That's not a fun movie!" Isabelle playfully smacked her husband for taking her to see the movie.

"It allowed me to put my arm around and comfort you while you cried softly," VIctor grinned. "I think that counts as a good date movie."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and smiled. Elsa stood in the living room with a forced smile strewn on her face. "Hi, mom, how was the movie?"

Her mother walked over and gave Elsa a hug. "Dinner was great and delicious, but the movie was too sad to be enjoyable."

Victor walked past the two ladies and into the kitchen. "It was a cuddle movie," his boisterous voice echoed throughout the first floor of their house.

Isabelle whispered, "Don't let him lie. The movie was pretty bad." She giggled. "Did you and your sister have a good time?"

_I disobeyed you and dad! I let Anna go to the party and something bad happened! The cops brought her home! You were right about Hans and I should have listened. I'm so sorry mom! It's my entire fault! _The blonde smiled widely, hiding her true emotions. She nodded. "Yeah," she whispered.

Victor walked into the living room with a bottle of water in hand. "Where is Anna? Is she upstairs?"

"Yeah," she replied. "She's playing _Dead Space_ right now. Unfortunately, she gets scared easily so I'm going to head back upstairs to watch her play." Elsa hated lying to her parents. It was bad enough she was trapped behind the figurative closet door, but to not tell them of their own daughter was disheartening. She wanted so badly for her parents to know. She wanted so badly for Hans to pay. She wanted so badly to break down and blame herself for what had happened, but Anna wouldn't let Elsa do that. "I'm glad you guys had a good time tonight even if the movie sucked." Elsa hugged both of her parents and left them in the living room to head back upstairs.

"That movie was good," she heard her father to her mother.

"Oh, come here," her mother's words were playful and tender; her parents' voices were gone as she got upstairs.

As soon as Elsa was upstairs she could hear the faint sounds of shaky breathing followed by low crying. She rushed forward to see Anna curled in the fetus position on her bed. Her face was hidden behind her hands as she cried quietly to herself. Elsa's heart broke. Her shoulders fell and her lips curved down into a frown. She outstretched an arm and placed it on Anna's side. Her sister removed a hand from her face and placed it on Elsa's hand, lightly squeezing it. Elsa crawled up on her bed and cuddled her sister, lovingly. "It's okay, Anna," she whispered, comfortingly, "I've got you. I'm not going to let go of you." Her eyes became glossy with tears. She calmly shushed her sister as they held one hand together and Elsa stroked the redhead's head with her other hand. "I'm here for you," her voice shook and cracked.

Anna turned over facing her sister. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were wet with tears. Still curled in the fetal position, Anna wriggled herself as close as she could possibly get to her blonde sister. Her voice was shaky and breathy. "You're such a wonderful sister."

Elsa couldn't bring herself to believe it. This all happened because she let her Anna go to the party. If she had just been responsible and told her to stay home Anna would be safe and okay. She wouldn't have had to lie to her parents. Anna wouldn't be hurt and crying right now. She might have been upset and a little angry, but she would've rather had an upset and angry Anna than a scared, nervous and hurt Anna. She clutched her sister tightly to her body. "I don't feel like a wonderful sister," she replied with hurt and honesty in her voice. "I feel like a shitty sister." Her voice cracked again. A tear ran from her eye.

Anna sniffled bringing her face out of Elsa's chest. She positioned her head so she was looking up at Elsa. "Don't feel that way, Elsa, please. This really isn't your fault." _It is my fault, Anna! I'm the one who let you go. I could have kept you safe if I had just listened to mom and dad instead of trying to be the cool sister who returned home after being absent for two years. I'm the _only_ one to blame!_

Elsa pulled herself away from Anna. "I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." Anna watched her sister get up and walk out of the room. Her crying had managed to subside with her sister next to her.

The blonde walked into the bathroom, turned on the light, closed the door and stood in front of the sink and the mirror. She watched herself stand there. Her eyes were red and glossy. Her expression was less than happy. Her hair was a mess and she barely wanted to look at herself. _I did this. It was my fault._ Elsa placed her hands on the sink and looked down. _She doesn't want you to blame yourself. Who else would I blame?! I'm the one who let her go! Anna doesn't believe that and she wants you to believe that, too. I wish I could believe that, but none of this would have happened if I hadn't let her go._

Elsa stared back at her reflection. She swallowed the lump in her throat not wanting to look at the person responsible for the actions that happened tonight. Her reflection nodded its head in the mirror. Elsa stared at it as the reflection mocked her. _"You did do this, didn't do?" Anna said it wasn't my fault. "But you know better," _the reflection stated. It pointed its finger at Elsa. _"You are directly responsible for everything that happened tonight. And you did it all and for what? For a date with Ariel? You're a selfish bitch, aren't you?"_ Elsa shook her head. _No. No! Anna says I'm not to blame for tonight. _Her reflection raised a fist and slammed it against the opposite side of the mirror. A crack formed down the glass. The ice blue eyes in her reflection became blood red as anger seethed from it._ "But we know that's a lie! Who else would you blame besides yourself?!"_

The angry reflection slammed its fist against the glass again. It cracked even more. Elsa stood motionless, scared. She turned away from her reflection. _"Look at me!"_ The red-eyed reflection yelled and slammed its fists against the glass. _"Look at me!"_ Elsa wasn't sure if this was real or not. It felt real! The reflection brought both fists back and slammed them forward again. The mirror continued to crack. _"Look at me!"_

"No," Elsa shouted, fear in her voice. She grabbed the bottle of toothpaste and smeared it all over the mirror blocking out her reflection. It brought her back to reality. The mirror wasn't cracked at all. She had imagined everything. Her breathing was all over the place. She turned on the faucet and splashed water in her face. _This wasn't my fault!_

Elsa reached for the towel and dried her face. She looked at the mirror coated in toothpaste. A knock came from the other side of the door. "Elsa," came Anna's soft, concerned voice, "are you okay?"

Elsa didn't want her sister to know she freaked out in the bathroom at her own reflection. "Y-yeah, Anna, I'm fine. I just-I'm fine." Elsa wiped the toothpaste off the mirror with the towel. She looked at her reflection again. This time it followed her every move. She threw the towel on the floor and opened the door to see Anna standing there. She tried to make light of the situation and crack a joke. "I bet you thought I'd come out of here in just a towel, huh?"

Anna's lips curved up in a small smile. "At this point you might as well just come out naked," Anna joked suppressing her other feelings. "You have nice boobs, anyways."

Elsa blushed. _You can touch them. No! Don't say that!_ "Thank you," Elsa opted as a more appropriate reply. She put her arm around Anna and they walked back to Elsa's room.

They sat on Elsa's bed together comforting each other. Elsa picked up the brownie pan and offered it to Anna. She stared at it with a wandering look. She smiled and reached for a brownie putting the dessert in her mouth. Elsa did the same.

"So, what's it like?" asked Anna.

Elsa turned her head to Anna furrowing her brow. "What's what like?"

Anna seemed nervous. "You know, being with a girl."

Elsa's eyes widened. _She's interested in my love life. How deep should I go?_ "Uh, it's wonderful." _Yeah, it is._ "Girls are so much better than guys." She paused. _Maybe I shouldn't say that if Anna is straight? Screw it, it's the truth. Guys suck._ "They're kinder, gentler, softer, more caring and more aggressive-" she winked at Anna "-if you know what I mean." She giggled at herself running her hands through her blonde, messy hair.

Anna blushed. "Is Ariel aggressive with you?" She did her best to hide the fact that she knew the answer. Elsa was Ariel's sub.

She grinned devilishly. "She's only as aggressive as I want her to be." Anna's face flushed. She hid her cheeks behind her hands. Elsa lowered her lips to Anna's ears and whispered, "Which means she's often very aggressive."

"Oh my, God," Anna shouted. She shoved her sister, her face as red as a tomato.

Elsa fell back laughing uncontrollably. "You wanted to know, Anna!"

"I didn't think you'd actually share your sex life with me! I was just asking what it was like to be with a girl." She covered her face with her hands, giggling with embarrassment.

"Well," Elsa pushed herself up, "I enjoy it. I find girls to be a lot more attractive than guys. I tried being with a guy once and I didn't enjoy it. I didn't feel like I was being true to myself. I was hiding behind this façade because I was afraid to tell anyone about how I preferred girls over guys." Elsa looked down, hurt. "I felt ashamed."

Anna grabbed her sister in her arms and hugged her tightly. "Don't ever feel ashamed," she whispered, comfortingly. "Even if the world looks down on you, I'll still love you."

Elsa's heart nearly stopped. She peered into Anna's loving, green eyes. _Kiss her? Can I kiss her? God, I want to kiss her!_ "Thank you," Elsa's voice was shaky. "Thank you for being here for me, Anna."

Anna ran her hand through Elsa's hair calmly and comfortingly. "I'll always be here for you, Elsa."

Elsa hugged her sister. "And, I'll be here for you, too."

They continued to embrace each other in silence.

Anna finally broke the silence with a question. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend?"

Elsa pulled herself out of the embrace. "In high school I had a boyfriend leading into my Senior year of prom. It wasn't a long relationship or anything. It was mostly just for prom."

"Who was he?" asked Anna, her brows meeting over the bridge of her nose.

"His name was Tyler. He was blonde, like me. He wanted to go to prom with his friends and he had just broken up with his girlfriend, Lauren, the girl from the restaurant that outed me, because she wouldn't have sex with him all the time. I didn't find that out until the party after prom. He asked me out and because I was a closeted lesbian at the time, I accepted."

"He didn't," Anna stumbled over her words, "try anything on you, d-did he?" she stammered.

Elsa shook her head. "No, well..." Elsa hesitated. She didn't want her sister to relive anything that happened tonight by her telling her story of what happened. "Maybe this isn't the best time to tell you this sto-"

"No," interjected Anna, "please, tell me."

"Are you sure?" Elsa was concerned for Anna.

The redhead nodded her eyes. "Maybe you telling me your story will help me in some weird way?"

Elsa sighed, still unsure of whether it was a good idea to tell her story or not. She went on, anyways. "Well, after prom Tyler wanted to go to a party at his friend's house. He drove so I didn't have much say in the matter. Anyways, we arrive and the house is filled with underage teens drinking and partying. It almost felt like a frat party. The party was completely unsupervised. Jack gets there and he immediately ditches me for his friends. I felt out of place so I just sat outside on the porch.

"People were coming and going. The people who came were often bringing more alcohol. The people who were leaving were often drunk and or puking. It was gross. I hated being there. I didn't have a cell phone at the time and I didn't trust anyone to give me a ride home. I almost walked home until this beautiful, brunette girl came out to the porch. She sat next to me. She was _so_ drop-dead gorgeous!" Anna bit her lower lip, smiling slightly. "Her hair was pulled back in elegant curls. It was tied up with white, silky ribbons. Her dress matched the ribbons and flowed down past her feet. How she managed to dance at prom was beyond me, but Anna, oh my God, she was so beautiful!

"Anyways, I finally got the courage to talk to her. She was so charming and delightful and nice. Her voice was so smooth. I wanted to melt in her lap. I remember her hand brushed against mine and I wanted to just leap on her and take her right there on the front porch." Anna giggled, hiding her flushed cheeks behind her hands. "Unfortunately, Tyler came out to the porch and broke up our conversation. This girl was Lauren."

Anna gasped, "The ex-girlfriend!"

Elsa nodded. "Oh, yeah, and Tyler was mad. He wanted nothing to do with her. He started calling her names and belittling her. I should have stood up for her, but I did nothing. She got up in his face and pushed him, though. He raised his arm to her, but backed it down when he noticed he had the whole party's attention. He took my hand and stormed into the house. We went to an empty bedroom and he started kissing me. I didn't want him to, but he was too aggressive. He, then, started undoing his pants told me to go down on him." Anna lowered her hands from her cheeks as her eyes followed. She started to sink in on herself. "I told him I didn't feel comfortable with it, but he just kept insisting."

"D-did he..." Anna felt hurt for wanting to know, "assault you?"

Elsa's lips curved up in an evil grin. "I think I may have been the one to assault him, actually?"

Anna's head raised, her eyes staring into Elsa's ice blue beauties. "What?"

"Well, when he wouldn't take 'No' for an answer, I pushed him, his pants still around his ankles and threw him out of the room where everyone could see him. He became the laughing point of the whole party. Even his friends laughed at him.

"When I walked back into the living room everyone was still laughing. I even got a few cheers and a few claps. Tyler's face was red with anger. He pulled up his pants and stormed out of the party leaving me there. Lauren came up to me and offered me a ride home. I accepted. When we pulled up to the house I said goodbye and got ready to get out of the car. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in. She pulled me over for a kiss. She thanked me for setting that asshole in his place and she continued to kiss me. We kept seeing each other in private until I left for college that summer. We never had sex, but we did fool around a lot." Elsa's eyes lowered with a tinge of sadness showing in them. "She was another one of the people I up and abandoned. I feel horrible now, because she's back with Tyler. He doesn't deserve her and she deserves so much better."

"Elsa," said Anna, amazed. "You-that... that was awesome! You set him in his place and you even took his ex-girlfriend! That story was awesome!" Anna was giddy.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow as a smile grew across her lips. "Yeah, I guess I am a badass?" She felt good sharing that story. She had never told anyone that story before, not even Ariel.

"I guess," Anna started, her voice starting to shake again, "I guess I should tell you my story about tonight?"

Elsa immediately perked up. She shook her head, nervously. "Anna, you don't have to if you don't feel comfortable telling it. I don't want you to relive anything that may hurt or traumatize you."

"No, Elsa," said Anna, showing confidence, "I _need_ to tell someone. I don't want to keep it locked away forever. If I do that, then Hans wins and I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he ruined my life."

Elsa extended her arm and placed her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Then, I'm here for you."

Anna took in a deep breath. "Well, after I left the house I got in his car. I gave him one of the brownies. He took it and he took mine, too. He said I didn't need it. He said I ate enough chocolate already and that he wouldn't date a fat ass. It hurt my feelings, but I went with it." A look of anger crossed Elsa's face. _That motherfucker!_ "We arrived at the party and he started drinking with his friends. He tried to get me to drink, but I wouldn't do it. There were a group of people playing _Guitar Hero_ on the opposite side of the room so I stood over there and let Hans hang out with his friends.

"Anyways, Hans drank with his friends and watched some other people play _Guitar Hero_. After about twenty minutes, Hans called me over to him. He started talking to his friends about me. He was saying a lot of nice things, actually. He was telling them how beautiful I looked. He said I was funny, smart and outgoing. He did mention my clothes, though, saying I usually dressed nicer." _You looked beautiful as you were... well, you _look_ beautiful as you are, now!_ "His friends started to make sexual comments towards me. They asked if I had ever gone down on a guy. They made sexual references at me by pretending to give blowjobs. They were being mean about it. Hans defended me, though. He told them to lay off the sex jokes. He seemed genuine about it.

"I went back to the _Guitar Hero_ crowd and sat on the couch. I actually thought about texting you, but I didn't want to interrupt your date. I was bored, but I had been looking forward to the party so much that I didn't want to admit to myself that I was bored. The party was getting raucous as more and more people showed up.

"Eventually, I got up to use the bathroom. I really had to go. Hans pulled me into an empty room. He smelled like alcohol. He started kissing me. I tried pulling away from him because his breath stank. I could taste the alcohol on his breath. He pushed me down on the bed in the room and crawled on top of me. He kept kissing me." Elsa's face sunk. It grew red, but this time with anger. _If he touched you Anna, I'll kill him!_ "He grabbed my breasts." _I'm fucking killing him!_ "I knocked him off of me. I kneed him in the crotch. He fell off grabbing himself. When I stood up I told him I was sorry and that I wasn't ready for sex. I turned to walk out of the room when he grabbed me by my ponytail. He pulled me back to him by my hair. It hurt so much! I swatted at him and scratched him. I pulled away and he took my scrunchy. That's why my hair's a mess right now." Anna's breathing started to get shaky. Elsa could see the fear growing in her eyes. She hugged Anna, comforting her. _Oh, Anna, I'm here! I'll kill that auburn-haired motherfucker!_

"When he let go of my hair I bolted for the door. He grabbed my wrist and threw me on the bed. He ripped my shirt off and threw it away. I started kicking at him and he grabbed my ankles. He held them between his arms and his chest as he undid his pants. He pulled down his pants and his underwear showing me his penis. It wasn't erect though." Fear and anger trembled in Anna's voice. "He wanted to have sex with me even if it meant forcing himself on me. I got my legs from his hold and I managed to kick him away. He stumbled over his pants which were around his ankles and he fell back, his head hitting the wall. I jumped up off the bed and grabbed my shirt off the floor. I was about to get out of the room when he grabbed my leg. I fell on top of him. Before he had a chance to do anything, I reached around grabbing his penis and I yanked on it hard. I don't know if I tore something or what, but he shrieked in pain and started yelling and crying. He called me a bitch and I ran out of the room. Everyone stopped partying long enough so see me run out of the house and I didn't stop running until I was about a block down the road. I threw on the shirt and that's when I started walking and stumbling. I don't know who called the cops, but it wasn't me." The fear in her voice had become anger. Elsa held her sister close. Anna brought her head up to meet her sister's. "He never raped me."

Elsa's eyes were brimming with rage. All she could picture was her imagined reflection from the mirror pounding away at Hans' face, beating it until he was unrecognizable. Anger spat forth from her mouth in the form of a low whisper, "But he tried to rape you." Her eyes narrowed.

Anna put her arms around her sister again. "I fought him off, Elsa. I was strong, like you." Elsa's anger fell to hurt and sorrow. A tear rolled down her cheek. _She was strong, like me._ "I love you, Elsa."

Elsa was caught between hulking out in anger and holding her sister for comfort. She so badly wanted to march to Hans' house and burn it up with him trapped inside. She held her sister, instead, comforting her. "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again," she whispered, staring into nothing.

Anna rested her head against her sister's breasts. "Elsa," she said.

Elsa brought herself out of her stare. She looked down at her redhead sister. "Yes?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight, with you, please?"

Elsa nodded her head kissing the top of Anna's head. "Of course, my sweet Anna. You can sleep in here anytime you want."

"Thank you," Anna whispered. They hugged for a few minutes longer. Anna let go of Elsa and stood up. She looked down at her clothes and raked her hand through her messy hair. "I need to take a shower. Will you be all right?"

Elsa looked up at Anna. "I'll be fine. I should be the one asking you that question. Will _you_ be all right?"

A tiny smile graced Anna's lips. She kissed her sister on the cheek. "I'll be fine, my Elsa."

Elsa touched her cheek where Anna had kissed her. She smiled lightly. "Oh," Elsa got off the bed and went to her dresser. She pulled out her pair of light blue sweatpants. She tossed them at Anna. "Here, you can wear these."

Anna smiled graciously. "But they match your eyes, Elsa. You should wear them."

"No," Elsa shook her head insistently, "you wear them."

Anna held them up to her nose. "They smell of lavender. They smell like you." Anna couldn't help but roll her eyes with pleasure.

Elsa blushed. "Go take a shower you weirdo."

Anna chewed on her lower lip before leaving her room. Elsa picked up the brownie pan from the bed and sat it on the table. She fixed her bed sheets since they were all wrinkled and messy from the girls sitting on them and rolling around on them. She threw them back uncovering the pillows, readying them for when the girls were ready to climb under the sheets and rest.

She walked over to the computer desk and killed the flame on the candle. She picked up her phone and checked it. There were two unread texts from Ariel. She read them both. 'Is everything all right? Text or call me to let me know.' The other message read: 'I hope everything is all right. I love you, Elsa.'

Elsa stood there looking at the text messages. She pursed her lips and connected her phone to the charger. She set it down and never replied to either text. Anna walked in the room in a white, cotton t-shirt and Elsa's light blue sweatpants. Her hair was put up in a towel to dry. "Um, why was there a towel covered in toothpaste in the bathroom."

Elsa looked at Anna, nonchalantly. She had no excuse. "I put toothpaste on the mirror and wiped it off."

Anna furrowed her brow. Her eyes shifted back and forth. "Why?"

Elsa shrugged. "I got bored?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders accepting it. "Okay." She unwrapped the towel using it to further dry her hair. She yawned. "I tie-uhd."

Elsa understood what Anna meant. "I'm tired, too." She yawned.

Anna walked back to the bathroom to put the towel up. She came back with her clothes she had been wearing before. She put them in the laundry basket in the closet. Elsa and Anna both crawled into bed. Elsa reached over and turned off the light. She slunk down under the covers and put her body next to her sisters. Anna reached behind her and grabbed Elsa's arm. She put it over her chest snuggling her hand close to her breasts. Elsa couldn't help but smile. She gently kissed the back of her sister's head. "I love you, my Elsa," whispered Anna.

"Good night, Anna," she whispered in reply.

"Thank you for being here for me," she mumbled.

Elsa pursed her lips. _You're welcome, my beautiful Anna._ An image of Hans putting his hands on Anna played in her mind as she closed her eyes. _I'll kill you, Hans. I'll fucking kill you for touching her!_


	9. Chapter 8

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Elsa woke up to the sudden jolt of her sister. Anna had been twitching and squirming in her sleep. Elsa held her sister tightly. "It's okay, Anna," whispered Elsa, reassuringly, "It's okay. I've got you. I'm here for you. I won't let any harm come to you."

Anna continued to twitch in her sleep. Elsa gently and softly kissed her sister on the back of her head. A low groan escaped Anna's lips. She stopped twitching. "E-Elsa?" Anna's quiet voice could barely be heard by her sister.

The blonde gasped, clutching her sister next to her body. "Anna," she answered, "I'm here."

"Elsa," Anna rolled her head on her pillow so she was facing the ceiling, "What happened?"

Elsa held her breath. She hadn't remembered twitching or squirming in her sleep. "You were twitching in your sleep so I held you close and kissed your head and then you woke up."

Elsa wasn't sure if Anna's breathing just sounded heavy because she was lying next to her or if it was because she was scared. She didn't want to think about her sister being scared so she convinced herself it was the former. Anna shifted her whole body over and faced Elsa. It was mostly dark in the room, but a dim light from the outside street lights shined through the window. Elsa's beautiful, blonde hair glistened in what little light shined through the window. Anna stared directly into her sister's ice blue eyes. Her hair covered her pale cheeks and Anna moved her hand forward tucking the blonde's hair behind her ear. Elsa felt a warm flush come up her neck. She smiled peacefully at her sister. She leaned forward and kissed Anna on the tip of her nose.

Anna placed her arm between Elsa's arm and her chest. "Thank you for caring about me so much." She nuzzled her face in her sister's chest.

Elsa felt a shaky breath part her lips. _Why would I _not_ I care for you, Anna?_ Her eyes began to glisten with tears. "Anna, I have always cared about you. I always _will_ care about you."

Anna brought her face out of her sister's chest and pursed her lips. Her eyes began to glisten with tears as well. She blinked and a single drop ran down the bridge of her nose. Her voice got shaky as it filled with sadness. "I thought you hated me when you left," she admitted. "You left me without even saying goodbye."

Elsa's lips quivered. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as a tear left her eye. It wasn't long before more tears were starting to part from her icy blue eyes. She sniffled. "I-I don't hate you, Anna." Elsa squeezed her sister tightly. "I could never hate you. Ever."

Anna sighed with relief. Her voice was still shaky and her breathing was still heavy. "It's just... you never said goodbye to me. I wasn't sure what I did wrong to make you leave like you did."

Elsa rolled over on her back knowing she couldn't tell Anna the truth. _I left because of you, Anna. I loved you... I _still _love you, and I know I couldn't have you. The pain was too much to handle and I didn't want to burden you with that knowledge so I just left._ "I came back, though. I'm here, now." She put on a smile and looked in her sister's eyes.

Anna moved her body over to Elsa's. She rested her head on Elsa's chest using her breasts as pillows. More tears rolled out of her eyes. "I don't want you to leave again," she whispered, admittedly.

Elsa placed her hand on Anna's head. She clenched her eyes shut knowing summer was eventually going to come to an end and she was going to have to go back to school. "I don't want to leave you, either," her voice cracked. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "But, I'm going to have to go back to school in August."

Anna whimpered in her sister's chest knowing it was the truth. She wanted no part of it, though. "I want you to stay with me forever."

_Oh, Anna, if you only knew how much I wish I could make that happen. I'd never leave you ever again and I'd love you unconditionally. _"I wish I could stay with you forever, but one day you'll find the right man. You'll have a husband and children and you'll forget all about me except for the times when we see each other at family gatherings."

Anna raised her head up out of Elsa's chest. She felt hurt and angered by her sister's comment. "I will _never_ forget you, Elsa! Don't you _ever_ say that again!"

Elsa's face went straight. Her eyes widened at Anna's statements. "I'm-I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean you'd literally forget about me. I just meant, you'd find someone who-"

"No," Anna interjected, almost shouting. "I don't want to find someone. I want to live right now and right now I want to be with you, right here!"

Elsa's jaw trembled. She wanted so badly to tell her sister how much she loved her and cared for her. She wanted so badly to just reach down and kiss her sister and tell her everything was going to be all right. She wanted so badly to be able to spend the rest of her life with her sister. _But you can't, can you? You know it's not right. You know you'll never be accepted and what's worse is you'll ruin _her_ life!_ And with that, Elsa exhaled a sigh of heartbreak. _Why can't I just love you how I want to love you?_ Another tear rolled down Elsa's face.

The sisters lay there in the dark and in the silence for a few minutes longer holding each other.

Anna lifted her head from Elsa's chest. "What time is it?"

Elsa grabbed her phone and checked the time. It read four twenty-five. "It's almost four thirty in the morning. We've only been asleep for about three hours."

Anna lowered her head back to Elsa's chest. "It felt so much longer than that." Anna started raking her fingernails against Elsa's ribcage. Anna felt her sister shiver beneath her. She grinned, coyly. She kept doing it. Elsa continued shivering at her sister's touch. A quiet, pleasurable moan left her lips. Her eyes shot open and she quickly covered her mouth. Anna lifted her head, giving her sister a perplexed look. "Did you just-"

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa quickly shouted in nervousness. "It just... it-it-uh, r-reminded me of Ariel!" She lied. Ariel's touch, while always pleasurable, was nowhere near the caliber of Anna's touch. Elsa squeezed her thighs together keeping the heat that was bubbling within her core from being released.

Anna narrowed her eyes and got off of her sister. _Don't, please, Anna don't go! I'm sorry!_ Elsa's lips quivered. She wanted to grab Anna and bring her back to her chest. Anna sat up and had her back turned to Elsa. She tucked her red hair behind her ears and lowered her head. In a soft, almost sad sounding voice she said, "I bet Ariel doesn't know how to tickle you like I do?"

Elsa's eyes shifted as she cocked her head. _What?_ Anna turned around with ferocity and pounced on her sister moving her fingers all over Elsa's sides. She had been playing possum. Elsa's eyes lit up and she started giggling at the sensations coursing through her body. "No, Anna!" She bucked under her sister and squirmed. Anna kept a firm grasp on Elsa and kept her pinned beneath her. She kept running her tickling fingers up and down Elsa's ribs and abdomen. Elsa's giggling evolved into full-on laughter to the point where she was unable to breathe. She didn't care though.

"Is this how Ariel tickles you," Anna managed through giggling and a playful voice.

Elsa couldn't answer. She was too busy trying to catch her breath and laugh at the same time. She just kept squirming beneath her sister. Every time she would put her hands on her sister to try and knock her away, Anna would swipe away the blonde's hands. Elsa was powerless to Anna's insistent tickling, yet she didn't care. Any personal time with Anna was time being well spent in her eyes.

Anna's fingers slowly stopped travelling up and down Elsa's ribcage. Her giggling faded as she got off of her sister, but her face was still lit with a huge grin. She was flushed. Elsa's face was red, too. She managed to catch her breath and lay there on the bed next to Anna. "That was completely unexpected," Elsa said softly, turning her head to face Anna.

"Anything Ariel can do I can do, too." Anna smirked at her sister.

_Oh, I don't doubt that._ Elsa couldn't stop grinning at the comment if she tried. "Though, to be fair that's not how Ariel tickles."

Anna's eyes shifted. She furrowed her brow and before she could look at her sister, Elsa was on her! Anna was now pinned to the bed, laying chest down, and Elsa was sprawled out on her sister's back. She had her fingers dancing along Anna's sides travelling up her ribcage and down her abdomen. Anna squirmed and laughed uncontrollably beneath her sister.

"E-Elsa!" The redhead tried catching her breath. "Th-this i-i-isn't f-f-f-fair!"

Elsa kept tickling her sister, not letting up. "And you think it was fair when you did it?"

Anna, using sheer strength and will power, planted her hands on the bed and lifted her arms up. Elsa lifted from the bed, rising on Anna's back and then fell off as Anna flopped over. Elsa landed on the mattress, bounced and went crashing on the floor. Anna laughed and felt worried at the same time. "Elsa! Are you okay?"

Elsa sat up rubbing her shoulder. "You are _strong_! Do you work out? Seriously!" Anna blushed and smiled knowing her sister was okay. "You hug like you're a wrestler and apparently you have impressive upper body strength."

"Well," Anna giggled, "to be fair, you don't really weigh all that much. Plus, the tickling made it easy to throw you off of me." She stuck her tongue out at Elsa.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, playfully, at Anna.

Anna flopped back down on her chest and rested her head between her hands staring into Elsa's beautiful, glimmering eyes. Elsa stared right back at her, her lips coming up in a tiny grin. She stood up and got back on the bed, lying next to Anna. They were turned around. Their heads faced the end of the bed and their feet were near their pillows. "We should probably get back to sleep," Elsa suggested.

Anna's face went straight. "I'm not really tired," she said, letting her voice linger in the room. "I like being here with you, Elsa."

The blonde cocked her head in Anna's direction. She moved her body closer to Anna and draped an arm over her back. Elsa rested her chin on Anna's shoulder. "I like being here with you, too, Anna," she whispered.

Anna fell silent. The only noise in the room came from the girls' breathing. Finally Anna spoke with a serious tone. "You know why I have a curfew?"

Elsa shifted her eyes. _Actually, no, I don't. _"Why?"

"When you left two years ago," Anna's voice was very low and serious, "mom and dad were excited that you were going to college. I was excited, too, but hurt that you left without saying goodbye to me, first." Elsa's shoulders dropped. She pouted her lips. _I'm sorry, Anna._ "Anyways, a week went by and neither mom nor dad had heard from you. They figured you were just settling in and once you got used to your new life you would call them and tell them all about it. Well, that week turned into two weeks which turned into a month. Finally, mom and dad tried calling you, but you never answered. They sent you text messages and you still never replied. They were worried something bad had happened.

"They called the college to check on you. They were told you were doing very well, so they at least knew you were still _in_ school." Elsa pursed her lips. She could feel sadness washing over her. _I was trying to purge myself of you, Anna. I love you, but I know I can't love you the way I _want_ to love you. _Elsa kept quiet and continued listening to Anna's heart wrenching story. "Then, Thanksgiving came around and you never came home. It upset them very much. It upset me, too. I tried calling you several times." Elsa's eyes began to glisten. _I know. I wanted so badly to answer and to tell you how much I missed you, but..._ She let her thought fall away.

Anna continued. "When Christmas came without an appearance or even a call," that's when it hit mom and dad the hardest. They were grouchy and upset all day on Christmas. They hadn't even bothered to cook a Christmas meal or take family photos. It was so depressing." A tear ran down Elsa's cheek as she kept her chin nestled in Anna's shoulder. "I missed you so much, Elsa." Anna's voice quivered and cracked. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I didn't know what I did wrong to make you leave and never return."

Elsa removed herself from Anna's body. She brought her hands to her face wiping away the tears. "You didn't do anything wrong, Anna." Elsa's voice quivered as she held back the need to cry.

"It just fe-" Anna caught her breath. She was on the verge of crying. "It just felt like it was somehow my fault."

Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister. She rested her head on Anna's back. "No, no. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." _It was my fault for not being able to control my love for you._

Anna's head fell from her hands and rested on the bed. She whimpered, "I don't want you to leave me, again."

Elsa stroked her hand through her sister's straight, silky, red hair. "I won't, I promise." She leaned forward kissing her sister's head. _I love you so much, Anna._

Anna turned over and grabbed Elsa. She brought her in for a loving, warm hug. "I love you, Elsa." The blonde nodded her head and said nothing, her eyes still glistening. Anna exhaled deeply. "Anyways, that's why I now have a curfew. Mom and dad were afraid that I may go out one night and never return. That's why I don't want them to know about the party, as well."

They held each other for a few minutes longer. _It's my fault Anna had to sacrifice a social life._

Anna let go and sniffled, wiping her eyes. "We have cried so much tonight," she chuckled under her breath.

Elsa returned the chuckle. "I know, you'd think we'd be dehydrated by now."

Anna flopped back on her back. "I'm still not tired." She looked around Elsa's room stopping her eyes at the Playstation 3. "I should play _Dead Space_ again."

Elsa crawled over the edge of the bed and reached for the Playstation 3 controller. She pushed the Home button and the console turned on. She reached back on the table and grabbed the TV remote and the surround sound remote. She stared at the brownie pan that still sat on the table. "You want a brownie?"

"When have I ever said no to chocolate," Anna asked, facetiously.

Elsa grabbed the pan and sat it between them. Anna took the controller and started the game. Both girls grabbed a piece of brownie and stuffed the dessert in their mouths. The light from the TV lit up Anna's face. Her deep, green eyes sparkled amidst the glow. Her slightly less-pale skin gleamed from the light of the TV. Her freckles filled her beautiful, puffy cheeks and her petite nose. _My God, you're so beautiful, Anna._ She couldn't help but stare at her sister's face with loving eyes. _If I could make you mine... _Her goofy smile never left her lips while she stared at Anna.

"I'm still stuck on chapter two in this game," said Anna.

Elsa brought herself out of her stare. She offered some tips to Anna. "Always upgrade your RIG first. It'll help Isaac survive a lot longer later in the game. Once you upgrade your RIG completely, start on your stasis. _Always_ use your stasis. It slows down the necromorphs and it makes it easier to kill them."

Anna bit her lower lip. She nodded. "Thanks for the tips."

"Oh," said Elsa, "and use the Line Gun. It's quite powerful. I mean, the Plasma Cutter is powerful as well, but the Line Gun has an awesome secondary feature: mines. You can cast your stasis at a large group of necromorphs slowing them down then launch a mine at them and kill them all in one hit. Plus, it'll help for later when you start running into the bigger, more powerful necromorphs."

Anna took her sister's advice. She played the game and started doing better. Elsa watched her sister play, not wanting this time with her to end. She ran her hand through Anna's silky smooth hair. _My Anna_, she cooed to herself.

A lack of sleep started to catch up to Elsa. Before long she had her head resting on Anna's back her fingers still running through Anna's hair. Her fingers eventually stopped combing through Anna's hair as she drifted off to sleep while Anna continued playing _Dead Space_.

* * *

"Shit!"

Elsa jolted awake. "What?!"

"I'm on chapter six and I'm in the hydroponics area of the USG Ishimura! I'm surrounded by necromorphs!" Anna was mashing the buttons doing everything she could to survive in the game.

Elsa's eyes settled on the TV screen. She just noticed Anna was no longer on the bed. She was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed with her knees brought up to her chest, lost in the game. A tinge of sadness washed over her at her sister's absence from the bed. "Use your stasis," Elsa yawned.

"I would, but I'm out," Anna shouted, getting frustrated. "I'm just going to run and shoot everything!"

Elsa chuckled, dropping her body back on the bed. "What time is it," Elsa asked, sleepily.

Anna didn't reply. She was far too gone in her game.

Elsa figured each chapter in the game took about an hour to complete. _So, if she started on chapter two and now she's on chapter six that would mean it's been about four hours since I fell asleep?_ Elsa sighed, not wanting to get up. She pulled herself up anyways and checked her phone. It was a little after nine. _I was close._ She noticed she had an unread text. She checked it.

'Good morning, my beautiful girlfriend. Is everything all right?'

_Oh, yeah, Ariel! _Elsa responded: 'Yeah, everything is okay. Anna is fine. Her party didn't go as well as expected but she's safe now.'

Her phone buzzed. 'Safe? What happened?'

Elsa didn't feel like going through all of those emotions again. 'Her boyfriend was an asshole. Well, hopefully her ex-boyfriend, now.'

'That sucks. Guys can be real assholes.'

_Hans is a real asshole, for sure. He'll pay for even _trying_ to touch my Anna!_ 'That they can be,' Elsa responded.

Elsa's phone buzzed in her hand. 'Hey, we should try dating again over Skype sometime.'

Elsa read the text. She looked at her sister who was still just running around in the game trying to survive. It brought a smile to her lips. _Anna_ brought a smile to her lips. 'Okay,' she responded, not giving it much thought. She sat the phone back on the table and rested her body on the bed, lying chest down.

Elsa reached forward fiddling with Anna's hair. She ran her fingers through the smooth, red strands. She curled them around her fingers. _Your hair is so lovely. It compliments your freckles so nicely._

Anna turned her head slightly, keeping her eyes fixated on the TV. "Huh?"

Elsa shifted her eyes as they grew wide. _Did I just say that out loud? Shit!_ "What?"

_Smooth, Elsa._

Anna turned her head back to the TV. In an almost expressionless tone she said, "I thought I heard you say something?"

Elsa cleared her throat. _You did, but it didn't register with you which is good!_ "I didn't say anything, Anna. I'm just messing with your hair." She twirled her sister's red hair around her fingers.

Anna shrugged, keeping her full attention on the game. Elsa sighed with relief. _That was close. Oh, but, Anna you're hair really does compliment your freckles- those beautiful freckles on that beautiful face of yours. _Elsa chewed on her lower lip as she continued playing with Anna's hair.

Elsa felt the need to braid her sister's hair into pigtails. She always looked very cute in her pigtails. How Hans didn't like them was beyond Elsa. _Probably because he's an idiot. ...Hans... how I'll kill you for touching my sister!_ The image of Hans being aggressive with Anna flashed in Elsa's mind. She clenched her teeth as anger filled inside her. _I'll wrap my fingers around that neck of yours and squeeze so tight you'll be mistaken for a Smurf. I'll beat your face in so badly your own family won't be able to recognize you. I'll_-

"Yes!" Anna shouted. Elsa came out of her thoughts- her very violent thoughts. "I did it, Elsa! I killed all of the necromorphs!"

Anna's happiness relieved Elsa of her anger. A smile graced her lips. "Congratulations, Anna. I knew you could do it."

Anna turned to her sister, smiling. "You can put my hair in pigtails if you'd like? I don't mind. I know you like my pigtails. I like them, too. Actually, I prefer my hair in pigtails rather than any other hair style. They're so freaking cute! Plus, I can grab them and yank on them while moving my head in which ever direction I happen to be pulling. It's dumb, but it's funny!" Elsa imagined Anna's head cocking in which ever direction she happened to be pulling on her pigtails. It made her giggle. "I mean, my hair is nowhere near as elegant as yours, but I still like my hair." Anna gasped. "What if I got cancer, someday?" She grabbed her hair with both hands. "I don't want to lose my hair! I want to keep it forever! I hope I don't get cancer! I'm not even worried about the dying part; I just want to keep my hair! Elsa, I want to keep my hair!"

Elsa burst out in laughter at her sister's rambling. "Anna," she shouted, joyously, capturing her sister's attention, "nothing is going to happen to your hair." Elsa continued to laugh. "Your hair is very pretty and it compliments your freckles quite nicely."

Anna blushed. She bit her lower lip bringing her shoulders up to her ears. With coy eyes she whispered, "I knew you said something earlier." She winked at Elsa then turned around to start playing _Dead Space_ again. Elsa felt her own cheeks flush. _You sneaky devil. _She gently shoved her sister. "Careful," said Anna in a playful voice. "I do shove back."

Elsa grinned hoping she actually would shove her just so they would start playing again or wind up in another tickle fight. Anna lost herself in the game, instead, and Elsa accepted it. She grabbed Anna's hair and started braiding it so she could put it in pigtails. It was a lovely way to spend the morning.

* * *

Elsa walked downstairs dressed in a white, plain t-shirt and a pair of dark blue, skinny jeans. Her hair was thrown up in a ponytail. She wasn't fond of the ponytail look, but it was quick and easy and it kept her hair out of the way. It was Sunday morning which meant her father was home all day. She walked into the kitchen to see him reading the newspaper. "Anything interesting happen lately," Elsa asked, not actually interested. She just wanted to make conversation.

Her father brought his eyes over the top of the paper. "Nope," he replied simply.

Elsa nodded her head searching the cabinets for a bowl. When she found them she pulled one out and sat it on the kitchen table. She grabbed the box of Cocoa Pebbles that Anna always enjoyed and took the milk out of the refrigerator. _I'm sure Anna won't mind me stealing a bowl of her favorite cereal?_ She poured milk into the bowl over the dry cereal and put the box of cereal away and she put the milk back in the refrigerator. She grabbed a spoon and sat down at the table. "So, how are you today," Elsa asked, directing her question to the only other person in the kitchen: her father.

He kept his face hidden behind the large black and white paper. "I'm fine. Your mother wants me to clear out the garage today." His voice hinted at a slight tone of annoyance.

Elsa shoved a spoonful of Cocoa Pebbles in her mouth. Her lips curved up in a delightful smile. Chocolate always made Elsa smile. "Why? Is it cluttered?"

"No," he dropped the paper revealing his eyes, "well, I don't think it's cluttered." He rolled his eyes, "But you know how your mother is. If she wants something done, then she expects it to be done _that_ day."

Elsa took another bite of her cereal. She couldn't stop stuffing her face. She nodded her head. "Yeah, I uh-membuh," Elsa replied with a mouthful of Cocoa Pebbles.

Her father ruffled the papers in his hand before setting it down on the table. "That reminds me, your car is still here."

"I know. Anna showed it to me. I figured you would have gotten rid of it."

"We thought about it," her father said, matter of factly, "but it still runs and it only has one hundred and sixty thousand miles on it. No sense in scrapping a perfectly fine Lumina if it still runs."

Elsa's eyes shifted back and forth. "That would all be true if the tire wasn't flat. I looked and there isn't a jack in the car either. It's hard to imagine I used to drive the car without a jack being in it."

"It's even harder to imagine that I let you drive it without a jack being in it," said Elsa's father. He was silent for a few moments. "Anna was using it to practice driving lessons when she was seventeen. She drove it for a little while after getting her license but then right around that first Christmas after you were gone she lost interest in driving the Lumina and chose to walk everywhere or have us take her places. She said it didn't feel right using your car when you never gave her permission."

Elsa's shoulders sunk. _She really did miss me. God, Elsa, why did you have to be such an asshole to Anna? Oh, that's right, because of your selfish feelings you couldn't control._ She put her face down not wanting to show her shame. "Anna can drive my car whenever she wants," Elsa muttered, feeling hurt.

Victor raised his eyebrows. "We told her that you wouldn't have minded, but she didn't want any part of it. She believed that if she didn't deserve at least a text from you, then she didn't deserve to drive your car." Elsa kept her head down feeling nothing but shame wash over her. She brought her hands to her lap, fiddling her thumbs. _You march right upstairs and you tell Anna she will always be deserving of you! You tell her how much she means to you and that she will always be important to you!_

Elsa cleared her throat, not wanting to show the quivering in her voice that she knew inevitably was going to come out. "A-A-Anna has my per-r-r-mission to drive my car-r-r." _Yep, there's that quiver you did so excellently at hiding._

Her father felt his daughter's pain. He pursed his lips and changed the subject to avoid further hurt. "Hey, what do you say you and I have some father-daughter time today and work on your car? We haven't had a lot of time to just talk and spend time between us in the last month since you've been home."

Elsa nodded her head. "Okay," she said, trying her best to sound excited. She wanted to be genuine about it, but she still felt uneasy knowing she caused so much pain to Anna during her absence. _I'm going to make this the best summer for you, Anna!_

Elsa finished her cereal, drank the chocolaty milk it left behind and went with her father out to the garage.

Victor stood near the front, passenger side of the car. "Yep, that's a flat," he said, pointing to the tire. Elsa stood next to her father and looked at the tire. "I'll grab my jack."

Victor walked out of the garage and to his car. He popped the trunk and fished around for the jack. Elsa walked to the driver's side of the car and opened the door. She climbed inside and sat down. _It's been a long time since I've been behind the wheel of a vehicle._ She looked up at the visor. There was a pin on it with an angel engraved in it holding a sign that read, 'Drive safe, my loving granddaughter.' It was a gift her grandmother had given her before she passed away a few years ago. She smiled at the pin running her thumb over it. "Well," her father said with his boisterous voice, "I don't have my jack. I must have left it at work? How ironic is that? A mechanic without a jack..."

Elsa climbed out of the car. "That is certainly ironic."

"Well, you want to take a field trip to Menards?"

Elsa chuckled shrugging her shoulders. "Sure, let's go."

"Actually, before we go let me check everything else out first that way we don't have to make more than one trip to grab extra items." He checked the oil, the transmission fluid, the headlights, break lights and turn signals. Everything else seemed fine. "All right, let's go," he motioned for Elsa to follow him to his car.

On their way to Menards Elsa and her father discussed many things ranging from cars which Elsa knew somewhat about to video games which her father knew little about. He asked about college. She asked about her father's work life. They discussed Anna which forced Elsa to hold her tongue on many subjects so it didn't seem like she was secretly harboring feelings for her sister even though she really was. Her father told his eldest daughter about how he distrusted Hans. Elsa's parents were still clueless as to what had happened the night before involving the party. Elsa promised Anna she wouldn't say anything and she intended on keeping that promise. With each passing moment of Hans coming up in conversation, Elsa grew angrier and angrier wanting to wring him by his neck or hit him with her car. She kept her anger hidden inside, though, so not to show her true feelings and give away her promise to Anna.

They arrived at Menards and they walked in. It was a hardware store, a grocery store, a department store, a home-remodeling store, and a gardening store all wrapped in one place. It was a hardware store version of Wal-Mart, basically. Her father loved Menards. It was his go-to place whenever he needed anything. "To the automotive department," he commanded, walking briskly and excitedly.

Her father's excitement made her giggle. He was like a kid in Toys R' Us. Spending time with her father made her realize just how much she missed being home. It felt nice to be with people who cared about her. It felt especially nice to be around Anna again. Her smile faded to a morose expression. _But I still can't be with her, can I?_ She pursed her lips and kept following her overly-excited father.

He looked at all of the jacks and picked one that was suitable for Elsa's car. They walked back to the front of the store and went to check-out. Sitting in the front were a line of sledge hammers resting on their flat, hammer ends with the handles sticking straight up in the air. While Victor waited in line at the check-out, Elsa went over and picked up a sledge hammer. It was heavy, but not so heavy that she couldn't swing it. It swished in the air as she swung it back and forth. _I probably look pretty ridiculous just swinging this sledge hammer, but I don't care. I'll just smash shit with it if someone looks at me the wrong way._

Elsa played out a little scene in her own head. _"What? You hit my car? Well, I guess it's only fair I get to hit yours!"_ Elsa lifted the sledge hammer up over her head and brought it down with ferocity stopping just before hitting the floor. _BAM! "Your car is ruined!" _Elsa planted the flat, hammer end of the sledge hammer on the floor and posed, back straight, defiantly to no one as she laughed evilly to herself. She caught a glimpse of her father who had one eyebrow cocked in confusion at her. _Well, I'm officially disowned._ Her face grew bright red as she put the sledge hammer back in the line of other sledge hammers. She walked over to her father in embarrassment. He was about to speak. "Don't say anything," she quickly said, cutting him off from speaking. They walked back to the car, her face as red as a stoplight.

They returned home to find Isabelle standing in the driveway. They got out of the car and she greeted them. She gave her husband a kiss. "I'm going to make lunch would you two like anything?"

Victor gave her mother another kiss. "What are you making?" asked Elsa.

"I thawed the hamburger out. I was thinking of just cooking hamburgers for lunch."

Elsa pondered for a moment. _I wonder if Anna's eaten today? I should check on her. _"Yeah, I can eat. Have you seen Anna, today, mom?"

She shook her head. "She's upstairs. I keep hearing rumbling noises coming from up there."

_She's still playing Dead Space. I imagine she's getting hungry? _"Okay, she's just playing video games. She was playing earlier before I came downstairs."

"Video games?" A puzzled look crossed her mother's face. "Since when does Anna play video games?"

Elsa shrugged, knowing exactly why Anna was playing. _She started playing for me. She wanted to bond with me._ Elsa bit her lower lip and a smile crept across her lips. "I guess since this summer?"

She shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk back in the house. "You two have a nice time fixing your car."

"Thanks, mom," said Elsa. Together she and her father walked in the garage with the car jack. Elsa popped the trunk and pulled out the spare tire along with the tire iron. Her father placed the jack under the front, passenger side of the car. "You want to do this?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. She pumped the handle to the jack lifting the car. She removed the hub cap and started loosening the lug nuts with the tire iron. She gave each one to her father to hold. As she was loosening the lug nuts she felt compelled to ask her father about gay marriage and his stance on the subject. "Dad, I have a question to ask you."

He stood over Elsa watching her. "Sure, ask away."

She loosened the last nut and gave it to her father. "What's your opinion on gay marriage?"

He stood silent for a moment. "I believe people should have the right to love whoever they want to love."

Elsa smiled at his answer. She shook the tire loose from the axle and pulled it off. She sat it on the garage floor and rolled it over to the wall. She picked up her spare tire and sat it on the axle. "And how would you feel if you happened to have a gay child?" Elsa was getting uncomfortably close to outing herself. _Either way it's going to come out sooner or later, might as well test the waters now._

"I would still love them or you or Anna if either of you two were gay." He furrowed his brow. "Why do you ask?"

Elsa opened her hand. Her father gave her a lug nut. She put it on and tightened it. _There's better time to tell him. Just do it! _"Dad," Elsa stood up looking her father directly in the eyes. She took in a deep breath. "Dad, I'm gay."

His expression on his face didn't falter. He shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, I'll still love you the same."

Elsa's eyes glimmered. A huge smile crossed her lips and she hugged her father tightly. "Thank you for being the best dad ever," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around his daughter and embraced her, too. "At least I don't have to worry about boys, now." Elsa laughed, squeezing him tighter. He loosened himself from the hug and pulled away. His eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute that means you don't have a boyfriend named Aaron, then?"

Elsa giggled. "No. Actually," she brought her shoulders up to her ears, "I have a girlfriend." Her eyes moved down towards her father's feet as a grin crossed her lips. "And, her name is... Ariel."

Her father shifted his eyes as if trying to remember the name. "The girl from college who helped you pack the day we picked you up?"

Elsa nodded her head. "That would be her."

He patted Elsa on the shoulder. "Well, she's gorgeous! Good for you," he smiled and winked. "Have you two had-" he caught himself mid-sentence. "Never mind. That's private information."

"Dad!" Elsa shoved her father, playfully, a flush coming up her neck and settling in her cheeks.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," he backed away, smiling. He pulled Elsa in for a hug. "You can always be honest with me, Elsa. With us, I mean, your mom included." Elsa felt good to finally let her parents know she was gay, or at least her father. He was very accepting and she loved him for it. She tightened her embrace around him. "Now, put this tire on!" She backed away from the hug, smiling at her father. He smiled back at her handing her another lug nut.

They walked in the house, and Elsa's hands were in some serious need of washing. "Our daughter," her father shouted, joyously, "turns out to not have a boyfriend!"

Isabelle comes out of the kitchen. Her mouth hung open with a doleful look strewn across her face. "Oh, no, what happened? Did you two break up? Are you okay, Elsa?"

Elsa chuckled at her mother's concern. "Yeah, I'm fine, mom."

"Well, you seem pretty happy for just having broken up with your boyfriend."

Elsa wanted to hug her mother, but she didn't want to put her dirty hands all over her. "Mom," she looked back at her father. He gave her a reassuring look and nodded. Elsa inhaled a deep breath, "Mom, I-"

"Oh, God, what's wrong?" Her mother put her hand over mouth waiting to hear something bad.

Elsa chuckled at her mother's worried state. "Mom, it's nothing bad. At least, dad and I don't think it's anything bad." Her mother lowered her hand from her mouth waiting to hear what ever news her daughter was about to expel onto her. "Mom, I'm gay."

The worried look in her eyes faded away as a gleeful look appeared in them. She smiled and hugged Elsa. "Oh, Elsa!"

_Oh, screw it!_ She wrapped her arms around her mother. "Thank you for accepting me," Elsa murmured.

"You're my daughter, Elsa. I will _always_ accept you!" Her eyes were watery.

Elsa couldn't help but smile even wider. _It feels so good to be out and free. Good bye, my closet. I no longer need you to hide myself!_ Elsa imagined herself slamming a closet door shut and walking away with a huge smile on her face. "Ariel is my girlfriend."

"The redhead from college who helped you pack?" Elsa nodded her head against her mother's chest. "Oh, Elsa, she's beautiful and really nice. I hope we get to meet her again, someday." Elsa continued to smile.

Together they sat down in the kitchen and talked. Elsa shared with them her relationship with Ariel, how they first met and what she's like. Isabelle finished cooking the hamburgers and they ate. Anna's absence was noticed but Elsa just assumed she was still lost in _Dead Space_. She had been playing it all day.

After they finished eating, Elsa grabbed a hamburger and a bottle of water and told her parents she was going to take it to Anna. She felt like Anna should really eat something. She understood what it was like to get lost in a video game all day long and not eat or drink anything.

Elsa got upstairs and started calling Anna's name. Elsa's bedroom was silent. _That's odd. I thought she was playing Dead Space?_ She walked into her room to see the game paused. Anna was curled up in Elsa's bed asleep. She looked so peaceful, so tranquil. Elsa's heart sank at the adorable sight. _Oh, Anna. You're so adorable. _Elsa sat the bottle of water and the plate with the hamburger on it on the table next to her bed. She pried the Playstation 3 controller from Anna's grip. She hit the Home button and turned off the system. She turned off the TV and the surround system. Elsa grabbed a spare blanket from her closet and threw it over Anna. She leaned down and kissed her sister softly on the head. Her pigtails were sprawled on either side of her head. "Sleep peacefully, my beautiful Anna," Elsa whispered, lovingly.

Elsa grabbed the plate and the brownie pan that was still in her room. It had just a small piece of brownie left in it. Elsa picked it up and ate the chocolaty dessert. She rolled her eyes in ecstasy at the taste as her lips curved up in a smile. _Mmmm, chocolate!_ Elsa chose to keep the bottle of water on the table in case Anna was to wake up thirsty. She closed her bedroom door behind her slowly and quietly and headed back downstairs to hang out with her parents.

* * *

Elsa pulled the Lumina into the driveway. She got out of her car carrying two grocery bags. The sun had nearly set. The night was quickly approaching. Stars were filling the darkening sky. The Moon was glowing amidst the twilight horizon. Elsa looked up at her bedroom window and noticed the bedroom light was on. _Anna's awake!_ A smile crossed her lips.

She walked in the house setting the two bags on the kitchen table. She put the groceries away and raced upstairs to see Anna. She figured Anna was back to playing _Dead Space_. It seemed to be that's all she wanted to do today.

Elsa opened her door and was surprised to Anna sitting hunched over on her bed. She had her phone in her hands and was texting away, fiendishly. Anger escaped her lips in the form of squeaks and squeals. A scowl consumed her face. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes were narrow. Elsa moved softly towards Anna placing a hand on her back. "Anna, is everything okay?"

Anna knocked her sister's hand away. "Don't touch me," she yelled.

Elsa brought her hand back to her body. A look of sadness and despair crossed her face. "Anna," she whispered. _What's wrong?_

Anna continued texting away. She finally threw her phone down on the bed and let out an angry roar. She pulled on her pigtails and slammed her hands down on the bed in a fit of rage. "Why do guys have to be so fucking mean," she yelled.

Elsa flinched at her sister's cursing and anger. She brought a hand up to her lips. She extended her other hand out to Anna. When she touched her sister, Anna let her hand stay. She gently rubbed her hand in circles around Anna's back.

Anna looked up at Elsa with tears in her eyes. They weren't tears of sadness, but rather tears of anger- tears of hate. "Hans," she spat forth, "started texting me."

_Hans? What's that asshole got to say?_ Elsa furrowed her brow and clenched her teeth. "What's he want?"

"He's," she picked up her phone and handed it to Elsa, "harassing me. He's saying he never loved me and he only ever wanted me for my 'pussy'." She sighed angrily. "His words, not mine."

Elsa opened Anna's phone and read the text messages Hans sent her.

'Hey, you redheaded bitch,' Hans sent, 'I never fucking loved you! You're a stupid cunt!' Elsa's eyes widened as anger filled them. _You son of a bitch! _Elsa removed her hand from Anna and clenched her fist.

He sent a second message: 'I hope you're happy about last night. My dick would have been the perfect dick for your virgin pussy. Now you'll be a virgin for the rest of your life, you dumb bitch!' Elsa's breathing started to quicken.

He sent a third message: 'I hope you know you'll be the laughing stock of Senior year for calling the cops over a little sex!' Elsa's face was bright red. Her whole body was shaking with rage. _You tried to assault her you motherfucker!_

'Leave me alone. I'm not your girlfriend anymore,' Anna had replied. _She's trying to get away from him. Good for you, Anna._

'Give me that pussy and I'll leave you alone!' _This is full-on sexual harassment. I'll kill him! I'll fucking murder him!_

'I always loved my Mustang more than I ever loved you. To have you even in my Mustang was a disgrace to her. You're an ugly, piece of shit that should crawl up in a corner and never see the light of day again.'

Elsa snapped! "I don't need to read anymore!" She tossed Anna's phone on the bed. "I'm going to fucking kill Hans!"

Anna kept her head down, brooding. Elsa knelt down and embraced her sister. For as much anger and as much hate that was built up inside of her, she had nothing but love for Anna and she showed it. She kissed her sister on the forehead. "I told you last night I would never let anyone hurt you ever again." Elsa stood up and marched out of the room.

"Where are you going," asked Anna, not expecting her sister to leave.

"I'm going to go make good on my promise," Elsa replied, hate filling her expression.

Elsa got in her car, backed out of the driveway and squealed her tires as she took off down the street. Anger was the only expression she knew right now. She beat her hand on the steering wheel letting out rage-filled screams.

_You let her go to the party and this is what happened! You couldn't just keep her home like your parents wanted you to, could you? No! You had to be the _cool_ sister. Now look what happened! She's being harassed and left to feel these emotions again. And what's worse is that you just left her there! You just fucking left her there on your bed to deal with these emotions by herself! I mean, what's your plan, Elsa? Are you seriously going to _kill_ Hans? _"Yes," Elsa shouted to her own thoughts. _If you kill Hans you'll never see Anna again. They'll lock you up for life for murder!_

Tears filled Elsa's eyes. She knew her thoughts were right. She couldn't plausibly kill Hans and get away with it. What would Anna think of her if she did that? _"Oh, Elsa, you're my hero!" Anna would kiss me and we would live happily ever after, together._ Elsa shook her head. She knew that wasn't true. The more realistic scenario crossed her thoughts. _"Elsa," Anna held her hands against her mouth, "what have you done?" Anna shook her head in fear. "You're not my sister!"_ Elsa's eyes narrowed with sadness as a tear down her cheek. _"My sister would _never_ kill anyone!" Anna broke down crying._ Elsa started crying, too. She pulled her Lumina over and put her face in her hands. "Oh, Anna," she wept. _I love you so much! I never wanted harm to come to you, physically or emotionally._

Elsa cried for a few more minutes. She wiped her face clean and inhaled a deep breath. She collected herself and looked around at her surroundings. She was sitting just down the street from Menards. She drove forward and pulled into the Menards parking lot. _I just need to relax and settle down._ She got out of her car and walked in the store.

It was fairly empty. _It must be close to closing time._ "Ma'am," a clerk called out at Elsa. "We close in ten minutes. I just wanted to let you know."

Elsa nodded her head acknowledging that she heard the clerk. She strolled about the store for a couple minutes and then headed back to the front to leave. She saw the sledge hammers. She remembered earlier in the day when she was imagining herself with one of them. It brought a smile to her face. Suddenly she remembered a text that Hans had sent Anna. _'I always loved my Mustang more than I ever loved you.'_ She shifted her eyes back and forth remembering in her imagination from earlier that she had been beating a car with the sledge hammer. Her eyes widened. _Maybe I can't kill Hans, but I can kill the thing he loves most._

Elsa picked up a sledge hammer and with only a few minutes left of the store being opened she checked out. She pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and pulled out her debit card. She swiped it and the transaction went through successfully. "Have a good night," said the clerk with a smile.

Elsa returned the smile. "Oh, I plan on it!" Elsa ran to her car with the sledge hammer and put it in her back seat. "Now, I need to find out where Hans lives."

Elsa drove home and apologized to Anna for leaving her. They hugged each other and talked. Anna asked if it was all right if she slept in Elsa's room again, tonight. Elsa nodded, smiling at her sister. After a few hours of hanging out and talking and laughing and comforting each other, they finally decided it was time to turn in. Anna got under the blankets and Elsa followed her. She put her arm over her younger sister and held her close to her body. She kissed the back of Anna's head, reassuringly. Anna smiled and cooed. She stroked her thumb over Elsa's soft hand. "Anna," Elsa whispered.

"Yes," Anna replied, half asleep.

"I have a question to ask you."

"Okay," the redhead said, yawning.

"Where does Hans live?"

Anna didn't reply right away. She turned her head slightly towards Elsa. She gave her his address. "Why," asked Anna.

"No reason," Elsa lied. "I just want to make sure he doesn't come around here anymore." Elsa was aware that excuse made no sense when asking about his address, but she was hoping Anna would be far too tired to question it.

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand and brought it closer to her body, mashing it into her soft breasts. Elsa could feel her sister's nipples through her shirt. She had the sudden urge to grope Anna's breasts. _Great, now I want to fondle my sister!_ Elsa fought the urge to try and slyly play with her sister's nipples. _Fight it, Elsa! Conceal the urge, don't feel it!_ She calmed her breathing letting her thoughts go as she waited for Anna to fall asleep.

Once Anna started breathing heavily, Elsa opened her eyes and whispered to her sister. "Anna, are you awake?" She slowly pulled her hand from her sister's grasp. "Psst. Anna, are you awake?" Anna said nothing. She kept breathing and didn't move. Elsa freed her hand of her sister's grasp and slowly and quietly got out of bed. She unplugged her phone and threw on a pair of black jeans. She took her shirt off and put on a black t-shirt. She opened the door and looked back at her sister, fast asleep. _I love you, Anna. I'll be back!_ She closed the door quietly and snuck off to the bathroom.

Elsa stood in front of the mirror and put her hair up in a bun. _Her reflection nodded at her. "It's time to get some vengeance for Anna."_ Elsa smiled. _Oh yes, it is!_ Elsa walked downstairs and put her shoes on. She grabbed her keys and quietly left the house, locking the door behind her. She got in her car and drove off down the street.

* * *

Elsa pulled up about two houses down from Hans' house. All the lights in his house were off. His car was nowhere to be seen. _I didn't realize he lived alone. _She noticed a garage at the end of his driveway. _Maybe it's in there?_ Elsa was shaky, nervous. She grabbed the sledge hammer from the back seat. _Only one way to find out!_

Elsa scurried up to Hans' house crouching and avoiding the lights cast by the street lights along the street. Being dressed all in black helped a bit, but it wouldn't make her completely invisible. She had to be careful. The whole neighborhood appeared to be dead. It was creepy. There were no sounds except for the chirps of crickets. Elsa snuck up to Hans' front door. She gently put her ear next to the door. She couldn't hear anything. She bit her lower lip and she still shook with nervousness. She raced around to the garage door and turned the knob. It was locked. _Shit!_

Elsa turned around. She inspected her surroundings to make sure she was the only person around. All of the other houses around her were still dark. Crickets were still the only creatures making a sound on this clear, starry night. Elsa held the sledge hammer firmly by the neck and another hand further down the handle. She brought it back and slammed the tool into the door, next to the door handle. The latch broke as the door swung open. A grin crossed her lips. She stepped in and felt along the walls for a light switch. When she found one she flipped it. The garage light came on.

Lining the walls of the garage were a plethora of tools: screw drivers, hammers, wrenches, a tire iron, a mechanics knife, pliers, a vice grip, and a power drill. A metal table with a matching metal stool sat along the back wall. Even more tools were spread on its surface including a few bottles of oil and transmission fluid and a can of black spray paint. Four tires that appeared to be brand new sat on the floor in the corner of the garage. A blue tarp was folded up and rested on top of the tires. In the center of the garage sat the white Mustang. Elsa grinned devilishly. She gripped the sledge hammer tightly.

She closed the garage door. The latch was busted so it wouldn't close completely without some sort of help. Elsa grabbed the metal stool and placed it in front of the door. She faced the car. She circled it slowly. _So, you're his baby? You're his most prized possession? He must _truly_ love you? I bet he would never want any harm to come to you, either? _Elsa stopped circling the car, standing at the front of it. Her reflection stared back at her in the windshield. "But your owner shouldn't have fucked with my sister," Elsa whispered, spewing her words in hatred.

The blonde raised the sledge hammer high above her head and drove the hammer down hard on the hood of the car.

_CLANG!_

The hammer bounced off of the hood of the car and Elsa nearly lost her grip. Her nerves were still causing her to shake, but something about hitting the car made her feel better. She felt less tense. She felt less angry. She stared at the sledge hammer in amazement and smiled. _This actually works?_ She looked at the dent in the hood. She frowned. _Huh, I was expecting it to do more damage._ She shrugged and raised the hammer high above her head again.

_KLUNK!_

Another blow was delivered to the hood of the white Mustang. This time it broke through the metal. "Yes," Elsa shouted. She quickly shut her mouth. _Less yelling! I don't want to wake anyone up, especially Hans!_ She raised the sledge hammer and brought it down again!

_KLUNK!_

The blow broke through the metal of the hood, again. _Screw it, if this doesn't wake someone up then I doubt my yelling will either!_ Elsa walked around to the passenger's side of the car and delivered another blow! The sound of metal crashing against metal echoed in the garage. It left a huge dent in the door and the white paint had been chipped away. She swung again. When the hammer hit the door again, the glass in the window shattered. Elsa wasn't expecting that. Glass exploded everywhere. She quickly guarded her eyes using her arms. Her body was filling with adrenaline. _What a rush!_

Elsa moved to the back of the car and started pounding away at the trunk. _This! CLANG! Is! KLUNK! For! CLANG! My! CLANG Sis-! KLUNK! Ter! _Elsa swung the sledge hammer for each syllable.

The trunk was left dented and filled with holes. She grabbed the hammer by the neck and placed her other hand further down the handle. She brought the hammer back and rammed it into the passenger's side tail light. She stomped over to the driver's side tail light and did the same to it.

Elsa brought the hammer back up and crashed it into the trunk once more. It dented and tore off the paint. Anger and adrenaline kept her tired body fueled. _You! CLANG! Will! CLANG! Neh-! KLUNK! Ver! KLUNK! Touch! CLANG! My! CLANG! Sis-! KLUNK! Ter! KLUNK! A- CLANG! Gain!_

Elsa's face was red and she was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. She bent over, her fists resting on her knees as she still held the sledge hammer. Sweat dripped off her face. Dents and holes lined the Mustang from all sides. She shook her head in disapproval. _It's not good enough. You don't try raping my sister and get away with it unscathed!_

Elsa held the sledge hammer to her side and rammed the hammer end into the driver's side headlight. It exploded into a thousand shards. She brought the hammer back and rammed it into the passenger's side headlight with ferocity. Glass went flying everywhere. Some shards nicked her in the arm. _Ah,_ she winced. A tiny cut started to pool blood around it down her forearm. She brought her arm up to her mouth and sucked the blood away.

Elsa stood up, back straight and stared at her own reflection in the untouched windshield. Her reflection was enough to let her know that it needed to be destroyed. It egged her on. Elsa brought the hammer high above her head and brought it down on the windshield. _Yes_, Elsa's subconscious screamed.

_CRASH!_

The windshield busted apart and her reflection went with the glass. Shards of glass littered the cabin of the car. The dashboard was covered in glass and the seats were too. She brought the hammer up again and brought it down on the dashboard. The plastic cracked and busted under the crash of the hit. She was feeling very hot and flushed. _Why are you doing this, Elsa?_

"Because he hurt my Anna," Elsa shouted to her herself. She brought the sledge hammer down on the car.

_Why are you doing this, Elsa?!_

"Because no one touches my Anna and gets away with it," Elsa shouted again. Tears brimming with anger filled her eyes as she planted another blow on the Mustang.

_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, ELSA?!_

"Because I _love_ Anna!" Elsa dropped the sledge hammer and fell to her knees. It was the first time she had said it out loud and meant it as more than sisterly love. She covered her sweaty face in her hands. "Because I _love_ you, Anna," she cried out to no one. She sniffled. "But I can't have you," she whimpered.

Elsa's jaw trembled as she cried in her hands.

After a couple minutes she wiped her hands away from her face. They were coated in tears and sweat and saliva. Elsa's face was a disgusting mess of fluids. She sniffled and picked up the sledge hammer. She brought it down one more time releasing her anger with the final blow. When the loud metal-on-metal sound echoed in the garage, she let the sledge hammer fall from her grip.

She breathed heavily. She was tired and worn out. She looked over at the tools on the wall. A scowl settled on her face. She grabbed the mechanics knife and brought the blade out. She jabbed the blade of the knife into all four brand new tires. She put her focus on the car and stabbed all four tires on the car as well, flattening them all. She crawled in the car and ripped apart the leather with knife. She got out and threw the knife away. She stared at the demolished car.

_It's missing something..._

She looked at the table. The grabbed the black spray paint and shook it. She released the cap and started spraying letters across the destroyed hood. When she stepped away she read it: _QUEEN._ She smirked and surveyed her destruction. She took her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of the damage. She contemplated whether or not she should send it to Anna. _Don't do it! You'll only be feeding into your own desires. Don't do it!_ She wanted so badly to show Anna how much she truly loved her. She wanted so badly to let Anna know that no one would ever hurt her again without serious consequences. She wanted so badly to just send the picture to her beautiful Anna.

_Maybe I can't have her..._ Elsa sent the picture. _...but, that doesn't mean I can't try._

Elsa's anger faded from her completely as the text went through. Elsa felt at peace. She grabbed the blue tarp and covered the destroyed Mustang. She picked up her sledge hammer and moved the stool away from the door. She turned off the light. She walked out and tried closing the door behind her. It just hung open. She slung the sledge hammer over her shoulder and walked back to her car with a smirk strewn across her lips not caring whether she walked in the light or not.

When Elsa finally got home, she pulled into the driveway. She went in and took a shower. She quietly stepped into her room. Anna was sprawled out on her bed. Elsa bit her lower lip. She bent down and kissed her sister on the forehead. A tiny smile graced Anna's lips.

Elsa dressed in only a t-shirt and a pair of white, cotton panties went downstairs. She lay back on the couch and turned on the TV. She wasn't really in the mood to watch anything she just wanted the sound as distraction. She grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped herself up in it. She threw her arm over her eyes and let the soft lull of the TV put her sleep as her last thought circled her mind: _I love you, Anna._


	10. Chapter 9

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

_ "Hit it again," shouted Anna, exuberantly._

_ Elsa raised the sledge hammer high above her head and brought it down hard, the hammer landing on the hood of the white Mustang._

KLUNK!

_ "You like that, Anna?" Elsa turned back to her sister, seduction radiating from her voice. "Is that what you want to see?"_

_ Anna brought her index finger up to her chin. She chewed on her lower lip, flashing her eyes at her sister. She nodded her head not saying a word. She didn't need to. Elsa knew she was getting the beautiful redhead hot inside. Elsa brought the sledge hammer up over her head again and crashed it down onto the vehicle._

CLANG!

_ Elsa turned to look at her sister again. A shiver ran down Anna's spine as the metal-on-metal sound echoed in the garage. She sat on the metal table, one leg crossed over the other. She was dressed in the same pretty, olive green summer dress she had been wearing the day Elsa returned home from college. Her hair was made into braided pigtails. Anna began twirling one of the pigtails between her fingers. She stared intently into Elsa's ice blue eyes. She licked her lips and hopped off the table._

_ Elsa dropped the sledge hammer and wasted no time. She extended her arms and wrapped them around her sister as their lips met. Elsa kissed the redhead passionately. She had one hand around her sister's waist and the other hand resting on the back of her head._

_ Anna's hands ventured all over her older sister's body. Elsa felt a warmth building up inside of her. It settled in her groin and spread throughout her body. A shiver made its way from her neck down her spine and to her tailbone. Elsa's lips curved up in a smile from pleasure as she continued to kiss her sister._

_ Elsa brought one hand from her sister's head down and wrapped her fingers lightly around her sister's right pigtail. She brought her other hand that was around her waist up and wrapped her fingers lightly around her left pigtail. While they continued to kiss, Elsa gripped both pigtails and pulled ever so slightly. A gasp parted Anna's lips as her head went back. Elsa moved her kisses from her sister's lips to her chin and down her neck. She stopped where Anna's carotid artery was and sucked on the skin. Anna gasped and moaned in pleasure._

_ Anna raked her fingers through Elsa's blonde hair as a result of her sister's lips touching her skin. Both girls were very excited. Elsa was feeling much warmth between her thighs. She stopped sucking on her sister's neck and started planting tiny kisses all around her collarbone. "Ah-" Kiss. "-na." Kiss. "Un" Kiss. "Do." Kiss. "My." Kiss. "Pants." Kiss._

_ Anna wasted no time. She quickly removed her fingers from Elsa's beautiful, blonde hair. She went straight to her sister's pants. Anna messed with the button until it came undone. Her hand shook with nervousness and excitement as she grabbed the zipper and unzipped them._

_ Anna freed herself from Elsa's grasp. She stepped back and then shoved her sister backwards. Elsa stumbled back until she landed on the hood of the smashed Mustang. Anna threw herself on top of Elsa. She planted her hands on the hood of the car and kept her body hovering over her sister's. "I told you I shove back," a devilish grin crossed her lips as sex laced her voice. Anna chewed on her lower lip and looked her older sister up and down. "God, you're so damn sexy!"_

_ Elsa reached up, grabbed Anna by her pigtails and pulled her down for another passionate kiss. This time they used tongue. Anna's hands swam down Elsa's body until they reached her pants. She slipped her thumbs inside the waistband of her jeans and pulled them down. Anna pulled herself away from her sister's deliciously, soft lips and removed her pants completely. She threw them away._

_ Anna parted Elsa's legs and brought her face mere inches from Elsa's pulsing core. Anna inhaled her sister's sweet scent. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head in ecstasy. She licked her lips and pouted them as if to kiss someone. She slowly brought her face closer and closer to her sister's panty-clothed core. Elsa's breathing was shaky as her sister inched closer and closer to her wet center._

_ "Elsa," Anna whispered. Elsa looked down at Anna; Anna looked up at Elsa. "Elsa," she whispered again, "wake up."_

**[. . .]**

Elsa's eyes opened. Her face was flushed and her breathing was heavy. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and a tingling feeling coursed through her body. Anna's face was directly in front of her face. She jerked back on the couch.

Anna's pigtails hung down over her shoulders. She had her lower lip tucked up under her front teeth. Her eyes were wide with excitement. She brought her phone up to Elsa's face and displayed the picture of Hans' destroyed Mustang. "I can't believe you did this," she shouted, joyously and excitedly.

Elsa widened her eyes and her mouth making sure she was in fact awake. Anna jumped up off of Elsa and started prancing around the living room like a giddy child on her birthday. Anna brought her phone to her face and continued celebrating around the living room. "I mean, look at all the dents and the holes! The windshield is busted and you spray painted 'QUEEN' across the hood! It's like your own personal signature!" Anna stopped. She straightened her back, standing defiantly, and held out her phone and in a commanding voice she said, "Kneel before your Queen or else!" Elsa nodded her head. _Yep, I believe I'm awake._

The sight of her sister prancing around brought much amusement to Elsa. She giggled as she stretched her body out on the couch. When she brought her thighs together she noticed a rather large wet spot between her legs. She had only worn a t-shirt and a pair of panties to sleep so she couldn't just get up and run upstairs without her sister seeing the results of her very erotic dream.

_Shit!_

Anna pounced on her sister. She used her arms to keep her body elevated above her sister's body. Anna's beautiful, tantalizing, green eyes met Elsa's eyes. She hoped to God that Anna wouldn't remove the blanket from her body. "You did this for me," Anna asked, seriously.

_Anna I need to change my underwear! I just had a rather risqué dream about you. Please, get off of me!_ "Yes," Elsa murmured, unable to pry her stare from her sister's gorgeous, green eyes. "No one messes with my Anna."

Anna smiled widely and lovingly and brought her whole body down on top of Elsa. She wrapped her arms around her older sister, and buried her face in the crook of Elsa's neck whispering how much she loved her. Elsa was paralyzed. She couldn't move even if she wanted to, which at this particular moment she really didn't want to move. More and more heat started building up between her legs. She brought her thighs together under her sister's weight and held them together while she enjoyed her sister's warm body on top of her.

"Carrie Underwood would be proud," whispered Anna.

_Who? _Elsa thought about the comment for a moment. _Oh, that's right; she's the Country singer who did that one song about bashing her ex-boyfriend's car with a bat._ Elsa imagined standing next to the blonde, Country singer holding a sledge hammer while the Country singer held a Louisville slugger baseball bat. _Obviously I picked the better weapon_. She felt so cocky about her thought. It made her smile.

Anna brought her face out of the crook of her sister's neck and looked Elsa straight in the eyes. With cheery enthusiasm in her voice and strewn all over her face she said, "We should hang out today! You know, just go out and have fun. You and me! Or, er, uh, you and I, I mean. We can go to the mall. We can go see a movie. We can get lunch. We can hang out at the park. It's a beautiful day! The Sun is out and it's warm! We could go to the lake. We can go to Milky Way." Anna's eyes widened in excitement, "Oh, oh, oh, let's go to Milky Way! We can get chocolate shakes or chocolate malts or chocolate ice cream cones or chocolate ice cream cones dipped in chocolate sauce! Let's just have an Elsa and Anna day! We can call it," Anna pondered for a moment trying to come up with a clever name for their day, "ElsAnna Day!"

Elsa furrowed her brow. "ElsAnna? I don't think I like that?"

Anna sat up, her legs on either side of her sister with her butt resting on Elsa's abdomen. "It's our day, Elsa! It needs a special name. I like ElsAnna Day!" She crossed her arms, stuck out her chin and would accept no other name for their day.

"Why does my name have to come first? Can't it be AnnElsa? Why does it have to be ElsAnna?"

"Nope," Anna said, "it shall remain ElsAnna and today will be ElsAnna Day! So," Anna stood up and yanked the blanket off of Elsa, "get up!"

Elsa shot her legs up to her chest quicker than the speed of light covering her groin area with her hands. "Anna," Elsa shouted in surprise. "Give me back my blanket," her voice trembled with nervousness. _God, if she sees my panties..._

Anna grinned and ran off with the blanket. "You'll have to catch me, first!" She giggled as she ran upstairs with the blanket.

"Anna, wai-" Elsa knew it was of no use. She sighed. _Well, at least she didn't notice the wet spot._ Elsa ran her middle finger over the still-warm spot. She pressed her finger against her damp vulva. A shiver ran up her spine. She pressed her finger a bit harder into the wet spot. Another shiver ran up her spine. A goofy smile formed on her face.

_Screw it!_

Elsa stood up and ran to the downstairs bathroom. She closed and locked the door. She kicked her panties off and leaned up against the shower wall. She let her hand trail down her abdomen and onto her groin until it rested on her erogenous core. Elsa inhaled deeply, biting her lip, as she let a finger enter her wet opening.

_NO! Don't you masturbate to Anna! _Elsa pouted her lips at her thoughts. _Conceal, don't feel! _She inhaled a deep breath to calm herself. She brought her finger slowly and discontentedly out of her pulsing core. She quickly turned on the cold water to alleviate herself of her erotic thoughts. She jolted at the sudden shock of cold water hitting her skin, but quickly got used to the water running over her naked body.

Elsa came out of the bathroom cleaned and relaxed. She felt so much better after showering. She shook her head, her damp hair flying every which way. It clung to her still-moist skin. She had a white towel covering her nude body. She had her clothes in her hand and she made her way upstairs.

The blanket she had used to sleep with on the couch was lying outside Anna's bedroom door. "Don't forget to take that blanket back downstairs," Elsa shouted, making sure her sister could hear her through her closed door. Elsa continued on into her room. Her bed was made. Anna must have made her bed before coming downstairs? _Aw, Anna, you're so sweet_.

Elsa closed her door and fell back on her bed naked. The last time she had done this she sent semi-naughty pictures to Ariel. All she wanted to do now was send risqué pictures to Anna and watch her face light up in embarrassment. Elsa grinned at the thought. She felt a slight warmth settling in her groin area. _No! Not right now! I have to get ready for_, Elsa really didn't care for the name her sister had appointed as _their_ day, _ElsAnna Day! It's such an ugly word. It should really be prettier, like Anna. Can't we just have Anna Day where I shower you in love? We can remove the Elsa part. Anna is a much prettier name than Elsa, anyways. _She knew it was of no use arguing with her sister. Anna had always been two things: stubborn and feisty.

Elsa stood up and walked over to her closet. She grabbed a bra and a pair of panties. She put both on. She grabbed a pair of dark blue, denim jeans and a black t-shirt. The shirt smelled of lavender. Elsa threw on the shirt and pulled up her pants. She grabbed a pair of socks and put them on. She opened her door and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed her long, blonde hair. She started braiding it letting it come down in one long, blonde braid. It was the look she was most known for since high school. She loved her hair being in a braid. It was her favorite hair style much like braided pigtails was Anna's favorite hairstyle. Elsa smiled at herself in the mirror and left the bathroom.

Anna was standing outside her bedroom door. Her hair had been washed and put back in braided pigtailed. It glistened from the sunlight emitting from Anna's room. She wore a beautiful, ice blue summer dress with dark blue wavy designs flaring out at the bottom of the dress. Her lips were shiny with lip gloss. Her beautiful, green eyes sparkled amidst the sunlight. Her skin was radiant and glowing and her freckles were ever so prevalent. Elsa's heart almost stopped at the sheer beauty coming off of her sister. "Hi, Elsa," Anna waved, nervously. "Do-do you like the way I look?" Her eyes fell to Elsa's feet.

"Anna," Elsa said in a breathy, softly spoken voice, "you look," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "gorgeous!" She couldn't pry her eyes away from her beautiful sister. _My God, Anna, how do you keep getting prettier and prettier every single day?_

Anna's neck flushed and it led up her face settling in her freckled-cheeks. She brought her shoulders up to her ears twisting her body back and forth ever so slightly. "Oh, Elsa," Anna spoke softly, "you're just being a nice sister. I'm nowhere near as beautiful as you."

Elsa looked down at her person. _Plain, black t-shirt, denim jeans, braided hair, oh yeah, Anna, you're about fifty times more beautiful than I _ever_ will be!_ "No," said Elsa, reassuringly, "when I say you're gorgeous, I mean it! I'm not just saying it because you're my sister; I'm saying it because it's the truth. If you weren't my sister I would totally ask you out on a date right now." That last line caused a flush to envelop Anna's face; it became as red as a tomato. _What?! Why would you say that? Are you trying to out your feelings?! Besides, you know damn well you would ask her out even if she _is _your sister!... which she is!_ "I mean, I'm not saying I have underlying feelings for you," _because I do,_ "it's just that you are so very pretty it's hard to take my eyes off of you,"_ because I don't want to take my eyes off of you_.

Elsa was convinced Anna's face couldn't possibly get any redder. Anna choked on her own words before she could even get them out of her mouth. She patted the palm of her hand against her chest, clearing her throat. "T-thank you, Elsa. Your opinion means the world to me."

Elsa couldn't help but gleam.

Anna walked over to her older sister and wrapped her arms around her. "Mmm, lavender," Anna mouthed, silently. Elsa put her arms around Anna. _God, I'm so lucky to have you as a sister... or, maybe it's a curse? I can't have you, remember?_ She cast her eyes down and her lips fell to a frown. She remembered what she thought last night: _but it still doesn't mean I can't try._ Her frown quickly morphed in to a grin, her eyes filling with happiness once again. "Let's go enjoy ElsAnna Day," Anna shouted her mouth only inches from Elsa's ear. Elsa pulled away from her sister holding a hand over her ear. Anna pulled her lower lip away, "Oops, sorry."

Elsa laughed it off. She took her sister's hand and lead her downstairs. Anna quickly turned around and grabbed the blanket off the floor in front of her bedroom door. She folded it and ran back downstairs to catch up with Elsa.

* * *

Elsa pulled into the parking lot of the mall. She found a parking space fairly close to the doors. Anna and Elsa climbed out of the car and walked into the mall. It was filled with people of all shapes and colors. Delicious, sweet smells filled the air from the surrounding restaurants that were housed within the mall. The crowds of people filled the mall with loud chatter.

Anna hopped forward, twirling herself around to face Elsa. She walked backwards in front of her sister as she spoke. "Where do you want to go, first? There are so many shops here in the mall!" Anna was enraptured in their new, special day and it showed. Her eyes were huge with excitement radiating from them. Her face was in a constant state of smiles even while she talked. There was a hop in her stop even while she walked backwards. Elsa couldn't help but giggle at her sister's enthusiasm.

"Why don't we just walk around," Elsa suggested.

Anna nodded her head, acknowledging her sister's suggestion but continued to list off shops that were found in the mall. Elsa chuckled, rolled her eyes in amusement and grabbed her sister's hands. "Oh, come on!" Elsa ran off with Anna, a huge smile strewn across her lips, as they lost themselves in the crowd of people.

The first shop they stopped at was a Victoria's Secret. The shop was littered with bras and panties of all colors. Anna couldn't help but blush as Elsa dragged her in the shop. "Elsa, everything in here is so... expensive."

Elsa's face lit up. She grinned and raised an eyebrow at Anna. "That doesn't mean we still can't look." She bit her lower lip imagining her sister trying on any of the lingerie found in the shop. _Anna, you'd look amazing wearing any of these bras and panties... Well, you just look amazing in general, actually._

Elsa sifted through a pile of lace panties. She pulled up a red pair. _Nope, it's not my color._ She pulled out a purple pair. _I'm not a huge fan of purple._ She pulled up a forest green-colored pair of panties. She cocked an eyebrow and turned her head to look at Anna who was looking through the bra section. _Now, these, would look so sexy on you, Anna. These panties with a matching colored bra_, Elsa smiled goofily thinking about it. _They'd compliment your eyes and oh my God, I need to stop thinking of these provocative thoughts!_ A tingling sensation ran up Elsa's spine. She shivered in pleasure. The store clerk snuck up behind Elsa. "May I help you find something?"

The blonde jumped. She dropped the pair of panties on the floor. The clerk furrowed her brow. "Uh," Elsa did her best at suppressing her thoughts, "yes. I mean, n-no! I found what I-I wanted. I mean, I'm not here to buy anything, I j-just," Elsa's face grew red. She was stumbling on her words like her sister typically does when she's nervous. "Uh, I-I don't need these." Elsa bent down and picked up the panties off the floor. She folded them and sat them back on the pile of other panties. She looked the store clerk in the eyes. The clerk narrowed her eyes back at Elsa. The blonde grabbed her braid, twirling the end of it between her fingers and opened her mouth as if to say something. She exhaled and turned away, walking towards Anna. The store clerk just watched her walk away with furrowed brows.

"Elsa," Anna whispered, excitedly, as her sister walked towards her. "Look what I found!" She held up a blue, lace bra. It was the same bra Ariel owned. It was the same bra Elsa loved seeing her redhead girlfriend wear. Ariel sitting in her lap, facing her in nothing but the blue, lace bra, with her red hair draped over both girls, crossed her mind. She felt a blush burn in her cheeks. Elsa loved bras! It was a mildly, weird fetish of hers, albeit a tame fetish compared to some other things she could find attractive.

"We should go," Elsa said, chuckling nervously under her breath. She didn't want to imagine Anna wearing the bra. _She'd be standing in my door way, chest out wearing only the bra. Seduction would be radiating from her toned, fit body as she would eye me up and down. _It was too late. _Damn it!_

Anna chewed on her lower lip, her cheeks growing pink as she held the bra in her hand. "Elsa," Anna continued to whisper, "your Aaron-face is showing."

Elsa shook her head. She wiped the goofy grin caused by her previous thought off her face. She grabbed the bra from her sister's hand. The lace material brought her back to a memory of Ariel. They were lying in the red head's bed, kissing when Elsa decided to be a bit daring and adventurous. It was one of the first times they had been alone when they first started dating. Elsa had sneakily put her hand up Ariel's shirt. Her fingers inched ever so slightly up Ariel's abdomen. When she had noticed she just let it happen. Ariel's skin had risen in goose bumps. Ariel moaned in Elsa's mouth as her fingers reached her ribcage and kept travelling north, slowly but confidently. Her hand finally landed on the lace material and Elsa squeezed softly. Ariel had broken away from the kiss to let out a very breathy, yet pleasurable moan. "God, Elsa, I want you right now!"

Elsa continued to grope Ariel's breast through the bra as they continued making out. Ariel finally sat up, threw her shirt off and resumed kissing Elsa in her blue, lace bra. She looked so beautiful in her bra. That was the moment Elsa became aware of how much she enjoyed bras. They never had sex that night, but the way Elsa felt afterwards - they may as well have.

Elsa brought herself back to the real world. She could feel the heat coming off her cheeks. "Elsa, you're cheeks are so red," stated Anna. "Your face looks like a cherry!" She giggled at her sister's appearance. Elsa inhaled deeply trying to calm herself. She sat the bra down and led Anna out of Victoria's Secret. _Okay, so apparently Victoria's Secret is a no-go for me! Or, at least, it is when I have Anna with me._ Elsa fanned her face with her hand trying to reduce the heat in her cheeks. "Why are you so flushed," Anna asked, giggling at her sister.

_Because between erotic memories of Ariel and erotic fantasies of you, I can't contain myself!_ "It was just very warm in there," she lied. She knew it was a pretty awful lie at that! "Come on," Elsa said trying to avoid her lie as she held on to Anna's hand, "let's go somewhere else!"

Anna followed her sister, willingly, even though Elsa was holding her hand. "Where do you want to go now?"

"I don't know," Elsa replied, searching for other stores in the mall. A Game Stop came into view. Her attention perked up. "Let's go there!"

Anna followed her sister into the store. "Can I just admit that I've never been in a Game Stop?"

"That's okay," Elsa replied, quickly. "Think of it as a Barnes and Noble, but for video games."

"Oh," Anna perked up, "I like Barnes and Noble."

As they walked in, Elsa went to the back of the store. "Playstation four," Anna said, reading the sign above the glass container as she stood next to her sister. "How many Playsations do they have? Don't you have the third one?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, this is the new one."

"Why would you need a Playstation four when you have a Playstation three?"

Elsa listed off the reasons without thinking of the answer. Anna looked at the game selection for the Playstation 4 and then at the game selection for the Playstation 3. "The PS three has more games."

Elsa nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders showing a slight sign of annoyance. "Well, yeah, the PS three has been out for eight years. The PS four hasn't even been out for a full year yet."

Anna shrugged. "Alright, I guess?"

Elsa and Anna looked around a bit more and finally left Game Stop. They walked down the mall a little ways until they came across a dress shop. Anna's eyes lit up. "Oh," she squealed, "Elsa let's go!" She grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her into the dress shop. Dresses of all kinds were on display in the small shop: summer dresses, casual dresses, gowns and wedding dresses. Elsa had never seen so many dresses in her life.

Anna frantically admired each and every dress she could touch. She fingered the material and rubbed them between her fingers. She was enamored. "Oh, Elsa, these dresses are all so beautiful!"

Anna came across a dress that she absolutely fell in love with. It was green and made of silk. The bodice had a strap on the right side and was strapless on the left side. It had a beautiful, chrome design that looked like linking flower petals coming from the strap that went down to the front of the waist. The skirt was long, reaching the floor. It was straight and flowed down, not flaring out like a lot of Anna's summer dresses did. The skirt felt softer than the bodice, but both parts were clearly made of silk. She looked at the price tag. "Two hundred dollars," she shouted. Her shoulders sunk as did her enamored expression. "I guess I won't be getting this any time soon?"

Elsa came over and patted her sister on the shoulder. "It _is_ very beautiful," Elsa admitted.

Anna sighed. "Yeah, it is," she ran the material through her fingers one last time. "My birthday is in a few weeks," Anna said, coyly. She grinned and teasingly nudged her sister. Elsa's eyes widened realizing that her sister's birthday was, in fact, quickly approaching. "I'm just playing," joked Anna. "This dress is way too expensive." She gave it one last look over. "It's beautiful, but expensive."

Anna turned away and walked further down the shop. Elsa eyeballed the dress. _It is definitely pretty. I bet it would look stunning on you, Anna!_ She smiled at the thought and followed her sister.

Anna stood still looking up at another dress. Her mouth hung open in amazement. She slowly raised her arm extending her index finger. Before her was a blue ball gown. It was _gorgeous_! If the previous dress had been a perfect ten, then this dress was a fifteen. Anna couldn't pry her eyes away from it. The material looked like nothing she had ever seen before. It shimmered in the light like it was made of ice. The bodice was strapless on both sides. It had a thin, ice blue piece of fabric that was attached inside the bodice and came out acting as the sleeves of the dress. The same material flowed out the back of the dress almost like a cape. It hung far below the skirt meaning it would trail on the floor behind the owner if she didn't pick it up when walking. The skirt itself flowed down as one from the bodice. It had a slit that went up to about thigh level. This dress had actual snowflake designs knitted in to it. It looked so elegant and so beautiful! "This dress would look _gorgeous_ on you, Elsa," said Anna, being too stunned at its beauty to move.

Elsa blushed at her sister's compliment. All she saw was another dress. _The green one looked far prettier in my opinion._ "Thank you, Anna, but I don't do dresses."

"This would be fitting of your nickname, Elsa." Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her gazed to Elsa. She bent her knees doing a curtsy. "My Queen, this dress is yours. This dress should be owned by no one but you."

Elsa felt her cheeks light up. _My God, Anna, stop with the compliments. You make me out like I am an _actual _queen!_ The thought of Anna calling her Queen Elsa brought a seductive grin to her face. _But, I do like it._ She bit her lower lip and peered up at the beautiful gown. _Too bad it's probably way too expensive for me to buy._

Anna had her lips pursed as she and her sister walked out of the dress shop. "Okay, Anna, I'll give it to you. There were some really pretty dresses in there," admitted Elsa.

Anna's pursed lips formed a smile. "I know, it's just too bad they're all _super_ expensive!"

Anna and Elsa joined hands as they were about to join the sea of people walking through the mall. "Anna," came a wandering voice from among the many crowded faces in the mall. "Anna!"

Anna and Elsa stopped. They looked around trying to find the unknown voice. "Where's it coming from," asked Elsa.

Anna did a full three hundred and sixty turn looking everywhere. "I don't know," she replied, confused.

An arm shot up from the crowd of people. It waved towards Anna and Elsa. "Anna!" The arm made its way to the sister. Out of the crowd of people came a young, fit, brunette girl. She looked to be Anna's age: eighteen. "Hi, Anna," she waved before giving the redhead a hug. Anna just stared at Elsa with an eyebrow cocked. It was a girl she went to school with.

"Uh, hi, Beth?" Anna wasn't sure what else to say.

Beth stopped hugging Anna and kept a very wide smile on her face. "How have you been, Anna? I haven't seen you since the last day of school. Gosh, that's been, what, a little over a month ago?" Anna was still confused. She nodded her head not saying anything. She asked her question again. "How have you been?"

Anna furrowed her brow. "Good, I guess?"

Beth gently shoved Anna, "That's nice to hear." She went on, "I was walking through the mall when I saw those braided pigtails of yours coming out of the dress shop. I thought that could be only one person. Who else has her hair up in braided pigtails all the time?"

Anna shifted her eyes towards Elsa. Elsa just shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say or do. Anna brought her eyes back to Beth. "I guess the answer is me?"

"So, what brings you to the mall, today," Beth asked, eying Anna up and down. "By the way, you look great today! I mean, that blue dress doesn't match your green eyes, but it still looks good on you." Anna wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or as an insult so she decided to take it as neither and just stand there silent instead. "Anyways, like I said, what brings you here today?"

"Well, my sis-"

"Why, _hello_, my gorgeous blonde," Beth said, noticing Elsa. She put her full attention on Elsa and forgot about Anna. "And who might you be?" She flashed her hazel eyes at Anna's sister.

Elsa blushed. "I'm Anna's sister, Elsa."

Beth's mouth dropped. She slowly turned her gaze back to Anna. "You never told me you had a sister. And, a gorgeous one at that!"

Elsa's cheeks grew redder. Anna furrowed her brow at her sister. Elsa noticed and did her best to stop blushing. "I like your braid," Beth complimented. She brought her hand out and stroked it. It's so tightly woven and it glistens in the light." The brunette winked at Elsa.

Anna shook her head. "Okay, Beth, you said hi, now Elsa and I have to go." Anna grabbed Elsa's hand irritably and started to walk away with her sister. Elsa felt as if Anna was going to yank her arm out of its socket.

"Actually," Beth said, before the girls could disappear into the crowd of people, "I was going to ask you about Hans."

Anna stopped. Her shoulders tensed. Elsa could feel Anna's irritability radiating off of her body. She turned around with a scowl so evil she could scare the devil. With hate and disgust in her voice, she asked, "What about Hans?"

Beth was surprised at Anna's hateful expression. "Oh, I take it you two aren't together anymore?"

Anna clenched her teeth. She tightened her grip around Elsa's hand. Elsa widened her eyes in pain. _Ow. Ow. Ow. Anna, let go, please?_ She never said anything, though. She instead opted to place her free hand on Anna's back, rubbing it and patting it showing her comfort for Anna. "No," Anna spat. "We're not together!"

Elsa could see the uneasiness in Beth's eyes. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's good," she chuckled, nervously, "because from what I hear you two wouldn't be having any sex for a while."

Curiosity suddenly struck Elsa. She furrowed her brow and cocked her head. _What's that mean?_ The same hateful expression still filled Anna's face. "Hans and I _never_ had sex," she shouted. Anna's grip on Elsa's hand grew increasingly tighter.

"Anna," Elsa whispered, "my hand. You're hurting my hand."

Anna's hateful expression faded into a mournful expression. "No," Anna pleaded to Elsa, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She took her sister's hand in both of hers and rubbed it comfortingly.

Elsa watched her sister tend to her hand. It made her smile inside. _She really cares for you._ Elsa nodded. "I'm fine, Anna, thank you. It's just that your grip was getting a bit too tight."

Anna nuzzled Elsa's hand against her cheek and kissed it. Beth cocked her head, perplexingly. "You're really passionate towards your sister."

Anna realized what she was doing and stopped. Her face grew red. "I-I just w-wanted to make sure Elsa was okay."

Elsa smiled at Anna. "I'm fine. I promise." She continued to rub Anna's back. "Now," she shifted her focus back to Beth, "what's this about Hans not being able to have sex?"

Beth diverted her stare away from Anna. She put her eyes back on Elsa. They practically lit up with enthusiasm as she looked at the blonde. A goofy smile crossed her lips. "Uh, uh," she almost lost her train of thought. She shook the smile from her face bringing her thoughts back to her. "Oh, apparently he somehow fractured his penis over the weekend?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "He... broke his penis?"

Beth nodded. "Well, fractured it, but-"

Elsa winced in pain. "He broke his penis? What a dick! Well, a broken dick, I guess?" Elsa laughed.

Anna stared at Beth intently. "What do you mean he fractured his penis?"

"I mean, much like you can fracture your arm or your leg, he fractured his penis." Elsa almost fell to the floor laughing. She felt like such a horrible person for laughing, but he shouldn't have tried assaulting Anna. "I don't know how it happened," Beth continued, "but that's the word I've heard from friends."

Anna snorted. A slight grin came across her lips. Elsa tried catching her breath. "Th-thank you, B-Beth," Elsa inhaled deeply trying to calm her laugher. "That was the best news I've heard all month."

Beth immediately radiated with joy. "You're welcome, Elsa!" She flashed her eyes at the beautiful blonde again. She bit her lower lip. "You look amazing!" Elsa noticed Beth's flirting and stopped laughing. Her face grew red again.

"Yes, Beth," said Anna with a tinge of irritability in her voice once again, "thank you." Anna grabbed Elsa's hand, but gently this time. "Elsa and I have to go."

Beth waved at the sisters, but mostly for Elsa's sake. "I hope to see you again! Good bye, Elsa," she shouted, waving her arm.

Anna and Elsa walked through the crowd of people and began to walk back to the entrance where they had entered the mall. "I think she was hitting on me," Elsa said. Anna snorted not saying a word. "She had googly eyes whenever she looked at me. Does she know I'm gay? Is she gay, too?"

Anna sneered. "She's bisexual. She'll hit on anything with legs!" Elsa could feel tension coming from her sister. She just kept walking forward holding her Elsa's hand.

They came across some public restrooms. Anna let go of Elsa's hand. "I have to use the bathroom," she said, despondently.

Elsa just stood and watched her sister continue walking. "O-okay? I'll be right out here," she said reassuringly. Elsa wanted to rush into the bathroom and hug her sister tightly. She stood outside the bathroom and waited for her, instead. After a few minutes Anna came out, chewing on her lower lip and fiddling her thumbs. Elsa placed her hand on Anna's shoulder comfortingly. "Are you okay, Anna?"

Her head was down. Anna never looked up. She just nodded her head.

Elsa pursed her lips. "Is it about Hans?" Anna shook her head. "Was it something I said or something I did?"

Anna shook her head. She stepped forward and hugged Elsa, burying her face in her sister's chest. _Oh, Anna._ Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and hugged her tightly. "You know," Elsa said softly spoken, "I think _you're_ the reason Hans has a broken penis." Anna chuckled lightly against Elsa's body. "After all, didn't you say you grabbed his penis Saturday night and yanked on it before getting away?"

Anna chuckled again. She brought her head out of her sister's chest. She looked up at Elsa. "Yes," she said.

Elsa was happy to see her sister's face. _She's so beautiful. Kiss her._ Elsa ignored her last thought. She just stood outside the mall's bathroom embracing her sister. "Well, karma is a bitch!" Anna giggled. "What do you want to do next?"

Anna inhaled and then exhaled, deeply. "I'm not sure. We still have a lot of time left for ElsAnna Day."

_ElsAnna Day._ Elsa nodded her head. _It's growing on me. _"You want to go see a movie," Elsa asked.

"Sure," Anna smiled. "Actually," she grabbed her stomach as it growled, "can we grab lunch, first? I'm starving!"

Elsa's stomach growled, too. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry, too."

They walked down the mall and into the food court. "You know, that makes sense why Hans never came out to the garage last night. He wasn't home. He must have been in the hospital, still? One of his friends must have taken the Mustang back to his house?"

Anna giggled. "He's in for a surprise when he gets home, then."

Elsa laughed as they went to get lunch.

* * *

After eating the sisters enjoyed time together seeing a movie. Elsa called their mom afterwards to tell her that Anna was with her and to not expect her home before nine thirty tonight and that if they had a problem with it then they could take it up with Elsa. They went to the park where they swung on the swings like they used to do as children. They drove around and reminisced on times when they were younger. They went out for dinner and finally they decided to go to Milky Way.

Elsa pulled her Lumina into the parking lot of Milky Way. The sisters got out of the car laughing about some jokes they had told each other. They held each other's hands as they walked into the Milky Way. "What are you getting, Elsa," Anna asked, excitedly. "I think I'm going to get a chocolate shake, extra chocolaty! Oh, no, wait maybe I'll get a chocolate ice cream cone covered in chocolate sauce! Mmmm! Oh," Anna perked up, "I wish they made banana splits where instead of a banana they gave you a Hershey's chocolate bar with three scoops of chocolate ice cream on top of it and drizzled in warm, delicious, chocolate sauce!"

Elsa giggled and agreed that that would be delicious! "So much chocolate, Anna! So much intense happiness!"

Anna giggled with Elsa as they stood at the counter. The young, cute Rapunzel-look alike girl from last time greeted Anna and Elsa. She immediately recognized Anna. "Hi," she said with an elated expression. Her eyes were lit with happiness. "How are you?"

Anna blushed. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm doing well," she replied. She looked Anna up and down. "You look gorgeous tonight!"

Elsa watched the young lady eyeball her sister. _She's very gorgeous and she's very mine!_ Elsa felt a tinge of jealousy grace her person. She did her best to suppress it, keeping her smile on her face. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," said Elsa, breaking up the girls' chatter.

The Rapunzel-look alike noticed Anna's sister. She frowned slightly. "Oh, hi, and who might you be?"

"This is my sister," answered Anna. She smiled wholeheartedly at Elsa. Elsa couldn't do anything but smile back. Anna was so pretty. Her red, braided pigtails and her freckled-face made her want to melt. _Kiss her!_ Elsa suppressed the urge.

The clerk's frown faded and a smile reappeared. "Oh, your sister? Well, it's nice to meet you!"

_Don't you even think that just because we're sister I won't fight for her! _Elsa felt a flush in her cheeks with the thought. She smiled. _Yeah, I fight for Anna!_

Anna leaned her head against Elsa. Elsa looked at the sister and smiled, lovingly. "Do you have anything that's chocolaty and new," asked Anna.

"Actually," the cashier pointed to a picture of a Thin Mint ice cream sandwich on the counter, "we have Thin Mint ice cream sandwiches now."

Anna's mouth dropped. She turned her head towards Elsa. Elsa giggled at her sister's surprised expression. She placed a finger under Anna chin and closed her mouth for her. "Give us two of those," said Elsa.

Anna's eyes widened with excitement. She flailed her arms above her head before grabbing Elsa for a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," shouted Anna, exuberantly.

"She's very excited," said the Rapunzel-look alike to Elsa. _That's right she is. _Elsa smiled. _And I'm the reason she's excited and happy, not you!_ Jealousy was very prominent in Elsa right now, but she did an excellent job at hiding it.

The sisters found a booth and sat down. Anna peered into Elsa's ice blue eyes and Elsa peered into Anna's bright, green eyes. They smiled at each other. _If only you knew how much I loved you, Anna..._ Elsa pursed her lips and averted her gaze. "So, ElsAnna Day has turned out to be quite fun."

Anna nodded her head. "Yeah, it has! I'm glad we did this. We should go out more often."

"Better be careful, people might think we're dating," Elsa joked, but in reality wished it weren't a joke.

Anna shrugged. "If I have to date someone, then it might as well be someone as beautiful, smart, funny and charming as you."

Elsa wasn't expecting that answer. In fact, she wasn't really expecting any answer, just an awkward silence. Her cheeks were red from her sister's answer, nonetheless. "Thank you, Anna. You sure do shower me with a lot of compliments."

"You deserve every single one of them," Anna admitted, lowering her eyes as a blush graced her cheeks.

_Oh my God, I want to kiss her!_

Elsa inhaled and exhaled to calm herself, instead. "Two Thin Mint ice cream sandwiches," yelled the Rapunzel-look alike.

Anna got up. "I-I'll get it!" Elsa shot up and walked to the counter. She noticed the girl's smile drop ever so slightly. _That's right, Anna's all mine! I'm the only one she needs_. Elsa grabbed the desserts. "Thank you," she said to the girl. She just nodded at Elsa.

She took the sandwiches back to her booth and sat down. Anna immediately took one and bit in to it. Her eyes went wide. She swallowed. "It tastes like Thin Mints," she shouted, excitedly.

Elsa grinned and giggled. She took a bite of her sandwich. The combination of mint, chocolate and ice cream exploded in her mouth. It was like there was a wild orgy of delicious flavors having sex on her tongue and she approved! She slunk back in the booth and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She swallowed her mouthful. "This is _so_ delicious!"

Anna nodded with wide, joyous eyes. She took another bite. Elsa and Anna ate their sandwiches and once they finished they craved more. "Should I order two more," asked Elsa.

Anna shot her index finger at Elsa. "You should!"

Elsa got up and ordered two more delicious treats. She waited at the counter. "What's your name," asked the cashier.

Elsa sifted her eyes. "Me?"

"Well, you are the only other person up here," she said, facetiously.

_Don't get rude with me! _"My name is Elsa."

She nodded her head. "What's your sister's name?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes. _She doesn't know Anna's name. I guess that could be good? It means they haven't talked on a personal level yet... yet! _"If she wanted you to know she would tell you herself," Elsa replied, with a cocky attitude. _Here comes the Queen._

The cashier nodded her head. "Okay," she said. "All right. That's fine, don't tell me." A guy from the kitchen came up with a tray with the two Thin Mint ice cream sandwiches on it. He handed it to the cashier. "Here are your desserts," she said, shoving the tray into Elsa's arms.

Elsa took the tray. She let the tension fall away. "Thank you," she replied, in a bubbly voice knowing it would aggravate the cashier.

She went back to Anna and sat down. Anna took another sandwich and started eating it. Moans escaped her lips as she ate. Each moan sent a shiver down Elsa's spine. She enjoyed it more than the desserts.

They finished the desserts and got ready to leave. As they were leaving the Rapunzel-look alike waved down Anna. "Hey," she shouted coming from the kitchen, waving her arm in the air. "Hey! Um, would it be okay if I asked your name?"

Elsa's eyes went wide. She stared at the cashier. _You little-_ "Sure," replied Anna. "My name is Anna."

"Anna," she smiled. "Your name is as pretty as you are."

Anna's shoulders rose to her ears. A blush lit up her cheeks. "Aw, it's not _that_ pretty of a name."

"Well, either way, you're really pretty and I think your name is, too." She smiled and flashed her eyes at Anna. "Oh, and my name is Joan."

Anna returned the smile. "Well, thank you Joan. You're quite pretty, too."

Elsa noticed Anna wasn't as flirty about it as Joan was. Joan was being _very_ flirty towards Anna and Elsa's jealousy was rising higher and higher. "Come on, Anna," irritability prevalent in her voice, Elsa cleared her throat and tried speaking again. This time she did it in a calmer manner. "Come on, Anna, let's go home." Anna followed her sister.

When they arrived home it was just a little after eleven o'clock. Elsa and Anna stepped out of the Lumina. Elsa noticed the light on upstairs at the house across the street. She stared at it. "Riley," said Anna.

Elsa looked over at Anna. "Huh?"

"Riley," Anna repeated. "That's the little boy's name that lives across the street. He's super sweet. I babysit him occasionally."

"You babysit? I didn't know that."

"Well, I haven't babysat him this summer yet, but during the school schedule I tend to babysit him quite often. His mother is a teacher and she usually has things to do at night during the school schedule. She pays me, but honestly I'd watch little Riley for free. He's such a sweetheart."

Elsa smiled at Anna. _As if I needed more reasons to love you, now I have one!_

They walked in the house. Victor was still awake but Isabelle had gone to bed. He wasn't upset when he saw Anna walking in way past her curfew. He trusted Elsa - his daughter. "You two have a good time, tonight?"

"Yeah," said Anna. She yawned. She was exhausted.

"We had a lot of fun today," said Elsa. "It was nice hanging out with Anna all day long."

"And it was nice hanging out with Elsa all day long, too," said Anna.

"Well, good," said Victor. He sat back in his chair and continued watching TV.

Elsa nudged Anna and moved her head towards the stairs. "Love you, dad," said Anna. "We're going upstairs."

"Love you, dad," said Elsa.

"All right," said Victor, yawning. "I love you, both. Good night."

They went upstairs and Anna stopped at her bedroom door. "I had a lot of fun with you today, Elsa. And I'm sorry for the downer attitude I had in the mall. I don't know what came over me."

Elsa smiled at Anna, comfortingly. "You don't have to apologize. Sometimes we get these weird emotions that just happen to envelop us," _like the emotions I get for you that I can't share! _Elsa got serious. "I had a lot of fun today, Anna. I want more ElsAnna Days in the future." _I want to spend every waking and sleeping moment with you, Anna._"And, that name, ElsAnna is growing on me."

Anna smiled lovingly at Elsa. Her big, beautiful, green eyes were locked on hers. Her pigtails were draped over her breasts. Her lips were still surprisingly shiny with lip gloss. "You're such an endearing sister, Elsa."

_AH! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!_ Elsa blushed. "You're endearing as well."

They hugged each other. _Kiss her! Kiss her!_ Anna pulled away from Elsa. _Kiss her!_ Elsa brought her face in to Anna's as she puckered her lips and landed them on the tip of Anna's nose. _Not there, you idiot! On the lips! Kiss her on the lips!_ Elsa pulled away. Anna's face was flushed. Her adorable freckles stood out on her red skin. Anna rubbed her nose with her fingers. "I think I'm going to sleep in my room tonight," said Anna, softly.

A feeling of dolefulness sank in Elsa's gut. She didn't let it show, though. "Okay, Anna, that's fine." She smiled widely at Anna. "I think I'm going to go play a video game for a while. My door is always unlocked if you ever change your mind."

Anna smiled and nodded at Elsa. She opened her door and turned to look at the beautiful, blonde as her door slowly closed. Anna kept moving her head watching her sister as she mouthed, "Good night," until the door was completely shut.

Elsa placed her hand on Anna's door gently. Her eyes got misty. She already missed her sister and she was just on the other side of the door. "Good night," Elsa whispered. _I love you._

She walked slowly to her room. She changed in to her pajamas and decided to play video games for a while. She lowered the volume to her surround sound so as not to wake Anna when she decided to go to sleep. She had such a wonderful day with her sister. _God, Anna, I want more ElsAnna Days with you!_ She leaned back against the headboard and played her game.

Nearly an hour later a knock came on her door. It opened and Anna stepped in. "Actually," she said softly, "would you mind if slept in here tonight?"

Elsa's eyes grew misty as a wide, accepting smile graced her lips. She scooted over and patted her hand on the bed. "Come here," she said. Anna crawled on to the bed. She cuddled up next to Elsa and laid her head on her sister's lap as she watched her play _InFamous_.

Anna yawned as sleep was desperate to take her away.

Elsa bent down and kissed Anna on the head. _I love you, Anna. I love you, so much._


	11. Chapter 10

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

As the weeks went by, Elsa and Anna became closer and closer. They hung out together whenever they could, which was quite often. They made time for more ElsAnna Days and Elsa even managed to get Anna to play more video games than just _Dead Space_. She was even spending more time with her parents, especially her father. The summer was shaping up to be one of the best summers ever for both sisters.

"It's hot out here," said Elsa, wiping sweat from her brow.

Her father leaned back holding a hand hoe. He took her free hand and wiped away sweat leaving dirt smeared on his face. "Yeah, it is. Whose idea was this," he joked.

Isabelle had wanted the garden to be tended to. It was starting to grow weeds and she feared the garden would start to die. When Elsa heard her mother telling her father about this, he accepted the job of clearing away the weeds and Elsa opted to help. With the exception of her 'Queen' phase when she was a teenager, she had always been close to her parents, but more so to her father.

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at the dirt smeared on her father's face. "It was mom's idea. And yet you call _me_ the Queen. She rules this house like it's her own personal kingdom."

"And sadly I am merely a servant," said her father, chuckling. "But, hey, I get to have affairs with the queen so it has its perks."

Elsa felt ironically disgusted by the comment. Her nickname was Queen. So, by calling her mother the queen of the house and her father basically saying that he gets to have sex with her, it felt too wrong to Elsa. She loves her sister with all of her heart, but to think of that same love going towards her father was going too far. She shuddered at the thought. "Yeah, maybe we shouldn't refer to mom as the queen anymore?"

Her father, unaware of Elsa's true feelings for Anna, didn't get it. He just cocked an eyebrow and shrugged it off. They both went back to weeding the garden. "Be careful around the tomato plants. Your mother loves her tomatoes," said Victor, cautiously.

Elsa acknowledged her father's words, but chose to weed the garden her own way. She reached around a tomato plant and grabbed a hold of a weed. She yanked and she pulled without much give from the weed. The sun's rays beat down on the blonde's back as she tried her hardest to uproot the weed. _Just... give!_ The root loosened from the dirt and dirt went flying in the air as she toppled over onto a tomato plant.

Her father brought his head down knowing his wife would be upset. He stood up and walked over to Elsa. Her blonde hair was littered with tomato seeds as tomato juice wetted her head and back. He couldn't remain upset too long; his daughter's appearance was too hysterical. He was going to help her up, but he started laughing too much to do anything other than hold his stomach.

Elsa rolled her body out of the tomato plant and into the grass. "Gross," she shouted. "I'm covered in tomato guts!"

Her father started to catch his breath. "Well, if you ever want to know how they make ketchup..." He burst out in laughter again, his boisterous voice echoing around the neighborhood.

"Keep it down out there," came a cranky, old voice.

Elsa pulled herself up and looked in the direction of the voice. It was their next door neighbor, Mr. Weselton.

He was a scrawny old man who was always grouchy no matter the time of day or the time of year. Nothing ever seemed to make him happy. He had a big nose and a large, grey mustache that sat beneath it. He was bald even though he did his best to hide it with a toupee and his ears stuck out far from his head.

Elsa scowled at him. _Shut up, Dumbo!_

Her father immediately stopped laughing. He waved kindly at Mr. Weselton. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weselton. We'll keep it down over here."

He turned and walked back in his house. Elsa raked tomato seeds from her ponytail using her fingers. "That guy's a prick."

"Hey," her father gave her an agitated look, "be nice."

Elsa flicked her hand towards the ground. Tomato seeds and tomato juice flew from her hand. "He is, though! If he's not telling someone to shut up then he's trying to snoop in someone's business. He acts like he owns this neighborhood. His wife isn't any better."

Her father picked up the hand hoe. "It still isn't a nice thing to say," he shifted his eyes and brought his voice down to a whisper, "even though I do agree with you."

Elsa smiled.

Tomato juice wetted the back of her shirt. She didn't feel like working in it so she took her shirt off. She wore a sports bra underneath._ I don't even care!_ She threw the shirt on the ground and went back to uprooting weeds. Her father didn't care either. He was okay with her wearing a sports bra outside. He always made the argument that it was unfair for men to be able to walk around without a shirt when women weren't allowed to. It was a double standard that he hated.

When all of the weeds were uprooted, Elsa and her father sat down in the grass that was being covered by the shade of the house. She threw her arms up in the air as she fell back in the cool, cut grass. It felt nice against her hot, burnt skin. "I can't wait until winter," she said, tired.

"I hate winter," stated her father. "It's cold and snowy and there's ice and all the plants die and it looks bleak."

"But you can build a snowman," smiled Elsa. She loved building snowmen. She and Anna used to build snowmen all the time when they were younger. Even if they got in a fight over something all it would take for them to start being nice to each other was to go outside and build a snowman together. The memories of Anna and Elsa building snowmen made her sigh pleasantly.

"You can build all the snowmen you want," said her father. "I prefer spring and summer! This is what I like," he motioned to the sky.

The sky was clear without a single cloud in sight. The weather was hot and slightly humid. An occasional breeze drifted through the air and children playing all around the neighborhood could be heard from all directions.

Elsa closed her eyes and continued to smile. "Elsa," came Anna's voice, shouting from inside the house. "Elsa!"

The blonde opened her eyes at the sound of her sister's voice. She immediately bit her lower lip. Just the sound of Anna's voice made her happy. _I'm out here, my love!_ "I'm outside," shouted Elsa.

Anna burst out the backdoor wearing a solid, lime green summer dress with straps. It went to her knees and flared out. Her hair was done up in braided pigtails with one of the pigtails resting on her left breast while the other pigtail rested behind her. When she caught sight of Elsa laying in the grass wearing pants and only a sports bra, her cheeks went pink with a blush. She stared at her sister's physique going over her with her eyes not once but twice. Anna quickly caught herself and averted her eyes. "Uh," she exhaled losing her train of thought.

_What's the matter_, Elsa grinned lifting her head to look at Anna, _not expecting me to be so exposed?_ "Yes," Elsa questioned, trying her best to show just the slightest bit of seduction without her father being able to pick up on it.

"Uh," Anna exhaled again. She brought her finger up to her chin and pondered for a moment. "Oh! I remember, now! Mrs. Taylor wants me to watch Riley tomorrow. She has something going on and she wanted to know if I'd be interested. I told her absolutely! I asked her if it would be all right if Riley met my sister and she said that would fine. Would you be interested in babysitting with me?"

Elsa cocked an eyebrow. _I haven't watched a kid since you were a little girl and even then I, myself, wasn't that old and mom or dad was always around. _"I don't know, Anna? I haven't had much experience with children." Elsa paused. "Well, actually, I haven't had _any _experience with children."

Anna rushed over to Elsa and fell to her knees. She grabbed her sister's hand. "Please," Anna pleaded. She gave Elsa big puppy dog eyes and she pouted her lips. _My God, Anna, you're so adorable! _Elsa inhaled a deep breath. She nodded her head reluctantly. "Sure, I'll go with you."

Anna's face lit up. She bent down and hugged her sweaty sister. "Oh, thank you, Elsa! You'll love Riley. He's so much fun! And, don't worry; I'll be there for you." She pulled away from the hug and smiled lovingly at her blonde sister. She sniffed the air. A puzzled look crossed her face. "Why do you smell like tomatoes? And why is your hair stained red?"

Victor laughed. "She got in a fight with a tomato plant and lost!"

Elsa narrowed one eye at him and scowled. "I was trying to weed the garden and I fell over into a tomato plant." Anna did her best to keep a straight face but laughter got the best of her. Elsa's scowl quickly diminished at the sight of her sister laughing. It brought a bit of cheeriness to her. "It's not funny," Elsa laughed, lightly. "But, what is funny is your dress. Look at it!"

Anna looked down at her dress as it was covered in her sister's sweat. Her cheerfulness turned to a face of disgust. "Gross!"

Elsa giggled at Anna's misfortune. "By the way, I _do_ need a shower!"

"Looks like you need one, too," said Victor, smiling at Anna.

She let her shoulders fall as she stared back at Elsa, smiling again. Elsa smiled contently back at Anna. _What I wouldn't do to just be able to pull you down for a kiss right now and have it be acceptable._

Anna got up off the ground. "Well, enjoy your lounging, tomato head," giggled Anna. Elsa narrowed her eyes at her. "I've gotta go talk to Mrs. Taylor about tomorrow!"She looked down at her person. "Well, after I change." Anna skipped away and Elsa watched her until she entered the house. _She's so beautiful! _Elsa couldn't help but sigh happily.

Her father's voice cut into the warm air. "So, how's Ariel been?"

Elsa's mind was still lost thinking about Anna. "Who?"

"Ariel," said her father. "You know, your girlfriend?"

_Girlfriend?... Oh! Ariel!_ "Oh, uh," _I haven't talked to her in a while,_ "she's been great!"

"You two have any plans when you get back to school?"

"No, or at least none yet," _I should really talk to her. Weren't we supposed to try Skype dating again?_ Elsa sat up in the grass. She had been spending so much time with Anna she had started to forget her feelings for her girlfriend. Anna, though... She loved spending time with Anna. Her sister brought her such joy and happiness. Elsa never wanted to leave her sister again. It was a problem she knew she would soon have to face. _Until that time comes, though, I'm going to spend as much time as possible with Anna!_ Elsa smiled and fell back in the cool, cut grass._ Besides, there will be plenty of time for Ariel, once I get back to school._

_ Speaking of Anna, her birthday is next weekend._

Laying the grass, Elsa positioned her head so she was looking at her father. "What are we doing for Anna's birthday?"

"Well," stated her father, "last year she invited a bunch of her friends over and we had a cook out. That's probably what we'll do again, this year? She hasn't said anything specific about her birthday so I assume she's okay with that plan?"

Elsa brought her hands up and folded them under her head using them as a make-shift pillow. She averted her eyes to the clear, blue sky. She closed them and thought to herself. _That sounds like a nice plan. Hopefully I can get her something really nice for her birthday. I think I know the perfect gift? I just have to see how much money I can spend._ Elsa smiled as she continued to think about Anna.

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come on, Elsa," shouted Anna from the other side of the bathroom door, "Mrs. Taylor wants us over there in twenty minutes!"

Elsa stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She was doing her best to control her breathing. _Breathe calmly, Elsa: in and out, in and out. _Elsa wasn't sure why she was nervous. She was only babysitting and she was doing it with her sister, at that. _Oh, that's right, Anna loves this little boy and you want him to like you so she'll like you._ _She's your sister. She already likes you!_

Elsa furrowed her brow at her reflection. _I want her to love me._

At that Elsa smiled and she gained control of her breathing. _Braid your hair and be on your way!_ Elsa started braiding her long, blonde hair.

She stepped out of the bathroom and Anna was standing there waiting. "Do I look okay," asked Elsa, genuinely looking for her sister's approval.

Anna smiled and grabbed her sister's hand. "You look beautiful, Elsa. You always look beautiful."

Elsa felt a blush fill her cheeks. She grinned at Anna. _I could kiss you right now. I _want_ to kiss you right now!_ "Thank you," said Elsa, bringing her shoulders up to her ears as a goofy smile crossed her lips.

Anna tugged on her hand. Her eyes widened and she grew excited. "Now, let's go," she said, exuberantly, dragging her sister behind her. Elsa couldn't help but giggle at her sister's enthusiasm.

Together Anna and Elsa crossed the street and stood on the front porch of Mrs. Taylor's house. Anna knocked. Elsa had never been to this house. She had always seen it from her bedroom window, but she had never ventured across the street to actually see it up close. It was huge! It was a two story house much like their own, but it looked bigger from the outside. The doorknob twisted and the door opened.

A beautiful, older lady answered the door. Her hair was dark and shoulder length and naturally curly. Her eyes were hazel-colored and she had a thin layer of make up on her face, nothing that made her look like she was trying too hard to be pretty. Her dark skin accentuated the rosy, red lip stick she wore. Her eyes lit up as she opened her arms wide. Anna pushed herself into Mrs. Taylor's open hug. "Oh, Anna, you look so pretty today and thank you for doing this for me."

Anna wrapped her arms around Mrs. Taylor's body. "I love watching Riley," she said, gleefully.

"He loves having you around. He's always talking about his 'On-ona'." When Anna first started babysitting Riley he simply called her Anna. As she continued to watch him and as their relationship grew he eventually started calling her Aunt Anna, but he had a hard time saying Aunt Anna, so he started calling her 'On-ona' instead. The redhead accepted her new name and took it with pride.

Anna smiled. She backed out of the hug and introduced Elsa. "Mrs. Taylor, this is my sister, Elsa." Anna motioned to Elsa as if showing off a new car. Elsa smiled and waved at the older lady.

"Wow," Mrs. Taylor's eyes went wide, "you're very pretty. I really like your hair, too. You wear that braid quite nicely."

Elsa grabbed her braid and blushed. "Thank you," she smiled. Elsa held out her hand for a handshake.

"And she's kind," said Mrs. Taylor, extending her hand to shake Elsa's.

Anna bit her lip looking at her sister. "Yeah, she is." She winked at Elsa. Elsa's blush lit up her cheeks. _Oh, Anna..._

Elsa caught a glimpse of a little figure moving behind the older, beautiful lady who stood in the door frame. Tiny fingers curved around Mrs. Taylor's pants leg and an eye peeked out from behind her. The eye squinted and disappeared behind the older lady. Mrs. Taylor chuckled and turned around. "Your Aunt Anna is here. Come say, 'Hi!'"

Suddenly a loud, excited shriek came from behind Mrs. Taylor and a little boy came running out from underneath her legs. "On-ona," he shouted, showing nothing but pure happiness in his voice. He jumped at Anna and she caught him in mid-air hugging him tightly.

"Hi, Riley," Anna squealed. "It's been so long since we last hung out together!"

"I know," he shouted, enthusiastically. "I missed you!"

Anna hugged him even tighter. Elsa feared she was going to cut off the little boy's air supply with her tight hug, but he just laughed and hugged her back. _Huh? I always feel like I'm going to pass out when she hugs me that tightly!_

Anna loosened her hug and sat him back down on the porch. "How has your summer been, so far?"

"Good," he replied. "I got new dinosaurs we can play with!" His eyes lit up as he named off his new dinosaurs. "I got a triceratops. I got a stegosaurus. And, I got a pachysufollowsaurus."

Elsa giggled at the little boy. "You mean a pachycephalosaurus?"

Riley turned his head to Elsa, noticing her, and ran behind Anna. "Who's that," he whispered.

_Great! Good job, Elsa. You scared him!_

Anna bent down getting eye-level with Riley. "Riley," she said in a calm voice, "this is my sister, Elsa."

"Your... sister?"

"Yeah, isn't she pretty?" Elsa blushed.

Riley's mouth hung open slightly as he nodded his head. "I like her hair," he whispered to Anna.

Anna smiled at Riley. She whispered back to him, "Well, don't tell me, tell Elsa."

Riley timidly stepped out from behind Anna and moved his head slowly up at Elsa, bringing his eyes to hers. "I like your hair," he spoke, shyly.

Elsa smiled. _Oh, he's so cute!_ Her cheeks lit up as a smile graced her lips. "Thank you, Riley!"

He smiled and ran back behind Anna. She said, "You know what? Elsa likes dinosaurs, too! She's a big nerd like that." Anna grinned at Elsa and winked. Elsa pursed her lips in a smile and shrugged her shoulders. _I can't argue with the truth._

Riley slowly made his way back out from behind Anna. "You do," he asked, seeming a bit more intrigued.

Elsa decided to do her best and befriend the little boy. She knelt down and nodded. "I do like dinosaurs. I've liked them ever since I was a little girl and I watched this one movie called _Jurassic Park_."

Riley's mouth fell open. "I love _Jurassic Park_!"

"Oh, it's all too true," exclaimed Mrs. Taylor. "He watches that movie over and over and over. He can tell you the names of every dinosaur in that movie."

Elsa stood up and chuckled. "I was the same way when I was younger. I used to watch that movie all the time. I could never get Anna to watch it, though."

"Oh, trust me," Anna giggled, "this little bugger," she pointed to Riley, "has more than made up for all the times you tried to get me to watch it."

"I like the part when the fat guy gets spit on by the dilophosaurus. Oh," Riley shrieked, "I like the part where the guy gets ate off the toilet! That's funny."

Elsa smiled at Riley. She brought her attention back to Anna. She grinned mischievously. "Well, I guess we'll just have to watch it, then, huh, Aunt Anna?"

Anna wrinkled her nose at Elsa. _She's so damn beautiful in everything she does_, thought Elsa.

"Well," said Mrs. Taylor crouching down, "give mommy a hug. I need to go."

Riley hugged his mother. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you, too, baby. Be a good boy for On-ona and for Elsa, okay?"

He nodded his head. "He's always a good boy," stated Anna.

Mrs. Taylor stood up and walked off to her car. "Again, thank you, Anna. You too, Elsa! I'll be home later tonight!"

Anna and Elsa waved at Mrs. Taylor. "Good bye," they said in unison.

"Bye, mommy," belted Riley as he waved his hand. She got in the car and drove off down the road. "Let's watch _Jurassic Park_," shouted Riley.

"I'm in," replied Elsa. She winked at Anna. Anna bit her lower lip, blushing, and followed the two into the house.

Anna and Elsa sat on either side of the couch as Riley sat in the middle. He had a large bowl of popcorn in his lap. He shoved large handfuls of salty, buttery goodness into his mouth as the movie started. "Can you name off all of the dinosaurs," Riley asked, looking up at Elsa, butter lining his lips.

"I sure can," she replied. Riley smiled and offered her some popcorn. Elsa took it as a good sign and grabbed a handful of popcorn. She briefly caught a glimpse of Anna staring at her, tenderly, as she did her best to bond with Riley. When Anna noticed Elsa looking in her direction she averted her eyes back to the TV with a blush causing her cheeks to fill with crimson. _Don't think I didn't see you staring!_ Elsa couldn't help but grin as she stuffed her mouth with popcorn.

As the movie played, Elsa and Riley named off all of the dinosaurs together: brachiosaurus, triceratops, dilophosaurus, tyrannosaurus rex, velociraptors. When the scene with the lawyer, sitting on toilet, about to get eaten came up Anna poked Elsa on the shoulder. The blonde turned her head to her sister. "Watch him," Anna mouthed silently to Elsa, pointing down to Riley.

He was getting giddy watching the t-rex break free from the paddock and wreak havoc on the kids while they were in the car. When the scene finally happened and the dinosaur caught the lawyer sitting on the toilet, Riley roared into laughter as the lawyer was picked up by the dinosaur's jaws and taken off the toilet. He laughed until he fell off the couch and then he kept laughing. Anna couldn't help but laugh with him. "It gets him every time," she giggled. The sight of both Anna and Riley laughing caused Elsa to laugh.

As the movie continued, Riley wound up back on the couch. By the end of it he was leaning in Elsa's lap, completely comfortable with her. Elsa ruffled his hair as the end credits came on. Together, Riley and Elsa used their voices to mimic the main theme of _Jurassic Park_.

Anna just sat back and admired the two. Her look was so peaceful and alluring. She twirled her pigtails between her fingers.

"I need to show you my friend, Elsa," exclaimed Riley, excitement filling his face and his voice. He leapt off the couch and ran to his bedroom.

"He's so cute," chimed Elsa, bringing her gaze to Anna.

She smiled, nodding her head. "I know he is. I love babysitting him. Sure, I watch _Jurassic Park_ almost every single time I come over, but it's worth it."

Elsa sighed, staring contently at her sister. _You truly are the greatest person ever. God, I love you so much!_

A small, snowman plushy doll was cast in Elsa's face. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," said Riley in a slightly deeper voice than his own. The snowman had a rather large tooth jutting out from his upper lip. He had a large carrot for a nose and three plushy sticks on his head that acted as his hair.

"Oh," said Elsa, acting surprised, "well, hello Olaf! I'm Elsa and I like _giving_ warm hugs." She took the snowman and hugged him tightly. Riley giggled as she played along.

"Olaf says he likes your hair, too," Riley stated, coyly.

"He does," questioned Elsa, continuing to play along with Olaf. "Well, I like his hair, too!" She brushed her hand across the plushy doll's head.

Riley giggled. "I like Elsa, On-ona. She's funny!"

Anna couldn't resist smiling. "She's very funny," Anna agreed. "She's also very pretty and very smart."

Elsa felt her cheeks getting warm. Riley giggled again. "You made Elsa's face get red."

Elsa widened her eyes and covered her face with her face. "Stop embarrassing me, guys!"

Riley and Anna giggled together. "My face can't get red," said Riley in his Olaf voice. "I'm just a snowman who likes warm hugs."

"Oh, come here, Olaf!" Anna grabbed Olaf and hugged him tightly. "I'll give you all the warm hugs!"

Riley smiled and giggled as Anna hugged Olaf. Elsa moved a finger revealing an eye. She looked down at Riley. He had his attention to Anna. She slowly removed her hands away from her face and she reached out for the little boy. When her hands grabbed him, he shrieked excitedly and started yelling for Olaf to save him. Elsa pinned him to the couch cushion and tickled him. He shrieked even louder, laughing to the point of not being able to catch his breath.

"I'll save you," shouted Anna in a deeper voice, doing her best to mimic Riley's Olaf voice. She thrust her body forward, holding Olaf out as she crashed into Elsa. They fell off the couch together and Anna held Olaf in her hand as she darted her fingers all around Elsa's sides. She writhed with laughter as Anna and Olaf tickled her. "Because I love, I suggest you run, Riley," said Anna using her Olaf voice as she tickled her sister.

Riley hopped up off the couch and ran into the kitchen, screaming happily.

Elsa couldn't shake her sister off of her. She tried her best but whenever she went to put her hands on Anna, Anna managed to slap them away. _I... love you... Anna_, Elsa thought, even laughing in her thoughts as Anna kept running her dancing fingers over Elsa's body.

She squirmed and wriggled until Anna finally removed herself from her sister. Elsa sat up and launched herself at Anna. She pinned the redhead beneath her. She stared intently into her eyes, smirking. _Kiss her! Just kiss her right now!_ Elsa bit her lower lip, keeping her smirk. She ignored her desire to kiss her sister and instead grabbed Olaf from her sister's clutches and ran into the kitchen with him. "Let's go, Riley! You, Olaf and I need to stay away from the Anna monster!"

"Anna monster," shouted Anna as she got to her feet. "Who are you calling a monster?"

Elsa ran to the back door holding Olaf in hand. Riley was right behind her grinning and giggling. "You're the monster, On-ona," shouted Riley, excitedly. Elsa opened the door and she and Riley ran outside.

It was a nice, beautiful day. It wasn't as hot as the day before when Elsa and her father tended the garden, but it was still warm enough. There were a few clouds in the sky, but the sun was still out shining its light bright in the sky. A breeze flew through the air as a flock of birds flew above the house.

Anna bolted outside the back door. She stepped over a loaded squirt gun as she jumped off the porch and into the grass. She roared loudly. "I'm the Anna monster! I'm hungry and I need food!" She ran around the backyard chasing Elsa, Riley and Olaf.

Elsa tossed Olaf to Riley and told him to keep running. "I'm going to save you, both! Just run!"

Riley stopped and pretended to be scared. "No, On-Elsa, don't do it!"

Elsa heard Riley call her On-Elsa, doing his best to call her Aunt Elsa. A big smile graced her lips. _I'll save you, Riley!_ Elsa started marching towards Anna. The redhead stopped running and acted like she was stalking the blonde. _Now she's a velociraptor? Hmm, clever girl!_

Elsa crouched down getting in a pouncing position. Anna crouched with Elsa. They both extended their arms and stared at each other. "For Riley and Olaf," shouted Elsa as she leapt forward. Anna roared and leapt forward as well. The sisters crashed into each other and locked bodies. They started rolling around in the grass pretending to fight one another.

"I'll save you, On-Elsa," shouted Riley as he started squirting Anna with the squirt gun. "Back away from my On-Elsa, you Anna monster!" He kept squirting water at her.

Anna shrieked, screamed and laughed as she was getting hosed by the squirt gun. "Okay, okay, Riley! You win." Anna held up her hands in surrender as her dress, her face and her hair all dripped with water.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her sister's misfortune. Anna wrung water from her hair, pooled it in her hands and threw it at Elsa. Elsa gasped when it hit her in the face. "Hose her again," Elsa shouted to Riley.

Riley pumped the squirt gun and started shooting Anna again with it as she tried running away, screaming and laughing. This time Riley was doing the chasing.

"That's right, run away," screamed Elsa, joyfully. She smiled and fell back in the grass. _Oh, Anna! I want us to be together forever!_

Anna was soaked after their fun of being outside. She asked Elsa if she would be okay watching him for a few minutes while she went home to change. "Of course," replied Elsa. "We'll be fine." Elsa smiled down at Riley. He smiled back her.

Anna left and they sat outside in the grass under the warm sun. Riley was covered in sweat but he didn't care. "I love summer!"

She remembered Anna telling her that he was only three years old. _You probably don't remember the other summers._ "My favorite season is winter."

"Winter," Riley gave her a perplexed look. "Why not summer?"

"I like summer," she replied, "I just like winter so much more. I prefer the cold over the hot. Plus," her eyes got big as she leaned forward, getting closer to Riley, "you can build snowmen!"

"Like Olaf," he asked, excitedly.

Elsa giggled. "Yes! Just like Olaf!"

Riley hugged Olaf. "I love you, Olaf."

The sight of little Riley holding Olaf, hugging him, was too adorable for Elsa to handle. She wanted to melt away at the sight. _He's so precious! No wonder Anna loves to babysit him. She's such a wonderful person._ Elsa sighed pleasantly, thinking about Anna.

Riley dropped his hand to his stomach. "I'm hungry."

Elsa stood up. She held out a hand to Riley. "Let's go inside and see what there is to eat. Do you like chocolate milk?" He nodded his head, licking his lips. "Do you have any?" He sighed, shaking his head. "I'll tell Anna to bring some." His face lit up with excitement. Elsa pulled out her phone. She had a missed text from Ariel. 'How are you today, my beautiful, blonde girlfriend?'

Elsa read the message. _I'm doing quite well. Another day with Anna is always a fantastic day, plus we have Riley and he's just too cute._ She grinned. She didn't reply to Ariel's text, instead she sent one to Anna. 'Bring the chocolate milk, please?' She sent a smiley face with the text.

They got in the house and Riley sat down at the kitchen table. Elsa started sifting through the refrigerator for food. Her phone buzzed. 'Will do,' Anna replied, sending her own smiley face with her text.

"Are hotdogs, okay," asked Elsa.

Riley didn't even answer with a yes or a no. He just shouted, "I'll take two, please!"

Elsa grabbed the hotdogs and grabbed a plate. She sent a text to Anna. 'Would you like some hotdogs?'

Her phone buzzed. 'I'll take two, please.' She followed it with a smiley face. The emoticon made Elsa smile. _Two it is, my Anna._

Elsa put six hotdogs on the plate. She stuck it in the microwave and sat down at the table with Riley. He had Olaf sitting on the table. "Olaf likes hot dogs, too," Riley stated.

"Well, how many hotdogs would Olaf like," Elsa asked, looking down at the snowman.

"I'm not hungry," Riley said, using his Olaf voice.

The front door opened. "I'm back and I'm dry," chuckled Anna.

She walked into the kitchen wearing a white t-shirt of Elsa's and a pair of her skinny jeans. The shirt and the jeans did an amazing job at showing off her physique. Her hair was down and curled a bit at the ends. Elsa's mouth slightly fell open, but in her mind her mouth hit the floor. _She's gorgeous! I love it when she wears my clothes!_ Elsa couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was honestly afraid of what might come out of her mouth. She just sat at the table and averted her eyes.

"We're having hot dogs for lunch," said Riley.

"I know," smiled Anna. "I brought chocolate milk," she said, holding up the gallon of milk. She also held up a battle of Heinz ketchup. "And I brought ketchup for you," Anna smirked at Elsa.

_Oh, she knows you so well. _Elsa smiled at Anna. "Thank you." She averted her eyes again, trying to keep her focus off of Anna. _She's so gorgeous!_

_Ding._

The microwave went off. Elsa got up and took out the hotdogs. They ate lunch and afterwards Elsa suggested they go to the park. Mrs. Taylor only had on booster car seat and it was in her car so they had to walk. Elsa, Anna and Riley, with Olaf, didn't mind. It was a nice day though more clouds started rolling in as the day progressed. They spent several hours at the park before Anna suggested they return to Riley's house. The beautiful, warm day was quickly turning to a windy, darker day as dark clouds rolled in.

When they returned to Riley's house rain started coming down. "Good thing we came home when we did," said Anna, watching the rain outside. It fell hard.

Elsa looked out the window. A flash of lightning lit up the sky off in the distance. "Yeah," she agreed. "It's getting nasty out there."

Riley threw himself on the couch holding his snowman plushy. "Olaf doesn't like storms," his voice quivered, showing his own fear.

Elsa and Anna both turned to the little boy. "Well, you tell Olaf there's nothing to worry about," said Elsa, comfortingly. "On-ona and On-Elsa will protect him!"

He bit his lower lip looking down at Olaf. Anna gave Elsa a warm smile. The blonde didn't see her sister's look as she sat down on the couch next to Riley. He hopped in her lap and she hugged Riley and Olaf tightly. Anna made dinner and they ate in the kitchen. They watched _The Lion King_ afterwards and Riley fell asleep with his head on Elsa's lap, clutching his Olaf.

"I think he likes you," whispered Anna with a wide smile strewn across her lips. Elsa looked down at the little boy. She smiled at him and stroked his hair. Anna got up and carefully picked up the little boy. "I'm going to put him in his bed."

Elsa nodded as Anna walked off with him. _I never knew she was so good with kids. It's almost like she has a mother's instinct._ Elsa imagined a future in which she and Anna were together. They would live happily and have their own family. _Maybe we'd have our own children? We'd have to adopt, of course, or do artificial insemination? But, which of us would be pregnant?_ Elsa imagined herself with a big belly holding a baby inside. Anna would care for her and tend to her every need. Her lips curved upwards, lovingly, in to a wonderful smile at the thought. Anna would rub her hands around her pregnant belly and gently kiss it and wait for every passing day until their child was born. _What a life I wish I could spend with you, Anna._ Her loving smile diminished as a frown took shape. _But, who am I kidding? We'd never be accepted. Our children would be ridiculed. _Elsa's bottom lip quivered at the thought of her life with Anna. _I love you so much, Anna._

Elsa brought her knees up to her chest, her feet resting in the cushion of the couch. She rested her chin between her knees. "What's wrong," Anna whispered showing concern as she came back from Riley's room.

She sat down next to her blonde sister. She put an arm around her and pulled her in close. Elsa's voice quivered. "Nothing," she smiled, doing her best to suppress her sadness. "I'm fine now." She nuzzled her face against Anna's chest.

Anna stroked her sister's hair comfortingly. She puckered her lips and kissed Elsa on the top of her head. "I love you, Elsa," she whispered. _I love you, too, Anna._ "Thank you for watching Riley with me, today. He seems to have really taken a liking to you."

Elsa chuckled under her breath. She brought her face out from Anna's chest. "He's such a sweet kid. I see why you like him so much."

Anna looked down at Elsa and smiled. Her eyes were filled with passion. Her lips were wet as she ran her tongue over them. _Kiss her, Elsa. Just slowly lift your head and bring your lips to hers. Bring a hand to her cheek and let her know you mean it. Put passion behind the kiss and tell her you love her. Just kiss her!_

Elsa sighed knowing she wouldn't do it. She put her head against Anna's chest again and wrapped her arms tightly around her sister's torso. Anna returned the hug and they sat on the couch, embracing each other in silence.

A loud crack of thunder shook the house. The sisters jumped and broke away from their hug. "On-Elsa," shouted Riley from his bedroom, his voice groggy with sleep. "On-Elsa!"

"I'm coming, Riley," Elsa shouted, endearingly.

Anna couldn't resist smiling. "He wants _you_."

Elsa grabbed her sister's hand and smiled back at her. She got up and walked to Riley's room, holding on to Anna's hand for as long as she could before it slipped out of her grasp. She entered the little boy's room and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm here, Riley," she whispered, showing comfort in her voice.

He sat up hugging Elsa with Olaf in his hand. "The thunder scared me."

Elsa returned the hug. "You don't have to be afraid of thunder. It's only sound. It can't harm you."

"It's loud," he whimpered.

Elsa sat with him in silence for a moment. _What can I do to comfort him?_ "What if I tell you a story?"

Riley nodded his head against Elsa's chest. "I like stories," he said, his voice muffled.

"Okay," Elsa replied, calmly. "Lay back down and I'll tell you a story." Riley rested in his bed holding Olaf next to him. Elsa tucked the sheets around him. She wasn't sure what story she was going to tell him as all of her bedtime stories from her own youth escaped her memory. She decided to make one up. "This is a story about a young boy and his best friend who is a snowman."

"Like me and Olaf," asked Riley, excitedly yet tired.

Elsa nodded her head, "Like you and Olaf." Riley grinned clutching his plushy snowman. "There was once this little boy who loved summer. He loved the hot weather and he loved being outside in it. Unfortunately, he didn't have a lot of friends." Riley shifted his eyes down, a look of sadness crossing his face. "Lucky for him though, summer had ended and winter was quickly approaching. He stood next to his bedroom window every day and every night waiting for the first snowflake to fall. When he finally saw the first snowflake glide through the air and land on his bedroom window, he ran to his mother cheering excitedly. He asked her if he could go outside. She told him to put on a coat because it was cold. So, he put on his coat and ran outside."

Riley smiled again; sleep starting to over take him. Elsa continued, "When he went outside there was snow falling from the sky everywhere! It wasn't long before the white powder covered his backyard. He jumped around in it and played in it. His mother came outside and joined him in the fun. Together they made snowballs and threw them at each other. The little boy built a wall of snow to protect himself from his mother's onslaught of snowballs." Riley's eyes were closed, but Elsa could tell he was still awake.

"The little boy and his mother decided it would be fun to make snow angels. They plopped down in the snow and started moving their arms and legs about. When they got up they looked down at their creations. Beautiful imprints of snow-made angels lay in the white powder. The little boy picked up some snow and rolled it into a ball. He asked his mother if they could make a snowman. She smiled at him and she helped him make one. Together they created three separate balls of snow, one larger than the other. The little boy and his mother picked up the medium sized snowball and sat it on top of the big snowball. They picked up the small snowball and sat it on top of the medium sized snowball. The little boy picked up two sticks from his backyard and gave his snowman arms. His mother went in the house and grabbed a carrot for his nose.

"When she came outside she found her little boy hugging the snowman. He was telling it how much he loved it and how he only ever wanted a friend. The snowman's stick arms started to move. They came down and returned the hug. The little boy's mother wasn't sure how it happened, but the snowman had come to life. 'I'll be your friend,' said the snowman.

"The little boy's face lit up with a smile. 'Mommy, mommy,' she shouted. 'Our snowman is alive and he wants to be my friend!'

"His mother came over with the carrot. She was crying, not because she was sad, but because she was happy for her son. He always wanted a friend and now he had one. 'I think your friend needs a nose! You want to give it to him?'

"'I've always wanted a nose,' said the snowman, enthusiastically.

"The little boy giggled as he put the carrot in the center of his new friend's face. 'Now you have a nose,' laughed the little boy.

"'Thank you,' said the snowman. He hugged the little boy. 'I'll always be your friend.'" Elsa looked down at Riley. He was asleep once again. His arms were wrapped tightly around Olaf. "Good night, Riley," Elsa whispered, kissing him on the forehead. She got up to walk out. She stopped and looked back at the boy. She knelt down and kissed Olaf on the head. "Good night to you, too, Olaf." She walked out of his room closing her door silently.

Anna was sitting on the couch reading a book. She noticed her sister coming towards the couch. "Did he go back to sleep?"

Elsa nodded. "I told him a story about a snowman and he fell back asleep."

Anna bit her lower lip. "You're such a sweet person, Elsa," Anna whispered, contently. "Whether it's Ariel or someone else, you're going to make someone very happy someday." She was genuine with her words, but a look of hurt crossed her eyes.

Elsa sat down on the couch, slowly. She fiddled her thumbs and brought her head down. In a murmur she said, "I-I hope I'm making you happy," she paused, "right now?"

Anna's eyes filled with content. A smile graced her lips. "You always make me happy." She scooted next to her blonde sister and hugged her once again. _Why can't I just kiss you? Why can't I show my love for you, Anna? God, why must this be so difficult and wrong? I love you, Anna!_ Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna once again and they sat there in the silence again, hugging each other lovingly.

Elsa broke the silence. "Riley really loves Olaf, huh?"

Anna didn't answer at first. She just sighed and kept quiet until she finally decided to tell Olaf's story. "Olaf was a gift from Riley's father."

_Was?_ Elsa paused. _Oh, God, please don't say something horrible happened!_ "What do you mean 'was'," Elsa inquired.

Anna inhaled a deep breath. "Riley's father was going to college to become a paleontologist. It's what he had wanted to do ever since he was a little boy, like his son. Well, Riley's father decided to major in geology and minor in biology so he could work his way up to a Ph.D in paleontology. During his college years he found his future wife, Riley's mother. They dated and he asked her hand in marriage. She accepted and as he was about to graduate with a bachelor's degree in geology he found out his soon-to-be wife was pregnant. He decided his new family was far more important than continuing on with another four to eight years of college so he when he received his bachelor's he stopped going to school and decided it was time to get a job and support his family.

"He never stopped dreaming of becoming a paleontologist. When Riley was one he started going back to school, taking classes when he could and working a lot, too. Being a geologist he was offered a job to work on an oil rig in the Gulf. Of course, it meant limited time with his family, but it was brought in a lot of money. He couldn't pass it up.

"He came home when he had time. As his son grew he introduced him to his own favorite movie as a child: _Jurassic Park_. Riley fell in love with the movie and he fell in love with dinosaurs. Well, Mrs. Taylor started having to go out at night for teaching stuff and she needed a baby sitter. This was after you left." Elsa's eyes dropped to her hands. "Actually, it was after the first Christmas you missed." Elsa pursed her lips and dropped her shoulders feeling ashamed for leaving. Anna continued, "Mrs. Taylor saw me outside one day and asked me if I would be interested in babysitting. She said she'd pay me. I told her I had never done it before. She said she'd teach me how to change a diaper and all the baby essentials. I agreed to the job and that's how I got started babysitting.

"Anyways, back to Riley's father. Christmas this last year, Mrs. Taylor told me her husband was finally going to get to come home. She wanted me to meet him. He arrived _on_ Christmas day and Riley was so shocked he started laughing and crying at the same time shouting 'Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!' His father wasn't able to get anything except for a little snowman plushy that he happened to pick up in the airport. He gave it to Riley for Christmas and he fell in love with it." Anna's eyes grew misty. "Riley's father told him the snowman's name was Olaf. He had a friend at the oil rig that was named Olaf and they always hung out together. Anyways, Riley, Olaf and his father watched _Jurassic Park_ not once but twice on Christmas day." Anna sniffled drying her eyes.

"Mrs. Taylor introduced me to her husband and he was the nicest, kindest, gentlest human being ever! He loved his son and he loved his wife. There was no doubt about it! Riley loved his father, too! They made Christmas dinner and they had me stay to eat. Riley's father thanked me so much for watching his son when his mother needed to do work stuff." Anna started sniffling. Her eyes grew wet again. Elsa extended her hand, grabbing her sister's hand knowing this story wasn't going to have a happy ending. She did her best to brace herself.

"After Christmas, Riley's father had to leave again. Riley and his father both cried. It was so heartbreaking to watch. After two weeks of being gone Mrs. Taylor got a phone call. The oil rig her husband had been working on got a leak. A valve exploded and part of the rig went up in flames. Riley's father happened to be on that side of the rig when it happened." Anna started to weep but continued the story. Elsa's eyes were wet with tears as she held her sister. "Mrs. Taylor was told that her husband was trying to pull people away from the flames when a second explosion happened. When they finally killed the flames, they said there was nothing left of Riley's father. They couldn't find a body or clothes or anything!

"Mrs. Taylor was a wreck! She didn't know what to do or what to tell her son. He was supposed to be done with the oil rig come spring, but," Anna shook her head wiping away tears, "-but, he never made it to spring."

"Anna," Elsa whimpered, clutching her sister tightly.

"They had an empty coffin funeral for him. It was so hard on Mrs. Taylor. Her husband's body was never found so she still held on to hope that he would be okay and that he would walk through that door," Anna cried, pointing to the front door. "But once the funeral happened she broke down. She couldn't handle it. Riley came to the funeral. He knew his daddy wouldn't be coming home again. He brought Olaf with him. After the preacher spoke and people were able to pay their respects to the empty coffin, Riley wanted me to take him up to the coffin. He wasn't even crying. He was doing his best to be strong. I held his hand as we walked up to it. Riley had a drawing in his hand. He reached up and sat the drawing on top of his father's coffin." Anna's jaw trembled. She paused, trying to catch her breath. She inhaled and exhaled, deeply. "The drawing was a picture of Riley, his mother and his father building a snowman outside. The snowman looked just like Olaf." Elsa had tears rolling down her face. She wept with Anna. "They all looked so happy in the picture. Above Olaf was a speech bubble and in it was Olaf saying, 'Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.'" Anna buried her face in Elsa's chest as she wept uncontrollably. She couldn't continue the story. Elsa wept with her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa whimpered. "Poor Riley."

They cried for a while longer. Eventually they stopped crying and just held each other.

The front doorknob turned and the door opened. In walked Mrs. Taylor soaking wet; she smiled graciously at Anna and Elsa. Anna ran her finger under the nostrils of her nose. Both sisters returned the smile. "Was Riley good today?"

Anna stood up from the couch and smiled. "He was great."

"Your son is such a wonderful kid, Mrs. Taylor," added Elsa.

She smiled and replied, "Well, thank you, Elsa. He's usually very shy around people he doesn't know."

"Oh, he wasn't shy with Elsa," remarked Anna. As soon as they started naming off dinosaurs in _Jurassic Park_ they were buddies!"

Mrs. Taylor walked to the couch and hugged Elsa and Anna. Her wet clothes dampened their clothes, but they were about to walk across the street in the pouring rain anyways so they didn't care. "You two have a good night," said Mrs. Taylor.

Anna and Elsa waved at the mother. "You, too," they said in unison.

The sisters arrived home and they both took showers. Elsa pulled back her blanket and snuggled up under them as she turned out the light. Rain pattered against the roof. Lightning flashed outside and illuminated Elsa's room. Anna slowly opened her sister's bedroom door and snuggled up under the blankets with Elsa. Elsa smiled, endearingly, and draped her arm over her sister bring her close to her body. Anna sighed pleasantly as she brought her sister's hand up to her mouth. She kissed it. Elsa felt a flush come up from her neck and settle in her cheeks. "Good night, my Elsa," Anna whispered. "I love you."

Elsa smiled contently and nuzzled her face in Anna's hair. She kissed the back of her sister's head.


	12. Chapter 11

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Elsa yawned, her eyes still closed. She exhaled her morning breath with the yawn as she opened her eyes. Anna's face was directly in front of hers. Her eyes were wide in disgust. _Anna! Oh, God, what did I do?!_ Anna sat up, her legs on either side of Elsa's torso. She waved her hand in front of her face trying to clear the air. "You have wicked morning breath, Elsa!"

Elsa's face flushed with embarrassment. _And that's what I get for being too tired to brush my teeth before bed._ Elsa wriggled herself out from under Anna. "I'm sorry," she apologized, placing her hand over her mouth. "I wasn't expecting you to be so close to my face!"

Anna lowered her hand sniffing the air. "Better," she smiled. The redhead giggled at her sister's embarrassment. "What did you eat last night, dad's sauerkraut?"

Elsa lowered her head, her lips forming a frown behind her hand. She shook her head not wanting to look at her sister.

Anna's teasing expression evolved into a look of concern. "Oh, Elsa," she said, calmly, bringing her hands to her sister's shoulders, comforting her, "I was only teasing. Don't be upset." Anna placed a finger under Elsa's chin and slowly brought her head up so their eyes met. "Besides," she grinned, "you should smell _my_ breath in the morning!" Anna pinched her nose with her fingers and waved her other hand in front of her face. In a nasally voice she said, "Talk about bad breath! Woo-wee!"

Elsa's lips curved up in a small grin. She chuckled at her sister's joke. _I've awoken beside you enough times to know that that is not true!_ Elsa lowered her hand from her mouth and smiled wholeheartedly at her sister. _But, thank you for trying to make me feel better._

Anna returned the smile with a warm smile of her own. She hugged Elsa, her face getting lost in her sister's long, blonde hair. "At least your hair smells better than your breath," she whispered, teasingly.

"Shut up," Elsa shouted, playfully. She pushed her sister away. Anna landed on her back on Elsa's bed. Elsa jumped on top of Anna and started exhaling her morning breath in to Anna's face.

Anna giggled and squirmed. "Gross! Gross! Your breath is going to kill me," shouted Anna, laughing.

Elsa kept exhaling her breath, keeping her sister locked under her body. Anna continued to squirm under Elsa. She kicked her legs and flailed her arms. The mattress bounced under the girls and Elsa lost her balance. She toppled over on to her side and rolled off the bed, crashing on to the floor.

"Elsa," Anna yelled, worried. She turned over and dragged herself to the side of the bed to make sure her sister was all right. Elsa rose from the floor and exhaled her breath once more in to Anna's face. The redhead crossed her eyes and dramatically fell backwards on to Elsa's bed acting dead. Her arm was strewn across her forehead as her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth. Elsa stood up and giggled. She hopped on the bed and curled up beside her sister. Anna opened a single eye, curiously, to see her blonde sister lay beside her. She smiled and turned over on her side, cuddling her. "You're a hoot," she whispered.

Elsa just smiled, nuzzling her face into Anna's chest.

Anna started stroking Elsa's back. Elsa straightened her back at the touch of her sister. She brought her face out of Anna's chest. "Happy birthday, Anna," she whispered.

Anna's face grew red with joy. She looked down at the blonde mess of hair beneath her. "You remembered," she squealed.

"How could I forget your birthday," Elsa smiled. "Even when I was gone," her smile slowly faded to a frown as she thought about her two-year absence, "I still remembered your birthday." _I love you, Anna. I would never forget such an important date._ Her jaw trembled as she pushed her face back into Anna's chest.

Anna continued to stroke the blonde's back, comforting her. In a soft, soothing voice Anna said, "You're so sweet, Elsa." Her voice grew stern. "It was selfish of me to think you would forget."

Elsa shook her head in her sister's chest, disagreeing with her sister's statement. "You're not selfish," her voice was muffled. It wasn't long before she realized she was shaking her head between her sister's breasts. She stopped, wide-eyed, and brought her head out of Anna's chest. Her face went crimson. "I am so sorry, Anna! I didn't mean to-"

Anna just laughed. "It's okay, Elsa! I mean, I've never had anyone do that to me before, but it felt," Anna paused trying to find the right word, "_delightful_." Anna grinned, biting her lower lip.

_Am I dreaming? Did my sister just find enjoyment in me motor boating her? I mean, I enjoyed it, considering I hadn't done it intentionally, but did she enjoy it as well?_ Elsa buried her face in to Anna's chest once again, hiding her embarrassment. Two pointy nubs brushed across her cheeks as she did so. Elsa's breathing stop. Her heart nearly quit. _Her nipples are erect!_ Elsa did her best to breathe. _She enjoyed it!_ Elsa felt like fainting. _Breathebreathebreathe!_

Elsa quickly pulled her head away from Anna's chest, her face blazing with heat. She gasped, finally taking in a breath of air. "What's wrong," Anna giggled.

_YOUR NIPPLES WERE IN MY FACE! YOUR VERY ERECT NIPPLES!_

Elsa couldn't bring herself to answer Anna, let alone look Anna in her pretty, green eyes. She felt a tingling sensation rip apart her body from the inside. She had so many pleasurable feelings coursing through her she didn't know how to focus. She forgot how to focus! Her core grew warm. She tightened her thighs together.

Her core wasn't the only thing buzzing with pleasure. Her own nipples were hardening. She had just woken up not long ago so she wasn't wearing a bra to cover them. They were going to be seen plain as day if she didn't hide them. Elsa rolled over, her back facing Anna as she brought her left arm tightly over her breasts. _Conceal, don't feel! Conceal, don't feel!_

Anna giggled even more. She threw her arm over her sister and put her hand on top of Elsa's. She locked fingers with the blonde. "Like I said," Anna giggled and grinned, "you're a hoot."

Anna kissed the back of her sister's head. "I'm going to take a shower," she said, softly. "You want to join me?"

_Yes!_ Elsa furrowed her brow. _Wait, what?_ She turned her head back. "What did you just ask me?"

"Do you need in the bathroom?" Anna continued to grin. "I'm going to take a shower."

Elsa was hoping she had actually asked her to join her in the shower. "No," she answered, feeling slightly disappointed. Anna kissed Elsa's cheek and got up off the bed. Elsa's cheeks grew red as a smile formed on her face again.

Anna bit her lower lip as she looked down at her sister. She raised an eyebrow, opening her sister's bedroom door. "By the way, your Aaron-face is showing," she said in an alluring voice. She strutted out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Elsa kept the goofy smile sewed to her face as her sister's voice lingered in her mind. She brought a hand up to her breast and lightly kneaded a nipple between her index finger and her thumb. The tantalizing feeling sent shockwaves to her core. She continued to squeeze her thighs together. Conflicting thoughts ran through her mind. _Satisfy your needs! Conceal, don't feel! Satisfy your needs! CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL!_ Elsa rolled over on to her side and let out a deep sigh releasing her sexual frustration along with it. _God, I should just watch some porn._

Elsa narrowed her eyes at her own desire to feel release. _Porn._ Her eyes went wide. _Porn!_ Elsa jumped off the bed and looked down at her breasts. Her nipples were still poking through her shirt. "Go away," she whispered, angrily, clenching her teeth. She hastily opened a drawer from her computer desk and pulled out a pornographic DVD, a pack of cigarettes and two, one dollar scratch-off tickets. "Anna," Elsa shouted, hoping she hadn't entered the bathroom yet. Elsa opened her bedroom and ran into the hall. "Anna, wait!"

Anna was about to enter the bathroom. She turned to face Elsa. "Yes?"

"Your gifts," she said, bringing her hand forward. "I forgot to give you your birthday gifts!"

Anna took the items from Elsa's hand and laughed. "You bought me cigarettes, two scratch-offs and porn?"

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I-I missed your eighteenth birthday and all of those things became legal on your eighteenth birthday." Her face grew red as Anna eyed the porn.

Anna read aloud the back of the DVD case. "'Over four hours of girl-on-girl action.'"

Elsa's eyes went wide in shock. _Shit! I gave her the wrong DVD! Shitshitshit!_ She did her best to come up with a quick solution. "Uh, I-I'm just joking, Anna," Elsa nervously laughed. "It's a g-gag g-gift." _Well, I mean it was meant to be a gag gift anyways, but you weren't supposed to get the lesbian one!_ "I-I'll take t-th-those back," Elsa stammered.

She reached forward to grab the DVD and Anna pulled away. She continued to eye the DVD case. "You know," Anna stared down at the back of the case, "some of these women look fairly attractive. Maybe I'll keep it?"

Elsa froze. _I just gave my sister lesbian porn and now she wants to keep it._ She swallowed the lump in her throat. _I think I need to sit down? I think I need to... oh, God. Good job, Elsa. My sister is going to watch this porn and be completely turned off to women forever! How will I _ever_ manage to try and swoon her if she hates women? I'm so stupid!_

"Actually, I'll go ahead and keep all of these items. I don't smoke, but it was a gift from my Elsa and I love her so I'm going to keep it." Anna smiled at Elsa, endearingly. She stepped forward and hugged her. "Oh," Anna snickered, "you must be cold?"

Elsa realized her nipples were still erect. _Shit! I told you to go away!_ Elsa's face lit up. Heat radiated from her cheeks. She broke away from the hug, covered her cheeks with her hands in embarrassment and ran back to her room. Anna giggled as Elsa ran away from her.

Elsa flopped down on her bed. _Can I just start today over?_ She knew she realistically couldn't, but if she had a way to reset the day she would have! _Well, it's already started. I might as well accept it and continue on._

When Anna got out of the shower and went to her room, Elsa snuck into the bathroom and took a shower. She got out, her body dripping wet and she cleared the steam away from the mirror. She stared at her reflection. Her blonde hair clung to her skin and covered her breasts. It had grown a bit longer since she came back home at the beginning of the summer. She smiled at herself. _"You're gorgeous," _her reflection complemented her_. "Forget about that embarrassing stuff earlier and go be happy with Anna on her birthday." _Her reflection gave her a thumbs up and beamed. _"You deserve happiness."_ Elsa couldn't bring herself to stop smiling. _Thank you, _she thought.

Elsa stood in front of the mirror naked and grabbed her toothbrush. She put toothpaste on it and brushed her teeth. _I need to make sure my breath doesn't smell for Anna's party today. It's going to be so much fun! Especially for the event I have planned after the party_. Her eyes widened with excitement. _Oh! And she's going to _love_ the real gift I got her. I just hope it fits!_ Elsa rinsed her mouth and smiled at the mirror showing her teeth. _Still white as ever!_

Elsa wrapped a towel around her body and opened the bathroom door. Anna stood outside the door waiting to scare her sister. "Not today," Elsa said in a stern voice. She made sure to keep the towel wrapped around her.

"Aw, I was hoping to scare you!"

"I know," Elsa replied. She stuck out her chin in a proud manner, "I've wised up to your little antics over the summer." She brought her chin down and grinned at Anna. "Besides, you've already seen me naked."

Anna blushed. "I remember." She looked down chewing her lower lip in embarrassment.

Elsa walked passed Anna. Anna reached out and yanked the towel away from Elsa's body. "I got you, again," she yelled in excitement.

"Anna," Elsa shouted covering her breasts with an arm and her vagina with her other hand. "What are you-"

"Happy birthday to me," Anna grinned as she threw the towel down on the ground. She charged at Elsa and leapt forward, knocking her sister down. She planted her lips on Elsa's and ran her hands all over her naked body.

Elsa shook her head. She was still standing in front of the mirror. She wrapped the towel around her body and slowly opened the bathroom door. Anna was nowhere to be seen. _I really need to start bringing clothes with me when I shower._

* * *

Elsa stepped out the back door dressed in a casual, grey t-shirt and a pair of denim, skinny jeans. Her hair was braided and draped over her right shoulder. The wonderful smell of hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill wafted through the air and found its way up her nostrils. She inhaled, salivating. _I love cookouts!_

Anna was standing over near the tree with a few of her girlfriends from school. She was talking and mingling and laughing with them. Her hair was braided in its pigtails as usual. She was wearing the same olive green summer dress she had worn the day Elsa had come home from college. She looked very happy and very pretty. _God, you're so pretty, Anna._

"Elsa," her father shouted, getting the blonde's attention. "Can you come help me real quick?"

Elsa looked at her father. He was standing in front of the grill which was in front of the garden. He was flipping burgers with a spatula. Elsa walked over to him. "Sure, what's up, dad?"

"I forgot to buy cheese so I need to go buy some. I was wondering if you could tend to these burgers while I leave real quick? It shouldn't take too long."

Elsa held out her hand waiting for her father to pass the spatula. With a smile she replied, "Sure, I can do that."

"Thank you," he smiled as he handed the spatula to her.

"No problem." She flipped over a burger, putting the pink side facing the fire. Her father walked into the house. Elsa minded her own business as more people showed up. Anna was the only girl she knew and she didn't want to embarrass her on her birthday. _Besides, I think we've embarrassed each other enough today or at least I've embarrassed myself enough today_.

Anna snuck up behind Elsa. "Boo," she shouted, grabbing Elsa's hips.

Elsa jumped throwing a hamburger from the spatula in to the air. It landed in the garden. Anna and her friends laughed. "What the hell, Anna," Elsa shouted, showing a tinge of anger.

Anna lightly shoved Elsa. "Oh, come on, it was funny." She winked at her sister very coyly. Elsa couldn't help but blush.

The blonde did her best to get serious again. "Maybe so, but you made me lose a hamburger. We only have so many and more and more people keep showing up."

Anna looked around at the backyard. She furrowed her brow. "I know. I didn't even invite half of these people. I think they're showing up with other friends?"

Elsa leaned in to Anna. "You should tell them to go home, then."

Anna's eyes widened. "I can't do that! They're only here to have a good time. Besides, what would a good birthday party be if I sent half of my guests home?"

"Half of the guests which you _didn't_ invite!"

Anna shrugged. "Eh, it'll be fine. Besides, I don't see anyone here I have a problem with." Elsa flipped over the burgers and turned over the hotdogs. Anna watched her and smiled. She put her arms around Elsa and rested her head against her back. "Thank you for being home for my birthday," she whispered. "It's really nice having you here."

A flush rose from Elsa's neck and settled in her cheeks. _I'm enjoying being here with you, Anna. I'd enjoy it more if it were just you and I, but that can be for tonight_. She smiled at her thought, knowing what she had planned. "I'm happy to be here, too," Elsa replied, pleasantly. "Do you know how long this party is supposed to last? I kind of have a surprise for you later this evening."

Anna's mouth opened in shock. "You, Elsa, have a surprise for me?" She cocked her eyebrow. "It's not more porn, is it," she whispered.

Elsa's face went red. "No," she shouted. The people around her vicinity stopped and stared at her. Her face radiated with heat. _I should just crawl away._ "I mean," she lowered her voice to a more personal level, "no. It's not porn. It's something much better."

Anna ran her fingers up Elsa's torso. In a jokingly, seductive voice she replied, "Well, Elsa, I don't know what could be better than four hours of girl-on-girl action?"

_God, kill me now! Just... make me collapse and close my head in this grill! _Elsa couldn't blush any harder. Her face felt hotter than the heat rising out of the grill. "I think I need a drink?"

Anna giggled. "Settle down, Elsa. I'm just joking. I'll get you a bottle of water." She smiled at Elsa. "I'm looking forward to tonight." She walked off towards the house, turning back and very discreetly winking at Elsa.

_I am in love with that girl. I should just give up on life and put all of my focus on her. Nothing else obviously matters_. Her phone buzzed in her pants. Elsa sat the spatula on the side of the grill and pulled her phone out of her pocket. 'How's my beautiful girlfriend on this day?' It was from Ariel. _Oh yeah_, Elsa frowned. _She still matters._

Elsa sighed unsure of how to respond. _Come on, think, Elsa! How would I have responded three months ago? How about 'I'm fine pooky and how are you?'_ Elsa shook her head. _No, no, no! I've never called Ariel pooky, ever!_ She fiddled her phone in her hands. _I could _accidentally_ drop my phone in the grill and say it slipped out my hands? That would prevent me from having to reply._ Elsa shook her head again. _I just need to answer her!_

'Hi,' she typed. She hit send. _What?! Hi? That's it? That's how I'm going to respond. I'm dumb!_ Elsa gritted her teeth at herself. 'I'm doing fine. How are you?' She hit send. _There, that's better! I can live with that._

"Here's your water." Anna extended her hand holding a bottle of water. _When did you get out here so fast?_ Elsa just stared at Anna. "Oh, who you texting," Anna peeked over at her phone.

Elsa didn't want her to see her texting Ariel. _Why? She's your girlfriend. She already knows about Ariel, anyways._ "Ariel." _Shit! I mean, no one!_

Anna's face went straight. A tinge of sadness crossed her eyes as she sat the water bottle on the grill. "Oh," said Anna, looking down at her feet. "Uh, tell her I said, 'Hi.'" Anna walked away from Elsa with her head slightly down.

_Anna_, she wanted to yell, _don't go! Stay with me! Come back!_ Her phone buzzed again. 'I hope you're having a wonderful day.' Ariel followed the text with a smiley face. Elsa scowled at her phone. _I was having a wonderful day until you texted me!_ She slammed her phone down, angrily, on the side of the grill. She picked up the spatula and flipped the meat.

"Whoa," came the sound of a familiar female voice. "I hope I didn't show up at an inappropriate time?"

Elsa was still scowling. She raised her head to see the voice's owner. Brunette hair was thrown up in a ponytail as long bangs drifted over the girl's forehead. They stopped just short of her thin, brown eyebrows. The hair in her ponytail came down and covered both sides of her neck. Her face was done up in a bit of makeup. She wore ruby-red lipstick, mascara, and just a touch of foundation on her cheeks. Elsa's eyes widened. She swallowed hard. "M-Me, Uh, B-Beth!"

Beth chuckled at Elsa's nervousness. "Yeah, it's me, Beth. I'm glad you remember!" She flashed her eyes at Elsa. Elsa's heart quickened its pace. She felt fluttery. She pointed at Elsa's phone and in a calm, concerned voice she asked, "Is everything okay?"

Elsa looked at her phone. She grabbed it and stuffed it in her back pocket. "Y-ye-yeah!" Elsa felt a lump growing in her throat. She did her best to swallow it, but to no avail. _God, why am I so nervous?!_

Beth brought her hand up to her mouth and giggled. "You're so cute, Elsa." Elsa brought her shoulders up to her ears and smirked, turning away. _She's pretty. I mean, she's not Anna pretty, but definitely pretty!_

"T-thank you," Elsa stammered.

Beth stepped closer to Elsa. "I see you're tending the grill. I've never used one of these," she paused for a moment, "would you mind teaching me?"

Elsa couldn't resist smiling widely. _What's the harm?_ She turned back to Beth who was mere inches from her face. Elsa's breathing shook. "S-sure," she replied, nervously. Elsa picked up the spatula with a shaky hand and flipped over a burger. "Y-you j-just have to m-make sure there's no b-b-blood showing."

Beth whispered in Elsa's ear, "You make it look so easy."

Elsa inhaled a deep breath. _Calm down, Elsa. Just breathe._ She exhaled slowly. She offered the spatula to Beth. "Would you like to try?"

She brought her lips up in a grin. She took the spatula, making sure to touch Elsa's hand in the process. The touch sent a tingling feeling down Elsa's spine. She did her best not to show it. She wanted to appear confident and in control. _You mean like you already have? You're a nervous wreck!_

Beth gripped the spatula tightly and slid it under a hamburger patty that was more than done. She flipped it over. "Am I doing it right?"

Elsa nodded. "You're doing it perfectly." She brought her nose close to Beth's hair. She took in her scent. _Is that-is that jasmine I smell coming off of her? God, she even smells wonderful!_ _I don't know how you managed to get jasmine in your hair, kudos to you. You smell so... beautiful!_ Elsa lost herself in Beth's scent. _Oh, and your hair is so gorgeous and I'm not even a fan of the ponytail look! _Elsa was too wrapped up in Beth's smell and look to notice she was asking her a question.

"-show me?"

Elsa shook her head. "Excuse me? Do what? Sorry, I was off in la-la land."

Beth giggled turning to face Elsa. "I asked if you could show me how to do this? I mean, I know you said I was doing it right, but I was wondering if you could maybe, uh, _guide_ me, you know?"

"L-like, hold her hand and show you, you mean?" Elsa asked, nervous once again.

"Yeah," she smiled showing her bright, white teeth. "You know, guide me." She gave Elsa an innocent, yet seductive look.

Elsa felt a tingling sensation course through her body. It settled in her groin. _Oh, no,_ she worried. She brought her thighs together as inconspicuously as possible. Her courage faded away completely and her nervousness returned. "S-s-s-sure," she stammered.

Beth turned around facing the grill. Elsa brought her hands under the brunette's arms and reached for her wrists. _Conceal, don't feel!_ Before she could get her fingers around her wrists her sister's voice cracked in the air. "Who the hell invited you," she yelled not shying away from her anger.

_Oh, thank God!_ Elsa's hands fell away from Beth and gathered at her side. Beth's smile faded immediately. "No one, but I thought it was open invitation?"

"No," Anna shouted, her face getting red. "It's not open invitation! You have to be invited to be here!" Her hands were placed firmly on her own hips as her foot tapped the ground. She didn't let up with her scowl.

Beth looked around continuing to hold the spatula. "Well, do you even talk to half these people?"

Anna looked around at her own party. The truth was no, but she wasn't going to let Beth know that. Elsa chimed in, "You said earlier you weren't going to tell anyone to leave because it wouldn't be a party if over half the people left." Elsa had spoken before thinking. She realized she just sided with Beth. Her eyes went wide with shock and she covered her mouth with both hands.

Anna slowly cocked her head at Elsa. _What did I just do?! Shit!_ The redhead's mouth fell open. "Fine!" She looked at Elsa, looked at Beth, looked at Elsa and back at Beth. "Stay! I don't _fucking_ care!" She stormed off into the house leaving her other friends behind.

Beth chuckled. "Does your sister have a problem with me?" Elsa watched her storm into the house. She noticed right before she entered the house her hands coming up to her face as if she were crying. _Anna! Wait!_ "Your sister needs to lighten up."

Elsa ignored Beth and ran after Anna. Everyone watched the blonde run into the house. She didn't care, though. She just wanted to comfort and console her sister.

"Anna," Elsa shouted.

Her dad walked through the front door. "What's going on, Elsa? Who's tending to the grill?"

Elsa ignored her father and ran upstairs. She saw Anna run into her bedroom her hands covering her face. The door slammed behind her. "Anna," she shouted, her voice cracking. "Anna, wait!" She ran to her sister's door and knocked on it, hard. "Anna! Please, open the door!"

She heard sobbing coming from the other side of the door. "G-go away, Elsa," Anna cried. "Go en-enjoy the party!"

"I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to say that out there. It just slipped out," Elsa cried. "Please, open the door!"

Anna didn't reply. She just cried.

Elsa's jaw trembled. "Anna," she whimpered. She swallowed the lump in her throat. _I love you!_ "Please..." She slid her back down the outside of her door. When her butt reached the floor her knees were tucked into her chest. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Anna still remained silent. Victor came up the stairs slowly. "Elsa," he said in a low, calm voice. "Is everything okay?"

She buried her eyes in her knees. She shook her head back and forth. "I hurt Anna's feelings on accident," she cried. "I'm such a bitch! It's her birthday and I hurt her!"

"Hey," her father sat down next to her, comforting her. He put an arm over her shoulder. "You're not a bitch."

Elsa buried her face in her father's chest. "She won't answer me." Her voice was muffled.

"Anna, honey," her father spoke in a calm, soothing voice, "is everything okay?"

The sound of Anna whimpering came from the other side of the door. She still didn't say anything.

"Anna," said her father again, calmly, "Elsa wants to apologize. Can you please open the door?"

This time her room was silent. The click of the lock came followed by the doorknob slowly turning. The door creaked open very slowly. Elsa brought her head out of her father's chest and stared at the opening door. She jumped up and rushed in to her sister's room. With eyes wet with tears, Elsa hugged Anna. "I'm sorry, Anna! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she cried, burying her face in Anna's shoulder.

Anna sniffled. She hugged her sister. "It's not your fault," she admitted through tears.

Victor got up and peeked in Anna's room. "I'm going to go back outside and finish cooking lunch." Neither girl paid him any attention. They remained focused on each other. He smiled gently at his daughters and closed the door quietly.

Anna continued. "Elsa," she whimpered. "I'm not ready for you to leave," she admitted.

Elsa knew she was to leave in just over a week. She hugged her sister tightly. "I don't want to go either. I want to be here with you, forever!"

Anna cried again. "I want you to stay with me, forever."

Elsa's jaw trembled. _Kiss her. Show her you love her and kiss her!_ Elsa ignored her thoughts and rubbed her hand around Anna's back. "I didn't mean to defend Beth out there. It just slipped out."

Anna sniffled, sneering at Beth's name. "I didn't even invite her to my party."

"You want to tell everyone to leave," Elsa asked. "I'll be your bodyguard," she teased, tears still wetting her cheeks.

Anna chuckled. "I don't need a bodyguard. I'm feisty enough to take on _everyone_ out there!"

Elsa knew that to be the truth. She smiled and hugged Anna again. Anna returned the hug. They were silent for a few moments.

Anna broke the silence. "I-I know you don't dance, but I was wondering," she paused.

Elsa broke away from the hug. "Yes? You were wondering what?"

"Well, when I was talking to my girlfriends outside they mentioned something that's coming up next weekend. I mean, they said I would need a date, or I guess I don't actually _need_ a date, but they said I should try and find one. And, well, I thought who better than to ask out on a date than you." Elsa sat up, straightening her spine. Anna had her full attention. "I mean, not as in you and I dating or anything, just going out for a night on a date. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd want to go to a school dance with me next weekend? It's a dance for the Seniors in high school but we're each allowed to bring one date and I wanted to bring you." Anna brought her shoulders up to her ears and smiled, coyly. Her eyes were still red and puffy.

_She wants to take me out to a dance? ... As a date?_ Elsa smiled uncontrollably. _She wants to take me out as her date! Oh, Anna, I would love to be your date!_ "Yes," Elsa replied, without hesitation. "I want to be your date! Er, uh, I mean, I will be your date!" Anna's coy smile turned into a grin as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

Fingers intertwined together, Anna walked outside to the backyard with Elsa trailing behind her. Victor waved gently at the girls. Anna returned the wave. "Thank you," she mouthed to him. He nodded his head with a smile. Isabelle was standing next to him holding a plate with fully cooked hotdogs and hamburgers on it. She waved at her daughters. Anna and Elsa both smiled at her and returned the wave.

"Elsa," Beth's voice trailed through the air. "I thought maybe you left me?"

Anna's eyes narrowed at her voice. Her brow furrowed. "Beth, leave," Anna commanded.

She approached Elsa. "I think I have a right to talk to Elsa?"

Anna clenched her teeth. "And I think I have a right to beat your scrawny ass for being on my property," she whispered, exasperatedly.

Beth gasped. "Excuse me?"

"My sister may be dangerous with a sledge hammer," Beth didn't understand the reference, but it made Elsa chuckle, "but I'm dangerous with my fists. Now leave!"

Beth's mouth hung open in shock. "Elsa," she said, trying to get the blonde to side with her again.

"You should probably leave," Elsa suggested. Anna breathed heavily, but grinned devilishly when her sister agreed with her.

Beth looked down at her feet in frustration. "Fine!" This time she was the one storming off.

Anna exhaled a deep sigh. "Thank you, Elsa." She turned around to hug her sister.

Elsa chuckled, hugging her sister in return. "I knew you were feisty, but threatening? That's kinda hot!" Elsa did it again. She spoke before thinking. _Shit! _

Anna bit her lower lip and giggled. "Does my anger turn you on, Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes went wide. _Yes!... I mean, no! I mean... well, shit, yes it does!_ "Are you trying to say I'm somehow attracted to you," she giggled nervously. _Because, oh God, am I ever!_

Anna flashed her eyes at her sister. "I'm just kidding," she playfully shoved Elsa.

"On-ona!" Riley came running through the house and leapt forward. Anna wasn't expecting the little boy to come. She nearly missed catching him!

"Riley," she shrieked in joy. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"On-Elsa told my mommy yesterday you were having a birthday and she said we could come." Riley smiled on Elsa.

Anna gazed into Elsa's ice, blue eyes lovingly. "You're so sweet!"

Elsa blushed. "I thought it'd be nice to have Riley and his mother over."

Mrs. Taylor came out from inside the house. "Anna, Elsa," she rejoiced with arms wide open. Anna and Elsa fell into her hug with Riley clutching Anna.

"It's nice of you to come," said Anna. "I'm sorry I didn't invite you before."

Mrs. Taylor looked at all of the people who were Anna's age. "It's okay," she laughed. "This is clearly not a party meant for either Riley or myself anyways."

"Oh, nonsense," Anna said, brushing off everyone else, "everyone is invited." _Well, except Beth_, Elsa chuckled to herself. "What's so funny, Queen," Anna teased, looking at her sister.

"I think we know who's not invited," she giggled.

"Shut up," she whispered, winking at Elsa. Elsa blushed again.

Everyone ate and enjoyed each other's company. Anna's birthday party lasted for another few hours and eventually everyone left. Elsa still had two surprises left for her sister and the first required her to be taken away from home. Elsa blindfolded her sister and they drove off, together, just the two of them.

* * *

Elsa pulled her Lumina up in a patch of loose dirt. She turned off the car and Anna was giddy with excitement. "Can I take off the blindfold, yet," she asked, excitedly.

"Yes," Elsa giggled.

Anna clapped her hands and ripped the blindfold from her eyes. She stared out the windshield at the vast, clear, clean water. Her mouth dropped in shock. "The-the lake!" She brought her hand over her opened mouth. "I haven't been here since we were children."

"And, I remember you used to love it," Elsa smiled, endearingly.

She nodded her head slowly. "I did... I mean, I do."

"Well," Elsa said, "get out!"

Anna instead scooted towards her sister and hugged her. "You're such a wonderful sister. You truly are, Elsa."

Elsa couldn't do anything but beam with happiness. _I'd do anything for you, Anna._ She returned the hug.

They got out of the car and Anna stood at the edge of the lake. She peered at the vast open water. The lake bled into the horizon as if the world were flat. The Sun was slowly setting and they had a perfect view as they were facing west. Ducks congregated in the water and fish swam in all different directions. They were the only two people within sight and the setting was tranquil and quiet.

"This is so beautiful," Anna said, standing beside her sister. "Its beauty matches yours."

A flush rose from Elsa's neck. She turned her head to Anna who continued to stare out at the lake. _I may just take you right here, right now!_ Anna moved her hand slightly towards Elsa's. She locked her pinky finger around her sister's pinky finger. Elsa looked down and followed her sister's arm up to her shoulder. Anna was staring at Elsa. "I love you," she rejoiced.

Elsa returned the sentiment with a smile, her neck and her face filling with crimson. _Kiss her, Elsa. Be happy and be free. Kiss her._ Elsa stood there staring into Anna's beautiful, green, glistening eyes. Her heart melted. _God, I love you so much, Anna._

Anna averted her gaze back over the lake. A smile graced her lips. Her braided pigtails hung over the front of her shoulders resting on her breasts. Her olive green summer dress blew in the breeze coming from the lake. She looked gorgeous!

Elsa unlocked her pinky finger from Anna's and walked behind her. She placed her arms around the redhead's torso and rested her body next to hers with her chin resting on Anna's shoulders. She stared out at the lake with her sister. _This is all I want. Take away sex. Take away my car. Take away my video games. Take away my college education. Just leave me here forever with Anna. It's all I will ever need._

Anna rubbed her hands over Elsa's. She locked her fingers in her sister's. Elsa purred and she didn't even care if Anna heard her or not. She nuzzled her chin in the crevice of Anna's neck and shoulders. Elsa's chin tickled Anna and she shivered. Elsa closed her eyes and smiled.

Anna closed her eyes, too, and leaned her head back brushing it against her sister's head. They stood quietly, eyes closed, enjoying each other's closeness and each other's company. A duck quacked and a bull frog ribbited. The sisters giggled at the noises coming from the lake. That didn't stop them from enjoying each other's company, though. Elsa still held her sister and Anna still brushed her head back and forth against Elsa's head. They were in pure bliss.

Together, Elsa and Anna stood in that same spot for what felt like hours. When Elsa opened her eyes, she whispered to Anna, "Look."

Anna opened her eyes and looked out at the lake. A single crane flew in from the sky and landed on the surface of the water. The Sun reflected its light over the pristine, sheet of glass that was the lake and the crane became silhouetted in the reflected light. The water shined with an orange glow from the sun and reflected the red and orange and pink colors from the horizon outwards. The crane looked so beautiful sitting atop the water, silhouetted by the colors of the sky and of the Sun.

"That's beautiful," Anna marveled.

"It is," Elsa whispered in to her sister's ear, "but you're still more beautiful."

Anna tightened her fingers around Elsa's. Her cheeks radiated with heat as a red, similar to the red bleeding from the sky into the lake, filled her cheeks. Her eyes filled with tears and she blinked as a tear from each eye carved its way down her cheeks. She turned around facing her sister. "I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy and because I love you, so much!" She fell into Elsa, wrapping her arms around the blonde. Elsa caught her and wrapped her arms around the redhead. "This is the _best_ gift I could have ever received," she choked out, managing to cry and laugh at the same time.

"I'd do anything for you, Anna," Elsa whispered.

Anna hugged Elsa as tightly as she could. Elsa was starting to get to the point where she couldn't breathe, but she didn't say anything. _If Riley can manage, then I can too!_ Elsa tightened her own hug around Anna. They swayed together in the cool, lake breeze. Anna cried with joy as she buried her wet face in her sister's neck.

Elsa chewed on her lower lip, contentedly.

"Hey," Elsa said, calmly, "what do you say we watch the Sun set over the lake from my car?"

Anna brought her face out from the Elsa's neck. She sniffled. "But, I want to sit outside and admire nature and its beauty."

Elsa grinned. "That's what I mean. We'll sit on the hood of my car and watch the Sun set."

Happiness and a tinge of wonder twinkled in Anna's green eyes. Her lips curved upwards and she nodded her head. Elsa got up on the hood of her car and rested her back against the windshield. She motioned her hands in a 'come here' gesture as she told Anna to join her. Elsa spread her legs as Anna crawled up on to the hood of the car. She planted her rear in front of Elsa's groin and leaned her back against Elsa's chest. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's torso like a seatbelt. _All I want to be in life is your everything, Anna._ She buried her face in her sister's braided, red hair. She smelled of mangos, peaches, and charcoal from the grill. It was an exotic combination, but she liked it.

The Sun lowered to the earth with each passing second. Elsa and Anna watched quietly admiring the beauty of nature - of life. The crane was still silhouetted out on the lake and it still looked just as beautiful. Ducks quacked and frogs ribbited. Again, the sounds made both girls giggle.

Anna sighed. "This is so wonderful."

"Yeah, it is," Elsa spoke calmly. "I forgot how beautiful the lake could be."

"I bet it's even more beautiful in the winter," added Anna. "Imagine the water frozen over - the stillness of the scenery. Snow covering the lakeside in a fine, white powder. The Sun's light glistening off the icy surface of the lake. God, I bet it's so beautiful here in the winter."

"Yeah," Elsa sighed, pleasantly. "We could skate on the surface of the lake."

Anna giggled. "I can't skate. The last time I tried I fell on my butt and then you tripped over me landing on your face. Your nose bled for a good ten minutes!"

Elsa chuckled at the memory. "Oh, yeah, I remember that. You were such a klutz."

"Hey," Anna smacked Elsa's leg, playfully. She lowered her voice. "I'm still a klutz."

"But you're my klutz," Elsa tightened her arms around Anna.

Anna smiled and cooed. "We should come here in the winter."

"We will," Elsa whispered, affectionately.

Anna closed her eyes again and leaned her head back rubbing it against her sister's cheek. Elsa closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek into her sister's head, passionately. _Elsa, kiss this girl! She deserves it! Look at her! She wants you and you want her. Come on, be happy for once - _truly_ happy! Kiss her!_

Elsa suppressed her thoughts. "You know what one thing I've wanted to do since I've been home but have yet to do is?"

Anna slowly stopped rubbing her head against her sister's, but continued to keep her eyes shut. "What," she asked, earnestly.

"I want to skate."

Anna opened her eyes. "You want to skate? Like, at the skating rink?"

"Yeah," Elsa replied. "I mean, you wouldn't have to come with me if you didn't want to? I know you don't skate, we just talked about it."

"I-I'll skate with you," Anna said doing her best to show interest. "Just because I _can't_ skate doesn't mean I _won't_ skate. You'll just have to," she brought her head back against Elsa's and continued in a sweet, sultry tone, "hold my hand."

"Gladly," Elsa whispered, warmly.

Anna giggled and cooed again. Elsa closed her eyes and purred as she rubbed her cheek against her sister's head again. She tightened her embrace and wrapped her legs around her sister. "Can we stay like this forever," Anna asked with passion in her voice.

"For as long as forever will allow us," Elsa murmured in her sister's ear. Just then her phone buzzed in her pocket. She opened her eyes and sighed. "And apparently our forever is up."

Anna sighed as Elsa dug her phone out of her pocket. "Is-is it Ariel," she asked, nervously.

Elsa checked her phone. She smiled. "No, it's not Ariel. It's my friend, Kristoff."

Anna's voice became chipper. "Kristoff? That's a funny name. It's almost like Christopher, but you know, funnier."

Elsa giggled. "I guess so?"

"Who's this Kristoff guy? A _boyfriend_?" She teasingly put an emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'.

Elsa laughed. "Kristoff? Boyfriend? No way. Even if I were straight he wouldn't be my boyfriend. He's like a brother." She realized how ironic that sounded considering she was sitting here with her sister with whom she has romantic feelings for. She shrugged it off. _I'm gay. Even if he were my brother I still wouldn't have feelings for him._

"I haven't heard you talk about this Kristoff all summer long."

"Kristoff and I are very close, but when we leave for breaks we like to take time away from each other. We enjoy being best friends, but we also enjoy our solitude and when we get the chance to be away, we always jump at it. That's why you haven't heard me talk about him. I just texted him the other day asking if he could find me an apartment that was nice, has one room and is affordable."

The realization that Elsa was leaving in just over a week hit her again. She brought her head forward and brought it down. "For when you leave," she sighed.

Elsa put her phone down on the hood of the car. She leaned forward resting her chin on her sister's shoulder. "Yeah," she replied, doing her best to be comforting, "for when I leave."

Anna didn't cry this time. She inhaled a deep breath and exhaled with a sigh. "I hope he finds you a nice one! I want to be able to visit you and not feel like an intruder."

Elsa laughed. "We'll sleep together in my bed if we have to."

Anna grinned at the thought. She nudged her shoulder. "We might as well. I've slept in your bed more times this summer than I've slept in mine."

"I know," Elsa said, coyly. "I don't mind though. I like having you next to me." Elsa looked down at her phone. Kristoff replied. "He said he found a great apartment in his complex. It's one bedroom, cheap, cleaned and ready for someone to live in it. He says I'll need to travel down there on Friday to see it and sign off on it if I like it."

"Friday," Anna asked, worriedly. "Do you plan on coming back Friday night? My dance is on Saturday."

Elsa chuckled. "I'll be here for your dance. Don't you worry," she smiled, warmly. Elsa replied to Kristoff and put her phone back in her pocket. She pulled Anna back into her chest and she sat back against the windshield again. The Sun was nearing the horizon.

Anna and Elsa watched the orange ball of fire set just beyond the lake. The crane was long gone, but the ducks still sat on the surface of the lake. "You know," Elsa whispered, bringing a tinge of seduction in her voice, "this is the same lake where mom and dad first had sex." Elsa chewed on her lip waiting for her sister's reply.

Anna brought her hands down to Elsa's calves and gently squeezed them. "That's still gross," she whispered in reply, showing the same bit of seduction Elsa had shown.

They laughed together.

Elsa proceeded to imagine Anna turning around and kissing her. She'd roll Anna over and kiss her back. They'd waste little time stripping each other down and Elsa would shove Anna into the back seat of the Lumina. They'd lock the doors and proceed to make love.

Elsa brought her mind back to reality. _That's only a fantasy, of course. Nonetheless, I'm still just as content with being right here with you. _She tightened her arms around Anna's torso and she nuzzled her face in to her neck. She felt a shiver go up Anna's spine. She smiled in her sister's neck.

The sky above them was darkening very rapidly. A quarter of the Sun still peeked out over the horizon. The reds, the oranges and the pinks of the sky bled into the black of the night. The Moon was out and stars were starting to shine.

"I know we're sisters, but this has got to be one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done for me," Anna murmured, amorously.

"That's because people are stupid to not want to fall in love with you," Elsa stated.

Anna laughed at her response. She pondered on a thought. "I have a question. It's a bit of a weird question."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow. "Okay? Ask away!"

Anna brought her hand up to her face. "You know how guys will joke around calling their hand Rosie and their fingers her five friends?"

Elsa had a puzzled on her face. _Where is this question going?_ "Uh, yeah? I mean, I guess?"

"Well, if I consider my hand to be female, does that make me gay when I masturbate?"

Elsa was silent. She had no answer. She burst out into laughter. Her sister's question was too much for her. She laughed and laughed. _Not the question I was expecting, but then again I don't know what I was expecting. _"Oh, Anna," Elsa laughed. "I have no answer for that!"

Anna laughed at her sister's uproarious laughter. "It was an honest question," she teased.

Elsa continued laughing. She eventually caught her breath and watched the rest of the Sun set, chuckling once and a while thinking about the question.

When the Sun finally disappeared beyond the horizon the sky quickly faded to black with it. Anna and Elsa got off the hood of the car and they got in it. Anna thanked Elsa for such a wonderful evening. "I still have one last gift for you, Anna." She winked at her redheaded sister.

When they finally got home Elsa led Anna to her room. She sat Anna down on her bed and told her to close her eyes. "Now don't peak," Elsa said, excitedly.

Anna had her hands over her eyes. "I'm not peaking," she replied, just as excitedly.

Elsa opened her closet and fished out the gift. She removed the protective film from the gift and held it out to her side. "Okay, you may open your eyes."

Anna removed her hands from her face and opened her eyes. Her mouth hit the floor. Her eyes popped out of her head. She stood up unable to move. Her excitement got the best of her. Her arms shivered until she was freed from her frozen state. "Oh, my God," Anna shouted, hysterically. "Elsa, you-how-you money..." She stopped and took a deep breath. "How did you get the money for this," she screamed, still hysterical.

Elsa's face lit up with joy. "I had money saved up."

Anna dropped to her knees and crawled to the dress. She reached out ran the silky, green fabric between her fingers. She brought it up to her face and rubbed the fabric against her cheeks. "This dress is beautiful," she cried.

"I know," Elsa grinned. "I remember you saying how much you liked it. I just hope it fits."

Anna stood up and threw her arms around Elsa. "I love you, Elsa," she cried. "I love you so much!"

Elsa giggled. "Well, try it on!" She gave the dress to her sister. "I'll avert my eyes."

Before she could, though, Anna had her olive green summer dress off of her body and lying on the floor. Anna stood before Elsa in nothing but a white, push-up bra and white, satin panties. Her freckles could be seen as clear as day. They traveled from her face, down her neck to her chest and even rested on her breasts. _Her freckles _do_ go to her breasts!_ Elsa felt like fainting. _Oh my God!_ The same feeling she had this morning when she rubbed her face against Anna's nipples came back to her. Her groin was hot!

Elsa let out a tiny squeak.

Anna worked around the dress and got it on her body. The one strap went over her right shoulder leaving her other shoulder completely exposed, her freckles radiating off of her skin. Her red hair complimented the green material nicely and the chrome, flower petal design looked absolutely gorgeous on her. Her feet were completely covered be the skirt. She extended her arms out and smiled. "How do I look?"

_Like I want to make love to you right now! ... Don't say that!_ "You look," Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat. "You look gorgeous, Anna. You look better than any Hollywood actress or model or porn star. You look flawless in that dress."

Anna's chest was red with flush as it traveled up her neck and into her cheeks. She fiddled her hands together and swayed her shoulders back and forth. She leapt forward. Elsa jumped and caught her. Her right hand was resting beneath her back as Anna's legs dangled off her other arm. Elsa was holding Anna as if they had just gotten married. _I can _certainly_ deal with this!_ Elsa beamed with happiness. "Thank you, Elsa," Anna whispered, sincerely. She brought her head up and kissed her sister on the cheek. Her cheek filled with crimson. Her core radiated and pulsed between her thighs.

Elsa stepped forward and laid Anna down on her bed. In a shivering voice she said, "I-I n-need to go m-ma-make a sand-sandwich."

Anna narrowed her eyes seductively at Elsa. She blew Elsa a kiss. Elsa was ready to explode! If she didn't leave the right away she knew exactly what was going to happen. Her body was going to up the skirt of that dress and Anna was going to be writhing in pleasure on her bed or be completely freaked out, never wanting to speak t her again. She bolted out of her room and ran downstairs. _Holy shit! Anna is so fucking gorgeous!_

Elsa shook her head trying to think of other things. Nothing else appeared in her head though. She imagined Anna in all sorts of fantasies. Elsa with her body hidden under Anna's new dress. Elsa pinned to the table with Anna having her way with her. Both girls in the back of Elsa's car. In the shower! On the couch! Outside in broad daylight! Everywhere! Elsa couldn't shake her mind of Anna in sexy situations. _Oh, God._

She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a leftover hamburger. She popped it in the microwave. She went to the sink and splashed water in her face. _This could be Anna splashing her pleasure in your face._ Elsa shot up drying her face. _Shit!_

The microwave dinged and Elsa pulled out the hamburger. She put it on a hamburger bun and laid a piece of cheese over it. She drowned it in ketchup and took the sandwich with her upstairs. Her bedroom door hung open. It appeared to be empty. She walked passed Anna's bedroom door. She stopped and cocked her head. _Wait a minute!_ She turned back and pressed an ear against her door.

Inside were the sounds of women moaning. She narrowed her eyes. _Is she... is she watching the lesbian porn?_ Suddenly she heard Anna moan. Her mouth dropped and her eyes went wide. _Anna's masturbating to the lesbian porn! Holy shit! _Anna's moans grew heavier and heavier until she finally let out a loud, prolonged moan. _Anna just came! Holy shit! Anna just came to lesbian porn!_

Elsa's pussy was on fire. She felt a wet spot grow between her legs. She briskly walked to her bedroom. She closed the door and locked it. She put the hamburger on the nightstand and jumped in bed. She quickly undid her pants and started pulling them down. _Wait, wait, wait! Am I seriously going to masturbate to my sister?_ Elsa looked at her hand. A devilish grinned graced her lips. _In that case, I name you: Anna._ She slid her hand down her torso and into her panties. She threw her head back and let out a deep, pleasing moan.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This is an Anna POV chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Her eyes were closed. Her breathing was relaxed. Her hair was strewn all around her head with a strand in her mouth collecting saliva. A stream of drool leaked out the side of her mouth and wetted her pillow. She clutched a separate pillow tightly between her arms and pouted as she tightened her grip. Her whole body twitched and she jerked awake!

"Elsa!"

Anna lay in Elsa's bed alone. Her sister wasn't around to comfort her or hold her. Anna looked behind her to make sure her sister wasn't there. Just as she had known, Elsa wasn't there. She tightened her embrace around her sister's pillow. The delicate fabric of the pillow sheet brushed against her cheek. The sweet scent of lavender filled her nostrils. Her eyes grew watery at her sister's absence. _If I can't handle one night without her how am I to handle mid-August to Thanksgiving without her?_ She blinked and a single tear rolled out of the side of her eye. _I already miss you, Elsa. Please, morning, get here soon!_

Anna nuzzled her face in to her sister's pillow. Her sister's lavender scent helped a little when it came to her loneliness, but it still wasn't the real thing. Anna wanted to cuddle Elsa, not her pillow. "But this will just have to suffice," she muttered to herself as another tear rolled from her eye. Anna held the pillow tightly and did her best to go back to sleep.

Anna dreamt of being back at the lake with Elsa. Her sister holding her and nuzzling her chin in to the crevice of her neck and shoulder. The tickling sensation of her sister's action causing a shiver to run down her spine made Anna shiver as she slept again. A smile graced her lips with her dream. Elsa would whisper sweet nothings into her ear and Anna would purr in delight. She loved her sister. She even felt as if her love could go beyond sibling love.

Anna would turn to Elsa and kiss her sister on the nose. Elsa would blush and Anna would blush with her. Anna would place a kiss on Elsa's warm, red cheek. She would slowly move her face to the other side of her sister's face and plant another kiss on the opposite cheek. Anna would smile and Elsa would tell her how much she loved her. Anna would tell her sister how much she loved her, too, and she would proceed to slowly move her lips to her sister's. Elsa would pucker her soft, thin lips and together they would kiss each other. A spark would literally shoot from their connecting lips setting the scenery around them ablaze. The fire would be nothing to fear though. In fact, it would be quite the opposite. It would be their protection. It would give them protection from those who would dare to tell them that their love was wrong and immoral. The fire would protect the sisters and let them love each other unconditionally until the end of time. That's how their love would go if Anna weren't dreaming and that's how their love would be if she were able to remember the dream when she awoke. But, alas, it would soon become nothing more than a distant, far-gone memory never to be remembered.

The sound of a car engine pulled into the driveway outside. Anna's eyes shot open. She sat up quickly still holding her sister's pillow in her arms. She bounced off of Elsa's bed and stumbled to the window. Elsa had gotten out of her car. Anna's lip stretched wide with joy. "Elsa," she rejoiced.

Anna threw the pillow on her sister's bed and threw the door open. She ran as fast as she could downstairs and to the front door to meet her sister. She stood there eagerly waiting for her blonde sister to enter the house. She bounced from one foot to the other eagerly clapping her hands. _Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!_ She felt like a kid on Christmas waiting to open the _big_ present! The doorknob turned but the door didn't open. _Duh, Anna, the door's locked!_ She smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead. She reached forward and unlocked the door.

It opened.

Elsa stepped through the door to be greeted with a face full of red hair. Anna had leapt forward, hugging her sister while in the process throwing her head forward. Her long, red hair had come up over her head and landed on Elsa's blonde head. Elsa giggled at the surprise. "Oh," Anna whined, "I missed you so much!"

"I was gone for a single night," Elsa replied, missing Anna just as well. "It wasn't even a full twenty-four hours."

Anna didn't care. She still missed her sister to an incredible degree. Anna rubbed her cheek against Elsa's soft bosom. _Who cares if it's inappropriate? I'll show my affection in any way I want!_ She smiled and kept rubbing her head against Elsa's chest. Elsa could do nothing but blush.

Anna loosened her grip around her sister and trailed her hand down her arm until they locked fingers. "Have you been up all night," Anna asked, worriedly. "Are you tired? Do you want to sleep? You want me to make you some warm milk? Want me to make you some warm, chocolate milk? You want me to help you change into some pajamas? You want me to cuddle you while you sleep?" Anna stopped. She cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, never mind about the pajama thing. That sounded weird." She paused again, eyeing her sister curiously, "Unless, of course," she fiddled her thumbs looking down slightly with a blush filling her cheeks, "you _want_ me to help you change?"

Elsa brought a hand up to her lips, giggling at her sister's awkwardness. "I'll take a _cold_ glass of chocolate milk, please." She smiled sincerely to her younger sister.

Anna perked up. She straightened her spine and smiled excitedly. "You got it, Elsa!" Anna ran off to the kitchen to grab her sister some chocolate milk.

_I'm so awkward! Why must I ramble so much?_ She pictured Elsa bringing her hand up to her lips and giggling. _Oh, but she doesn't care. She finds joy in my awkwardness._ Anna beamed at the thought of Elsa. Elsa wasn't even doing anything in her thought, she was just there. She might as well have been a painting hanging on the wall in her mind, but it still made Anna smile. _God, she's so wonderful!_

Anna poured the chocolate milk into a glass and put the milk away. She grabbed the glass. She shifted her eyes, fiendishly. _I'm sure she won't mind?_ Anna took a sip of the milk. _Mmm, chocolate!_ A goofy smile formed on her lips. She took the glass to Elsa. "Here you go, my Queen." Anna handed Elsa the glass and did a curtsy.

Elsa giggled. "Thank you, my princess." Elsa did a curtsy to Anna. She gasped. _Why would a Queen curtsy a princess? I'm the less of two royalties._ She furrowed her brow. _Wait a minute, when did I become a princess?_ Anna shook her head of the thought. "This milk is delicious," Elsa said taking another drink. She offered a drink to Anna.

Anna smiled. "Nope, it's yours." She grinned knowing secretly she had already stolen a sip. The sisters went to the living room and sat down on the couch. It was early in the morning. The sun had risen not long ago and the living room was cast in a bright, yellow-orange glow. The light really showed how pale Elsa's skin was. It was almost milky white. Anna didn't mind, though. She was still beautiful in her eyes. _And, those freckles on her cheeks are so adorable! I just want to kiss her!_ She paused her thought, cocking an eyebrow. _Wait, what?_

Anna shook her head, releasing the thought. Elsa drank the rest of the milk and stretched her arms, yawning. "I am pretty tired," she admitted. _Great! I can sleep, too. Let's go to bed!_

"I can accompany you to sleep," Anna suggested.

Elsa placed her hand on Anna's hand. "I would like that," she smiled.

Anna felt her face redden as she returned the smile. _I'll do anything to spend more time with you, my Elsa._

The sisters walked upstairs, Anna holding her sister's hand as Elsa trailed behind her. Anna stopped at the bathroom. "I'll be in there in a moment. I just have to," she nodded her head towards the bathroom, "you know." Elsa acknowledged Anna's need to use the restroom and walked on to her room. Anna closed the bathroom door behind her. She didn't really have to use the toilet.

_Teeth!_ She smiled showing her teeth in the mirror making sure they were clean. _Check! Breath!_ Anna cupped her hand around her mouth and her nose and exhaled. She sniffed her breath. _Could use a refreshing! Hair!_ Anna checked her hair. It hung down and curled at the ends. _Eh, I'm laying down with Elsa. I'm sure she won't mind my bed head?_ Anna shifted her eyes. _I better not take any chances!_

She grabbed her brush and started brushing her hair, quickly! She threw the brush down on the bathroom sink and grabbed her toothbrush. She put toothpaste on it and began brushing her teeth. _Must. Freshen. Breath!_ She rinsed her mouth and checked her breath again. _Smells minty fresh_. She smiled at her reflection. _That's better._

Anna flushed the toilet to make it appear as if she had used the bathroom. She turned on the sink and washed her hands. _Why am I washing my hands? I didn't even use the toilet!_ She felt nervous. _Why? Why am I so nervous? I'm acting like I've never slept with Elsa._ A flush rose from her neck and settled in her freckled cheeks. She bit her lower lip. _Well, I mean I haven't slept with her in _that_ way._ Anna realized what she had just thought. _What am I saying?! Of course, we haven't slept together like that! We're sisters! Elsa would never forgive me for such a thing! It would be too wrong!_

The image of Anna slowly and gently undressing Elsa popped in her head. Her eyes narrowed satisfactorily and her lower lip found its way behind her top teeth. _No!_ Anna shook her head. _Stop it, Anna! Elsa would never do such a thing! She has a_, she suddenly found a lump in her throat, "girlfriend," she muttered, sadness trailing out with her voice. Anna looked down at her hands and fiddled her thumbs. "And she loves her," she reminded herself. Her lips curved down making a frown. She opened the bathroom door and dolefully walked to Elsa's room.

She found her blonde sister on her bed. She appeared to be passed out. She looked so calm and peaceful. Anna couldn't help but smile again. "You're so beautiful," she whispered.

"You're beautiful, too," Elsa whispered in response, her eyes never opening.

Anna immediately brought her shoulders up to her ears and blushed. _This is why I love you, Elsa._ She crawled in bed with Elsa and draped her arm over her sister. This time Elsa was the one grabbing her hand and kissing it. Anna chewed on her lower lip. She snuggled as closely as possible to her sister, burying her face in her sister's blonde locks. She pouted her lips, gently kissing the back of Elsa's head. "I love you," Anna whispered.

Elsa brought Anna's hand back up to her lips and gently kissed it again not saying a word. Together they fell asleep, Anna cuddling Elsa just as she had wanted to do the night before.

Anna woke up and Elsa had turned over at some point while they slept and their faces were mere inches apart. They were within kissing distance of each other. Elsa's arm was over Anna's side as she held her redheaded sister close. Anna's arm was still draped over Elsa's side as well. Their legs were intertwined. With every exhale, Elsa let out the faintest of snores. _Oh, she's so adorable!_

Anna did her best to pull away from Elsa without waking her. She finally broke free and turned over. She checked her phone to see the time. It was a few minutes past noon. _We still need to go dress shopping for Elsa. The dance starts at eight tonight. How will I wear my hair?!_

Anna sat up slowly and stood up off the bed. Elsa still slept soundly. _She's so precious_, Anna thought as she stared at her sister. She bent down and kissed her sister gently on the cheek. Although she was sleeping, Elsa's cheek grew red. The tiniest of smiles graced her thin lips.

Anna slowly walked to the door. She opened it just wide enough so she could shimmy her way out of her sister's room and into the hallway. Once she accomplished her task she slowly and quietly closed the door. She walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess again. _So much for brushing it, _Anna shrugged. _I'm taking a shower anyways._ She threw her shirt off letting her petite breasts be free of the fabric that had just graced them. She looked down at her freckled breasts. Her areolas were surrounded by freckles of the same color. It made her breasts appear as if she had really large areolas. _I wonder if Elsa has freckles on her breasts?_ She found herself blushing at the thought. _I mean, I've seen her naked before but I never looked long enough to notice._ She bit her lower lip. _Perhaps I should try scaring her again so I can get a better look?_ A mischievous grin appeared on her face.

Anna stepped out of her pajama pants and took off her panties. She turned on the water to the shower and stepped in. She washed up and stood under the running, hot water just letting her thoughts fill her mind. _I bet Elsa can pull off any dress. I bet she would look good in even a Lady Gaga meat suit. _She giggled at the thought of Elsa wearing meat._ Gross._

Anna stepped out of the shower and dried her body. The warm air hit her body. Her skin radiated with a slight glow. Her nipples slowly hardened as she ran the towel over her breasts. She bent forward throwing her hair forward. It fell over her head and she ran the towel through her hair drying it as best as she could. She wrapped the towel around her red locks and stood back up flipping her hair as it was wrapped in a towel behind her.

She walked to the mirror naked. She cleared away the steam and looked at herself yet again. _I swear I'm not vain_, she thought,_ I just want to look as best as I can for Elsa._ She smiled seeing her white, clean teeth. _I should brush them again. Should I brush them again? I should brush them again!_ Anna picked up her toothbrush, put toothpaste on it and began brushing her teeth for the second time today. She rinsed and looked at her teeth. _Still just as white!_

Anna opened the bathroom door and peered in to the hallway. It was empty and Elsa's door was still closed. She felt relieved. She had forgotten to grab clean clothes before the shower so she was completely naked. She scurried to her room and closed the door behind her. She threw her body on her bed and just lay there smiling at the thought of Elsa once again trying on dresses.

_She's going to look so beautiful in any dress she decides to try on. Her long, blonde, braided hair will fall to her breasts. Her hips will move like a belly dancer's as she walks. Her slightly fuller breasts will compliment any dress she tries on. Her gorgeous, ice blue eyes will shimmer and gleam. _Anna felt a tingling sensation settle in her groin. _Her flawless, pale skin will glow amidst the lights of the dance party tonight. She'll move with tact and grace. Her lips will be so luscious and kissable, just dying to have another pair of lips touching hers._ Anna was gently rubbing her pubic bone unknowingly and slowly moving her hand south. When she reached the top of her core she stopped realizing what she was doing.

Her face went crimson. _Oh my God, I turned myself on. Surely it wasn't at the thought of Elsa? _She brushed off the possibility of the thought that Elsa had turned her on. _No, of course not, she's my sister. Elsa doesn't think of me like that and I shouldn't think of her like that. However, I _can_ think of some other ladies like that._ She sat up remembering her porn she had received for her birthday. _It's been by far one of the best gifts ever, aside from the lake and the dress, and it's come in handy every single day!_ Anna grinned devilishly. She put the DVD in her DVD player and sat back on her bed. She let her hand trail down to her warming core. She bit her lower lip and narrowed her eyes throwing her head back as she let a finger slip inside her.

After her very intimate and personal time had passed, Anna cleaned herself up. She put on white bra and a matching pair of panties. She grabbed an ivory-colored summer dress and put it on. It showed off her neckline and her collarbone. It came a little ways down her chest without showing off her breasts. The sleeves were tight and fell slightly from her shoulders. The dress fit perfectly around her chest and torso and blossomed out a bit as it fell down her legs before stopping at her knees. She left her hair down as it encapsulated her shoulders blending nicely with the ivory dress. She smiled at her appearance and shivered as the last lingering feeling from her orgasm finally left her body. _Let's get this day started!_

"Elsa," Anna whispered, nudging her sister. "Elsa, psst, wake up."

Her sister's eyes slowly opened, her pretty ice blues staring into her own green eyes. Elsa smiled as she saw her sister. She reached out for Anna. "Come," she said groggily. "Come back to bed, Anna." She grabbed a hold of Anna's ivory dress and pulled on it.

Not wanting to stretch out the fabric, Anna leaned forward with her sister's pull. She lost her footing and toppled on top of Elsa. It immediately woke Elsa from her groggy state. "I'm so sorry," Anna quickly apologized.

"Ow," muttered Elsa as her sister's elbow was in her face. Elsa pushed Anna off of her and sat up. She rubbed her cheek. "What time is it?"

Anna sat up grabbing her phone. "It's almost one o'clock in the afternoon."

Elsa yawned. "I've been asleep for," she paused to think about how long she had been asleep, "uh, when did we go to bed?"

"I don't know," Anna shrugged. "I just know the Sun had just come out so probably seven-ish?" Elsa nodded her head and yawned again. _She even looks cute when she yawns._ Anna had an endearing smile strewn across her face. Elsa still looked tired. _Ask about the apartment._ Anna pursed her lips not wanting to ask because she knew that meant it was just closer to the reality of Elsa actually leaving in a few days. She loved her sister too much to not appear interested, though. "How was the apartment," Anna asked, putting a bit of genuine wonder in to the question.

Elsa turned her gaze to Anna. She smiled. "It was nice. It's one bedroom, clean, smells nice and it has a nice patio view of a stream in the backyard. Kristoff showed me around the complex. There's a gym open to people who live there. Sadly, it doesn't have a pool, but you can't have everything, I guess?"

Anna sighed. _Yeah, because if we could have everything I would keep you here with me._ "It sounds nice," she replied, forcing a smile. She leaned back and hugged Elsa. "I hope you enjoy it," she whispered not wanting to show her hurt feelings.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna resting her cheek against her sister's shoulder. "I like this dress," Elsa whispered, candidly as she fingered the material. "You look very pretty in it."

Anna felt her lips curve up in a smile. She pulled away from the hug. "Thank you." They stared at each other, smiling continually. _How did someone like Ariel get so lucky to wind up with someone as wonderful as you? _The sudden thought of Ariel brought jealousy to her. She forced the feeling down. _I can't do anything about Ariel. She _is_ Elsa's girlfriend. Other girls like Beth though_, Anna sneered at the thought of Beth, _I can keep them away from my Elsa!_ _ Elsa may not be here forever, but for as long as she's here she's mine!_

Elsa giggled. "What are you thinking about Anna? Your face looks like you're ready to kill someone."

Anna dropped the sneer from her face. She giggled. "Nothing," she lied. "I wasn't thinking of anything."

Elsa gently shoved Anna. "You're such a bad liar," she teased.

Anna blushed. "Careful, Elsa," the red head warned, "you know what happens when we shove each other."

"Maybe I want it to happen," Elsa teased, cocking an eyebrow.

Anna bit her lower lip. _Well... okay, then!_ Anna leapt forward pinning Elsa to the bed. They tickled each other and wrestled around on Elsa's bed for the next ten minutes before finally falling next to each other, cuddling each other. Anna kissed Elsa on the cheek and she watched as her sister's pale cheeks filled with a deep crimson. Anna giggled twirling the blonde's hair between her fingers. She admired her sister and stared at her lovingly.

Elsa inhaled a deep breath and let out a deep sigh. "I should probably shower and get ready, huh?"

"We _do_ have to go dress shopping today," Anna said. "Also, I asked Mrs. Taylor if it would be all right if we brought Riley with us. She said that it would be fine. I told her we would have him home definitely before eight, probably around five or six?"

"Is Riley going to be my judge on dresses," Elsa laughed.

_Well, it certainly can't be me. I'll take one look at you in any dress you wear and say 'Yes, that's the one!'_ "You know how three-year olds are; they're brutally honest about everything. If you don't look good in a dress then Riley will tell you," Anna giggled. "He may be shy around new people, but he's honest when it comes to his opinion."

Elsa sat up. "Well, let's hope I can find a dress that he'll like then."

Anna smiled. _You're going to look gorgeous in any dress, Elsa._ She felt her cheeks radiate with heat.

* * *

Anna and Elsa walked across the street. They knocked on Mrs. Taylor's door and waited for her to answer. "I don't know if I've ever told you this before," Anna admitted, "but I really like your braid." She grabbed Elsa's braid and ran her hand down it, stroking it. It was still slightly damp from Elsa's shower.

Elsa smiled. "I like your braided pigtails. You're so adorable with them. You pull them off quite nicely."

Anna beamed. _Braided pigtails, that's how I'll do my hair tonight!_

The door opened. "Hello, girls," Mrs. Taylor's cheery voice greeted them. "Come in, come in." She motioned for the sisters to come in the house. "It's hot out there today, beautiful, but hot!"

Elsa nodded her head. "That it is. I can't wait until winter."

"Personally, I enjoy spring," admitted Anna, "but winter is beautiful, too."

Riley came running out from his room. He wrapped his small arms around both Elsa and Anna. "On-ona, On-Elsa, hi!"

The sisters giggled at Riley's excitement. "Hi," said Anna.

"How are you today," asked Elsa.

"Good," answered Riley. "And I'm good, too," Riley stated in his Olaf voice, holding Olaf in his hand.

Anna grabbed Olaf. "I'm glad you're doing well," she smiled at the plushy doll. She gave it a warm hug and handed it back to Riley. He just giggled.

"He needs one from On-Elsa, too," Elsa said.

Riley giggled more and handled Olaf to Elsa. She hugged the plushy doll tightly. _And you said you were inexperienced with children, ha!_ Anna grinned at Elsa hugging Olaf. _You'll make a wonderful mother someday._

"So, you're taking my son dress shopping," inquired Mrs. Taylor.

Anna nodded her head. "Well, we're not getting a dress for him," she laughed. "Elsa and I are going on a dat-" she stopped herself. _A date? Are we going on a date? It's just a dance._ She smiled at the idea of taking Elsa out on a date. _Oh, screw it! _"Elsa and I are going on a date tonight and we have a dance to attend so we need to find her a dress." Anna looked over at Elsa. Her cheeks were tomato red and she was chewing on her lower lip. _That's right, Elsa, I'm taking you on a _date_ tonight!_

"A date," Mrs Taylor asked. "Well, that should be fun. A sisterly date before the summer ends with a dance afterwards. Sounds romantic," she paused, "in a sibling sort of way, of course."

Elsa put her hands up to her cheeks. Anna could tell she was trying to hide her embarrassment. _She's acting like she almost likes me as more than just a sister._ The thought of Elsa and Anna being more than sisters brought a wide smile to Anna's face. _Wait, what? No!_ Anna shook her head of the thought. _What am I thinking? We can't be more than sisters! We _are_ sisters!_ She felt a tinge of sadness rise in her with the truth.

Riley pointed to Elsa and laughed. "Look at On-Elsa! She looks like a tomato. I'm going to call you tomato face!"

Elsa chuckled. Anna laughed. "Tomato face! Your new name is tomato face," she pointed to Elsa, laughing hysterically.

"Shut up," Elsa teased not bringing her hands down from her cheeks.

"On-tomato face," Riley giggled.

Elsa bent down and brought her arms in close to her chest and balled her pinky finger, her ringer finger and her thumb in the palm of her hand keeping her other two extended as if they were claws. "I'll show you a tomato face!" She roared like a dinosaur.

Riley jumped and he and Olaf took off in the opposite direction. Elsa stomped after him pretending to be a tyrannosaurus rex. Mrs. Taylor laughed at the two of them. "She seems really good with children."

Anna sighed pleasantly. "Yeah, she does." _She _will_ be a wonderful mother someday!_ "Surprisingly she has had little training with kids."

Mrs. Taylor widened her eyes with surprise. "That's surprising. She seems like a natural with Riley."

"Maybe it's their fascination and love for dinosaurs," Anna joked. Mrs. Taylor laughed. They talked for a bit more as Elsa and Riley played in the house.

Mrs. Taylor grabbed Riley's booster seat from her car and gave it to Anna so she could put it in Elsa's car. Elsa and Riley came outside holding hands. Elsa has holding Olaf in her other hand. "Are you three ready?" Riley smiled at her. _Don't worry, I won't forget Olaf._ She smiled back at him.

"Let's go find On-Elsa a dress!"

* * *

Elsa parked her car in the parking lot of the mall. She, Anna and Riley with Olaf got out of the car. Elsa and Anna stood on either side of Riley, each sister holding a hand while Anna held Olaf in her other hand. Her purse hung from her shoulder.

Anna watched Elsa as her braid flew in the warm, humid air. _God, she's so pretty._ She couldn't resist smiling as she watched her sister. Riley looked up at Anna. "On-ona, do you like On-Elsa?"

Anna's smile quickly parted from her face. Her eyes went wide. She choked on her words. "Eh-excuse m-me?"

Elsa looked at Anna. Anna could see a blush forming in her cheeks. She was waiting for an answer as was Riley. _I-I... do I?_ "Uh, what do you mean?" _This is awkward!_

"On-Elsa makes you smile. Do you like her?"

Anna stumbled on her answer. "I-I-I, uh, yes! I mean, no." Elsa's happy smile fell at the slightest around the corner of her lips. "I mean, I do like Elsa. She's my sister. Of course, I like her!"

Elsa's eyes lowered, but she kept what was left of her smile on her face. _Elsa, don't be sad! I do like you. _The realization hit Anna. _I think I,_ she paused her thought_,_ _I think I_ like_ you?_ She shook her head. _No! I can't _like_ like you. You're my sister. _"I like you, too," Elsa smiled, halfheartedly, still keeping her eyes down.

Riley looked at Elsa. "Don't be sad, On-Elsa, On-ona likes you!"

Elsa looked at Riley and smiled at him. "I'll be okay. I like On-ona, too. She's so pretty and sweet and kind and wonderful-"

"-and funny," Riley interjected.

Elsa chuckled. She brought a wide smile back to her face and returned her gaze to Anna. "Yes, and she's funny."

Anna returned the smile to Elsa. _You're pretty, sweet, kind, wonderful and funny too. You're just amazing in general!_

They got inside the mall and it wasn't as crowded today as it was the last time they came to the mall. "Let's go to the dress shop," Anna shouted, excitedly.

"If you insist," Elsa rolled her eyes in a teasing manner.

Anna gave Olaf to Riley and locked her free fingers with Elsa's free fingers. "I insist," she whispered, bringing her lips to Elsa's ear. "You're going to look amazing in which ever dress we happen to find for you. Don't worry."

Elsa bit her lower lip. "Thank you," she whispered in return. Anna hugged Elsa and they went to the dress shop.

Upon walking in, Anna once again marveled at all the dresses. She noticed there wasn't a new dress where the one Elsa had bought her had once been. The mannequin that once wore the dress now stood there nude.

"These dresses are all so pretty," Riley marveled.

"Yeah, they are," smiled Anna.

Elsa looked around, worriedly. "I'm just not a dress-wearing type of girl."

_Nonsense, you'll look beautiful in _all _of these dresses!_ Anna put her arm around Elsa. "You'll look amazing," she said, reassuringly, "and you'll pull off any of these dresses with such finesse and grace. You'll look like a true queen." Elsa blushed at her sister's words. "I have the perfect dress for you!"

Anna led Elsa and Riley over to the ice blue dress she had marveled at the day Elsa and Anna came to the mall for ElsAnna Day. They stood before the dress, Anna's mouth hung open at its sheer beauty. "Whoa," was all Riley could manage.

Anna smiled. "If Riley likes it then you know it's got to be good!"

Elsa sighed. "Yeah, but," she paused for a moment, "how much is it?"

Anna took her purse from her shoulder. "Don't you worry about that, Elsa. I'm paying. I'm the one inviting you to the dance so I should pay for your dress."

Elsa's eyes widened. "No, no, Anna, I can't let you do that. This dress is probab-"

Anna put her finger up to Elsa's lips. "No," she said in a stern voice. "You have done so much for me over this summer. You deserve to have something nice done for _you_ for a change." She didn't giggle or chuckle or laugh. Anna was dead serious.

Elsa pursed her lips. "Being with you has been nice enough." Anna's seriousness faded a bit as a look of endearment settled in her expression. "You don't have to spend an absurd amount of money on me to make me happy."

Anna felt tears starting to settle in her eyes. _I just want to do something nice for you for a change. _"Please," Anna begged. "Please, Elsa, let me do this one thing. Even if the dress _is_ too expensive for me to buy can you at least try it on? I just want to see you in the gown that is perfect for my Queen."

Elsa gave in. She sighed lowering her head. "Okay," she breathed, "I'll try it on."

Anna's eyes lit up and her lips formed a huge grin. "Thank you," Anna rejoiced, throwing her arms around Elsa. "I guarantee you'll look like a goddess!"

Elsa's neck and cheeks flushed.

Riley couldn't help but giggle. "On-tomato face," she said pointing to Elsa.

"Now to find the clerk or store owner or someone to help us with this dress," said Anna. She released her hug from Elsa and went to the checkout desk. There was a bell on the counter. She hit it.

_Ding!_

No one came. Anna hit it again.

_Ding! _

An older woman came out of the back of the shop. Her eyes were narrowed. She looked annoyed. Her brown hair was up in a bun. She wore a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Her skin looked very smooth and bronzed. She didn't look like someone who would work at this shop. Anna furrowed her brow. "Are you the... store clerk or owner?"

The older woman gave Anna a straight look. "I work here. I can help you with dresses. What do you need?" She completely ignored Anna's question. _Well, that was rude._

She pointed in the direction of the gown she wanted Elsa to try on. "There's a dress down there I want my sister to try on. I was wondering if we could get some help?"

The older woman stared at Anna. Anna shifted her eyes. _Uh, hello? _The older woman walked in the direction of the dress. "Do you want her to try on the ice blue gown with the slit in the skirt?"

Anna didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes!"

"Do you plan on buying it?"

_If I can afford it, yes. Elsa would look absolutely stunning in the dress!_ "If I'm able to afford it?"

"It costs eight hundred dollars," the older woman said flatly.

Anna stopped walking. "Eight hundred dollars," she shouted. "Isn't that a bit expensive for a gown?"

The woman turned to look at Anna. "Have you not seen it? It's made from a very fine fabric that's quite rare. That's how it gets its icy look. It isn't called the Ice Gown for nothing."

Anna's shoulders sunk. _I have five hundred dollars, _maybe_, if even that. Babysitting doesn't pay _that_ well. This sucks! I can't even get Elsa the one thing she deserves._ Anna felt the tears coming back to her eyes. _I just want to give her something special._ She lowered her head and continued walking behind the lady.

When they reached Riley and Elsa the older woman immediately perked up. "You again," she said, joyously.

Elsa waved. "Hi!"

Anna furrowed her brow. "You two know each other?"

"This is the lady who helped me with your dress. I told her it was a special surprise for my sister for her birthday and she gave me a discount." Elsa smiled at the older woman. "Again, thank you."

The older woman looked at Anna. "Is this the sister you bought the dress for?"

Elsa nodded her head. "Sure is."

"Did you like the dress," she asked, looking in Anna's eyes.

_Of course I liked the dress. Elsa bought it for me!_ "Yes," she replied, quickly.

The older woman returned her gaze to Elsa. "Your sister wants you to try on that beauty." She pointed to the Ice Gown.

"I know," replied Elsa. "I don't do dresses, but tonight is a very special occasion and I want to look good for my Anna." A pink shade started to form in her cheeks as she smiled at Anna.

Anna couldn't resist smiling back to her. _You always look good._

"It's a bit expensive," the older woman admitted, "eight hundred dollars to be exact."

Elsa's eyebrows shot up her forehead. She mouthed the words 'eight hundred dollars' trying to say the price but no sound came with it. Anna's smile fell to a frown. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I don't have enough to buy it." Her eyes welled with tears. "I was hoping to buy you something spectacular, but I guess I'm just a failure?"

Elsa brought her eyebrows down. "No, Anna," she reassured, "you're no failure." She stepped forward wrapping her arms around her sister. Anna just stood there, sullen. _I wanted you to have something special from me._ "I don't need a dress to see how much you care for me," she whispered, comfortingly. "I'll go out in overalls and a wife beater if it means spending time with you."

Anna chuckled at the thought of Elsa in overalls. Her sullen state started to diminish a bit. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around Elsa resting her cheek against her older sister's shoulder. "You always know how to cheer me up," Anna whispered.

Elsa smiled. "That's because you're my beautiful Anna."

"And you're my beautiful Elsa," she smiled.

Riley put his arms around the sisters. "You're both my babysitters."

Anna and Elsa laughed at Riley's inclusion. They knelt down together and hugged him. He giggled.

Elsa stood up. "Well, we can't afford the dress but can I still try it on?"

The older woman nodded. "I'll get it for you." She pointed to a door behind her. "The changing room is just on the other side of that door. I'll meet you in there with the dress."

Elsa grinned. She grabbed Anna's hand and squeezed it tightly. Anna moved her hand so that their fingers interlocked. _I want us to be together forever. I love you so much, Elsa. You're such a wonderful person._ She stared intently in to Elsa's eyes. Whether Anna wanted to admit it or not, there was passion behind her stare, a passion that went beyond sibling love. It caused her to blush and avert her gaze. Elsa turned to walk towards the changing room. Their fingers remained locked together for as long as possible before Elsa got out of reaching distance. Anna's hand fell back to her side. "That dress is really pretty," Riley stated.

"Yeah," Anna replied in a breathy voice, _and so is Elsa. God, I want to kiss her._ She didn't even brush away the thought. She let it linger in her head as she bit down on her lower lip and grinned.

After a long while Elsa stepped out of the changing room with the older woman trailing behind her. Anna's eyes went wide. Her mouth fell open. Her shoulders fell. She was frozen in place. Elsa appeared slightly uncomfortable in the Ice Gown, but when she saw Anna she extended her arms showcasing the dress. "Well," Elsa chuckled nervously, "how does it look?"

Elsa's shoulders were exposed. The gown clung to her breasts perfectly without showing any cleavage. It melded perfectly down her toned body. Her hips jutted out in a very provocative fashion with the ice blue material. Elsa's left knee peeked out of the slit that ran up the skirt. Her blond hair even had a slightly icy blue glow radiating from it due to the light reflecting off of the Ice Gown. She looked like goddess. She was _gorgeous_!

Anna opened her mouth to express her feelings but no sound came out. "You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," is what Anna tried to say, but all that left her lips was a squeaky sound. Her face and her neck grew red. She wanted to fan herself but she couldn't bring herself to do anything other than stare at the beauty that stood before her. _Oh. My. God. I am in love with my sister. There's nothing more perfect in the world. Game over, world. Go home. You'll never find anything more gorgeous than my Elsa._

"You're _beautiful_," Riley said, his mouth hanging open at Elsa's appearance.

Anna squeaked again. She nodded her head very slowly unable to avert her eyes or even blink. She could feel saliva pooling at her lower lip as her mouth hung open. _Quick, suck it back in! Don't drool like a dummy!_ The saliva leaked out of her mouth. _Too late._

Elsa brought her hand up to her very red face and giggled at her sister's drooling, frozen state. "Does it look that good?"

This time Anna managed an 'uh-huh', but she was still unable to speak. A tingling sensation started in her head and coursed down her spine dispersing all throughout her body before gathering back together in her core. The feeling of warmth and pleasure resting between her thighs made her legs almost give out. They shook beneath her but she managed to stand strong. _Why did Elsa have to be my sister? Why couldn't she have been a girl who_ wasn't_ my sister? I swear I'm going to marry this girl!_ She furrowed her brow. _I guess if it were legal I would, but_... she let her thought linger off in space as she felt a tinge of sadness fill her heart. _I think I'm in love with my sister?_

"You look ravishing," said the older woman circling Elsa. "This dress is befitting of a woman like yourself."

Elsa brought her hands up to her cheeks. "I feel so-"

The older woman stopped her. "If one negative adjective comes out of your mouth to describe the way you're feeling right now, I swear I'm going to charge you just for trying on this gown."

Elsa looked back at Anna who was still frozen in place. Her gaze was fixed on her blonde sister. "I feel so," she paused looking down at herself, "bodacious."

_Bodacious? There's a word I haven't heard in a very long time. Didn't Beyonce do a song called bodacious? No, wait, that was Bootylicious. And it was Destiny's Child not Beyonce. Well, I mean Beyonce was part of Destiny's Child so I guess I'm partially correct? Either way, Elsa looks very bodacious and Bootylicious in that dress. _Anna paused her thought as she realized Elsa and the older woman were staring at her. _Oh, God, what?!_

"Bootylicious," the older woman inquired, raising an eyebrow, "really?"

Elsa's Aaron-face started to show. Anna felt like her face was on fire. _I was just speaking my thoughts out loud?_

"Yes," the older woman replied.

Anna broke free of her frozen state. She covered her very red and very hot face with her hands. _Stop thinking out loud!_

Elsa laughed at her sister. "Thank you, Anna. I'm glad I can look to Destiny's Child for some inspiration on how I look."

Anna shook her head in her hands, embarrassed. "Despite how _Bootylicious_," the older woman shifted her eyes towards Anna, "you may look, unfortunately I can't give you a discount on the Ice Gown. It's eight hundred dollars if you girls want it."

Anna, hands still covering her face, dropped her shoulders and slouched a bit remembering she wasn't going to be able to afford the dress. _Damn!_ She heard Elsa's voice say, "Well, I guess we better take it off, then?" She sighed. _Wait! I want a picture!_

Anna brought her face out of her hands. "Hold on," she shouted. "Can I get a picture, first? Please?"

The older woman nodded. She stepped away from Elsa. "Go ahead."

Anna brought out her phone. She held it up to take a picture of Elsa. "Anna," said Elsa, "I think you're forgetting something?"

Anna furrowed her brow. "What am I forgetting?"

Elsa looked at her side. "You," she smiled.

Anna's heart sank. _She wants me in her picture._ Her eyes welled with tears. _That beautiful goddess wants me to stand beside her in this moment forever._ A smile crept across Anna's lips. She slowly nodded her head. "Okay."

"Here, I'll take the picture." Anna handed the older woman her phone as she stood next to her sister. Elsa brought her hand to Anna's hand and interlocked their fingers. They both smiled lovingly. The phone clicked and the older woman had taken the picture. She went to give the back to Anna.

"Wait," Elsa said. "Come here Riley. You deserve to be a part of this too."

The little boy smiled. "Can Olaf come?"

Elsa smiled. "Of course Olaf can be in the picture. It wouldn't be a proper picture _without_ Olaf."

Riley smiled excitedly and stood between Elsa and Anna, just barely in front of them. He held out Olaf and they all smiled. The older woman took another picture. She handed the phone back to Anna. "Thank you for trying on this dress," Anna said, looking at her feet.

Elsa turned to Anna. She put a finger under her sister's chin and raised her head so they were looking in each other's eyes. "Thank you for getting me to try it on," she replied, lovingly.

Anna grinned. She hugged Elsa and Elsa hugged her back. _I wish I had enough money to buy this dress!_ Elsa turned and went back to the dressing room. After a short while she came back out dressed in her normal clothes. _She's still gorgeous, though. _Anna couldn't help but bite her lower lip at her sister's natural beauty.

"Well, let's look for other dresses," Elsa stated.

Riley shouted excitedly, "Let's do it!"

Anna trailed behind the two as they went searching for more dresses. Elsa tried on several more dresses but none of them lived up to Riley's liking. Anna swooned and marveled at every single dress though as Elsa would come out and try them on. She kept saying each dress was _the one_ to herself whenever Elsa would come out dressed in them, but ultimately it was Riley's decision that they counted on. If a three-year old could be entranced by the beauty of the dress, then everyone could be!

Elsa came out in a silky, blue gown. It had straps that went up her shoulders and wrapped around the back of her neck. It left her back exposed down to just below her shoulder blades. It clung to her chest showing off her amazing c-cup breasts without the need of revealing cleavage. The bodice was slightly tight around her waist, but it showcased her hips quite nicely. The skirt fell perfectly flat like down her legs without flaring out. There wasn't a slit in this dress like there was with the Ice Gown, but it still looked beautiful. It stopped just at her feet so she wouldn't have to worry about stepping on the dress and tripping.

"I like it," marveled Riley.

"I love it," shouted Anna. "How much is that one?"

The older lady looked at Elsa standing in the dress. "You do look very pretty in that dress. It's four hundred and fifty dollars, but I can lower it a little bit." She looked at Anna and smiled. "It'll cost four hundred."

Elsa smiled and Anna smiled back at her. She took her purse off her shoulder and reached in for her wallet. "We'll take it!"

Elsa took the dress off and put her street clothes back on. The older woman wrapped the dress in a protective film and hung it from a hanger. She checked them out and Anna paid. They left the dress shop thanking the older woman for the discount and for the help. As they were walking through the mall to leave Anna hung back while Elsa and Riley held hands walking a bit of a ways ahead of her. Riley looked up at Elsa, smiling. He had asked her a question. Elsa stopped and knelt down staring into Riley's eyes. She looked back at Anna and then brought her gaze back to Riley. Elsa held her hand up to Riley's ear and whispered something to him. Anna noticed this and furrowed her brow. Elsa stood up wiping her eyes and running her finger under her nose. _What did Riley ask and what did she tell him?_

Anna ran forward. "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

Riley looked up at Anna with a doleful look in his eyes. "On-Elsa says she's happy about her new dress."

Elsa briefly looked at Anna with a forced smile before lowering her head and looking down at the ground. Anna may have been a bad liar, but she always knew when Riley was lying and right now he was lying.

Elsa extended her hand and Riley took it. They walked off together again heading towards the exit. _Does she not really like the dress? Does she not really want to go to the dance with me tonight?_ Anna wasn't sure what was going on. Her jaw trembled as she lowered her head and followed behind them.

They left the mall and returned Riley home. They went to their house across the street and prepared for their evening. Anna showered again and brushed her teeth for the third time that day. _I have to make sure I look especially pretty for Elsa tonight! She's going to be radiating beauty and she's all mine!_ Anna smiled at her reflection as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

_Now, time to do something with my hair!_ She braided it and put it in pigtails. She looked very pretty. _Hmm... I know Elsa likes my pigtails, but I feel like I can do better!_ She undid her pigtails and threw her hair up in a bun. _No._ She undid the bun and put her hair back in a ponytail. _The Beth look._ She sneered. _No!_ She let her hair fall down covering her shoulders and outlining her face. _I like it, but it's too in the way of everything._ She braided it and put it in pigtails. _Perfect!_ She smiled chuckling at herself realizing she should have just kept the braided pigtail look all along.

Anna stepped out of the bathroom and headed for her room. She was in a black, lacy push-up bra and a matching pair of panties. Elsa opened her bedroom door so she could take a shower. "Oh," she squeaked in surprise. Her face went crimson. She quickly averted her eyes. "I saw nothing!"

Anna stood in the hallway and grinned at her sister. _You can look, I don't mind._ "Do you like the matching bra and panty set," Anna teased. Elsa nodded her head not saying a word. "Well, how can you know if you don't look at me?"

Anna purposely wanted the question to feel awkward. She _wanted_ her sister to see her like this. _Come on, Elsa, just look at me. _Elsa slowly brought her head up to look at Anna. Her breathing shook as her eyes went wide. Her face couldn't get any redder. _That's the look I was looking for_. Anna smirked. "I'm just joking, I just wanted to see your expression." Anna walked off to her bedroom and closed the door. She brought her hands up to her mouth and giggled mischievously. _Try getting that out of your mind tonight._

Anna fiddled around in her room for a bit before finally putting on the dress. She looked down at it and marveled at its beauty. _I still can't believe Elsa bought this for me for my birthday. She's so awesome and wonderful and kind and beautiful!_ _If she weren't my sister I would totally be putting the moves on her right now. Oh, yeah, as if letting her see me almost completely naked isn't putting enough moves on her. I saw that face! She hasn't warranted the new nickname of tomato face for nothing. Maybe if I just pretend to trip tonight while we're dancing and my lips happen to _accidentally_ fall on to hers, I wonder how she would react? I am a bit clumsy after all. _Anna noticed she was beaming with intrigue at the thought of kissing her own sister. _Can I kiss Elsa?_

There was a knock at her bedroom door. Anna lost her thought. "Yes," she answered.

"May I come in," Elsa asked.

Anna beamed again. "Of course!"

Elsa stepped in wearing her dress with her long braid draped over her left shoulder. Anna looked at her sister. _My God, she's still just as beautiful! Forget Queen, she's a goddess in a mortal's body. _"E-Elsa," Anna stammered, "you l-look," she inhaled a deep breath, "_gorgeous_!"

Elsa blushed. "You look gorgeous, too, Anna," she smiled not shying away with her blush. Elsa reached forward and stroked a pigtail. "I love your hair." Anna felt giddy inside. She wanted to explode with happiness. _She thinks I'm gorgeous! She likes it. She likes me!_ She settled on the thought. _I hope she likes me._ Elsa extended her arm. "Let's go to this dance!" Anna put her hand in Elsa's and together they left for the dance.

* * *

On their way to the dance they stopped through a drive-thru fast food restaurant. They each grabbed something that wouldn't leave a mess. They drove off and ate their meals. They arrived at the dance and got out of the car. They walked arm-in-arm into the building. It was loud with music and dimly lit. They found an empty table and sat down.

"I think I'm the oldest person in here," Elsa shouted over the music.

"You probably are," Anna shouted back to her. "This is supposed to be a party for my Senior class, but I don't care. I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to take you out. I mean, look at you. Who _wouldn't_ want to take you out?"

Anna was pretty sure Elsa had blushed but she couldn't really tell because of the lack of light. Elsa put her hand on Anna's. "Thank you," she shouted, sincerely.

"Would you like to dance," Anna asked motioning to the dance floor.

Elsa giggled. "I can't dance. I don't know how."

Anna stood up and pulled her sister up with her. "Oh, come on!" She smirked. She dragged Elsa to the dance floor. "Just move your body!" Anna started moving her hips and stepping to one side and back to the other side. "This is it. You don't have to dance like a professional. Just move your body."

Elsa giggled at her sister's awkward dancing. She gathered up her courage and started mimicking Anna's motions. "Am I doing it right?"

Anna watched her sister dance. She brought her eyes to her sister's icy blues and smiled. "You're doing wonderful!"

Elsa beamed.

They danced with each other for several songs. Many people, both male and female, came up to Elsa and marveled at her beauty. Anna couldn't help but gleam at her sister's positive responses from everyone. Finally a slow song came on. Anna's eyes grew wide. "Oh," she squealed. "We _have_ to dance together! This is a couple's song. Give me your hand!"

Elsa extended her hand. Anna took it and put it around her waist. She took her own hand and put it around Elsa's waist. Anna took her other hand and locked fingers with Elsa's other free hand. She extended their arms out a bit, bending at the elbow. Anna brought her mouth close to Elsa's hear. "Now dance with me," she whispered.

They danced together slowly and peacefully as the song played. Anna felt like nothing could go wrong. She felt at total bliss with the world. She loved being with Elsa and this moment nearly matched their moment at the lake. She brought her head forward and rested it on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa gently rested her cheek against Anna's head. They continued to dance as the song played. _God, I never want this moment to end._

Sadly, the moment came to an end when the song came to its end.

"That was wonderful," whispered Elsa. The music had cut out once the song ended so Anna could hear her sister's whisper.

"You're wonderful," Anna whispered to Elsa.

Elsa kissed Anna on the top of her head. "So are you." Anna smiled, her cheek still resting on Elsa's shoulder. She parted her face away from Elsa's body and they went back to their table.

Anna sat down. Elsa pulled out the chair directly across from her sister and sat down. Anna stared in to Elsa's eyes. _Is there any way for us to work? How can we be together, romantically? How can I spend the rest of my life with you?_ _Hell, even Riley likes you!_ She suddenly remembered the conversation Elsa had with Riley at the mall. What had Elsa told Riley? What had made her so upset? Anna wanted to know. "Elsa," Anna brought her hand to her sister's, "what did you tell Riley earlier at the mall? Do you not like the dress? Did you really not want to come to the dance? I mean, if you didn't want to come you didn't have to co-"

"I wanted to come," Elsa interjected. She turned her hand over so she could grasp Anna's hand in her own. "And, I love my dress! It's beautiful!"

Anna's eyes filled with hurt and wonder. "Then what made you cry? And what did you tell Riley that made him lie to me?"

"I-" Elsa stopped herself. She took in a deep breath. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me!" Anna clutched her sister's hand as tightly as she could. "I want to know what you're feeling. I want to know why you cry. I want to be there to help you like you were there to help me. I love you, Elsa!"

"It's-" Elsa paused. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It's complicated and plus there's," she lowered her eyes, "Ariel." She showed absolutely no positivity in her voice when she said the red head's name.

_Ariel. Your girlfriend. _Anna's jaw trembled. She didn't want to be reminded of Ariel. She knew well enough that what she felt towards Ariel was jealousy. Sure, at first she was ecstatic that her sister had a girlfriend. Anna even thought Ariel was beautiful. But now? Anna's feelings had changed since that night she met Ariel on Skype. _I want my sister. I don't want anyone else to have her. I want her to be mine forever._ Anna brought her hand up to her lips. She could feel her jaw trembling against her hand. "Excuse me," Anna sighed, getting up to go to the restroom.

Elsa did her best to hold on to Anna's hand, but the red head was too determined to walk away. She ripped it from Elsa's grasp. Elsa's head sunk as her shoulders rose in despair. Anna walked in to the bathroom. It was empty. She stared at herself in the mirror. _I'm the girl who should be with Elsa! Why did we have to be sisters? I love her! I want to be with her! And, Ariel_, she sneered at the thought of the red head. _No!_ Anna shook her head. _I can't blame Ariel. Ariel won Elsa's heart fair and square. She did nothing wrong. I'm the jealous one. _Her face filled with sadness. She let her head fall to her hand. "I love you, Elsa," she whimpered.

Anna sniffled and did her best to collect herself. She turned on the sink and splashed water in her face. She turned off the water and dried her face. _I just need to go out there and enjoy what time I have with Elsa. It's Saturday. She leaves on Tuesday._ Anna felt her eyes starting to well with tears. She brought her hand back up to her lips. _Oh, God! I don't want her to leave. I don't want to be without her again. What will I do without her?_

Anna was on the verge of crying. She closed her eyes taking in a deep, calm breath. A tear carved its way down her cheek. She exhaled and rubbed the tears from her eyes. _Enjoy tonight. I just need to enjoy tonight. I'm the one who invited Elsa to this dance. I should be out there enjoying her presence instead of being in here whining over her._

Anna straightened her spine. She stood tall. She appeared confident. _For Elsa!_ She marched out of the bathroom. _I'm going to go out there, grab Elsa's hand and dance with her until we can't dance anymore._ The thought brought a smile to her face. She turned the corner to see Elsa still sitting at the table. There was another person sitting at the table with her. A girl with brunette hair put up in a ponytail. Anna's eyes widened with anger when she saw the woman's face.

_Beth!_

Anna wasted no time. She clenched her teeth and charged over to the table she and Elsa were sitting at. Without even saying a word or thinking of her actions, Anna grabbed Beth from her chair and pushed her away with ferocity. Beth stumbled backward. She stepped wrong and the heel on her left high heel shoe broke causing her to fall to the ground. Anna knelt before Beth, index finger in the brunette's face and jaw clenched in anger. "Stay away from my sister," she bellowed. She let her animosity for Beth show.

Anna hadn't thought about her actions. She just did them. The music was still playing, but everyone was quiet. They all stared at Anna and Beth. Beth sneered at Anna. Her eyes were filled with hatred. Anna stood up and grabbed Elsa by the arm. The blonde shot up out of her seat. "Let's go," Anna shouted, angrily. "I'm done with this dance!"

Beth took off both shoes. "You're such a bitch!"

Elsa stopped walking with Anna. She pulled away from the red head and turned to Beth. She walked back to the brunette and extended her hand. Beth smiled, taking this as an act of Elsa siding with her instead of her own sister. Anna watched in shock. _What?! Elsa, no! _

Elsa smiled as Beth stood to her feet. She returned the blonde's smile, "Thank you, Els-"

Elsa's opened hand smacked hard across Beth's mouth. The sound of the slap could be heard over the loud music. The brunette fell back to the floor holding her very red cheek. Her eyes were watery and tears ran from them as she clenched them shut. _Holy shit_, Anna thought in shock.

Elsa knelt before Beth. "You're very pretty, Beth, but no one calls my sister a bitch. And I mean no one!" Elsa scowled at the brunette. She stood up and walked towards Anna, evolving her scowl in to a smile at her sister. She hooked her arm around Anna's and grinned at the red head. "Now let's get out here."

Anna could do nothing but smile. _Okay, I'm definitely in love with my sister!_

Elsa and Anna left the dance. They drove off and they laughed as they decided what to do for the rest of the night. "Well," Anna suggested, "we could still go on a date?" She bit her lower lip nervously.

"I'd like that," Elsa smiled.

Anna beamed.

Together they went to IHOP. They walked in still in their gowns. The host greeting them whistled. "You two ladies look very lovely tonight. You must be going somewhere special?"

Anna and Elsa both blushed. "Actually, we just left a dance," giggled Elsa.

"Needless to say, it was less fun than we had expected," Anna added. She pointed her thumb to Elsa, "She got a really beautiful dress out of it, though." Anna gazed in to Elsa's eyes. Elsa gazed right back at her. _That desire to kiss you still lingers in my heart._

The host smiled at the sisters. "Would you like a table or a booth?"

"Booth," they replied in unison.

The host picked up two menus and led them to an empty booth. Anna and Elsa got in. They stared at the menu and they both chose to do breakfast with chocolate milk to drink. Anna ordered chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon while Elsa ordered French toast with scrambled eggs and sausage links.

The sisters talked and laughed and enjoyed each other's company. When their food came they ate up. Elsa cut a piece of French toast with her fork. She stuck it with the utensil and offered it to Anna, romantically. Anna grinned and put her lips around the piece of food. Elsa pulled the fork from her mouth slowly returning her sister's grin. Anna savored the sweet, delicious taste.

Anna decided to do the same for Elsa. She cut off a piece of her chocolate chip pancake. She made sure to get a piece with a lot of chocolate in it. She jabbed it with her fork and offered it to her sister just as Elsa had offered her the French toast. Elsa opened her mouth and took her sister's offering. It felt slightly erotic. Anna felt a warmth grow between her legs. She loved it!

Elsa kicked her leg forward brushing it against Anna's leg. Anna perked up. She gently brought her leg up and brushed it against her sister's as well. Her foot went slowly up the skirt of Elsa's gown and it stopped just short of Elsa's knee. She grinned devilishly. _I better not push my luck_. She brought her leg back down and took a drink of chocolate milk to calm herself.

Their waiter came over when they were finished eating and handed Elsa the check. "No, no, no," Anna said, reaching for the check. "I'm paying for this."

Elsa pulled the check away from Anna's wanting hand. A flush rose from her neck and settled in her cheeks. "We have to leave a handsome tip for our waiter!" She gave the check to Anna. "Read it."

Anna read the check. At the bottom, the waiter had written, 'You two are a beautiful couple!' Anna's mouth hung open. _A couple? A romantic couple? This is what I want. I want Elsa to be my girlfriend. I want Elsa to be my life. I want Elsa to be my one true love._ "I'm leaving him what money I have left as a tip!"

Elsa laughed. "So, that's what, like a three dollar tip?"

"Shut up," Anna teased. Elsa stuck her tongue out at her sister. Anna shook her head grinning in delight. _You're too cute, Elsa._ Anna paid and left a tip of forty-three dollars.

Anna and Elsa went home. It was nearly midnight. They spent a longer time sitting at IHOP than they had being at the dance, but it was well worth it. When they got home Anna led Elsa upstairs. They stopped and held each other at Anna's bedroom door. "I had a lot of fun, tonight," Anna whispered lovingly to Elsa. She ran the tip of her sister's braid through her fingers.

A loose strand of red hair fell from Anna's head. Elsa tucked it behind her ear. "I had fun, too," she whispered to Anna.

Their faces were very close to each other. Anna could feel her sister's breath against her lips. _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God! I need to just kiss her right now! Kiss her! Kiss her! KISS HER!_ Anna couldn't move her head. She felt paralyzed. _No. No! _Elsa gently brought her hand up Anna's arm then to her shoulder and finally let it rest against her very warm cheek. _Kiss me, Elsa! Just kiss me!_

Elsa's breathing started to shake. Anna could feel it against her lips. She could feel her sister's nervousness. _No. No. Don't pull away!_ Elsa pulled her head away. _No! NO! _Her sister's hand left her cheek as Elsa turned to walk towards her room in silence. _No, come back, Elsa! Come back! _Elsa brought her hand up to her lips as she closed the door. The sound of a click signaled that her door was locked. Anna's eyes widened. _I was so close. I was so, so close!_

Anna could finally move again. Her heart fluttered in her chest. _I missed my opportunity. I missed my shot at showing Elsa just how much I really love her. _She ran her fingers along her lonely lips. Her eyes narrowed dolefully. She opened her bedroom door and stumbled in, shocked she could miss such an opportunity. She closed the door and locked it not coming out for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 13

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Elsa brought her hands up to her lips. Her breathing shook as she felt a nervousness rip through her body. She extended her hand and closed her bedroom door leaving her sister in the hallway, alone. With the sound of a click, the door was locked.

_I was so close. I was right there next to her lips. Why didn't I do it? Why didn't I just kiss Anna? God knows I want to so badly. _Elsa ran her fingers along her lonely lips. _To feel her soft, luscious lips against mine is what I want. It's what I need. It's what I desire. I love my Anna._

Elsa buried her face in her hands. She fell down on her bed letting out the quiet sounds of whimpering. _Why must I be so afraid? What's there to be afraid of? Even if Anna hates me afterwards for kissing her I'll still be in the same place I'm at right now. Either I'll never truly know if she loves me the way I love her or she'll hate me for the rest of my life and right now both of those outcomes inflict the same emotions in my heart: sadness, misery, despondency,_ Elsa's jaw trembled as her sinuses began to burn with the need to cry, _depression_.

Elsa curled up in the fetus position keeping her hands over her wet eyes. _No one else makes me feel the way I feel like Anna does. No one else can make me love them like Anna does. And, now I've only got three days left to spend with her. How will I ever be able to look her in the eyes if I can't gather the courage to just show her how much I love her? I know we're sisters, but_, Elsa wiped her hands from her face leaving tears to smear down her cheeks, _I love her so much! And now I just walked away from her after everything she's done for me today. I just left her!_

Elsa reached forward grabbing the pillow Anna always sleeps with when she sleeps with Elsa. Its lavender scent was tainted with the scent of her sister: peaches and mango. She clutched the pillow tightly to her chest. Her sister's aroma filled her nostrils. _Oh, God! How will I be able to go back to college? I don't want to leave Anna. I don't want to be without her. _An image of Ariel popped up in her head. _And there's Ariel! Do I still love Ariel? Did I _ever_ love Ariel?_

Elsa wanted to bury her face in the pillow and forget about everything! She whimpered again. _Except Anna. I don't want to forget about her. Ever. Her gorgeous smile. Her beautiful freckles. That red hair. Her toned body. Her beautiful breasts and her nice ass. _She pictured Anna from earlier in the day when Anna had Elsa look at her in just the black, lacy bra and the matching pair of panties. A warmth found its way to Elsa's core. She tightly brought her thighs together.

_I want to kiss Anna, but I want to do so much more for her! I want to _love_ Anna! I want to press my lips against hers. I want to kiss her with a fiery passion. I want to run my hands up her smooth hips and gently tease her breasts until her nipples are erect in my hands. I want to slowly remove her clothes and watch her gradually become naked as I plant kisses of seduction all over her skin. I want Anna to writhe in pleasure as I explore every inch of her body. I don't want to fuck my Anna. I want to make love to her!_

Elsa's core was burning with want and desire. She could feel the wetness dampening her panties. She tried her best to suppress the feelings. She tried her best to resist them but she couldn't any longer. Elsa pulled up the skirt of her gown. She removed the straps from her shoulders and pulled the bodice down below her breasts. Her nipples were clearly erect poking through her bra. She wasted no time in massaging her vulva through her wet panties.

As she massaged herself she felt a shiver of ecstasy shoot up and down her spine. She groaned and she moaned. Her panties only became damper with each stroke. She brought her other hand up to her breasts and squeezed them through her bra. "Mmmmm," she moaned as she writhed on her bed. _Oh, Anna._ Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as the pleasure built up in her.

Elsa brought her hand that was rubbing her pulsing core up to her lips and kissed it. She licked her lips tasting her own juices. "Oh, Anna," she moaned to her hand. "Get back down there." Her hand trailed down her torso and reached her panties. She gently startled massaging herself again. She kept squeezing her breasts with her other hand.

Elsa, while massaging her pulsing core, took her middle finger and her ring finger and pushed them hard against her vulva. Her shoulders lifted off of her bed as a shot of pure, sex-driven pleasure shot up her spine. She let out a louder moan as the shiver reached her brain. "My God, Anna," she groaned, gritting her teeth.

Elsa ripped her hand away from her breasts and slipped it down to her panties. She brought her hips up off the bed and pulled her panties down to her knees. Strings of her pleasure connected her wet sex to her wet panties. She ran her fingers between her very excited core and her panties ripping the strings of pleasure from her. The juices coated her fingers. She sat up and unclasped her bra. She threw it across the room. She kept her blue gown around her torso. Anna had bought it for her so she felt as if a part of Anna was with her as long as she wore it.

The blonde didn't hesitate to enter herself. She stuck her index finger and her middle finger in her wet, wanting opening. She let out a very audible moan as her fingers went inside her. She started thrusting her wrist back and forth pushing her fingers in and out. She moved her hips at the same rhythm. She brought her other hand back up to her breasts and started squeezing them again, playing with her nipples in the process. They stood erect like little, pink top hats.

As Elsa pushed her fingers in and out of her vagina with her hips gyrating at the same motion, her palm of her hand would hit her clitoris. It sent jolts of pure ecstasy up her spine with every touch against her clitoris. She could barely keep her eyes open due to all the pleasure coursing through her body. Her heart beat rapidly and her breathing quickened. "Mmmmm, Anna," she groaned.

Elsa brought her hand that was massaging her breasts up to her lips. She wetted her fingers with her tongue and went back to rolling her nipples between her fingers. The combination of saliva and gentle massaging on her nipples caused her to shiver in delight. A smile broke out on her face and she let out another loud, audible moan. Her other hand continued its work with her very wet vagina.

Elsa's fingers were coated in her own pleasure. She stopped thrusting her wrist in and out of her core and focused on keeping her fingers inside her. She worked her fingers against her vaginal wall doing a 'come here' motion with her fingers. As they pressed and ran her fingers across the upper cavity of her vaginal wall, Elsa felt an immense pleasure building up inside of her. Her hips started bucking forward with each jolt of pleasure hitting her brain. She didn't stop. She _couldn't_ stop!

She used her abdominal muscles to pull her back up off the bed as she groaned loudly. She threw her back down against her mattress as she continued her onslaught with her fingers. She kept rolling her nipples between her fingers and licking them to wet them whenever they became dry. She continually kept both her vagina and her nipples wet.

_Oh. My. God!_ Juices were leaking out all around her fingers and dampening the sheets where she lay. She pulled her fingers out of her wet opening and focused completely on her clitoris. Her fingers were slimy with pleasure as she massaged them over her erect clit. The thought of Anna walking in to her room right now excited her. If her sister could see her doing such a deed she was sure she wouldn't be able to turn away. _Hell, she can even join! _And at the thought of her sister joining her to reach her climax, she couldn't keep her pleasure in any longer. Elsa raised her hips up off the bed as a creamy, white fluid leaked out of her vaginal opening. She screamed Anna's name in the process of releasing her orgasm not caring whether the red hair would hear her or not.

Elsa's hips landed back on her bed and she rolled over on her side giggling with pleasure. Her whole body shivered as she basked in her afterglow. Her hand was still between her thighs. She gently pulled it out from between her legs and stared at it. They were coated with her own clear, sticky pleasure. She smiled at her hand. "You did an _excellent_ job, Anna," she giggled to her hand. A devilish grin graced her lips.

Her nipples were still erect and she casually still rubbed them between her fingers. Her nipples were very sensitive, but they were most sensitive when Elsa was feeling aroused. They were slowly starting to soften even as she played with them. She felt a dreariness wash over her body. All she wanted to do now was sleep. _I should shower, though._

Elsa lay in bed for another ten minutes not moving. She finally gathered her strength and stood up. The skirt of her gown fell down to her feet covering her exposed core. She pushed the bodice down below her hips until the whole gown fell to the floor. She stepped over it and walked to the door completely naked. She turned the doorknob. It was locked. _Oh, yeah, I did lock it. Well, I guess my fantasy about Anna walking in on me was literally only ever going to be a fantasy._ She sighed as she unlocked the door and opened it.

Elsa walked in the hall naked. For once she didn't care. _If Anna sees me like this then that's all the better for me. I hope she dreams of me tonight. I have a feeling I'll be dreaming of her tonight._ Elsa smirked, biting her lower lip.

She walked towards Anna's bedroom door. She stopped and put her ear up to the door. Her eyes widened as a huge grin graced her lips. Just on the other side of the door were sounds of women moaning and Anna moaning with them. Anna was masturbating just as Elsa had masturbated! _Get it, Anna! I hope you're fantasizing about me in there. Oh the things I would do to you. You wouldn't be able to walk the next day; your legs would be jello!_ Elsa grinned devilishly. She continued on to the bathroom.

Elsa took a shower and brushed her hair. She brushed her teeth and admired her body in the mirror. _"You need to kiss Anna before you leave on Tuesday,"_ her reflection told her. _"You need to let her know how you feel. You deserve to be happy and so does she."_

Elsa stared at her reflection knowing it was just her mind causing it to have a personality of its own. _As much as I love Anna, I just don't know if she loves me the same way. _Her reflection furrowed her brow at her. _"Are you fucking stupid?! Have you not seen the way Anna looks at you and teases you and always wants to be with you? She even says it, 'I love you, Elsa.' That's more than you've done! You need to kiss her and let her know you love her! You have less than three days left now."_

Elsa swallowed a lump in her throat. It was past midnight which would technically make this Sunday. She leaves on Tuesday. _But if I kiss her then leave and she has feelings for me how will I ever get through being away from her? Hell, how will _she_ get through being without me?! It's bad enough I have to suffer through this. I shouldn't drag Anna down this route of misery, too._

Her reflection smacked the opposite side of the mirror on which Elsa stood. _"If I weren't trapped behind the piece of glass and just a figment of your imagination I would reach through here and smack you like you smacked Beth! Can't you see? Anna is already miserable! She wants to be with you! She knows you're leaving, but she still wants to be with you."_ Her reflection lowered its hand from the opposite side of the mirror. It brought its lips up in a smile. _"Anna is willing to live with your absence as long as long you're willing to show her that you love her. All you have to do is,"_ her reflection blew a kiss to Elsa, _"show her."_

Elsa stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. It mimicked her every movement. The _other _Elsa had disappeared. She turned on the sink and cupped water in her hands. She splashed it in her face. She grabbed a towel and dried herself. _All I have to do is show her?_

Elsa walked off to her room still naked. Anna never came out of her room. When she walked past her sister's door she noticed there were no noises coming from the other side of her sister's door. She must have been asleep? Elsa yawned thinking sleep sounded very good right now. She continued on to her room and closed the door behind her. She didn't lock it _just in case_ Anna decided to join her tonight in her bed. She took the sheet that was still damp from her foray in to masturbation earlier and through it from her bed. She curled up under the blankets and turned off the lights. Elsa fell asleep.

* * *

Elsa woke up alone in her bed. Anna never joined during the night. She felt slightly saddened by it. She threw the blankets off of her. She was still nude. She never put on clothes after her shower before she had went to bed. She hopped out of bed and went to her closet. She grabbed a white bra and a white pair of panties. She put them on and put on a white t-shirt with a pair of skinny, denim jeans. She didn't do anything with her blonde hair. She let it stay down around her shoulders and rest down her back.

She checked her phone. She had two text messages. The first was from Ariel, 'Hi, my beautiful blonde, how are you this morning?' The other text was from Anna, "Good morning!' Anna's text had a smiley face after it. _She seems chipper._ Elsa smiled. She responded to Anna's text.

'Good morning to you, too, my lovely red haired sister.' She followed it with a smiley face. She knew she was going to have to answer Ariel's text because she was just two and a half days away from having to see her face-to-face again. 'Good morning, Ariel. How are you?'

Elsa's phone buzzed in her hands. Anna had replied. Elsa smiled goofily. 'I want to do something with you today!' _Oh! I wonder what she wants to do?_

Elsa responded. 'What would you like to do?'

Elsa's phone buzzed. 'I'm happy we get to see each other in just a few days!' It was a response from Ariel. Elsa's goofy smile slightly diminished from her face. She sighed.

'Yeah, me too,' she lied.

Her phone buzzed. 'It's a surprise!' It was Anna. Elsa smiled goofily again. 'I'm going to need to drive your car, though, if it's all right?'

'It's fine. I'm excited!' Elsa followed the text with a smiley face.

Ariel responded. 'What should we do when we finally get to see each other again?'

Elsa sighed. _I don't know! Dinner, I guess? I'm trying to talk to Anna!_ 'Dinner?' Elsa suggested.

'I'm excited, too,' Anna replied with a picture. The picture was Anna giving Elsa a huge smile showing off all of her perfectly, white teeth. Elsa giggled at the image.

'Riley was right. You are funny.' Elsa sent her own picture to Anna. She had a strand of blonde hair wrapped around her index finger. She gave a smug look and tried her best to appear seductive, but not noticeably seductive. She wanted to see her sister's reaction. She sent the picture with the text.

Her phone buzzed again. It was Ariel. _Can't I just text Anna in peace, please?_ 'That sounds wonderful my beautiful, blonde girlfriend.' She sent a winking smiley face. 'We should try getting on Skype tonight?'

Elsa sent a quick reply. 'Sure.' _Okay, so I guess I'm doing Skype some time tonight? Hopefully that's the last of Ariel's texts._

Elsa's phone buzzed. It was Anna. _Yay!_ A smile graced her lips. 'I can't tell if you're trying to be seductive or if you're just being a creeper?' She followed the text with a colon, hyphen and an uppercase letter 'P' signaling a face sticking its tongue out.

Elsa just laughed. _Well, I was trying to be seductive in hopes that you would send a seductive picture back to me, but oh well._ 'Shut up, Anna.' She followed the text with the same emoticon Anna just sent showing that she was teasing. _I love you, Anna_.

Elsa put her phone in her pocket and walked out of her room. She went downstairs. It was Sunday so her father was home. He was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Her mother was sitting at the table messing with her phone. "Good morning, mom and dad," Elsa greeted them.

"Morning," they replied in unison.

"How are you today," Elsa mother asked.

Elsa's stomach growled. She put her hand over it. "Hungry, I guess?" She grabbed a bowl and grabbed Anna's box of Cocoa Pebbles. She put the cereal in the bowl, covered it in milk and sat down at the table next to her mother.

Isabelle put her phone down. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Did you and your sister have fun last night?"

Elsa thought of everything they did together: picked up Riley, went to the mall, dress shopping, slow danced, put Beth in her place, went on a date to IHOP and then finished the night off with almost a kiss. With the exception of _not_ kissing Anna, Elsa had a really good time with her sister. "We had a wonderful time last night," Elsa beamed.

"Good," her mother smiled. "When did you two get home?"

Elsa thought about it for a moment. "I think it was close to midnight? I know it wasn't _after_ midnight."

Her father kept his nose in the newspaper. Her mother nodded. "I think Anna has been enjoying her time off the curfew?"

Elsa chewed the cereal in her mouth and swallowed. "By the way," Elsa wanted to try and get her sister off the curfew rule, "I'm leaving on Tuesday and since you now know I'm safe can you please lift this curfew rule? Anna hates it and it's not fair to her social life."

Her father lowered the paper revealing his eyes. He looked at Elsa. "We just want your sister to be safe," he stated.

"I know," Elsa said, "but she's nineteen now. She's going to be a Senior. She knows to stay away from dickheads like Hans-"

"Hey," her father interjected, giving her an agitated look, "don't say words like in front of your mother." He brought the paper back up over his eyes, "Even if I do agree with you."

Her parents still never knew the truth about what Hans tried to do to Anna. Anna trusted Elsa to not tell them and she was going to keep the secret with her until the day she died. All they knew was that Hans broke her heart. It was enough to warrant him the title: dickhead which Elsa found especially funny since Anna fractured his penis.

Elsa looked at her mom. "So, will you lift the curfew rule, please? Let Anna have one year where she can be free. She knows how to take care of herself. She's not a little girl anymore."

Isabelle pursed her lips. She almost looked as if she was conflicted about her answer but she nodded her head. "All right, we'll lift the curfew. However," she pointed her index finger in Elsa's face, "if anything, and I mean _anything_, bad happens to her then we're putting it back on!"

Elsa smiled. She put her hand on her mother's shoulder comfortingly. "Nothing bad will happen to Anna. She's a feisty nineteen year old. She'll kick anyone's ass!"

Her father lowered his paper giving her the same agitated stare from earlier. Elsa put her hand over her lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Elsa ate her cereal and drank the milk. She put the empty bowl in the sink and went back upstairs. As she passed Anna's door, the door opened and Anna reached out grabbing Elsa by the arm and pulling her into her room.

"Uh, hi, Anna," Elsa shifted her eyes nervously.

Anna smiled mischievously at Elsa. "Hi!"

_She seems really chipper. Like, _really_ chipper, I wonder why?_ "I liked your picture message. You looked very pretty."

Anna bit her lower lip. Her cheeks went pink with a blush. "Thank you. With the exception of looking like a creeper you looked very pretty, too."

Elsa giggled. _This girl is wonderful._ "So, why did you pull me in here?"

Anna suddenly seemed nervous. She shifted her eyes and giggled looking down at the floor. "Oh, you know, just to talk."

Anna was silent.

Elsa pursed her lips. She stared at Anna waiting for her to talk about something and when she didn't Elsa asked, "Talk about what?"

Anna rolled her hands together. "A-anything? I mean, I-I know you're leaving in a few days and I-I-I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

_Aw. I don't want to go either, Anna, but I have to go back to school._ Elsa hugged Anna. "I won't leave you without saying goodbye this time," she whispered in a calm, comforting voice. "I promise." She ran her hand in circles along Anna's back.

Anna didn't say anything. She just nuzzled her chin between Elsa's shoulder and her neck. The nuzzling feeling sent a shiver down Elsa's spine. _Oh! _Anna grinned wickedly. She did it again. Elsa shivered. _That feels so good._ Anna nuzzled her chin one more time. _Oh, that feels great._ This time Elsa moaned. Her eyes widened. _Shit!_

Anna pulled away from the hug. "You like it when I do that," she had seduction in her voice and in her eyes. Elsa could see it clear as day. _Oh, God, yes!_ Elsa just nodded. Anna motioned to her bed. "Lie down, chest on the mattress."

_What? _"What," Elsa narrowed her eyes quizzically.

Anna ran her hand over her sheets straightening them out. "Lay down. I want to give you a massage."

_Anna, I don't think I can take getting a massage from you. I know exactly what will happen!_ Elsa envisioned rolling over with Anna on her back and stripping her shirt from her sister. She'd sit up and lick her sister's erect nipples while putting a hand down her pants. Elsa felt a tingling in her core. She did her best to clench her thighs shut. _Must resist the urge! Conceal, don't feel!_ "I don't think that's a good idea," said Elsa, nervously.

"Oh," Anna grabbed Elsa's hand, "what's the worst that can happen? I get you horny?"

Elsa stared at Anna expressionless. _That's exactly what will happen!_

"I'm joking," Anna teased. "Come on, just lay down. This goes with your surprise tonight." Anna smiled endearingly at Elsa.

Elsa sighed. She crawled on to Anna's bed and put her chest against the mattress. Anna crawled on the back of her and cracked her fingers. She gently put her hands on Elsa's shoulders. She squeezed them lightly around her neck. Elsa enjoyed the touch of her sister. _Oh, Anna,_ she moaned in her thought. _Keep touching me, please._

Anna kept massaging her sister's shoulders. She released some of Elsa's tension in and around her neck. "Your muscles are so tight," Anna whispered.

Elsa moaned out loud. Anna grinned goofily. Elsa didn't care at this point. It felt too good. "I know," Elsa whispered in pleasure, "I don't know why I'm so tense. I masturbated last night and it was _wonderful_."

Anna's face filled with crimson. She couldn't think of anything to say so she kept massaging her sister. She moved from her shoulders down her back. She balled up her fist and ran them in tiny circled around her back. Elsa moaned again. "Right there, Anna. God, that feels so good."

Anna's face continued to stay red. She wasn't sure whether she was giving Elsa a massage or an orgasm. _God, just touch me, Anna! Just spread my legs and take me._ Elsa could feel her panties growing warm with a dampness. She wanted so badly to touch herself, or better yet have Anna touch her, but at the same time she didn't want to move.

Anna kept going further and further down her sister's back. She finally reached her hips and she unballed her hand. Anna ran her fingers around the side of her sister. When her hands rested around Elsa's hips she started squeezing. Elsa jerked. _That tickles!_ Anna bit her lower lip and did it again. Elsa chuckled. "Cut it out, that tickles."

Anna did it again, but this time she kept doing it. Elsa jerked at her sister's continuing touch and started laughing. She squirmed underneath Anna. "You rotten girl," she shouted in a playful voice. "You just wanted to massage me so you could tickle me?"

"It worked didn't it," Anna laughed.

Elsa flipped over and grabbed Anna. She brought her sister down on top of her. Their faces were mere inches apart. _Kiss her. Kiss her!_ Elsa wanted so badly to kiss Anna, but she didn't. She tossed Anna off of her and stood up. "The massage was wonderful, but the tickling," she paused as she grinned, "that was clever!"

Anna winked at Elsa. "I know how to work you."

Elsa felt as if Anna was trying to imply a hidden meaning with that. She narrowed her eyes at Anna. She realized her panties were still wet. _Shit, I have to go!_ "Bye," Elsa said, awkwardly as she left Anna's room. She raced back to her room and closed the door. "God that massage felt wonderful," she groaned.

She still felt a warmth in her core. _Resist, _she told herself. _Resist!_ She took in a deep breath and calmed herself. The feeling in her core subsided. She took off her pants and removed her soiled panties. She put on a clean pair and put her pants back on. _I've got it bad for Anna!_ Elsa sat down on her bed and looked at her Playstation 3. I guess I can play that until it's time to go wherever Anna wants to take me? Elsa grabbed the controller and hit the Home button turning on the system. She turned on the TV and sat against her headboard.

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Anna opened Elsa's bedroom door. Elsa was sitting against her headboard playing _Mortal Kombat_. "Hi," Elsa greeted Anna. "Is it time to go?"

"Almost," said Anna. She started watching Elsa play her game. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mileena, the girl in the magenta," Elsa answered. "I'm kicking ass online, too!"

Anna sat down on the edge of Elsa's bed. "I should really finish _Dead Space_ before you leave. I think I'm on chapter ten?"

Elsa nodded her head staying focused on her game. "It only has twelve chapters. You're close to finishing it."

Anna perked up. "Then I should definitely finish it!"

"Not to spoil the game or anything, but if you take the first letter from each chapter title it spells out something," hinted Elsa.

Anna furrowed her brow. "Really? I haven't been paying attention to the chapter titles, though."

"Pull them up on your phone. Check it out." Elsa kept her eyes fixated on the TV. She beat her opponent. She smashed a few buttons with precise timing and performed Mileena's Fatality. "Watch this!"

Anna looked up at the TV. Mileena pulled out her sais and threw them into her opponent's chest. She strutted over to her opponent and caressed their face, letting out a soft moan as she did so. With ferocity she ripped her opponent's head from their shoulders, blood going everywhere, and lowered her veil from her face. Her sharp, Tarkatan teeth were exposed. She started eating her opponent's face. Anna looked horrified. "That's disgusting!"

Elsa laughed out loud. "You were just talking about playing _Dead Space_! I'm pretty sure _Dead Space_ is much more horrific than _Mortal Kombat_ is."

"Yeah, but Isaac doesn't have to eat anyone's face in _Dead Space_!"

Elsa widened her eyes. "Just wait until you play _Dead Space 2_ and you get killed by a Puker. Talk about a gross way to die."

Anna fiddled with phone. She read the first letter of each chapter title. "Nicole is dead." Anna gasped. "Isaac's girlfriend is dead?!"

"Surprise," Elsa chuckled.

"Damn," Anna said under her breath, "I was hoping they'd be together at the end."

"Happy endings aren't meant for everyone."

Anna perked up. "Well, are you ready to go?"

Elsa gave her sister a cute look. "I'm ready for my surprise!" Elsa handed her car keys to Anna.

Anna grinned. "I need to cover your eyes. Do you still have the blindfold you used for me when you took me to the lake?"

Elsa thought about it for a moment. "I think it's still in my car, actually?"

They got up and went downstairs. They waved good bye to their parents and they left. Anna got in the driver's side of the car and Elsa got in the passenger's side. "This feels weird. I don't I've _ever_ been in the passenger seat of my car?"

Anna giggled. "Do you trust me to drive? You have yet to experience my driving."

Elsa straightened her face. "Should I be worried?"

Anna chuckled. "I'm a great driver! I just don't drive often." She stuck her tongue out at Elsa, teasingly.

_I want that tongue in my mouth._ Elsa smiled. She looked in the backseat and found the blindfold. "Here it is!"

Anna took it from Elsa and wrapped it around her eyes. "Can you see anything?"

The blonde opened her eyes to see total darkness. "Nope, I can't see a thing."

Anna smiled. She grabbed Elsa's hand and held it tightly for a moment. "I hope you like my surprise," she whispered.

Elsa turned her neck so her face was facing Anna's. "I'm sure I will," she smiled.

Anna started the car and pulled out of the driveway. It had been a while but she immediately got used to being behind the wheel again. Anna drove off to her secret location.

After about fifteen minutes of driving Anna pulled in to a parking lot and found a space. She turned off the car. "Take off your blindfold."

Elsa ripped the blindfold from her face. Her mouth dropped as she marveled at the building before her. "The skating rink? You really brought me to the skating rink? But-but, Anna, you don't skate!"

She bit her lower lip. "Like I told you at the lake, just because I can't skate doesn't mean I won't skate."

Elsa threw her body to Anna's wrapping her arms around her sister. "You're so sweet, Anna!"

The redhead chuckled. "Well, let's go!"

The sisters got out of the car and Anna handed Elsa the keys. They walked together holding hands. Elsa opened the door letting Anna go in first. Anna grinned and went in.

As Anna walked in front of her, Elsa's eyes fell to Anna's rear. _She has such a nice ass! It's perfectly shaped and even looks good in a dress. I bet it's really pinchable, too!_ Elsa had the sudden urge to just reach out and pinch her sister's rear. She refrained from doing so, though.

The place was crowded with people of all different ages on the floor skating. Elsa couldn't help but smirk. _Anna, you're so adorable. How could you have done this for me? It's the one thing I've wanted to do all summer long and you're letting me do it... well, I guess kissing you is the other thing I've been wanting to do all summer long, as well._

They walked up to the counter where they buy skates. They got their sizes and they swapped their shoes for the skates. Elsa stood up in her skates with ease. Anna put both feet on the ground and attempted to stand. The wheels moved beneath her feet and she almost fell back. Elsa with quick reflexes caught Anna. The way she caught her appeared as if she were trying to dip her while dancing. The red head's cheeks filled with a blush. "Thank you," she said graciously.

Elsa smiled at her sister. "I won't let you fall. I've got you."

Anna bit her lower lip. Elsa brought her up to her feet and held on to her hand. "Maybe you should try walking out here in the carpeted lobby around the tables first that way if you feel like you're going to fall you can catch yourself."

Anna agreed. "Sounds like a plan." Her voice shook with nervousness.

"Just try taking steps first," Elsa directed. "Don't actually worry about skating."

Anna lifted her foot and stepped forward. She brought her other foot up and stepped forward. She did the same motion again and again and again without falling. "Elsa," Anna beamed, "I'm doing it!"

Elsa couldn't resist a smile. "You're doing wonderful, Anna! Keep it up!"

Anna took another step. She held on to a table while she turned around. She stepped her way back to Elsa. She grabbed her sister's shoulders gleefully. "I managed to walk in my skates!"

Elsa smiled, biting her lower lip. "You're doing a great job, Anna." _I still want to kiss you. You're doing this for me just so I don't have to come here alone. You truly are the best!_ Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna hugging her tightly. She took in her sister's peach and mango scent. _God, you smell so delicious!_

Anna looked out to the skating rink. "Should we try going out there?"

"Do you feel comfortable enough going out there?" Elsa tucked a strand of red hair behind Anna's ear. "We don't have to go out there yet if you don't feel comfortable enough."

Anna looked down at her skates. She hesitated with her answer but ultimately decided she was ready. "As long as you're holding my hand I think I'll be fine?"

Elsa smirked. "I'll hold your hand," she said with a touch of seduction in her voice.

Anna cocked an eyebrow. "Well, take me away then, my Queen."

Elsa grinned at Anna. _With much, much pleasure my gorgeous princess. _She winked at Anna. Anna's neck grew red with a flush as did her freckled cheeks. Elsa skated forward with her sister behind her. Anna did her best to keep up.

When Anna's skates left the carpeted flooring of the lobby and hit the polished wood flooring of the actual skating rink, she lost all traction below her feet. She fell but Elsa managed to hold on to her just enough so she didn't actually hit the floor. Anna's voice shook with even more nervousness than it had before. "This is going to take a long time to get used to."

Elsa chuckled pulling her sister up. "I promise I won't let go of you until you feel completely comfortable, okay?"

Anna smiled apprehensively. When she was back on her feet she stood still. She didn't want to move. Elsa stood with her. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'm fine with us just doing something else today. We don't have to skate." Elsa was doing her best to be comforting towards Anna.

"N-no, no." Anna inhaled a deep breath. "How can I learn to skate if I don't try?"

Elsa smiled wholeheartedly at Anna. _Can we seriously just be together forever? You're too sweet to me, Anna._ There was a rail that went all along the walls of the skating rink. Elsa motioned to the rail. "Maybe if you hold on to the rail you'll find it easier to practice?"

Anna slowly extended her arm not wanting to move her feet. She grabbed the rail and pulled herself closer to the wall, the tires on her skate guiding her there. "It feels so unnatural to move without moving my legs."

Elsa giggled. "That's what the wheels on the bottom of your shoes are there. You move one leg forward skating then bring your other leg forward to continue with the momentum." Elsa demonstrated it for Anna. She skated a little ways down the skating rink, turned around and came back towards Anna. "Just like this."

Elsa could tell Anna still looked uneasy. She had always known her sister to be fearless so to see so much apprehension in Anna's face felt really unsettling to Elsa. Anna spoke with nervousness. "H-how about y-you go skate for a little while and I'll s-stay right here and t-try to get used to this?"

Elsa grabbed her sister's hand. "I told you I'm not leaving your side and I swear I'll keep my promise. I'll stay right here all night long if I have to." Elsa brought her eyes to her sister's. The corners of her lips curved up. "Besides, all that I care about is being with you."

Anna's nervousness faded for a moment as a genuine smile graced her lips. "Oh, Elsa, I lo-" Anna's leg twitched and her skates moved from under her feet. She gripped the railing tightly as she nearly fell again.

Elsa reached out and grabbed Anna. She helped her stand up again. "You okay?"

Anna nodded her head. "I think so." She slowly gathered up her courage and pulled herself along using the rails. Her legs were locked but she was moving nonetheless. Elsa slowly trailed behind her.

"You're doing great, Anna. Just keep using the rails," she encouraged.

Anna made it down to the corner of the wall. Other people were skating past her. Elsa just kept her focus on her younger sister. She could see a slight smile forming on her sister's lips. _You're doing fine, Anna. You're doing fine._

Anna inhaled another deep breath as she moved back to where she and her sister had started. "Well, I at least moved in my skates."

Elsa hugged Anna, patting her on her back. "You're building up the courage you need to master those skates! Soon you'll be my fearless Anna once again."

Anna chuckled. "I'm still fearless! I'm just," she paused looking down at her skates, "nervous right now." Anna brought her gaze back to Elsa. She smiled genuinely. "Tell you what; I'm going to keep traveling up and down this wall using this rail so why don't you get out there and skate. Show me what you can do!"

"Are you sure," Elsa asked.

Anna nodded, "I'm positive. Go enjoy yourself! That's why I brought you here. I'll be fine."

Elsa beamed. "Okay! I'm going to keep an eye on you though. If you fall I'll be over right away to help you!"

Anna giggled. "I'll be fine. Now go skate!"

Elsa hugged Anna again. She turned around and thrust herself forward out in to the center of the skating rink. She joined the crowd of other people enjoying themselves. Elsa felt her long, blonde hair move in the wind as she thrust one leg in front of the other. Anna watched Elsa and marveled at her excellent grace.

Elsa felt free. She loved to skate even if she hadn't done it in a long time. It all naturally came back to her. She propelled herself faster and faster as she went in circles around the skating rink. She noticed as she was skating there was a younger guy, around Anna's age perhaps, who was keeping up with her. He had short brown hair, his complexion was a bit darker than Elsa's and he was a little heavier. "I'll race you around this rink," he challenged Elsa. "Three laps!"

Elsa looked at him as they both continued moving. "You're on," she grinned, narrowing her eyes for competition.

The younger guy squatted a bit and used his leg strength to get ahead of Elsa. Elsa bent her arms at her elbows and moved them back and forth as if she running while using her leg strength to catch up to him. They swerved around other people staying on their course.

One lap around and Elsa was in the lead. She grinned. _You won't beat me!_ The younger, heavier guy quickly caught up to the blonde. "I'll have you know I'm sort of a pro at skating," he said, acting arrogant yet charming at the same time. He almost came off as flirty.

"Perhaps," Elsa grinned, "but I'll have you know something about me. I don't lose!" She thrust her legs forward, gliding, and stayed ahead of the younger guy. She kept a smug grin strewn across her lips.

By the second lap Elsa was still ahead. Her competition managed to catch up to her and zoom past her. "I'm still a pro," he laughed as he went on ahead of her. She furrowed her brow. _How did he manage to catch up?_

By the third lap the younger guy was ahead. _Okay, time to show him what I'm made of!_ Elsa continued to mock run in her skates. She pushed off with one skate while she glided and when she started to lose momentum she pushed off with the other skate making herself skate faster. She quickly caught up with younger guy and passed him. She waved goodbye as she did so with a smirk on her face.

Lap three finished and Elsa had won the race.

She brought her feet back on her heels and caused herself to stop. She turned to face the younger guy. She extended a hand. "Nice race, it was fun."

The guy shook her hand. He chuckled. "You're pretty good."

She gave him a friendly smile. "You're not bad yourself."

He smiled and nodded at her. He scratched his chin looking away from her. "So, I know this is a bit bold of me to ask, especially since I don't know your name, but would you like to hang out sometime?"

Elsa realized he was asking her out. Maybe not on a date, per se, but he still wanted to hang out with her and get to know her. She wasn't sure what to say. _Do I just tell him I'm gay? Should I just let him down like that? I mean, I don't want to get his hopes up. I'm leaving in two days anyways. _"Actually, I'm here with my girlfriend." She smiled as she realized she was talking about Anna. _Anna... my girlfriend? _Her smile widened. _I like the sound of that a lot!_

The younger guy's mouth hung open in surprise. "Oh, I-" he stumbled on her words, "I wasn't aware you were, uh, gay, I guess? I mean, not that that's anything to be ashamed of!" He started rambling like Anna usually does. "I like gay people. My best friend is gay! I just thought, oh God, I just thought you were straight. I mean, you're really pretty, not that being gay automatically means you can't be pretty," he stopped himself and took in a breath.

Elsa couldn't resist giggling. "You remind me of my sist-" she caught herself. "My girlfriend! You remind me of my _girlfriend_! She rambles when she's nervous, too."

He smiled at her. He extended his hand for another friendly hand shake. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I hope you and your girlfriend enjoy the rest of the night."

Elsa shook his hand. "Thank you. You have a good night as well." She smiled. The younger guy turned around and went back in the crowd. Elsa looked back at Anna. She was pushing herself forward using the rail, but letting go as she glided and managed to keep her balance. "You're doing it Anna," Elsa shouted happily. She skated over to her sister.

Anna beamed. "I'm skating, Elsa!"

Elsa laughed with much love and grabbed her sister from behind wrapping her arms around her torso. "You're doing wonderful," she whispered into her ear.

Anna turned her head slightly to see her sister. She caressed her head against Elsa's pale, freckled cheek. "It's all thanks to you," she replied, in a tone just slightly louder than a whisper.

"You want to try coming out to the floor with me? I'll hold your hand."

Anna gulped, sighed and then straightened her back showing courage. "Let's do it."

Elsa smiled. She grabbed Anna's hand and led her out to the center of the skating rink. People skated past them and minded their own business while Elsa guided Anna around the rink. Anna laughed as Elsa's hair flew in her face. "I'm blinded by blonde locks!"

Elsa laughed with Anna. "I would have put my hair up in a braid or in a ponytail, but I didn't know we were going to go skating."

"My surprise," Anna teased.

_Oh, I love you, Anna!_

Together they skated around the rink. Elsa held Anna's hand while they were in the center with everyone else. When she got closer to the wall Anna let go and did her best to skate by herself. She lost her balance and nearly fell again, but Elsa caught her. They enjoyed their time together and had a wonderful evening. Elsa couldn't think of a better way to spend her Sunday night.

It was dark and fairly late when they finally left the skating rink. They had put their skates up about an hour before they left. They opted to settle down in the lobby and grab some food before heading home. With full stomachs they walked back to Elsa's car.

They got in. Elsa got in the driver's side and Anna got in the passenger's side. "I'm still not great at skating, but I had a great time with you nonetheless," Anna said.

"I had a great time with you, too," Elsa smiled. She caught her reflection in the rearview mirror. It nodded its head in Anna's direction. It puckered its lips in a kissing motion.

"So, should we just go home," Anna asked. She seemed a bit nervous.

Elsa continued to stare at her reflection. _"Kiss her,"_ it told her. _"What better time is there than now to kiss her?"_ Elsa tried swallowing the lump in her throat. She couldn't. _"You're both alone and you won't get caught. Just pull her in and kiss her with passion!"_ Her reflection smiled at her.

"Elsa," Anna narrowed her eyes, "are you okay?"

Elsa looked at Anna. She swallowed hard. _I just need to resist the urge._ She took in a deep breath trying to calm herself. _Resist. Conceal, don't feel._ She felt her nerves calming. She smiled at Anna.

Before she had time to react her lips were pressed against Anna's. She was kissing her sister! She was doing it with all the passion she could muster. Her eyes were closed tightly as all of her emotions came rushing to her at once. This is all she's wanted to do all summer long and here she was finally doing it! Elsa was kissing Anna and it felt wonderful. It felt right. It felt true.

Elsa gently pulled away from Anna's warm, wet lips. A string of saliva connected them until it broke, lingering against Elsa's lower lip. She licked her lips tasting her sister on them. She inhaled a deep breath and finally swallowed the lump in her throat. _That... was amazing!_ She opened her eyes to see a shocked expression on her sister's face. _Oh, no. What have I done?_

Elsa sat back in her seat, mouth hanging open. She looked at her reflection. It was smiling at her and giving her a thumbs up. She turned her head to Anna. She was sitting with her back against the passenger's seat with her head down. She brought her hand up to her lips and caressed them. _She hates me. She won't forgive me. What have I done?_

Elsa said nothing. She started the car and drove off. The drive home was painfully awkward. Anna didn't say a word. She didn't even look at Elsa. She kept her head down the entire ride home.

Elsa freaked out in her mind. _Why would I do something so stupid?! Why would I ever think my sister would be attracted to me? How could I be so selfish as to give in to my own desires without thinking about Anna! I'm dumb! I'm stupid! AHHH!_ Elsa felt like crying.

She glanced over at Anna. Her hands were balled up in her lap. Her breathing appeared shallow. To Elsa it looked like she wasn't breathing at all. _I bet she's ready for me to leave now. She probably wants nothing to do with me. I should just apologize and leave tonight._ Elsa's jaw trembled but no tears came to her eyes. She had wanted to cry but she couldn't bring herself to do it. _At least I now know how Anna feels about me. It was only ever sisterly love she wanted. I was the dumbass who thought it could be more. Damn..._

They pulled in to the drive way and Elsa turned off the car. Anna climbed out and walked slowly to the door. Elsa trailed behind her. She was hurt. She didn't want to accept the fact that Anna didn't love her the way she loved Anna. _This fucking sucks! The one girl I truly love and she doesn't love me back._

When they walked in the house it was dark. Their parents had already gone to bed. Elsa walked to the kitchen and turned on the light. Anna stood in the next room. She looked up at Elsa for the first time since the kiss. Elsa looked at her, too. _I just need to apologize._ Elsa took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Anna," her voice quivered, "I-I-I'm sorry about," she could barely bring herself to say the words, "k-k-kissing you. I know now it was," Elsa brought her hand up to her lips not wanting to say it, "wron-"

Anna slapped Elsa's hand away from her lips and pressed her lips against Elsa's. Elsa's eyes widened with shock. _What the-?_ Anna poured her passion and her heart in to the kiss. Elsa broke free from the kiss. "Anna, what's going on? This isn-"

"Oh, shut up, Elsa!" Anna planted her lips back on her sister's. She pulled back. "You and I both know we want this!" The red head kissed the blonde once again. Her hands swam all up and down Elsa's back.

Elsa was still shocked. Anna was right though. It's what she wanted. She closed her eyes and returned her sister's kiss, giving up on the resistance. She kept one hand behind Anna's neck and her other hand around her waist. _God, this feels so right!_

They pivoted their heads to keep their noses out of their way of kissing each other. Anna opened her mouth and Elsa slid her tongue in her sister's mouth. Her core was growing warmer and warmer. Their tongues danced with each other.

Elsa started walking forward as Anna started walking backwards. They moved towards the stairs. Anna tripped over the first step and fell back. "Are you okay," Elsa asked worried Anna may be hurt.

Anna grabbed Elsa's shirt and pulled her down on top of her. She went back to kissing her older sister. Elsa once again gave in. She ran her fingers through the red head's hair as it covered the steps beneath them. _God, I fucking love you, Anna!_

Anna pulled away from the kiss. She got up with haste and led Elsa upstairs. Elsa's phone buzzed in her pocket. She didn't even bother to check it. She was completely focused on Anna and nothing would come to distract her. Anna led Elsa to Anna's room. She pulled Elsa in and slammed the door, locking it.


	15. Chapter 14

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

_ Elsa opened her eyes. She was staring at the back of her sister's neck. Her hair was parted and there were red spots all over Anna's neck and collarbone. Her arm was draped over Anna's body and her sister was clutching her hand tightly. Elsa's warm breath gently hit Anna's exposed skin. She felt her sister shiver. She was peacefully sleeping._

_ Elsa inched her head ever so slowly to her sister's neck. When her lips brushed up against the warm, soft skin she gently planted a kiss. She moved her head giving her sister's neck another kiss. She did it again until she reached the crevice of Anna's shoulder and her neck. Elsa pulled the sheet back to reveal Anna's bony, freckled shoulder. She gave her sister another kiss. _

_ The blonde made sure to dampen her tongue with saliva as she stuck it out tracing it over the outline of Anna's shoulder. She listened as Anna let out a quiet, pleasing moan. Elsa could see her sister's cheek rising as her lips curved up in a smile. Elsa brought her tongue back in her mouth and sucked on the skin of Anna's shoulder._

_ Anna moaned a bit louder. Elsa took her index finger and started tracing circles around each red spot on the back of her sister's neck. She could feel her sister shivering at her touch. She felt in control. She felt like the dominate and Anna was her submissive. This made Elsa very happy._

_ The red head gasped as Elsa pushed her over on to her chest. Elsa stripped the sheet from the bed and threw it across the room. This was it. All she ever wanted was lying beneath her willing to bend and to cooperate at her every word. Elsa brought her head down next to Anna's and she brought her lips next to Anna's ear. "Moan for me," she commanded in a whisper._

_ Anna didn't hesitate. She let out an audibly, loud moan. Elsa nibbled on Anna's ear lobe. "Moan my name," she said through gritted teeth as she continued to nibble on her sister's earlobe._

_ "Mmmm, Elsa," moaned Anna. "Don't stop."_

_ Elsa grabbed a pigtail and pulled it back. Anna gasped as her head rose from the bed. "Who said I was stopping," she grinned devilishly. She brushed her lips against Anna's and forced her head back down on the pillow. Elsa sat up on Anna's rear with her legs on either side of the red head and gently ran her finger nails down Anna's back. A pleasing shiver ran down Anna's spine at the same time as her fingers. When Elsa reached her lower back she brought her hands up and placed them on either side of Anna's shoulder. She knelt down and gently bit the skin on Anna's back._

_ Anna thrust her chest in to the mattress with each bite as she let out a moan each time. She clawed at the fitted sheet before gripping it tightly in her hands. "Do you like it when I bite," Elsa whispered with seduction dripping from her voice._

_ "Yes," Anna moaned. "Keep biting, please."_

_ Elsa continued to grin. She ran her wet tongue up Anna's spine and stopped at her neck. She kissed the spot before sucking on the skin. Anna moaned loudly ripping the fitted sheet from the mattress. Elsa let Anna's skin fall from her lips. The tiny spot was coated in her glistening saliva as a red mark was left behind. Elsa marveled at her art on Anna's skin._

_ Elsa's pussy was hot and wet between her legs. She could feel her pleasure soaking through her panties and coating the skin on Anna's rear. Elsa closed her eyes and gripped the sheets below her. She slowly started to grind her hips against Anna's tightly, toned rear. She started moaning as the pleasure coursed through her body. _

_ Anna, with ferocity, turned over while still being trapped between Elsa's thighs. Her bare breasts were exposed to Elsa. Her nipples were very erect. They stood higher than her sister's. Anna sat up and gritted her teeth. "I'm in control," she said, establishing her own dominance. Elsa cocked an eyebrow and Anna pushed her back. The blonde landed on her back and Anna crawled on top of Elsa._

_ Anna reached up and tied Elsa's wrists together using the fitted sheet. She brought her lips down to Elsa's ear and nibbled on her earlobe just as Elsa had done only moments ago. "My bed, my rules," Anna whispered, sex dripping from each word._

_ Elsa's eyes widened with want and desire. Her nipples stood erect like top hats. Goosebumps covered her body at her sister's words. "What are you going to do to me," Elsa whispered breathily._

_ Anna gave her sister a corrupt smile. "Anything I want," she replied._

_ Elsa inhaled a deep breath showing her pleasure. "Please," she whispered. She slowly raised her hips. Anna looked down at the soaked panties. She grinned. _

_ She inched her way down Elsa's torso kissing every inch of skin she could possibly reach along the way. She stopped at Elsa's naval and ran her tongue along the outside of her sister's belly button. Elsa moaned wanting more; and, her moans quickly turned to whimpers. Anna smiled at her own dominance. She puckered her lips and kissed her belly button. Elsa squirmed beneath her. She opened her mouth and ran her wet, warm tongue down in the hole. Elsa twitched her hips wanting her sister to desperately touch her._

_ Anna continued down Elsa's stomach kissing everything she could. She finally reached her hips. She placed a hand directly beneath Elsa's hot, wet core. She could feel the heat radiating from it. "So wet and so naughty," Anna teased. "I bet you want me to touch it?"_

_ "Yes," Elsa shouted with nothing but desire pouring from her lips. She bucked her lips trying to push her core closer and closer to Anna's arm. "Fucking touch me! Fuck me, Anna!"_

_ Anna continued her teasing kisses further and further down her sister's hips. When she reached the waistband of her panties she stopped. She inhaled deeply taking in her sister's tantalizing scent. Her eyes crossed and rolled in the back of her head with pure ecstasy. "Oh, God," Anna moaned. "You smell so good."_

_ Elsa was near the point of crying. "Please, Anna," she whimpered, "please just do it. Taste my luscious honey pot. Feast until you can't feast any longer! Take me and have your way with me, please," she pleaded._

_ Anna planted another kiss on the waistband of her sister's panties. She grinned devilishly and brought her body back up to Elsa's. She gently pressed her breasts against Elsa's and kissed her sister, sucking on her lower lip. Elsa's breathing quivered. She pulled away from the kiss. "No," she shouted showing her sexual frustration. She yanked on the sheet and broke free. "You get down there and you finish the fucking job!" _

_ Elsa shoved Anna down between her legs. Without a moment's hesitation Anna pulled Elsa's panties from her hot, wet, wanting core. Her glistening juices coated her vulva and lined her inner thighs. Anna's breath gently hit her pulsating cunt. Elsa reached down, grabbed a pigtail with each hand and pulled her sister's face to her wanting pussy._

**[. . .]**

Elsa shot up, darkness enveloping her surroundings. Her eyes were wide and her breathing rapid. Her heart was racing and pounding in her chest. Her core was unbelievably wet. She pulled her hands out from under the sheets and her fingers on both hands were coated in slimy pleasure. She had masturbated in her sleep. What was worse was that Anna was right next to her!

Elsa got out of bed and quickly ran to the bathroom. She kicked her panties off, lay back in the bathtub and finished masturbating until she reached her climaxed. Her entire hand was coated in her slimy, glistening pleasure. She shivered and shook as the orgasm continued to rip through her body even after she had finished. She lay in the tub for another five minutes just relaxing and letting the feeling wash over her. When she finally stood up she washed her hands and wiped her vagina clean.

She went to her room and grabbed a clean pair of panties. She put them on and went back to Anna's room. She got in bed with her sister. She noticed she had rolled over and they were now facing each other. Elsa put her arm over the red head and kissed her sister on the tip of her nose. She smiled, biting her lip, as she fell asleep.

* * *

Elsa twitched her nose. Her eyes were closed. She twitched her nose again. Her eyes were still closed. She brought her hand up and swiped at her nose. _What the hell keeps-_ she opened her eyes to see Anna grinning at her. She had her index finger running up and down the bridge of Elsa's nose. "Morning, my beautiful Queen," Anna whispered, seductively.

Elsa's expression softened at the sight of her sister. "Good morning," she blushed.

"I had a great time last night," Anna grinned. "You certainly know how to work your mouth."

Elsa bit her lower lip. "I'm an excellent kisser, what can I say?"

"How about you say nothing at all and you kiss me again," Anna suggested.

Elsa stared her sister in the eyes. _She's still just as beautiful as ever._ Elsa brought her face to Anna's and planted her soft, thin lips on Anna's warm, wet lips. Anna rolled over on her back pulling Elsa on top of her. The blonde managed to slip her tongue in Anna's mouth and the red head just let her. Their tongues danced together trading saliva.

When Elsa pulled away she sucked on Anna's tongue. She moaned with delight. Anna reached up and kissed her sister gently on the tip of her chin. "You're so beautiful," she whispered.

_No, you're beautiful_, Elsa thought. She smiled and lowered her lips back to Anna's. They made out several more times before finally getting out of bed. When Elsa stood up she was wearing her t-shirt and her panties she had changed in to overnight. Anna cocked her head at her sister. "Those aren't the same panties you fell asleep in, are they?"

Elsa looked down, blushed and giggled. She shook her head nervously. "I had an," she tied to think of a good word, "accident, let's say."

Anna jumped out of bed with disgust. "You peed the bed?!"

Elsa laughed. "No, silly, I had a _different_ accident." She brought her index finger and her middle finger to Anna's face and made a 'come here' motion with them. Anna got the reference.

"We didn't even do anything other than make out all night," Anna said, her voice steadily rising.

Elsa covered her warm cheeks with her hands and smiled nervously. "I guess that's all it took," she chuckled.

Anna looked down at Elsa's feet. "Well," she slowly crept towards Elsa, "I guess next time I'll just have to stay awake with you so I can provide you with extra hands."

Elsa loved the idea. _You have no idea how badly I want you to touch me._ "I did it in my sleep. I woke up and I was on the verge of exploding. My fingers on _both_ hands were wet with my juices."

Anna smiled devilishly at her sister. She brought her lips to her sister's ears. She whispered, "Are you sure both hands were coated in your juices? You weren't the only one to get up and change panties last night." She softly kissed Elsa's earlobe.

Elsa quickly lowered her eyes to Anna's groin. She hadn't noticed it, but Anna wasn't wearing her silky, green panties from the night before. She was now wearing a pair of black, cotton panties. Elsa gasped. Her eyes widened in shock. "You mean, I-"

Anna nodded her head. "And, it felt so wonderful."

"Wait," Elsa stopped her sister. "If you knew then why did you jump out of bed thinking I pissed the bed last night?"

Anna tapped Elsa's nose playfully, "I was just trying to be a tease." She grinned alluringly.

Elsa felt a fire burning in her core. She wanted her sister to drop to her knees and take her right there. _My, God, I finger fucked my Anna last night!_ Her shocked expression slowly faded from her face as a grin formed on her lips. "It felt... wonderful?"

Anna nodded. "It was one of the best orgasms I had ever felt. It woke me from my sleep and left me writhing in pleasure once you got up and left."

_Holy shit_, Elsa thought, _holy shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! _Her grin quickly disappeared from her face as a face of sorrow appeared. "Anna, I am so sorry!"

Anna suddenly became serious. "For what? Fingering me? Don't be! It was amazing! If I hadn't wanted you to do it I would have stopped you. It felt too damn good, though." Her face was red at the memory of it. Anna ran her fingers along her sister's outer thighs and gently cupped her rear while grinning.

"I leave tomorrow," Elsa whispered.

Anna dropped her hands from Elsa's rear. She lowered her eyes and sighed discontentedly. "Don't remind me," she whimpered. "I have a whole twenty-four hours to spend with you. We need to make the most of it."

"I still need to pack," Elsa thought.

"Hey," Anna said, "did you hear me? We need to make the most of today!"

"I don't know what all I'm taking with me. I brought four suitcases home with me; I don't want to take four-"

Anna cut her off by kissing her. She turned with Elsa in her grip and pushed her sister back to her bed. Elsa fell on top of the mattress. Anna leapt on top of her and pinned her arms above her head. She brought her lips down hard against Elsa's. She forced her tongue in the blonde's mouth. Elsa stopped worrying and accepted what was happening. She moaned loudly in to Anna's mouth. Anna smiled as she kissed Elsa.

Anna pulled away from their kiss. "I think it's only fair I pay you back for last night." There was a shimmer of eroticism in Anna's green eyes when she said it. _Oh?_ Anna slowly crept her hand down Elsa's shirt. She stopped at her sister's breast. Her nipple wasn't fully erect but it was quickly getting there. Anna pinched it between her index finger and her thumb. Elsa thrust her breasts forward letting out a silent moan. "You like that," Anna whispered alluringly.

Elsa nodded her head. "I-it feels g-good."

Anna pecked Elsa on the lips. She then brought her lips to her sister's ear again. She nibbled on her earlobe. "I've never been with a woman," she admitted. "Actually," she whispered, "I've never had any kind of sex before aside from masturbation."

Elsa gasped at the thought of Anna being a virgin. She hadn't really thought about it before. She was nineteen now, why should she think she _wasn't_ a virgin? Everyone's having sex at a young age nowadays! _I can be her first! It has to be special!_ Elsa pushed Anna off of her. "You're a virgin?"

Anna looked displeased to be pushed from her Elsa. "Yes," she replied showing a bit of annoyance in her voice. She brought her lips back to Elsa's and forced her back down on the mattress. Elsa fought Anna's force. "What's wrong," cried Anna. "Do you not like virgins? Do you not like _me_?"

Elsa cupped her sister's cheeks. "I want to make love to you, Anna, I truly do. I just want it to be special."

Anna smiled endearingly at Elsa. "What's more special than right here in my bed?"

_Oh, Anna, if I could take you right now I would!_ "I'm leaving tomorrow." Anna's shoulders dropped and she frowned. "I know, it sucks, but you're going to miss me. I don't want to have sex with you today only to leave you for months without any contact."

"Just call me," she whimpered. Her jaw was starting to tremble. "Use your laptop to Skype me. I'll use your computer. I'll do anything to be with you, Elsa, please." A tear carved its way down her freckled cheek.

Elsa said nothing. She opened her arms and embraced her sister. Anna whimpered in her chest. "I'm not ready for you to go."

Elsa rested her cheek against Anna's head. She felt the sudden urge to cry but she held it back. "I'm not ready to go, either. I don't want to leave my Anna."

Anna tightened her arms around Elsa. Elsa did the same to Anna. "I'm going to miss you, so much," Anna finally cried. "This has been the best summer of my life and it's all because I got my sister back."

That last sentence broke Elsa's heart. She stayed away for two years because of Anna. She left her sister without anyone. It was her fault she felt so lonely. Elsa let her emotions go. She cried with Anna. "I had such a wonderful summer with you. I don't want it to end."

Anna cried in her sister's chest. She gently put her weight on Elsa and her older sister fell back in her bed. Anna cried as she brought her lips to Elsa's. They kissed and cried together. Anna sneakily brought her hands to Elsa's breasts. She squeezed them gently and started flicking her sister's nipples with her thumbs. Elsa's cries slowly turned to moans. Anna stopped crying altogether and moved her lips from Elsa's down to her chin and down to her neck. Anna gently and slyly lifted Elsa's shirt up exposing her bare breasts. She traveled her lips further down her neck, over her bunched up shirt and she placed her lips around one of Elsa's erect nipples. She gently sucked it in her mouth.

Elsa moaned thrusting her back up. Anna circled her warm, wet tongue around the blonde's areola and bit down ever so gently on Elsa's rock hard nipple. A jolt of pleasure shot up her spine as she twitched beneath her sister. _Mmmm, Anna. Please don't stop. Oh, this feels so good!_

Anna planted tiny kisses across Elsa's breasts until she reached the other nipple. She took it in her mouth and sucked hard. When she pulled away from her breast her mouth made a suction noise. "Ohhh," Elsa cooed.

"You like that, my Queen," Anna teased.

Elsa brought her hand up to her other nipple, the one that has just been sucked on. It was covered in Anna's saliva making it ideal to play with it. She rubbed in between her fingers as Anna continued to suck the nipple she was already focused on. She lightly bit down on it and another jolt of pure pleasure shot up Elsa's spine. She thrust her chest up, pushing her breast harder in to Anna's face. Anna only giggled and kept sucking and nibbling.

"You have such amazing breasts," Anna said, breathily. She went back to sucking on the nipple. She ran her tongue around the areola and then flicked her sister's top hat-like nipple with her tongue. _Oh, God, Anna. You're so good for not having any practice. I want to take you right-_

Elsa's eyes shot open.

"You tricked me," she said, angrily sitting up, pushing her sister from her breast. "You used your little crying scheme to get to me."

"It worked, didn't it," Anna teased, grinning. Her grinning caused Elsa to lighten up a little. She formed a grin of her own.

"You're just a little sexual fiend," Elsa joked still showing a tinge of anger in her voice.

"I'm nineteen, a virgin, I'm horny and I have this beautiful blonde sitting right here in front of me. Of course I'm a little sexual fiend," replied Anna, flashing her eyes seductively at Elsa. "But my sexual appetite can only be satiated by one person." She bit her lower lip and stared in to Elsa's icy blue eyes.

Elsa stared right back at her. _I'm going to give in if I don't get out of here!_ "No," Elsa said with a stern voice. "The time isn't right." She stood up and forced herself to leave Anna's room.

"W-wait, Elsa!" Anna tried to grab her sister's arm but Elsa yanked it from her grasp. She walked to her room and closed her door. Anna followed and knocked on Elsa's door. She knocked again when Elsa failed to reply. "Elsa, please," she pleaded, "I promise I'll stop. I just want to spend time with you today. I'll stop making advances on you. I swear. Please, just open the door."

Elsa sighed from her room. _I can't ignore her on my last full day. Open the door and be happy!_ Elsa opened the door and Anna beamed. She reached in and hugged Elsa. "Nothing sexual," Elsa warned, "or I'll kick you out of my room!"

Anna sighed with a whimper. She dropped her eyes and pursed her lips but ultimately gave in to the rules. "Okay," she agreed.

Elsa stepped aside and let Anna in her room. She pointed at the Playstation 3 controller. "The PS three controller is over there if you want to finish _Dead Space_?" Anna nodded and picked it up. She turned on the console.

"Will you watch me," Anna asked, "please?"

Elsa couldn't resist a smile. "Of course," she smiled. Elsa sat up on her bed while Anna sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. "You're not going to sit up here?"

Anna chuckled nervously. "I don't know if I can trust myself to keep my hands off of you if I sit up there and I really don't want to be kicked out of your room."

Elsa lowered her eyes. _Maybe that was a bit too harsh? _"Anna," said Elsa with a calm, comforting voice, "I won't kick you out. I just want our first time - _you're_ first time - to be truly special."

Anna turned to look at Elsa. "It will be _our_ first time, Elsa."

Elsa smiled at Anna. _Oh, screw it!_ She leaned forward and kissed Anna on the lips. Anna kissed her back, putting a hand behind Elsa's head. She stroked her thumb through the blonde's hair.

The room filled with the loud, ominous music from _Dead Space_. It spilled out of the speakers from Elsa's surround sound. Anna pulled away from the kiss. "I have a game to beat," she said, softly.

Elsa just purred as she sat back comfortably on her bed.

Anna got lost in the game fairly quickly. Elsa started messing with Anna's red hair. She undid her braided pigtails. _I wonder if Anna would mind me putting her hair in a braid similar to mine?_ Elsa started running her fingers through her sister's hair like a comb. She did her best to rid the red locks of tangles.

_Anna, your hair is so smooth and so soft. I love running my fingers through it._ Elsa started braiding her sister's hair. _What else can we do today besides play video games and braid hair?_ Elsa tried coming up with something but nothing came to mind.

She continued braiding Anna's hair. She loved the way it was looking so far. Anna wasn't even paying her any attention. She was far too wrapped up in her game. _I give her my lips and she can't stay away. I give her a controller and I can't get her to pay me any attention. _Elsa smiled. _Gamer Anna. _She giggled.

"What's so funny," Anna asked, keeping her eyes focused on the game.

Elsa continued braiding her sister's hair. "Oh, nothing, I'm just thinking to myself."

Anna paused the game and turned her head destroying Elsa's masterful braiding and gave Elsa a quick kiss on the lips. Elsa blushed. Anna pulled away, "Sorry about the braid."

_She was paying attention!_ Before Anna could unpause the game, Elsa turned Anna's head back towards her and planted her lips on her sister's. Anna dropped the controller and pushed her lips hard in to Elsa's. Elsa ran her fingers through Anna's red locks. _I love you so much._

Anna pulled away from the kiss. "I wasn't lying earlier, Elsa. I really don't trust myself with you." She gave her sister a smirk. Elsa kept her hands wrapped in Anna's hair. _I don't want to go. I want to be right here with you, Anna. I'm not ready to leave you again._

"Well," Elsa hesitated for a moment not sure whether she should finish her words, "perhaps if I stop you from going too far we can fool around a little?" She cocked an eyebrow with a grin.

Anna wasted no time! She jumped up off the floor and tackled Elsa. The blonde giggled before her sister's lips were right back on hers. Anna cupped her sister's cheeks as she kissed her passionately. Elsa moaned in to Anna's mouth. _This is all I've wanted for such a long time! I'm finally with Anna. I'm finally with my sister._

Elsa tossed Anna over and she climbed on top of the red head. "You don't know how long I've wanted this." Elsa smiled and lowered her lips to Anna's. Anna smiled before taking her sister's kiss. She ran her hands all down Elsa's back until they landed on her rear. She squeezed it causing Elsa to thrust forward a bit. _I like that._ Elsa thrust again. She did it again and again.

Anna moaned as their tongues danced and played together. Elsa could feel heat radiating to her core as she thrust her hips in to her sister. _Now I'm the one taking this too far. Way to lead by example, Elsa!_ She forced herself to stop thrusting even though her burning desire really wanted her to keep going until both girls were experiencing orgasms together.

Anna pulled back from the kiss. "Wh-what are you doing," Anna whined. "Don't stop. Keep thrusting!"

"I can't," Elsa groaned. "If I do I won't stop and if I don't stop then we'll be having sex and I don't want that right now. I want-"

"-it to be perfect," Anna interjected, rolling her eyes. "I got it." She pulled her body out from under Elsa's. "Is this not perfect enough," she spread her arms showcasing Elsa's room. "We've spent so much of our summer in this very room. We've spent so many personal nights just laying in your bed and cuddling. How is this not the most _perfect_ place for us to be intimate?"

Elsa lowered her eyes. _If I have sex with you right now then I won't leave tomorrow. I know that to be a fact. I love you Anna, but if I ideally want to be with you then I need to be able to support you and if I drop out of college for this how will that benefit me? ... How will that benefit _us_?_ "It just can't be right now," Elsa whispered dolefully.

Anna sighed exasperatingly. She hopped off the bed and picked up the Playstation 3 controller. She sat back down on the floor and started playing the game again. "You're so confusing, Elsa."

The blonde furrowed her brow. "Confusing," she inquired. "How am I confusing?"

"You want me but you won't take me. You say it's okay for us to fool around, but as soon as we start fooling around you stop."

"That's because I wasn't thinking about it. Fooling around will lead to sex. That's one thing I've learned about being with Arie-"

Elsa widened her eyes at the mention of her girlfriend. _Shit! We were supposed to Skype date last night!_

"Ariel," Anna muttered, jealousy pouring from her lips. She didn't say another word.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! I made out with Anna last night and completely blew off my girlfriend. And what's worse is that I fingered her! I mean, sure I did it in my sleep, but does that still count? If I murder someone in my sleep do I still get charged with homicide? Probably. I mean, yes! Fuck! I gave in to my own desires and cheated on my girlfriend._

_ To be fair, you were on the verge of completely shutting out Ariel anyways. Shit! How did I manage to become such a horrible girlfriend? I gave in to my desires and cheated on my girlfriend. Real fucking smooth, Elsa. What am I going to tell Ariel? Will she forgive me? Do I want her to forgive me? I mean, if we break up then that leaves me open to_, Elsa looked down at Anna as a smile graced her lips, _Anna_.

Elsa shook her head. _I must make this right. I'm going to have to tell Ariel._ Elsa pondered on a thought._ Maybe I could make it work between the three of us? Anna even said it that night Ariel and I Skype dated that Ariel was gorgeous. She's clearly ready to be swept off her feet in a fit of sexual pleasure. What would be better than having one woman pleasing you, but two? Well, I guess three but that's beside the point! Either way, I'm going to have to tell Ariel that I made out with my sister. Okay, maybe I don't have to tell her it was my sister, but I have to tell her regardless!_

Elsa hopped up off her bed and raced to Anna's room. She had left her pants in there from the night before and in her pants was her phone. She pulled it out of the pocket and read the message Ariel sent her last night that she blew off. ''Did you fall asleep, silly? Let's Skype!'

Elsa's shoulders dropped as she read the message. She let out a disappointing sigh. _How could I have been so selfish as to give in to my own desires? I'm supposed to protect Anna! Now look what I've done. I've created a sexual monster who only wants her sister. And I'm fucking leaving tomorrow! Shit! I'm so dumb! _Elsa's jaw started to tremble. She could feel the anger at herself building up inside of her. _What's worse is that Ariel only ever loved me. _Elsa felt a tear escape her eye. _I broke that trust of love. If I can't be trustworthy to my own girlfriend, then how do I plan on remaining trustworthy to my sister - the one girl I truly love? Once a cheater always a cheater, right?_

Elsa held her pants in her hand and her cell phone in her other hand. She walked to the bathroom feeling as low as she could possibly feel. _I guess there's only one question left to ask. How do I plan on being with Anna? She's my sister. It's not like it's legal. We'll never be accepted. If we have kids they'll constantly be ridiculed. She's the one person I've loved wholly with my heart and it's nothing more than a fantasy that I thought I could get away with. _Elsa's breathing started to shake. She buried her hands in her face. _I just want to love my Anna! _Elsa started to cry in her hands.

_"Hey! Look at me, Elsa."_ Elsa sniffled and brought her head out of her hands. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. _"Anna makes you happy. Who's to say you don't deserve happiness? You finally kissed her and everything felt right, right?"_

Elsa sniffled again. _Yeah. I love Anna. I don't want to be without her. But she's my sister and sisters can't be romanticall-_

_ "Shut up,"_ her reflection said. _"You can't keep denying yourself happiness because you think it'll benefit other people. You're going to die alone if you keep that up."_ Elsa felt like crying again. _"What makes you different from anyone else? So, you love your sister? Big deal! Go be with her! As hard as it is, the truth is Ariel doesn't deserve to be in a relationship with you if you don't love her. Do you love her?"_

Elsa stared at her reflection and it stared right back at her. _No._ She lowered her eyes. _Or at least not in the same way I love Anna. But Ariel helped me get over Anna! I wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for Ariel. She helped me through some seriously tough times. How can I just forget all of that? I don't want to break Ariel's heart. She doesn't deserve to have that._

_"Sometimes you have to put your needs before others. How can Ariel be truly happy if you're not truly happy?"_

_ I was happy with Ariel before I came home. I saw Anna and it's like all of my emotions came spilling out again._

_ "That's because you love Anna. You love her and you want to be with her. People may tell you it's wrong, but you can't deny true love. This isn't some fairy tale. Sometimes people don't get happy endings, but that doesn't mean you should have to suffer for it. You can tell Anna you love her. You can be with Anna and be happy - truly happy."_ Her reflection brought its hand up to the opposite side of the mirror. It smiled back at Elsa. _"You don't have to be alone."_

Elsa closed her eyes and a tear from each eye rolled down her cheeks. _Ariel doesn't deserve this. She's been nothing but sweet, kind and loving and I've been blowing her off for a majority of the summer to satiate my own selfish feelings. Now, I have Anna all confused on how she feels._

Elsa's reflection hit the mirror hard with its fist. Elsa's eyes shot open. _"Anna's not confused! She's been falling for you for quite a while now. She's been scared just like you were about showing her feelings. She didn't want to scare you off and now look, you two are happy with each other. You want a plan on what to do? I'll give you one! You tell Anna you love her. You've already shown now all you have to do is say. You'll go back to school and let Ariel down as peacefully as you can. You're right, she doesn't deserve something like this. At the same time, though, you don't deserve to be in a relationship that doesn't truly make you happy. You'll call and Skype Anna whenever you can and you'll make this long distance thing work until you and Anna can be together as a couple. That's it. That's all you have to do!"_

Elsa brought her eyes you to meet her reflection's eyes. She didn't say or think anything. Her reflection mimicked her every move. She turned off the bathroom light and went back to her room. Anna was freaking out. "Elsa, this big ass necromorph keeps chasing me! I can't kill it. I think it's the one from earlier in the game but I could have sworn I froze the other one!"

Elsa chuckled with her eyes still watery. "It's the reanimator necromorph. Dismembering it does nothing to it. It regenerates its limbs."

"Well, how the hell do I kill _this_ one," Anna shouted.

Elsa sat down on the bed and directed Anna on how to kill the beast. When she finally succeeded in killing it, Anna paused the game and kissed Elsa. "Thank you for your help," she said generously. She turned back around and went back to her game. _You're welcome, my beautiful Anna._ Elsa ran her fingers over her lips carefully.

She continued watching Anna play _Dead Space_. She guided her when she needed help and laughed when she became frustrated. She made it to the final chapter and watched as the big reveal happened: Nicole, Isaac's girlfriend, commits suicide. "I want her to live," Anna shouted at the TV.

Elsa grinned. Her voice from the mirror echoed in her mind, _sometimes you don't get happy endings_. Elsa's grin faded as she pursed her lips. She lowered her eyes with sadness. Anna continued playing until she came to the final boss fight of the game.

A large monstrous creature rose from within a crater throwing massive tentacles on either side of Isaac. The mouth of the creature was riddled with large, yellow, bulbous sacks that were meant to be destroyed by the player. It had a circular opening in the center of its mouth filled with large, sharp teeth. "That has got to be one of the most disgusting vaginas I have ever seen," Anna said not taking her eyes off of the TV, "and yet I can't turn away!"

Elsa just laughed.

The creature started attacking. "Shit," shouted Anna. "What do I do? What do I do?!"

"Shoot the yellow sacks," Elsa laughed.

Anna panicked and it cost her Isaac's life. She died. "Shit!"

Elsa continued to laugh. The game restarted at the boss fight. Anna focused in on the game and started shooting carefully at the yellow sacks while avoiding the creature's onslaught of attacks. At one point during the boss fight the creature extended a tendril from its body and grabbed Isaac by his foot. It lifted him upside down and now Anna was forced to control Isaac while hanging upside down. It confused her because the controls were now flipped. Right was left and left was right and up was down and down was up. "What the hell is going on," Anna yelled, panicking. "I don't know what I'm doing! The controls are all backwards!"

Quickly, Elsa did her best to help Anna. "Stand up and bend your body so your eyes are looking at the TV upside down. It's easier if you do it that way!"

Anna quickly stood to her feet and bent her body so her head and her hair were hanging towards the floor, but she wasn't quick enough to defeat the creature. It inched Isaac closer and closer to its mouth until it ate him. Anna died. "Damn it!"

Elsa laughed again. "How ironic, for once the vagina eats _you_!"

Anna scowled at Elsa. "I am not amused at your naughty jokes!" Elsa just blushed. "You know what? I have a plan."

Anna got up on Elsa's bed and lay with her stomach flat on the mattress. She restarted the boss fight. She managed to fight her way to the point where she last died. The creature grabbed Isaac by his ankle and lifted him upside down. Anna flipped over on her back with her head and her hair dangling over the edge of the bed. "What are you doing," Elsa chuckled.

"I'm kicking this necro's ass," Anna shouted with determination in her voice.

Anna kept playing the game finding it easier to shoot the yellow sacks while looking at the TV upside down for as long as Isaac was hanging upside down in the game. She destroyed more of the sacks and the monster dropped Isaac. Anna flipped back over on her stomach. She continued playing until the boss was defeated. The game cut to a cutscene and Anna dropped the controller to the floor. "Did I do it," she asked excitedly, "did I beat the game?"

Elsa stared lovingly in to Anna's green eyes. "You did it," she whispered.

Anna thrust herself towards Elsa and kissed her rolling her over on her back. Elsa let her hands swim all through Anna's red hair while she kissed her sister in return. They pivoted their faces allowing their tongues to meet. _This feels so right. I know we're sisters, but it feels so right to be here with Anna!_

Anna gently parted her lips from Elsa's. "How did you like the game," Elsa asked.

"It was great," replied Anna, staring in to Elsa's icy blues. "I mean, I died a lot. I yelled a lot. I cursed a lot. The whole Nicole thing upset me. It frightened me a lot. Aside from all of that, though, I liked the game."

"Good," smiled Elsa, she leaned up and pecked her sister on the lips, "I'm glad you liked it."

Anna sighed pleasantly. "What should we do today?"

"I was thinking of things to do today and honestly I've got nothing," Elsa said, bluntly.

Anna's eyes widened as a huge grin graced her lips. "We should go to the park! I know we've already been a few times over the summer, but who cares? We can spend the day at the park just you and I."

_Why didn't I think of the park? We used to love going there all the time when we were little. It sounds like a wonderful idea!_ "Okay," Elsa smiled sitting up.

Anna kissed Elsa again. _She's really into kissing me. I think she's kissed me more times since last night than I've kissed her and I was the one who wanted to kiss her all summer long. She must really be in to me? That's great because I'm in to her as well. Of course, there's Ariel and I-_

While Elsa was thinking to herself she didn't notice Anna slyly reaching her hands up Elsa's shirt. She slowly placed her hands on her sister's breasts and gently caressed them. A jolt of pleasure shot up Elsa's spine.

_Whoa! Anna, your hands!_ Elsa broke away from the kiss. "I'm sorry," teased Anna. "I couldn't resist. You really do have the most beautiful breasts I've ever seen."

Elsa blushed. _How many breasts have you _really _seen?_ Elsa brushed away the question. She pulled her sister's hands out from her shirt and gave her a quick kiss. "Stop being naughty," Elsa grinned.

"You don't have to admit it," Anna teased, "but I think you like it when I'm naughty?"

Elsa gave Anna a smirk neither confirming nor denying it. "Go get ready, Anna." She winked to the red head.

Anna bit her lower lip and jumped off the bed. She left her sister's room with haste. Elsa flopped down on her back on her bed with her arms spread open. She sighed. _I'm going to break Ariel's heart. This is going to suck! I'm not ready to leave Anna and I'm not ready to break my girlfriend's heart. I can't avoid it, though. I keep kissing Anna without even a thought of Ariel's feelings. I guess I don't_, Elsa sighed dolefully, _love her? She's been nothing but good to me and here I am cheating on her. I'm such an asshole, but I don't want to leave Anna. I love her! I want to be with her! But, she's my sister and sisters can't be romantically involved with each other! Why is life so fucking hard?! _Elsa covered her face with her hands and growled with discontent. "Fuck," she muttered, angrily.

* * *

Anna and Elsa got out of the Lumina. Anna ran from the pavement to the grass and turned to Elsa joyously. "I love the park," she shrieked with excitement. "Come on, Elsa, last one to the _big_ slide is a loser!"

It was as if they were kids again. Anna was always the more overly excited child while Elsa just followed along behind Anna doing whatever her little sister wanted to do. Elsa ran after Anna. "I guess that makes you a loser, then," Elsa giggled as she ran passed Anna.

"Noooo," Anna shouted dramatically. She ran harder and faster until she caught up with Elsa. She shoved Elsa to the side and ran passed her older sister. Elsa fell to the ground landing on her knees. Anna immediately stopped. "Elsa," she screamed worriedly. She ran back to her sister and knelt down beside her. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

Elsa rubbed her knee. "I-I think I-I," she slowly lifted her head. She exposed her grin to Anna. "I think I was playing you!" Elsa laughed, shot up and ran towards the slide.

Anna widened her eyes and got to her feet. "That was an unfair advantage," she giggled as she ran after her sister.

Elsa reached the slide and started climbing the ladder. "Anna's... an L.O.S... E.R loser," she teased, catching her breath as she climbed.

Anna reached the slide and started climbing up after her sister. "That's because you're a C.H.E.A.T.E.R cheater!"

The words hit Elsa hard. _I am a cheater. I'm cheating on Ariel to be with you._ Her smile disappeared as she reached the top of the slide. Anna reached the top of the slide only moments after. She looked at Elsa who had a saddened expression drawn on her face. "Hey," Anna rubbed Elsa's shoulder comfortingly, "what's wrong?"

Elsa felt tears coming to her eyes. "Nothing. It's not any of your fault. It's all my fault."

"What's your fault," Anna asked genuinely showing concern. "You haven't done anything wrong."

Elsa sniffled. "I've done plenty wrong."

Anna gave her sister a hug. "If it's the kissing me stuff you're worried about, don't be. The night we went to the dance and we came home and we were standing next to my door I wanted so badly to kiss you but I froze because I wasn't sure if you'd accept my feelings? Then, you kissed me last night showing me that my feelings were right all along. I love you, Elsa. I want this just as bad as you want it."

Elsa cried in her sister's arms. _I want you, too, Anna, but we're sisters and it can't happen that way! These feelings have been nothing but a burden on me since I've discovered them and I can't put you through them, too._ Elsa squeezed her sister tightly. _Tell her you love her. Tell her you love her!_ Elsa suppressed the thoughts. _ I can't. She needs to move on from me. I can't force her to live this life._ "I'm going to miss you so much, Anna," Elsa wept.

Anna rubbed her sister's back. "I'll still be here for you, Elsa. Even after you leave I'll still be here."

Anna's words made Elsa cry even harder. _I don't want to say good bye. I don't want to have to live up to society's rules. I want to be with my Anna forever! _Elsa buried her face in Anna's chest. "I'm sorry," Elsa mumbled in Anna's chest.

Anna stroked Elsa's head. "It's okay," Anna said comforting Elsa. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. Let's just get down this slide and we can go home if you want?"

"I don't want to go home," Elsa sniffled, bringing her head from Anna's chest. "I want to spend my day here with you. We can watch the Sun set again or do something else. I just want to spend my last day in your arms by your side."

Elsa could see Anna's eyes getting watery. She tightened her embrace around Elsa. "I'll always love you, Elsa."

_And, I'll always love you, Anna._

Anna sat down and patted her hands in her lap. "Sit," Anna commanded. Elsa sat down on Anna's lap and she brought her arms around Elsa's torso, holding her tightly. Anna pushed forward and both girls went down the slide together. When they reached the bottom they were giggling with each other with teary eyes. Elsa turned her head and kissed her sister not caring who was around. _I want this to be okay. I want this to be acceptable. I want _you_, Anna._

They broke away from their kiss. Elsa got up off of Anna's lap and she extended a hand to her sister. Anna took it and Elsa pulled her up. "What would you like to do next," Anna asked.

Elsa rubbed her eyes clearing away tears that were trapped in them. She sniffled. "You used to love the swing set. Do you still like to swing?"

Anna placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder and smiled endearingly. "I do very much still like to swing."

"Can I push you on the swing," Elsa asked, giving her sister a soft smile.

Anna grinned. She lightly shoved Elsa and started running. "I'll race you there!"

Elsa chuckled and sniffled. _Just like when we were kids, nothing's changed. _Elsa ran after Anna. She nearly caught up with Anna but the red head managed to just barely out race her and get to the swing set first. "You... had a... head start," Elsa said, gasping for air.

Anna giggled at Elsa. "Sounds like you need to do more running!"

Elsa grinned and finally caught her breath. "Shut up," she teased. "I play video games in my spare time. I don't run."

"And yet you still have the body of a goddess," Anna sighed pleasantly. Elsa's face turned red. Anna sat down on the swing. "Push me," she asked with a child's voice.

Elsa stepped behind Anna. "Yeah, I'll push you, my beautiful Anna." She grabbed the chains coming down from the swing set that connected to the seat and she pulled back. She let go and pushed Anna forward. Anna straightened her legs and brought them in when she came back towards Elsa. Elsa placed her hands on Anna's lower back and pushed her again. "Are you having fun?"

"I'm always having fun with you, Elsa!"

Elsa blushed. She kept pushing her sister while managing to avoid her feet. When Anna got high enough Elsa backed away and watched her sister enjoy the swing. She looked so graceful straightening her legs as she went forward and tucking them in as she came back. _I never thought a swing set could look so sexy, but good God, Anna, you make it look drop dead sexy!_ Elsa stood back and admired her sister.

Anna continued to swing. "You can join me, Elsa. It's a bit lonely swinging by myself."

Elsa just stared at her sister. "I like being on the ground."

"Oh, come on," Anna pleaded, "swing with me, please? We can hold hands while we do it." As Anna came back she looked down at Elsa and winked at her.

Her sister's action was enough to convince Elsa she needed to be on the swing. She sat down and kicked her feet back. When she went forward she brought her legs out, straight. When she came back she tucked her legs in. She continued the motions until she caught up with her sister. "I'm here," Elsa chuckled, "now where's my hand?"

Anna stuck her right hand out while gripping tightly to her left chain. Elsa extended her left hand while holding tightly on to her right chain. They grasped their hands and kept swinging together. They remained silent for the rest of the time they were on the swing set and just enjoyed each other's tender hand holding moment.

The blue sky filled with pinks, oranges and reds as the Sun started to set. The colors all merged together like a water color painting in the sky. The Sun settled in to the horizon and Anna and Elsa watched it as they kept swinging in silence. What was once blue in the sky quickly started to fade to black and the pinks, the oranges and the reds quickly fell away with the Sun. The Moon was bright and the stars shined in the black sky.

Elsa brought her feet down in the dirt below her swing as she went towards the ground. Anna did the same. They eventually came to a stop and they were still holding hands. Elsa finally broke the silence with some much needed truth. It hurt to say it. "You know we can't be together romantically, right," she whispered, eyes narrowed with sadness.

Anna kept a grip on her sister's hand. "No one has to know, Elsa. I know you have to go back to school and I know you have a girlfriend, but we can keep this a secret. I don't need the world to know how much I love you. I just need you to know."

Elsa's sinus cavity burned. Her eyes became teary again. She couldn't handle it anymore. She thrust herself into Anna's arms. "I love you, Anna," Elsa cried. "I don't want to leave you tomorrow. I don't want to leave you, _ever_! I want you. I need you!"

Anna embraced her sister tightly. "I love you, too, Elsa! It feels so good to finally hear you say those words."

Elsa rested her cheek against Anna's shoulder. "I don't know what to do," she whimpered. "I'd put the world through a global ice age if it meant spending my life with you."

Anna felt a tear roll down her cheek and in to Elsa's hair. "Maybe we just keep living our lives normal and we see each other on the side?" It broke Anna's heart to say those words. She attempted to swallow the lump in her throat but to no avail. "Maybe," her voice quivered, "you don't tell Ariel you kissed another girl and you continue your relationship with her." Anna started crying. "I don't want it like that, but if it means still spending time with you intimately then I'm willing to share you to keep up appearances."

Elsa cried harder. "T-that's not fair to A-A-Ariel," she sobbed. "I-I-I need to t-tell her. She's b-been nothing but g-good to me. She d-deserves to know."

"Oh, God, Elsa," Anna whined, "I made you a cheater. It's my fault you cheated on her. That's why you cried earlier on the slide, isn't it?"

Elsa forced herself to stop crying. "This is _not_ your fault, Anna," Elsa shouted as her voice still shook. "You do _not_ blame yourself. This is my fault and my fault alone. I kissed you and I let my emotions get the best of me."

Anna inhaled a deep breath as her jaw trembled. "You think giving in to your emotions was a bad thing?"

Elsa's tears still wetted her cheeks. "It was wrong of me to give in to my romantic emotions for you and it was wrong of me to ignore Ariel while I did it. Does that mean I'm sorry I did it? No," she said in a firm voice. "I don't regret kissing you and showing you how much I love you. I just regret cheating on Ariel to do it. She helped me out of some pretty dark times when I left two years ago and she doesn't deserve to be cheated on."

Anna whimpered, "Don't tell her. Continue your relationship and be with me when you can."

Elsa pulled away from their embrace and stared Anna directly in the eyes. "I _need_ to tell her. I'm not capable of lying about something like this. I'll eventually crack. I'm too honest."

Anna hugged Elsa again. "I'm sorry I made you like this. If I could, I'd go back and do anything to make you not like me," she cried.

"No," Elsa cried with Anna, "don't you say that! This isn't your fault. I love that I'm in love with you; I just hate the fact that I had to cheat on Ariel to finally let it show. Please, Anna, don't say things like that." Elsa brought Anna's head up gently to meet hers. "I love you, my Anna."

"I love you, my Elsa."

They hugged for a bit longer and finally went home. They held hands the entire car ride home not saying a word, but sharing glances here and there. When they returned home Elsa met her parents in the kitchen. They hugged her, kissed her good bye and cried since they would both be at work by the time she leaves the next day. Elsa went to her room and started packing things she felt she would need for her new apartment. Kristoff's family had supplied some furniture and even a two-person bed so she was fine on that front.

She gathered up a lot of clothes. She packed away her laptop which saw barely any action over the summer. She looked at her Playstation 3 and wondered if she should take it. _What if Anna wants to play it?_ _Maybe I should just keep it here?_ Anna walked in Elsa's room at the perfect time. "Hey," Elsa said, "are you interested in playing the PS three while I'm gone?"

Anna looked at the console. "You can take it. I know you like your video games, besides I still have the Xbox in my room. Actually, would you mind if kept the books I borrowed at the beginning of the summer? I've managed to read one book and that's it. If you want them back, though, I'll get them."

"You can keep them. I trust you to take care of them," Elsa smiled to Anna.

Anna returned the smile with a tinge of sadness in her expression. Elsa turned back towards the bed. Anna came up behind her older sister and wrapped her arms around her torso. Anna rested her cheek against Elsa's back. Elsa covered Anna's hands with her own and purred at her sister's embrace. Anna lifted her head and planted a soft kiss on the back of her sister's neck. Elsa shivered with delight. Anna kissed her again and Elsa shivered. Anna did it again and again and again. Elsa broke her sister's embrace and turned around to kiss Anna. The red head pushed Elsa on to her bed and crawled on top of her bringing her body down on top of Elsa's. She kissed her passionately.

They kissed for the rest of the night until they crawled under the blankets of Elsa's bed and cuddled each other face-to-face. Anna and Elsa closed their eyes. Elsa could feel Anna's breath against her lips. Her breathing started to shake. She buried her face in Elsa's chest and what started as quiet whimpering evolved into full-on weeping. She wasn't ready for Elsa to leave and she didn't want to be without her sister. Elsa rubbed Anna's back comfortingly and soothed her as she wept. She whispered sweet words in her ear and comforted her until she eventually fell asleep. And, when Anna finally fell asleep, Elsa started to cry because she wasn't ready to leave Anna either.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: This chapter features POVs from both sisters.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Elsa groaned as she kept her eyes shut.

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Elsa groaned again continuing to keep her eyes shut.

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

_If I just lay here maybe it'll go away?_ Elsa continued to stay where she lay. She never opened her eyes. The sound of her phone buzzing went away. _If it's important they'll leave a voicemail._ She exhaled a breath through her nose and let her mind drift off to sleep again.

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Anna groaned. Elsa suddenly and immediately reached behind her to grab her phone but instead hit the lamp. It fell from the table beside her bed and crashed to the floor. _Shit!_ _Don't wake up, Anna!_

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

"Elsa," Anna mumbled in her sleep, "don't go."

Elsa grabbed her phone and stuffed it under her body to muffle the buzzing. Elsa turned her attention back to Anna and gently caressed her sister's head. "I'm here, Anna," Elsa whispered. She looked down to see her sister's head resting on her left breast. Her right arm was tucked under the weight of her body while her left arm was wrapped tightly around Elsa's torso. If she could help it, she wasn't letting Elsa go anywhere. "I love you," the blonde whispered.

Anna never woke from her sleep, but Elsa could tell she understood her words. Anna nuzzled her cheek against Elsa's breast and tightened her grip around her sister. Her sister's leg that was resting between Elsa's thighs slowly slid under her left leg and tightened around it. It was as if Anna was slowly trying her hardest to fuse with her sister's body as she slept.

Elsa ran her fingers through Anna's long, red locks. She savored the touch of every strand of hair against her fingers as this would be the last time she would get to do it for a long time. She brought her hands up to Anna's head and carefully ran her fingernails along her scalp as she combed through Anna's hair. Her sister shivered at her touch. Elsa's lips curved up showing content. She kept doing the same motion until her eyes fell heavy. She wrapped her arms around her sister and did her best to return the red head's cuddles without waking her. Elsa slowly began drifting off to sleep again.

_bzz. bzz. bzz._

Elsa's eyes shot open! Her phone was vibrating under her back. _Who the hell keeps calling me?!_ Just as she had successfully cuddled Anna, Elsa had to pry herself away from her sister. She reached under her back and checked her phone. She didn't recognize the number. "Hello," she whispered angrily with gritted teeth.

"Uh, yes, hello, we are selling ice from Norway and we were wondering if you would be interested in buying some ice from Norway? It's very lovely ice from Norway."

_Telemarketers!_ "Listen," Elsa said as lowly as she could manage while expressing as much anger as possible, "you stop calling me! I'm trying to have an intimate session with my sister right now! That's right, my _sister!_ So, stop calling me and take me off of your call list. Oh, and one more thing before you go, who the hell sells ice? I can make it for free! I mean, not literally. I'm not some kind of cryokinetic sorceress, but they're called ice trays! Now leave us alone!" Elsa hit End on her phone and shoved it back under her body. She brought her arm over Anna cuddling her once more.

"Someone's selling you ice," Anna giggled.

_Damn it! She woke up!_ Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry for waking you. I didn't mean to. I was trying to be as quiet as possible but the damn telemarketer kept calling."

Anna inched her body up Elsa's until they were face-to-face. Anna gave her sister a kiss. "It's okay," Anna giggled again. "We can still have our intimate session if you'd like?" Anna gave Elsa an alluring wink.

Elsa blushed. _Well, she's already awake... _She rolled Anna over on her back and got on top of her. She had both legs on either side of Anna's torso and she slid her arms up under the pillows keeping her rear extended high in the air as she arched her back downwards bringing her chest close to Anna's. Elsa planted her lips on Anna's. She kissed passionately and intensely. Elsa could feel every pleasurable feeling tingling through her body and converging at her core. Her nipples were slowly becoming erect.

Anna brought her hands up Elsa's legs and rested them on her rear. She gave her sister a gentle squeeze. Elsa thrust forward a bit, but her hips were still in the air so she wasn't thrusting against her sister. Anna continued with her hands as she brought them over her sister's hips and up her back. They traveled under her shirt and against her pale, smooth skin. The skin-on-skin contact sent shivers down Elsa's spine. She loved the touch of her sister. They continued kissing each other.

Anna kept bringing her hands further and further up her sister's back while bringing the shirt with them. The cloth managed its way past Elsa's belly button and got caught on her c-cup breasts. Anna slid her hands down from her sister's back and across the sides of her breasts. She brought the shirt over them and let her breasts hang freely from her chest. She cupped them with her warm hands and massaged them slowly. Elsa moaned softly in to Anna's mouth. She knew she didn't want to have sex with Anna at this very moment, but there was too much pleasure going on for her to want to stop.

Elsa fought the intense urge, though, and pulled away from her sister's lips. A strand of saliva followed. "You know I can't right now," Elsa whispered, knowing full well she _wanted_ to.

Anna grinned devilishly. "Just because _you_ won't pleasure me," she moaned, "doesn't mean _I _can't."

Elsa cocked her head. Anna removed her hands from Elsa's breasts and positioned one behind her neck. She brought Elsa's head down to hers with passion and ferocity. They locked lips again. Elsa loved the feeling of Anna's warm, smooth lips against her own. Anna forced her tongue passed her sister's lips and in to her mouth. Elsa couldn't object!

_Where's her other hand?_

Anna started to moan. Her muffled cries of pleasure began getting louder and louder even as she kept her tongue in her sister's mouth and their lips locked together. Elsa removed an arm from under the pillow and ran her hand along Anna's missing arm. She followed it down between her legs and stopped when she realized what Anna was doing. _She's masturbating!_ Her eyes opened wide. Anna opened her eyes as well and peered in to Elsa's icy blues and narrowed them with a cross between seduction and persistence. She pulled her hand out of her pants and gripped her sister's wrist with her wet fingers. She forced her sister's hand to her own groin. Anna pulled her tongue from her sister's mouth and growled seductively, "You don't have to touch me, but you _will_ touch yourself!"

Anna was being the aggressor. _I like this version of Anna. _Elsa felt very turned on by her sister's dominance. "Okay," she breathed. Anna let go of Elsa's wrist and dug her hand back under her pajama pants. Elsa buried her own hand in her pants and gently began rubbing her vulva through her panties. The spot she rubbed was already warm and sticky with her pleasure. Her touch felt very good against her groin. She let out a loud, audible moan. Anna lifted her head and bit at Elsa's lower lip. _God, this is amazing!_

She continued rubbing her vulva through the fabric of her panties. She brought her head down and locked lips with Anna. They pivoted their heads, avoiding bumping noses, and they each brought their tongues together. They traded saliva and kept kissing, tasting each other. Elsa had too many good feelings coursing through her body.

Anna pulled away from the kiss sucking on Elsa's tongue. When her lips ran off the tip of her tongue she brought her head up and went back to kissing Elsa. Her lips were moist with saliva from both girls. That just made their kissing more succulent and pleasing to Elsa.

She traced circles around her wet panties and pushed her fingers hard against her vulva. As she did this her hips bucked and she jerked against Anna's body. The red head cooed and ran her free hand through Elsa's blonde hair. Elsa brought her hand up to the waistband of her panties and slipped it under the fabric. She brought her hand to her pulsing core and gently placed a finger in the wanting hole. Covered in her pleasure, her finger slipped right in.

She stuck a second finger in her body and thrust her fingers in and out of her. She could feel her pleasure coating her fingers with each thrust; and she could feel her pleasure running down her hand. Anna moaned as she started moving her hand faster and faster in her pants. "Don't let me cum alone," Anna moaned.

Just the thought of Anna coming to an orgasm made Elsa want to finish right then. She bucked her hips and her whole body jerked forward again. Her erect nipples ran across Anna's clothed breasts. Elsa brought her wet, sticky fingers out of her wanting sex. She placed them on her erect clitoris and ran them up and down the organ. She applied a bit of pressure and ran circles over the organ with her fingers. The feeling of pleasure shot through her body and exploded in her head. Her legs gave out and she collapsed on top of her sister. Anna bucked her own hips forward as she let out a loud scream. Elsa did the same only she screamed Anna's name. Together, orgasms ripped through their bodies and left them shivering and giggling afterwards.

Anna lifted her head with what strength she had left and kissed Elsa. "So, I take it you imagined me giving you that orgasm," she chuckled.

Elsa couldn't move. "Yeah," she panted happily. Her hand was still in her pants; Anna's hand was still her pants, too. Both girls caught their breath and sighed pleasingly.

"Talk about a great way to start your day," Elsa mumbled. Anna could only laugh as she agreed. As her strength came back to her she inched her hand from her groin. She pulled her hand from her pants and rubbed her juices between her fingers. She parted her fingers watching her glistening pleasure stick from finger to finger and shimmer in the sunlight cast from Elsa's bedroom window. She brought her hand up to Elsa's face. "What are you doing," the blonde asked, quizzically.

"Taste me," Anna whispered as a grin graced her lips.

Elsa suddenly felt nervous. Her desire to want to taste her sister was right in front of her. All she had to do was take Anna's fingers in her mouth and lick away her sister's glistening pleasure. Elsa closed her eyes and took in her sister's scent. It smelled wonderful! She was still nervous, though. "Anna, I don't kn-"

Anna pushed her sticky fingers in Elsa's mouth. Elsa hadn't even had time to react. Even if she had, she was doing what she wanted to do anyways. Her tongue snaked its way around Anna's fingers as Anna's grin turned to a smirk. "Taste me, my beautiful Queen. Savor me!"

Elsa grabbed Anna's wrist and sucked her fingers until they were immaculate. She swallowed every last bit of pleasure her sister had to offer. _She tastes so sweet! She tastes like... _Elsa furrowed her brow, "Chocolate," she inquired.

Anna giggled coyly. From her pajama pants' pocket she pulled a small bottle of chocolate-flavored lube. "I put some on my fingers when we were making out earlier right before I started pleasuring myself. Do you like the taste?"

Elsa swallowed the saliva in her mouth and could still taste her sister's aftertaste. Her lips curved up in a smile and she kissed Anna. "It was rather delicious. I didn't know chocolate lube existed."

"I didn't either until one day we went out after my birthday and I happen to stumble across it. Watching and masturbating to the porn you gave me for my birthday has really put a dent in this bottle of lube. Every time I pleasure myself I can't resist tasting myself even when I don't use the lube."

"Oh, Anna, you really are a sexual fiend," Elsa giggled. She lowered her lips and kissed her sister again.

When they broke away from their kiss Anna couldn't resist asking the question. "So," she raised an eyebrow showing her seduction, "where's _my_ treat? Give me that hand," she demanded.

Elsa was in love with the dominate Anna. She was so forceful and demanding and straightforward, it turned her on immensely. Elsa wasted no time in pulling her sticky fingers from her groin and out of her pants. Anna immediately grabbed Elsa's wrist and sucked her fingers clean. "How do I taste," Elsa whispered.

"Certainly not like chocolate," she whispered bluntly.

Elsa stared at Anna dumbfounded. "Well, we can't all cheat by using lube."

Anna broke out in laughter. "I didn't cheat!" She threw Elsa off of her and she climbed on top of her sister. She ran her fingers all down Elsa's sides tickling her. The blonde squirmed and giggled trying to get away from her sister's playful fingers. "Did I cheat? Tell me, did I cheat?"

Elsa for once managed the strength needed to push her sister off of her. Anna went toppling over Elsa and landed on her back. Elsa climbed on top of Anna. "Chocolate lube," she said with a grin. "I think that's cheating." She started tickling Anna. Anna writhed and squirmed under the weight of her sister.

When finally stopped she lowered her body to Anna's and cuddled her. She rested her head on the same pillow Anna was using and draped her arm and her leg over her sister's body. Anna interlocked their fingers using the hand Elsa had draped across her chest and they lay there in the silence just enjoying each other's presence.

_Why did I wait so long to show my love for you, Anna? Why couldn't we have been like this earlier in the summer? I need more time with you! I'm not ready to leave yet._ Elsa leaned her face forward and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. Anna smiled at her sister's action. _At least it won't be forever. I'll come back and we'll be with each other again._ The thought brought a smile to Elsa's face.

"Anna," Elsa began, "I need to get ready."

Anna's smile disappeared. She inhaled a deep breath. She turned her head so she was facing Elsa. She brought her lips to her sister's and kissed her with passion. Elsa returned the kiss. Neither sister was ready for what was to come.

Anna broke from the kiss. "I know," she replied with a shaky voice.

Elsa stroked a hand across her sister's warm, freckled cheek. She mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and stared at her sister with deep, saddened eyes. She didn't have to say anything. Elsa knew she was hurt by the truth. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and hugged her tightly before letting Elsa get out of bed.

When Elsa finally stood up she looked down at the floor. The lamp was still there, broken. "Damn it," she muttered.

Anna pulled herself out of bed and saw the lamp. She giggled. "What happened?"

"I knocked over the lamp while you were sleeping when the damn telemarketer tried to call me." She knelt down and started picking up pieces of the lamp. "Be careful stepping over here. I don't want you to cut your foot or anything."

Anna knelt down beside Elsa. She started helping her pick up the broken pieces. "Next time you come home you'll have a new lamp. Maybe I'll buy you one of those touch lamps where you touch it and it turns on? Or maybe a clap lamp? Or... ohhhh, I'll buy you a lamp that's shaped like a giant penis."

"You buy me a lamp in the shape of a penis and I'll break it over your head," Elsa said seriously.

Anna just laughed. "You wouldn't?"

"I would! I don't want a lamp in the shape of a penis in my room. It'll throw my entire libido off." Elsa glanced over at Anna and gave her a smirk. "Now, you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"We could just play in my room?" She winked at her sister.

Elsa blushed. "You're so naughty."

"Only for you," she remarked.

Elsa and Anna picked up the pieces of the lamp and carried them downstairs. They threw them away. Elsa took out a bowl from the cupboard and got out Anna's box of Cocoa Pebbles. "You want some," she offered to Anna.

"You've been eating my cereal," she inquired her voice rising higher at the question. "No wonder I've been going through so many boxes lately."

Elsa chuckled. She poured a bowl full of chocolaty goodness and offered the box to Anna. She accepted it and grabbed a bowl of her own. She poured some cereal in her bowl and they both covered it in milk. They sat on opposite sides of the table and ate their breakfast.

"You know what makes Cocoa Pebbles so delicious," Elsa said eying the cereal sitting on her spoon.

Anna swallowed what was in her mouth. "The fact that it's all chocolate?"

"No, the fact that it's made in Bedrock." She grinned with sarcasm as she pointed to the box with Fred Flintstone on the cover.

Anna put some pieces of cereal on her spoon and flicked it to Elsa. "Shut up," she grinned.

The Cocoa Pebble pieces landed in Elsa's hair. She gasped trying to act offended but came off as more playful instead. "You would dare start a food fight with me? Consider it war!" Elsa put some cereal in her spoon and flung it towards Anna. It hit her in the face and some milk went in her hair. Elsa laughed.

"Oh, now it's on," she threatened. Anna gathered nothing but milk in her spoon and flicked it towards Elsa. It hit her in the face and dampened her hair. Anna burst out in laughter.

Elsa wasted no time. She took a spoonful of cereal and put it in her mouth. She separated the cereal from the milk in her mouth and swallowed the milk. She held the cereal in her mouth without chewing it. She gathered it on her tongue and spit the pebbles at Anna like a pellet gun. She was aware that it was very childish yet it was oddly amusing. Pieces of Cocoa Pebbles hit Anna in the face, landed in her hair, landed on the table and landed in her cereal. When Elsa was done Anna looked at her sister horrified. "That was disgusting! Why would you do that?"

"We've had our tongues in each other's mouths. How is that any different?"

"You spit your cereal at me," Anna shrieked.

Elsa giggled. "Well, you started it."

Anna wiped pieces of Cocoa Pebbles from her face. She stared at Elsa. Elsa was staring back at her with loving eyes and an amused smile. Anna grinned mischievously. In the blink of an eye Anna climbed on top of the table, crawled to Elsa's side of the table and grabbed her face forcing a kiss on her. Anna sat on top of the table slouched over as Elsa had her back straight leaning up in to Anna's lips. Anna slid her tongue in Elsa's mouth and they made out for several minutes at the kitchen table. They're parents were both at work so they didn't care where they kissed.

Elsa, still locking lips with her sister, moved her chair away from the table as she stood. She grabbed Anna and scooted her closer to the edge. She broke away from the kiss. "Put your legs around my waist," she moaned as she went back to kissing Anna.

"What," Anna questioned. They kissed again.

Elsa pulled her head back. "Wrap your legs around my waist," she demanded.

Suddenly Elsa had become the dominate one. Anna obliged and wrapped her legs around her sister's waist. Elsa placed her hands under Anna's rear and lifted her from the table. The sudden weight in her arms caused her to almost drop Anna but she stumbled to the wall and used it as leverage, pinning Anna between herself and the wall. Anna giggled as they continued to keep their lips locked together. Elsa moaned in her sister's mouth.

She used her strength to carry Anna to the living room. She dropped her at the couch and positioned herself on top of her redheaded beauty. She lowered her body on top of Anna's and they went back to kissing each other. Anna's hands swam through Elsa's blonde locks. She grabbed a handful and gently tugged on it. Elsa lifted her head and gasped with pleasure. Anna didn't stop. She moved her lips to Elsa's chin and down her neck. She planted many small kisses all around her aorta and her collarbone. "No hickies," Elsa moaned.

Anna groaned and continued kissing. "Why," kiss, "not?"

Elsa felt a shiver go down her spine. "I don't want Ariel to see," she moaned as her sister defied her orders and began sucking on her skin.

Anna let Elsa's skin pull back from her lips and she bit her lower lip. Seductively, she whispered, "You're going to tell her you kissed another girl, anyways, right?"

Elsa sat up. She looked in to her sister's eyes. She fell serious. "Yeah, I am. I have to. She deserves to know. You'll probably never get the chance to meet her because I'm sure she won't take this news kindly, but I feel like you two would have gotten along quite nicely."

Anna pulled Elsa back down and kissed her. "But you're mine," she whispered with gritted teeth. "I'll share you to keep up appearances, but that's it. At the end of the day I want you all to myself."

"I want you, too," Elsa sighed. She rested her body on top of Anna's and nuzzled her face in Anna's neck. "I don't want to have to share you, but if anyone finds out we'll be ruined. No one will accept two sisters being in love with each other." She felt a tear come to her eye.

Anna stroked her hand through Elsa's hair. "No matter how long it takes, I'll never give up on loving you. I love you, Elsa."

The tear that formed in Elsa's eye slowly carved its way down her cheek. Elsa kissed her sister's neck. "I love you, Anna," she whimpered. She sniffled and took in a deep breath. "But, we must be strong! We can do this. I won't stop fighting for you."

Anna wrapped her arms tightly around Elsa. "I won't stop fighting for you, either."

They cuddled on the couch amidst the silence for several minutes. Time was running out for Elsa. With each passing second noon was quickly approaching. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. _This summer has been amazing. One of the best summers ever, in fact. Today though... today sucks!_

Elsa stood up and extended a hand to Anna. She took it and she was pulled up off the couch by her sister. Elsa ran her hand through her hair. "I think I need a shower," she giggled trying to remove the negative feelings of having to leave. "_Someone_," she widened her eyes - looking at Anna, "threw milk in my hair!"

"Who would have done such a thing," Anna asked facetiously.

Elsa chuckled. "Shut up, my Princess," she teased. Elsa left the living room and went upstairs.

Anna quickly followed. "By the way, when did I become a Princess?"

Elsa made it upstairs and headed to her room. "Since I deemed it so. I don't need a king to rule by my side, I just need a Princess." She grinned.

"Maybe one day I can be _your _Queen?" The sound of a door closing followed her sister's words.

Elsa stopped. _That sounds like a marriage proposal. _She turned around to see the hallway empty. Anna had gone to her own room. _Did she just propose to me? _Elsa furrowed her brow and continued on to her room.

She grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards, she got out and changed. _For once, I finally managed to bring clothes with me to the bathroom. Not that it matters anymore, I want Anna to see me naked. I want her to imagine me pleasuring her. I want her to moan my name when she makes herself cum. I want to make love to her._ She stared at herself in the mirror. _Just not right now. I want to do it when we can be truly intimate with each other and cuddle afterwards and not have to worry the next day because I'll be leaving. I want us to enjoy the moment and be able to savor every touch and every feeling. I want to be able to wake up the next morning and make love to her again and stay in bed all day. I don't want to have to feel rushed. I want to take my time with her. I don't want her virginity to be wasted. I want her first time to be memorable. I want her to know just how much I truly love her that first time we do it._

Elsa put her clothes on and went to her room. She checked her phone. It was a little after eleven. _I guess I should start loading things in my car?_ As Elsa carried a suitcase Anna came from her room with red, puffy eyes. "I'm not ready for this," she admitted.

Elsa sat the suitcase down and cupped her sister's cheeks in her hands. "Don't cry, Anna," she whispered, doing her best to be comforting, "I'll come back. I promise."

That didn't stop Anna from crying, though. "I know. B-but I already miss you a-and you're n-not even gone yet." She threw her arms around Elsa as she cried in her shoulder.

Elsa ran her hand over Anna's back. "I miss you, too," Elsa said doing her best to be strong. "Remember, be strong, Anna. Be strong for you. Be strong for me."

Anna sniffled and brought her head out of Elsa's shoulder. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "O-okay," she nodded. "I'm strong. I can be strong!"

Elsa smiled and kissed her sister. "You want to help me load my car?"

Anna smiled, doing her best to be strong. "Yes." She picked up a suitcase and followed her sister down to her car. It was parked in the garage. Elsa turned on the garage light. "Do you want them in the backseat or the trunk?"

Elsa opened the rear driver-side door. "Just put it back here." Anna shoved the suitcase in the backseat of the car. Elsa put hers in too.

"Is this it," Anna asked. "Do you only have two suitcases?"

Elsa nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm only taking two. I don't need to take everything I came home with. A lot of that stuff was stuff I had collected over my two years away, but it wasn't necessarily stuff I _needed_."

"Do you have your Playstation three?"

Elsa gave Anna a straight face. "Do you really have to ask?"

Anna managed a chuckle. "I wasn't sure if you decided to leave it?"

"Do you want me to keep it here? I'll let you play it if you want?"

"No," Anna said. "You take it. Like I said last night, I still have your Xbox in my room. If I decide to play video games I'll play that."

Elsa smiled and embraced her sister. "I'm going to miss you so much, Anna."

Anna returned Elsa's hug. "I'm going to miss you, too." Her voice was shaky, but Elsa could tell she was doing her best to stay strong. They parted from each other. "So," Anna calmed her breathing, "do you have everything?"

Elsa smirked. "Not yet." She walked to the other side of the car and picked up an object. Anna smiled when she saw what her sister had in her hand. "How can I forget this?"

Elsa lifted the sledge hammer and placed it on the trunk of her car. Anna laughed with teary eyes. "You never know when you may need it."

"Damn right! If anyone tries messing with you again I won't hesitate to come back and beat the shit out of their car!" Elsa grinned at Anna.

Anna stood and smiled at Elsa. Without a second thought, she pushed herself in to Elsa. The blonde backed up against the garage wall with the force of her sister. Anna placed a hand over Elsa's shoulder and against the wall. She took her other hand and placed it behind her sister's neck with her blonde locks preventing her from touching the skin on her neck. Anna pulled Elsa's head forward as she asserted her lips against her sister's. She wanted this kiss and she wanted it now.

Elsa felt Anna's warm, smooth lips against her own. Even though they had only started kissing just over a day ago, Elsa loved the warmth and passion her sister delivered with each kiss. Elsa ran her hands up Anna's legs and around her rear. She stopped them at her lower back and pulled her sister's body in to her own. Their stomachs and their breasts met. Anna pivoted her head allowing Elsa's tongue to enter her mouth. She exhaled through her nose and inhaled another deep breath. Elsa moaned as her tongue met Anna's.

Anna slowly moved her hand from the garage wall and placed it on Elsa's shoulder. She ran it down her arm until she had her hand placed in Elsa's hand. They interlocked fingers and Elsa could feel the raw emotion of her sister.

Elsa broke away from the kiss to catch her breath. She noticed Anna's pleasant peach and mango scent. "I'm going to miss the way you smell," Elsa whispered lovingly. Anna smiled endearingly. She brought her lips back to Elsa's and let her sister's tongue slide back in to her mouth.

Elsa could feel a tingling feeling building up inside of her. It caused her heart to race. It went up her spine and back down through her nerves. She shivered at the feeling as it accumulated within her core. She felt very aroused by now. Her nipples were starting to harden and even her bra couldn't keep them contained. Anna ran her hand from Elsa's neck down her shoulder and to her chest. She placed it on her sister's breast and gently massaged the mammary. Elsa let out a moan at her sister's expert massaging.

Anna's lips curved up as she continued to kiss Elsa. She even managed a tiny giggle through her lips and in to Elsa's mouth. Elsa lowered her hands to Anna's rear and forced herself from the garage wall. Anna took two steps back as they remained lip-locked and she hit the side of the Lumina. Anna unlocked her fingers from Elsa's and patted the top of the trunk. She hit the sledge hammer and it fell from the car landing on the cement floor. It crashed with a loud _bang_! Elsa and Anna both laughed but never broke from their kiss.

Elsa lifted Anna using the strength of her legs as she kept her back straight and sat Anna on the truck of the car. Anna, hunched over, wrapped her legs around Elsa's back and kept her sister close to her. They briefly broke away from each other to catch their breath. They never lost eye contact, though. When their lips met again, both sisters closed their eyes and let their hands wander each other's bodies.

The garage door was closed and Anna had full intention on taking advantage of being alone with Elsa. She gripped Elsa's shirt and pulled it up her body. Elsa broke away from the kiss and lifted her arms. Anna pulled the shirt off and immediately went back to kissing Elsa. _She really wants this to happen. I can't blame her. I want it, too_. Anna dropped the shirt to the floor.

Anna ran her hands up Elsa's pale, smooth skin when she stopped at her bra and fiddled with the straps. She didn't take it off, though, she just teased her sister. She ran her thumbs between the straps until she came to the cups of the bra. She squeezed her sister's breasts feeling Elsa's erect nipples poking through the fabric. Elsa couldn't resist a moan. It pleased Anna to hear her sister moaning at her actions.

Elsa brought her hands up from the trunk of her car and ran them up under Anna's shirt. When she made contact with her sister's skin it became rigged with goose bumps. She didn't stop though! She kept going higher and higher up Anna's body until she, too, was at Anna's breasts. Lucky for Elsa Anna hadn't put on a bra since waking up. Her breasts were exposed. She toyed with the nipples and ran them between her fingers. She brought her arms up lifting the shirt with it. The sisters broke from their kiss and Elsa brought the shirt up over Anna's head. She threw it away. Without even thinking, she lowered her head to Anna's breasts and took a nipple in her mouth. Anna let out a soft gasp.

The blonde traced circles around the red head's areola with her tongue then proceeded to flick her nipple with it. She sucked on the erect, pink flesh and pulled her head back. The breast popped from her mouth and bounced back to Anna's chest with a suction noise. Elsa wetted her fingers with her tongue and proceeded to knead the other nipple with her wet, saliva-coated fingers. She brought her head back up to Anna's and locked lips with her sister once more.

Anna traced her hands around Elsa's back and unclasped her bra. The straps still hung from Elsa's arms but her breasts were free. She went back to Elsa's chest and massaged her warm hands against Elsa's bare breasts. She wasted no time in sending waves of pleasure through Elsa's body by rubbing and caressing her top hat-like nipples. She pulled at them lightly and kneaded them between her fingers. Elsa pulled away from Anna's lips. "Wet your fingers," she moaned.

Anna licked her fingers and went back to caressing her sister's nipples. Elsa moaned pleasingly as she brought her head back. Anna attacked her neck with kisses. She sucked on her skin and kissed her collarbone. She was dangerously close to falling from the trunk of the car but she couldn't care less. All that mattered was pleasuring Elsa!

She bit and nibbled on Elsa's neck. Elsa hadn't wanted any hickies but who was she to stop her Anna from doing anything about it? _This feels way too damn good._ She grinned and kept her eyes closed as Anna assaulted her neck with kissing and sucking and assaulted her breasts with pinching and kneading and caressing. Her vulva was sodden and she could feel it in her panties. She wanted so badly for Anna to touch her down there and bring her gentle tongue to her soft, warm, wet slit. Her knees shook at the thought.

Elsa traced her hands around Anna's breasts until they were on her back. She gently ran her fingernails across her back and the red head shivered with delight. Her shivering caused her to straighten her back which in turn brought her body forward. She slid off the trunk of the car and crashed to the cement floor.

"Anna," Elsa shrieked. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or be worried. She knelt down to check on her sister and when she saw that she was okay, she started giggling.

"Shut up," Anna teased. She pushed Elsa back and she fell to her rear. Anna crawled to Elsa and planted her lips against her sister's once more. They were soft, warm and wet. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and leaned back. When her back hit the cement floor Elsa jerked and shrieked. Anna pulled away giving Elsa a perplexed look. "The floor is cold," she said. Anna just giggled. She fell on top of Elsa and they continued kissing with their bodies mashed together. Anna's hair fell over her head and her shoulders covering the girls in crimson locks.

The blonde ran her fingernails along her sister's back once more. She moaned and squirmed. Elsa couldn't help but smile while kissing. She loved making her sister feel good. It was going to be the last time she was going to get the chance to do this for a while. She wanted to take full advantage of the situation. Elsa parted her legs and wrapped them around Anna's torso. Anna used to this to her advantage and began grinding her hips against Elsa's.

The sensation of Anna's body being pressed and rubbed against Elsa's damp vulva even if it was through clothing was intense! She dug her fingernails in to Anna's skin and scraped them down her back. Anna winced at the pain but quickly accepted it as pleasure. Elsa's pussy was about to explode. She broke away from their kiss and moaned loudly calling out Anna's name.

The intense pleasure building in her cunt was about to release. Anna ground her hips harder and faster against Elsa's. She couldn't take it anymore and Elsa forced a hand down her pants. She rubbed her clitoris hard and a gooey, hot pleasure expelled from her vagina. She had orgasmed in her panties. Anna yanked on Elsa's arm pulling her hand from her pants and she put her sister's fingers in her mouth. She ran her tongue over them like lollipops, making sure not to miss any of her sister's pleasure. Once again she had licked them clean.

Elsa fell limp against the garage floor. "That was amazing," she panted.

Anna put her hands on either side of Elsa's shoulders and slowly lowered her body to just above Elsa's. She placed a gentle kiss on her lips, on her nose and on her chin. She sat back up, smiling. "Do I do pretty good work for being a virgin?"

Elsa continued to pant as she giggled. "I don't believe you're a virgin. You're way too good at this. Who have you been practicing on?"

Anna smirked. "Well, I've been practicing on you in my mind while I watch that porn you gave me for my birthday."

Elsa rolled her eyes in the back of her head. "Good God, Anna, can you possibly turn me on anymore than I already am?"

Anna placed a finger between Elsa's waistband of her jeans and her hips and teasingly replied, "I don't know? We can find out though."

Elsa sat up. She lifted an eyebrow to her sister. _Oh, fuck it!_ Elsa got up and stripped completely. Anna cooed at the sight of her naked sister, and then Elsa removed all of Anna's clothing but her green, lacy panties. She opened her car door and threw Anna in the backseat just as Ariel had done to her before leaving for summer break.

"I thought you said-"

"Shh," Elsa said. "Don't spoil it. I'm in the mood and I know you are, too."

Anna grinned devilishly up at her sister. "I'm ready," she whispered.

Elsa leaned forward, pressing her body against Anna's. Their lips connected in a soft, passionate kiss. Anna sucked on Elsa's tongue as it slid from her mouth. They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. Elsa brushed a strand of hair from her beautiful sister's face and tucked it behind her ear. She caressed Anna's cheek and leaned in slowly, kissing her again. "You're the only girt I could ever ask for," Elsa said softly, tenderly.

Anna's cheeks blazed with crimson. Anna's heart was pounding in her chest. She had wanted this for so long, but now that it was finally happening she felt like freaking out. She inhaled deep breaths and her hands began to tremble. Elsa took notice.

Elsa took her sister's trembling hand in her own and held it to her chest. She let Anna feel Elsa's calm, steady heart beats.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked softly.

Anna's breathing shook. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. She only nodded her head.

"We don't have to do this right now," Elsa said. "We can wait until you're ready. I don't want to force you into anything you're not ready for. I don't want-"

Elsa was cut off as Anna's lips pressed against her own. She passionately kissed her, cupping Elsa's cheeks in her hands. She pulled up from their kiss and a string of saliva kept their lips connected. "I love you, Elsa," Anna whimpered. "I want this. I'm ready."

Elsa stared down at her sister. Without wasting any more time she leaned forward and crashed her lips to Anna's. Elsa's hands explored Anna's naked body. Though she had felt all of it before, being ready to actually take her sister all the way made her feel as if she had never touched Anna before. Suddenly, everything felt new.

Anna gasped as Elsa's hands explored her petite body. Her finger traveled down to her waist and back up the sides of her body. "Touch them," Anna whispered. "Touch my breasts."

Obliging, Elsa brought her hands up and gently rested them upon her sister's breasts. Anna's erect nipples poked at Elsa's warm palms. Anna giggled. She reached up and wiped the saliva from Elsa's chin. She licked her thumb tasting her sister. "Tasting sweet as always," Anna moaned.

Elsa pushed Anna back and pressed her lips to her sister's. She kept her hands firmly planted on Elsa's breasts and massaged the mounds as they made out. Elsa burned with desire. She wanted her sister and she wanted her _now_.

As they continued to kiss, Elsa's hands left her sister's breasts. First fingers grazed across Anna's abdomen and Anna giggled, though it was lost in Elsa's mouth. Elsa slithered her way down Anna's body, kissing at every moment she could. When she finally reached Anna's center, she held her sister's left leg in her hands.

"Can I...?"

Anna stared down at her sister. She nodded her head.

Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's calf. Anna let out a soft sigh as a tingling feeling went up her leg. Elsa kissed her calf again, this time moving closer to her knee. Elsa lifted her sister's leg and kissed the bend of Anna's knee. A soft moan escaped Anna's lips. Elsa continued making her way up Anna's leg. She stopped when she reached Anna's inner thigh.

Elsa gave her sister's thigh a soft kiss. Anna released another soft moan. Elsa parted her sister's legs and gazed upon the green, lacy panties that she wore. In the center was a dark spot which had accumulated with her wetness. Elsa kissed Anna's thigh again, moving closer to her center.

Anna's skin broke out in goose bumps. Elsa felt her sister's skin become rigid and she smiled softly knowing she was doing an excellent job. When she reached Anna's panties and brushed the tip of her nose against Anna's wet spot. Anna groaned.

"Just do it," she moaned.

Elsa closed her eyes and inhaled her sister's sweet scent. Her mouth watered. "I love you, Anna."

Anna sat up on her elbows. "I love you, too, El-"

Anna let out a loud gasp. Elsa had curled her finger under Anna's panties and exposed her pink pussy. She pressed her lips against Anna's sucked on her lips, collecting her sister's juices in on her lips and her tongue. Anna's head fell back. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as pleasure coursed through her entire being. Her elbows gave out and she was lying flat on her bed once more.

Elsa sucked at her sister's pussy. She reached up with one hand and cupped her sister's covered breast. She massaged and squeezed the soft mound and played with the erect nipple. Anna squirmed and thrust her hips into her sister's hungry mouth.

Elsa dug her tongue between the folds of Anna's pussy lapping up her juices and sending wave after wave of pleasure through Anna. Elsa licked up Anna's slit and as she reached her sister's slit she ran the tip of her tongue across it. Anna sat out letting out another moan. She slowly fell back to the bed. Elsa sucked Anna's clit into her mouth and Anna sat up quickly again, letting out a loud shriek.

Elsa pinned the clit between the roof of her mouth and her tongue. She ran her tongue across the erect nub causing Anna to nearly convulse with pleasure. She gritted her teeth and arched her back. Elsa continued to play with her sister's nipple while sucking her clit. Anna bucked her hips again and exploded with an orgasm.

Her juices erupted forth and covered Elsa's chin. She felt excited and happy knowing she could deliver this kind of pleasure to her sister. Elsa pulled away from her sister's center. Anna sat up quickly, gasping.

She stammered, "What are you doing? Don't stop!"

Elsa grinned devilishly. She pulled Anna's panties off and threw them somewhere behind her along with her pants. Elsa's chin glistened and dripped with Anna's cream.

"Who said I was stopping?" Elsa susurrated. Her devilish grin persisted and she gripped Anna's thighs. She spread her legs farther apart and dove back into her sister's delicious honey pot.

She darted her tongue all along Anna's pussy making sure to pleasure every spot she could. Anna writhed and whimpered and moaned. Elsa placed her hand on Anna's pubic region and pressed her thumb against her sister's erect clit. She began to massage it while she sucked on Anna's lips.

"Oh, right there," Anna moaned. "That feels good! Right there! Don't stop!"

Elsa sucked and massaged just as her sister wanted. Anna felt another orgasm building up inside of her. Her hips bucked more and she arched her back again. Elsa was relentless with her pleasuring and Anna convulsed as another orgasm ripped through her. Elsa lapped up what juices she could and swallowed her sister's deliciousness. She pulled away licking her lips.

"You cum fast," Elsa said.

"You," Anna panted unable to set up, "are really good..."

"Kiss me," Elsa whispered in her sister's ear. "Taste yourself on my lips."

Anna turned her head and devoured her sister's glistening lips. Tasting herself on her sister sent shivers down her spine. She loved every bit of what was transpiring. She wanted to try it herself. She wanted to please Elsa.

Anna forced Elsa onto her back in the spacious backseat of her sister's Lumina and hovered over the blonde. She brought her face from Elsa's - their lips disconnecting. She stared down at her beautiful sister, adoringly. "Can I try?" Anna whispered.

Elsa spread her legs.

She kissed Elsa's chin which was still wet with her cum. She lingered at her sister's neck, kissing and sucking at it. She traveled further down Elsa's petite body stopping at her breasts. Without hesitating, she took a nipple between her lips. Elsa shuddered and gasped, her nipples being extremely sensitive.

Anna moaned as she ran her tongue over the erect, pink nub. She pulled away sucking at the breast and letting it _plop_ out from her mouth. The nipple and the areola glistened with saliva. Anna made her way to the other nipple and then took it between her lips. She rested her hand on the breast she had previously been sucking and began rubbing the nipple between her forefingers.

Elsa arched her back, thrusting her breasts up, pushing them into Anna's hungry mouth and wonting hand. Anna nibbled on the pink nub and ran her tongue over it. She tweaked and pulled at the other nipple. Unable to take the burning desire between her legs, Elsa brought her hands up and placed them around Anna's head. She forced her sister down between her legs. Elsa rose to her elbows.

"Show me how much you love me," Elsa moaned her eyes soft and inviting.

Anna knelt between her sister's legs with a sly grin. "I think I got the perfect way to show you how much I love you..."

Anna did as her sister had been doing to her earlier. She started by kissing her way up Elsa's leg. Elsa cooed and smiled. "That's it," she said softly. "God, you make me so wet."

Anna made her way to Elsa's thighs and kissed them, licked them. Elsa shivered. "Now take me," she whispered.

Anna positioned her face in front of Elsa's dripping cunt and pressed her lips against Elsa's. She kissed her labia and pulled back, sucking at the lips. Elsa let out a raspy moan. Still being up on her elbows, she slowly lowered herself to her bed. She placed her hands gently on Anna's head and closed her eyes as she let Anna do her magic.

Anna lapped at Elsa's pussy. She slurped and licked and _devoured_ her sister. Elsa writhed and moaned. Her fingers swam through Anna's strawberry blonde hair, her nails grazing along her sister's scalp. Anna lifted a hand and ran her fingers through the wet folds of Elsa's pussy. They glistened and she slowly stuck a finger inside her sister. Elsa gasped at the penetrating finger, quickly getting accustomed to it. Anna thrust her finger in and out of Elsa. She ran her tongue up Elsa's slit and across her clitoris. Elsa let out a loud moan equal to the ones Anna had been releasing earlier. She arched her back as Anna took the clit in her mouth and began sucking on it. She couldn't resist a smile knowing her sister's pussy was in her mouth.

Anna curled her finger up and ran it along Elsa's upper vaginal wall. Combined with Anna's attention to her clit, Elsa sat up and shuddered. She let out another moan and her muscles contracted. A flood of warmth rushed through her abdomen and hit her cunt. Her heart pounded in her chest and sweat glistened on her skin. Her face was flushed as were her breasts and her wet pussy. Her orgasm surged through her at that moment - Elsa moaning and writhing in ecstasy - and left Anna's hand and chin a glistening mess. Elsa fell back and Anna kept sucking at her clit.

Elsa's clitoris was extremely tender and sensitive post-orgasm. She whined and arched her back begging Anna to let loose. Anna didn't stop though. She kept sucking at her sister while fingering her causing Elsa's eyes to roll in the back of her head. Elsa convulsed as she felt another orgasm quickly building up inside of her. She bucked her hips into Anna's mouth and screamed as she came a second time. She sat up and forced Anna away from her clit. Her juices dripped down Anna's chin and to her breasts. Elsa pulled up to Anna and kissed her, sucking at the juices covering her lips.

"I love you," Elsa whimpered. "I love you!"

Elsa scooted back on her bed and pulled Anna in with her. She curled a leg around Anna's and pressed their pussies together. Elsa began grinding her pussy on Anna's. She had one arm wrapped around Anna's back and the other arm resting on her shoulder with her hand in her sister's hair. They continued to make out as they ground into each other.

Both sisters felt immense pleasure building up between them. Their tongues battled for space in each other's mouths as their pussies grinded together, their clits rubbing against the other's. It wasn't long before both sisters were coming again.

Elsa came first.

She broke away from Anna's lips and screamed. "Mmmm, Anna!"

Anna came next. She moaned loudly. Her pussy dripped with cum and mixed with her sister's. The bed sheets became soaked beneath them and they fell over in a haze cuddling each other. They kissed softly, passionately. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Elsa murmured, gasping for air.

"I love you," Anna replied. She hugged Elsa tightly. "I'm still not ready for you to go."

Elsa returned the hug as both sisters sat up in the backseat. "I know. Just be strong for me, okay? You're feisty and fearless! You can manage a few months without me. I promise."

Anna only tightened her grip around her sister. Elsa did the same. They hugged it out for a few minutes before getting out of the car and finding their clothes. Elsa went back in the house to go to her room to change her panties real quick. When she came back down to the garage she saw Anna standing outside with the garage door open. She was staring across the street. Riley was playing with his mom outside.

"You should say goodbye to Riley," Anna said, her voice shaking. Elsa could tell she was on the verge of crying. She placed an arm around her sister. "He really likes you, Elsa. He loves his On-Elsa." She smiled with glistening eyes.

Elsa smiled back at Anna. She walked across the street and waved at Mrs. Taylor. "Well, hi ,Elsa," she greeted the blonde. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine," Elsa replied. "I'm going back to college today. I'm actually about to leave."

"Oh, well, I hope you drive safe!"

Elsa chuckled. "I always drive safe! I actually wanted to say bye to Riley, if that's okay?"

"Oh yeah," said Mrs. Taylor. "He really likes you and Anna both. He's always talking about you two. He loves having you both babysit him. He's going to miss you!"

Elsa felt her eyes tear up. "I'm going to miss him, too."

Riley came running from the side of the house and as soon as he saw Elsa he grinned widely. "On-Elsa," he shouted joyously.

Elsa knelt down and extended her arms. "Riley," she shouted back to him showing the same joy he had shown her.

He ran into her arms and gave her a big hug. He had Olaf in his hands. "What are you doing here," he asked. "My mommy is here. I don't need a babysitter, but you and On-ona can still come play!"

Elsa lowered her eyes showing sadness. "Actually, Riley," she said in a low voice, "that's why I'm here. I have to leave."

"Leave," he inquired. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go back to school and it's a really far way away."

"But," he sighed, "what about being my babysitter?"

"I won't be gone forever," she smiled with doleful eyes. "When I come back I promise I'll babysit you, okay?"

He moved right on to his next question. "What about On-ona? You said you loved her like my mommy loved my daddy."

Elsa choked up. A tear ran from her eye and down her cheek. "I told her I love her," her voice cracked. "She knows." Elsa smiled knowing her sister knew how she really felt.

"Is On-ona going with you?"

"No," Elsa whimpered. "She can't come with me. She has her own school to finish here."

"But," Riley sighed again, "if she loves you and you love her why don't you be together like my mommy and my daddy was?"

Elsa brought her hand to her lips. She really wanted to break down at this point. She loved Anna with all of her heart. She did _not_ want to leave her again. "It's complicated," Elsa confessed.

Riley hugged Elsa. He turned his head and whispered in her ear, "I don't mind giving up my On-ona if it means she's happy with you."

Elsa sniffled as tears wetted her cheeks. "You have to be the sweetest, most adorable kid ever, Riley." Elsa giggled amidst tears. "I need your On-ona to stay here and watch over you. Can you do me a favor, please?"

Riley nodded his head in her shoulder. "Yes," she said in his Olaf voice.

"Watch over my Anna for me, please?" Elsa choked back her crying."She means everything to me."

"Okay," Riley whispered. "I'll watch over Aunt Anna."

Elsa gasped. A shiver went down her spine. She pulled away from their hug. "You said Aunt Anna, Riley!"

"My Aunt Anna," he smiled proudly.

Elsa hugged him tightly. "Aunt Anna," she reiterated.

"I think I still like On-ona," Riley whispered, admittedly. "Don't tell On-ona I can say Aunt Anna. She likes it when I call her On-ona."

Elsa laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes and from her cheeks. "If you promise to watch over Anna, then I'll promise to not tell her that you can say Aunt Anna."

"Deal," he grinned. _You are too adorable. It's too cute!_ "Can you hug Olaf before you go?"

"Of course," Elsa smiled. "Olaf deserves all the warm hugs!" She grabbed the plushy and hugged it tightly. "Goodbye, Olaf. Keep Riley safe and may you enjoy _Jurassic Park_ with him!"

Riley laughed.

Elsa let Riley run back to his mom. She stood and waved goodbye to Mrs. Taylor. The mother waved back at her as she went back across the street to her house. Anna was smiling at Elsa. "Thank you," she mouthed silently.

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and led her in the doorway of the garage and the house. She brought her lips to Anna's one last time. Their soft lips met and Elsa ran her fingers through Anna's red hair like a comb. When she pulled away Anna stroked her fingers along Elsa's warm, less-freckled cheeks. "I love you, too, Elsa," she whispered. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"I've grown so accustomed to sleeping next to you I don't know what I'm going to do tonight or for any other night you won't be here," Anna admitted.

Elsa chuckled and teasingly replied, "Buy a blowup doll." The reply made Anna giggle. A slight smile graced her lips. Elsa ran her thumb along Anna's cheek carefully. "There's that smile I love so much."

Anna couldn't help but smile wider at her sister's comment. Her eyes shifted and she brought her head down. "I know you keep telling me to be strong, but does it make me weak if I cry for you once you leave? Because I don't think I'll be able to not cry over you. I mean, I can try, sure, but you know, we've spent so much time together." Anna's voice was getting shaky again. "I had a wonderful summer with you and I didn't want it end. Here it is, though, it's ending. You're leaving and I'm going to cry."

Elsa placed a finger under her sister's chin and raised her head slowly. "It doesn't make you weak, Anna. It makes you human. It makes you my sister: my beautiful, caring, loving, tickle-starting, and excellent-kissing sister!"

Anna hugged Elsa for the final time. "Thank you," she whimpered. "I love you so, so very much!"

Elsa returned the hug. "I love you, too, Anna."

They parted from their embrace. Elsa went behind her car and picked up her sledge hammer from the garage floor. "I can't forget Merida, now can I?"

"Merida," Anna questioned, drying her eyes.

"Yeah, you know, from _Brave_? Let's face it; Merida was kind of a badass much like this sledge hammer."

Anna chuckled. Elsa popped the trunk of her car and stuck the sledge hammer in. She closed the trunk and got in her car. Anna watched as her jaw trembled. She brought her hand to her mouth and covered it. Elsa started the Lumina and put it in reverse. She looked at herself in the rearview mirror. _"She'll be okay. She knows you love her."_ Elsa smiled knowing Anna knew. She backed out and pulled out in to the street. She rolled down her window and looked back at Anna. She blew her sister a kiss. Anna pretended to catch it. She then blew Elsa a kiss. Elsa caught it and smiled. "I love you," she mouthed silently. She positioned her head forward. Her eyes welled with tears. She put the car in drive and drove off.

* * *

**Anna POV**

"I love you," Anna whispered. She watched as her sister drove off. _Well, I guess that's it? My summer is over. Now all I have left to do is wait for school to start._ She sighed dropping her shoulders. She closed the garage door and went in the house.

She walked in the kitchen and grabbed a glass. She opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the chocolate milk. She poured some in her glass and put the gallon of milk back in the refrigerator. She took a sip of chocolate milk. It reminded her of the other day when she greeted Elsa at the door after coming home from signing the lease to her new apartment. She was so giddy and excited. Now she felt like the complete opposite.

Anna looked at the table. Their bowls of cereal they never finished still sat there. Every little thing was reminding her of her sister. _Elsa, I just want you to come back._ Her eyes watered and her sinuses burned. She sniffled and left the kitchen. She went upstairs.

She bypassed her room completely and went straight to Elsa's room. She looked at the _Dead Space_ poster on the wall. She thought of all the times Elsa had helped her through the game. It made her smile.

She sat the glass of chocolate milk on the nightstand and she sat down on her sister's bed. She pulled out her phone. Of course, the one thing to remind her of her sister the most: a picture. The lock screen on her phone was the picture they had taken at the dress shop when Elsa was wearing the Ice Gown. Anna stood next to her and they were both as happy as could be.

Anna couldn't hold back anymore. Her jaw trembled and tears poured from her eyes. She let out a cry and curled up in Elsa's bed. She grabbed her sister's pillow and clutched it closely to her body while staring at the picture on her phone. "I love you, Elsa," she cried. "I love you!"


	17. Chapter 16

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

She let out a deep sigh.

Each breath she exhaled quivered from heartbreak. She hadn't wanted to leave her sister. Elsa finally let her true feelings show for Anna and now she was stuck being away from her for several months.

She was pulled over off the side of the highway. The feeling of loss and separation had become too much to her and she had started crying earlier. She thought it best to stop so she wouldn't cause an accident. Her cheeks were still wet with tears and her eyes were still red and puffy.

_I guess there's Thanksgiving to look forward to? That's so far away though. I just want her in my arms right here, right now. I miss my Anna so much and it hasn't even been a day yet. Then there's Ariel! Oh, God, Ariel what have I done? _Elsa let her forehead fall to the steering wheel. _Of all people to cheat on how could I cheat on the one girl who truly loved me? I'm just a horrible person. _Elsa balled her fist and slammed it hard against the dashboard.

_Would I have even dated Ariel if she didn't have red hair? Did I subconsciously put my feelings about Anna towards my feelings for Ariel? Did I _ever_ love Ariel?_ The thought of possibly never loving Ariel hit Elsa hard. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. _I want to be with Anna, but I don't want to have to break Ariel's heart to do it_. She started thinking of some of the great times she and Ariel shared over the last two years.

**[. . .]**

"Ariel," Elsa whined, "wait up."

The red head continued to run. "Come on, Elsa," she shouted, "don't be a slowpoke!"

"I'm not a Pokemon," Elsa chuckled to herself. She took in a deep breath and started jogging forward until she caught up to Ariel. She grabbed the red head's arm. Ariel slowed to a walk as Elsa panted to better catch her breath. "I should start working out more often."

Ariel smiled at Elsa. "You look fine, Elsa. Your body is amazing." She bit her lower lip and gave the blonde a sly wink, "Trust me, I should know."

Elsa blushed. She widened her eyes and nudged Ariel, "Not here," she whispered loudly, "there are kids around."

"I know," Ariel grinned, "that's what makes it more exciting."

Elsa's cheeks filled with crimson. She waved her free hand at her face like a fan trying to subdue her flushed state. "Sometimes I think you're too much."

"That seems to be the general consensus in the bedroom," Ariel teased.

Elsa's cheeks were red again. "I'm never going anywhere with you again that involves children," Elsa deadpanned.

Ariel laughed and wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders. The red head was now walking behind the blonde cuddling her as they continued onwards. "Oh, come on," Ariel said resting her chin on Elsa's shoulder, "you know you like my teasing."

Elsa rolled her eyes knowing it to be true. She grinned not wanting to waiver. She crossed her arms over her chest, stuck her chin out and continued walking in silence.

"Oh, now you're giving me the cold shoulder? Well," Ariel said lifting her chin from Elsa's shoulder and removing her arms from around her girlfriend, "you should know that we, redheads, are a fiery bunch. And as all fires eventually do, I'm going to burn out." Ariel removed her arms from around Elsa, turned the opposite way and started to walk away. "I guess I'll go home?"

Elsa hadn't intended her actions to evoke that response. She wanted Ariel to keep teasing her. She stopped. "Wait," she shouted as she turned around, "don't go! Please? I don't want you to leave. I want us to hang out at the museum today."

They were on a date. Elsa loved going to the museum. She liked learning about the past and she especially the dinosaur exhibit. Ariel loved going anywhere with Elsa as long as they were together.

Ariel stopped and smiled. She turned back towards Elsa and tackled her with a hug. "I knew you wanted me to stay," she purred.

Elsa nuzzled her cheek against Ariel's smooth, warm cheek as she embraced the red head. "I like it when you tease me," she admitted. "I just sometimes get uncomfortable when the teasing has sexual connotations and we're around children."

"How do they know what we're talking about," Ariel whispered seductively in Elsa's ear. She ran her hands down the blonde's back and rested them on her rear. She gave her girlfriend a soft squeeze. Elsa tensed up and thrust her body in to Ariel's. "Oh," she cooed, "now you want to grind me? Now who's being the tease?"

Elsa felt a flush rise from her neck. She let it settle and quickly became putty in Ariel's arms. "I love you," she grinned while purring in a whisper.

"I love you, too," Ariel whispered in reply.

They gave each other a kiss. There was a young boy watching them. His eyes were wide and his jaw hung slack. His father was with him. He, too, stared at Ariel and Elsa. The girls pulled away from their kiss and noticed the two individuals staring at them. They both grew red in the face with embarrassment. "Uh," Elsa wasn't sure what to say, "hi?"

"We're girlfriends," Ariel added with a smile.

The father and son both giggled stupidly.

**[. . .]**

Elsa chuckled at the memory as her forehead still rested upon the steering wheel. A tear ran from her eye and down the bridge of her nose. It stopped at the tip and hung there for a moment before dripping down to her lap. _How could I do this to you, Ariel? _She thought of another memory she had shared with Ariel.

It was the night before Elsa was to return home for summer break. Ariel and Elsa were out with Kristoff and his girlfriend. They had just gone to dinner to spend time with each other. Everyone except Kristoff was leaving to go home for the summer. The four of them sat down at the table of a very nice Italian restaurant.

**[. . .]**

"How long has it been," Kristoff asked.

"Almost two years," Ariel replied on behalf of her girlfriend. "She hasn't seen her family since she's come to school. Luckily, I'm an awesome girlfriend and I've finally convinced her to see them." Ariel smiled running her hand through Elsa's long, straight hair.

"I just," Elsa sighed, "I'm just not looking forward to going home. Can't I just stay here with Kristoff?"

"No," Ariel said with a stern voice, "your family deserves to see you. What's the big deal about it anyways?"

Elsa pondered the thought. Being with Ariel for so long she had managed to suppress her feelings toward her sister and forget about them. "I don't know," Elsa sighed lowering her head. "I just know there was a reason I never went back home."

Ariel brought a hand under Elsa's chin and softly turned her head so the blonde was looking at her. Ariel leaned her forehead against Elsa's and whispered confidently, "You'll be okay. You'll make it through the summer just fine and we'll come back in August and be with each other again." She pouted her lips. Elsa did the same and they kissed.

"Thank you," Elsa said softly. "You always know how to make me feel better." Her lips curved up in a smile.

Ariel brought her lips to Elsa's ear. "I'm going to make you feel really good tonight," she moaned just enough for only Elsa to hear.

Elsa's cheeks became hot with a blush. Her breathing became shallow as her heart rate quickened. The raw, sexual intensity gathered in her core as she absorbed her girlfriend's words. She had the sudden urge to take Ariel right there in the restaurant. She waited, though, as her libido desperately wanted the red head.

Kristoff's girlfriend laughed. "You two are too cute together!" She gave Kristoff a peck on the cheek. "Why can't we have that kind of relationship?"

"We do have that kind of relationship," Kristoff stated, "we just keep in the bedroom."

"I know but look at Elsa's face." Elsa and Ariel turned to Kristoff's girlfriend. Elsa had a goofy smile strewn across her lips. Ariel just grinned. "I never look like that outside of the bedroom."

"What do you want me to say," Kristoff replied.

"I don't know," she whined, "something sexy?"

"I want to eat macaroni and cheese off your boobs," he admitted with a serious face.

His girlfriend's face went straight. She dropped her shoulders. "That's not sexy."

Kristoff smiled as he let out a chuckle, "But I like mac and cheese and I like your boobs. It sounds sexy to me."

She put her hand on his face and shoved him away, "Shut up you big lug."

"So," Kristoff lingered on the word for a moment, "does that mean it's okay?"

She put her index finger in his face and warned him, "If you put macaroni and cheese on my boobs I _will _pour hot sauce on your penis the next time you want a handjob, and not just any hot sauce - habanero hot sauce!"

Kristoff winced.

"Elsa's drizzled chocolate on my breasts before," Ariel admitted. "She seemed to really enjo-"

"Ariel," Elsa shouted with wide eyes. Her face was as red as a tomato.

Ariel turned to Elsa and laughed at her girlfriend's embarrassment. She turned back to Kristoff and his girlfriend, "She liked it," she mouthed silently to them.

Elsa dropped her head in her hands. Ariel hugged her for comfort. "You're so beautiful when you're embarrassed," she giggled.

Elsa shook her head in her hands not looking up at anyone. The waiter came to the table. He greeted them and gave his name. He looked down at Elsa who was still hiding her face. "Is she all right?"

Ariel looked up at the waiter while still hugging Elsa. "She's okay. She's just a little... excited for tonight." She grinned mischievously.

"Ah, well, I'm sure you all have a very lovely evening planned," he replied completely obvious to what Ariel was implying.

"That we do," the red head said. She kissed Elsa on the back of her neck and sat back up in her seat. The waiter took their orders and Elsa managed to mumble her order from her hands. He wrote everything down and walked away.

Elsa brought her head out of her hands slowly. Her cheeks were no longer red and she didn't feel quite as embarrassed. "Welcome back to the party," Kristoff said.

Elsa gave him half a smile and nodded. Ariel put her arm around Elsa's neck and rested her head on her shoulder. Her red hair fell over her face and down Elsa's back. Elsa brought her hand up to Ariel's cheek and gently massaged it. Ariel cooed. "God," said Kristoff's girlfriend, "they're too damn cute."

Kristoff put his arm around his girlfriend. "Yeah, they are quite adorable."

**[. . .]**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Elsa was brought out of her memory by the sound of tapping on her window. She lifted her head from the steering wheel and looked out the driver's side window. There was a police officer standing next to her car knocking on the glass. He was tall and scrawny. Elsa put her hand on the window crank and rolled the glass down. She gave the officer a confused look with her puffy, red eyes.

"Ma'am," said the officer, tipping his hat to her, "is everything okay? Do you need help with anything?"

Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat. "I-I'm fine," she nodded her head.

"This section of the highway is usually used for people who have a car that's broken down. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." His voice was deep, Elsa noticed.

"Oh," Elsa said, "okay, I-I'll move to an exit. I'm just having a rough day," she sniffled, "and I didn't want to drive and cry." She chuckled amidst her tears, "I didn't want to cause an accident."

The officer pursed his lips. He put his hands on his knees and bent over getting a better look at Elsa. He had a look of concern on his face. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

Elsa chuckled again wiping her nose. "Yes... well, no. I'm going back to college and I wasn't ready to leave home. On top of that, I ch-ch-ch-" she couldn't bring herself to say it. _I cheated on my girlfriend._ She felt like crying again. _Why did I have to ignore Ariel? Why did I have to leave Anna? Why can't I be with both of them?_ Her jaw trembled as she hugged herself. She sniffled.

The police officer nodded his head sympathetically. "I'll tell you what, I'll stay parked behind you with my lights on until you're ready to move."

Elsa sniffled again. "Thank you, but I think I'm good." Elsa wiped her eyes and her nose.

"Are you sure?" asked the officer.

Elsa put on a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for your help, officer."

The officer nodded at Elsa. "Be safe driving home."

_Home..._ Elsa felt tears well up in her eyes again. She wiped them and then thanked the officer. She inhaled a deep breath. _It's nice to know that not everyone in the world is an asshole._ She immediately thought back to the times she ignored Ariel to be with Anna. Her head fell forward without tears. _Too bad the same can't be said for me_. She turned the ignition and started her car. She suppressed her want to cry once more and got back on the highway.

* * *

The Lumina stopped in a parking space of a restaurant. Elsa turned off the car and took the key out of the ignition. She climbed out of her car and walked to the main entrance of the restaurant. She walked in and was welcomed by soft music playing from the restaurant's sound system. It was soothing and calming. There weren't a lot people in the restaurant. Then again it was about four thirty in the afternoon. Business typically doesn't pick up until after six for dinner.

Elsa was greeted by the host. "Hi," he said with a smile on his face, "will it be for one today?"

"Actually," Elsa replied, "I was wondering if I could talk to Kristoff?"

The host scratched his head. "Uh, one second," he told Elsa. He went to the back.

Elsa stood at the entrance of the restaurant and looked around. It was divided in to two dining sections. One section to her right was more for a casual setting. It was more spacious and housed a lot more tables and booths. Plants hung from the corners of the ceilings and the walls were painted sea green. It was very relaxing.

The other side of the restaurant was a lot smaller. Its tables and booths were more crammed together. It was for a more formal setting. The lights were dimmed and the walls were a shade of yellow. No plants were housed in that section of the restaurant.

The host came back. He smiled widely at Elsa and told her to follow him. He led her to a booth near the back of the restaurant. It sat away from the other tables and was more private. A fake palm tree sat next to the booth. "Kristoff will be right with you." He motioned for Elsa to sit down and walked away leaving her all alone.

_Well, this is weird. I've never been to this part of the restaurant. Maybe it's where employees take their breaks? But, that's just dumb. Why wouldn't they sit amongst the other people? _She reached out and felt one of the leaves from the fake palm tree. _And why is there a palm tree in here? Maybe it goes with the sea green paint job in the dining area? _

Elsa pulled out her phone. She checked it. There were no new messages. _I should probably text Ariel and let her know I'm close to being home. I need to tell her today. It'll be hard but she deserves to know. _Elsa let out a sigh. _I can't believe I let myself cheat on her. I'm a disgusting person. I cheated on my girlfriend with my sister all so I could fulfill some fantasy? _She dropped her head in her hands. _Oh, but it was all for love, huh? Yeah, try telling Ariel that!_

Elsa envisioned a scenario in her head about telling Ariel how she cheated.

_I'd be in my apartment waiting for Ariel. I'd be nervous fiddling my thumbs at my waist most likely. There'd come a knock._

_ Knock. Knock. Knock._

_ I would open the door and standing on the opposite side would be my soon-to-be ex-girlfriend._ The thought of Elsa and Ariel breaking up brought tears to her eyes. _It's what I wanted, right? I told Anna all I need is her. I told her I want to be with her forever. I never even considered Ariel's feelings or how she may take the news. Why? Because I'm an asshole. Because I'm a bitch. _Her breathing started to shake. She went back to her thought on telling Ariel.

_Ariel's face would light up with excitement. She would reach forward and pull me in for a tight, loving hug. "Oh, Elsa, I love you! I've missed you so much!"_

_ I would just stand there. Would I even return the hug? Who the hell knows? If I hadn't cheated on her I'm sure I would, but now... I just don't know. I would invite Ariel in and tell her to sit down and because I'm a strong, confident woman I would straight up tell her. As if! Strong? Cheating doesn't make you strong. It makes you a fucking coward. You can't even come to grips with your true feelings and tell the person you're cheating on that you would rather be with someone else._

Elsa kept her head buried in her hands as she continued on with her reveal.

_"Ariel," I would say,_ Elsa took in a deep breath, _"I cheated on you."_

_ Ideally, in a perfect world, she would get up, shake my hand and tell me to be happy with whomever it was I cheated on her with. Or, she could stand and admit, "Elsa, I cheated on you as well." That would actually make me feel better. I can't get mad if that were the case. I cheated, she cheated, now we can move on. Of course, life doesn't work like that. She was most likely... well, I should say I _know_ she was loyal to our relationship._

_ She'd probably stand up and stab me! Could I blame her? No. Let me fall to the ground and bleed to death. Then again, Ariel isn't crazy. The only thing she's crazy for is me. _Elsa's jaw trembled as tears started to leak from her eyes. _She loves me and I betrayed that trust of love. I did it all so I could be with Anna - the one person I tried to escape and I let myself get caught. Of course, none of this would have happened had Ariel not convinced me to go home._

Elsa lifted her head from her hands. Her breathing quickened as her brows furrowed. Her nostrils flared. _NO! This isn't Ariel's fault! How dare I try to put the blame on her! She was being a good girlfriend and telling me I needed to see my family! She was doing what was right! I'm the one who fucked up! I'm the one who gave in to my own personal desires! I'm the one who tried to fuck my sister! None of this is Ariel's fault. I can't put any of the blame on her._ Elsa dropped her head in her hands again and began crying.

"Shut up," a familiar voice shouted from the back of the restaurant.

Elsa sniffled and lifted her head. It was Kristoff's voice. She quickly rubbed her eyes to dry them and wiped the snot from her nose. She pulled a napkin from the napkin dispenser at the table and wiped her hands clean. She pulled another napkin and wiped the rest of her face clean. Kristoff came out from the back. He was wearing a white hat and a white apron with his work uniform underneath. He held a plate with a single pancake on it and a glass of water. Elsa forced a smile at her friend. "Hi," she said with a low voice.

Kristoff sat the plate on the table and put the glass of water in front of Elsa. "Hi," he replied cheerfully. "These are for you."

Another voice from the back came forward, "Woo-woo!" Another young man came out from the back and patted Kristoff on the back. Elsa hadn't recognized him. He, too, was wearing a white hat and a white apron. He was tall with black hair that poked out from under his hat. His skin was dark and his teeth were exceptionally white. He had a very muscular physique. His voice was a bit high, though. "So, is this the lucky lady?"

Kristoff cocked an eyebrow. "No," he said bluntly. "This is my friend, Elsa." He motioned to Elsa. "Elsa," Kristoff motioned to his friend, "this is Steve. He's black."

Steve stood back and dropped his jaw. "Yeah, and you're white; and, blonde. How's it feel to know you could be part of Hitler's Arian race?" Steve sat down in the booth next to Elsa. He extended a hand to her. "Hi, I'm Steve."

Elsa giggled under her breath. She shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Elsa." She motioned between Kristoff and herself, "We're not a thing. Actually, I'm a bit gay and when I say a bit I mean a lot. I really like girls."

Steve leaned back and shouted boisterously, "Hey!" He brought his voice back down to a personal, speaking voice. "We have something in common! I like girls, too. We should go out some time. I mean, I know you don't know me and all, but I'm a nice guy. Think of me as Denzel Washington. Not the Denzel from _Training Day_ because that guy was an asshole," he stopped himself. "Oh, I should ask, do you have a problem with swearing? I am really sorry. I should have thought of my words first."

"No, no, no," Elsa said, "I don't have a problem with swearing. I swear sometimes."

"Steve," Kristoff said showing a bit of annoyance in his voice, "get up. Go back to work."

Steve pursed his lips and shook his head. "You're lucky I like your friend." He nudged Elsa. "I'm just teasing. I wouldn't do anything to Kristoff. We're best buddies. Anyways," he extended a hand to Elsa, "it was nice to meet you."

Elsa shook his hand again. "It was nice meeting you, too."

Steve got up and went to the back of the kitchen. "It's all right guys," he shouted, "she's not Kristoff's girlfriend."

Kristoff smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand as he sighed. "I told them over and over my girlfriend is a brunette. You're clearly not a brunette." He sat down in the booth.

"How was your summer," Elsa asked. Her eyes fell to the table.

Kristoff noticed. "My summer was great. I enjoyed having the whole summer to myself. Amber came back on Sunday. She spent the night at my place and on Monday I stayed at her place."

"Sounds like you've been busy," Elsa teased, bringing her eyes up from the table to meet Kristoff. She grinned.

"If by busy you mean having sex, then yes. The hand can only accomplish so much." He brought his right hand up from under the table and waved it at Elsa.

"That's gross," she said. Her face contorted to show displeasure.

"I'm sure you masturbated over summer break what with being away from Ariel for so long."

Elsa suddenly felt like shutting down. She lowered her head and sighed slowly. Her shoulders dropped and she felt a lot of regret and sadness wash over her. She didn't answer the question.

"Whoa," Kristoff said. "Did I say something wrong?" He reached across the table and gripped Elsa's shoulder, squeezing it.

Elsa just shook her head. She opened her mouth and readied herself to speak but no words came out. _I cheated on Ariel!_

"Elsa?" Kristoff was concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"I cheated on Ariel," she murmured. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Do what? I can't hear you."

"I ch-ch-cheated on Ariel," she said as her voice got a little louder.

Kristoff furrowed his brow. He leaned in a little closer. "One more time?"

Elsa raised her head. Her eyes were leaking tears. Her breathing was erratic and her voice was quivering. "I-I ch-cheated on A-A-Ariel." Her jaw trembled. Her elbows sat on the table with her arms sticking up. Her head fell in to her hands. She started crying.

Kristoff's eyes went wide in disbelief. He didn't know how to process what was told to him. "Uh... wh-what?"

Elsa continued to cry. She didn't answer.

"What do you mean you cheated on Ariel? You had relations with another girl?"

Elsa nodded her head in her hands and kept crying.

Kristoff leaned back in the booth. "Elsa... I thought you loved her?"

Elsa's arms collapsed on the table and her head went down on top of them. "I do," she cried. "But this other girl," Elsa thought about Anna and leaving her and it made her cry harder, "I love her, too."

Kristoff crossed her arms over his chest. He simply said what needed to be said. "You have to tell Ariel. She deserves to know."

Elsa didn't bring her head up. She kept crying in her arms knowing Kristoff's words were true.

"She's been there for you through everything. You can't lie to her. You need to be honest with her, Elsa. She deserves-"

"-to know," Elsa finished amidst her crying fit. "I know."

Kristoff got up and moved to Elsa's side of the table. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He patted her on the back. "I'm here for you," he whispered calmly. "I've got you."

Elsa let more tears flow. Her back heaved up and down as she cried in Kristoff's chest. "I-I'm s-such an ass-asshole," she stammered.

Kristoff continued patting her on the back. He didn't reply, though. _Even Kristoff thinks I'm an asshole. Way to go, Elsa!_

"Hey," Kristoff said softly, "I'm going to tell my boss that I'm going to go on break. I'm technically supposed to be working right now, but I think this takes presentence over work." He managed his way out of Elsa's arms and stood up. He looked down at her as she stared up at him. He began laughing.

Elsa sniffled and wiped her eyes. "What?"

He pointed at her face. "You buried your face in my apron and now you have pancake powder on your face!"

"What?!" She wiped her face with her hands. They were covered in tears, snot and white pancake powder. "Great! Just what I need for today, to look uglier." She grabbed a napkin and wiped her face with it.

Kristoff continued laughing. "I'll be back, Elsa." He walked to the back of the restaurant.

Elsa wiped every place on her face. She suddenly remembered her phone. She picked it up and used her camera as a mirror. She looked at herself. Her eyes were still red and puffy. Her nose was red. Her face was flushed, but she didn't see any white powder on her face. She sat the phone down and took a drink of water from the glass Kristoff had brought her. The pancake was still sitting on the plate. It looked appetizing. The last thing she ate was the bowl of Coca Pebbles with Anna earlier in the day. The memory of Anna brought tears to her eyes again. She squeezed them shut and forced herself not to cry. _I've cried enough today! I'm not going to have any tears left when I finally tell the truth to Ariel if I keep crying and let's face it, I know I'm going to break down when I tell her._

Kristoff came back with another plate. It was a smaller plate. He sat it down in front of Elsa. It was a little pastry that was folded over on itself with chocolate drizzled over it. She eyed it with uncertainty. "What's that," she asked.

"It's a crepe. Well, it's a strawberry-filled crepe with chocolate. I brought it for you. I know you like chocolate and all and I'm aware of the healing and feel-good factors of chocolate so I brought you a strawberry-chocolate crepe to eat." He paused and eyeballed Elsa. "Now eat!"

She leaned over the table and hugged her friend. "What would I do without you, Kristoff," she whispered.

"You'd probably be wallowing in your own self-loathing which is why I brought you chocolate. Now eat," he reiterated.

Elsa chuckled under her breath. She sat back in her seat and looked around at the table. "I don't have a fork."

Kristoff bit down on his tongue as he looked around at the table. "I'm dumb," he muttered to himself. He got up and headed for the kitchen. "I'll be back!"

Upon saying those words Elsa thought back to the police officer and his Arnold Schwarzenegger impressions. It made her chuckle a little louder. She was happy she could find a little bit of solace in this otherwise miserable day.

Kristoff came back with a rolled up napkin. He gave it to Elsa. She unwrapped it and pulled out the fork. She cut in to the crepe and jabbed it with her fork. She stuck it in her mouth and the blend of strawberry mixed with chocolate and fried dough exploded on her taste buds. She leaned back against the cushioned seat and let out a moan as her lips curved up in a smile.

"It's good isn't it," Kristoff grinned. "Steve made it. He's a good guy and a good cook."

Elsa listened but didn't reply. She took another bite of the crepe. Again, the dessert exploded with deliciousness all over her tongue. "This is so good," she said swallowing her food. "How have I never had a crepe before?"

"Well, you don't exactly come here all that often," Kristoff admitted. "You and Ariel had that one date here when you-" he stopped himself from continuing on. Elsa held her fork with a piece of crepe jabbed to it. It hung in the air as she held the fork next to her lips. "I'm sorry," Kristoff apologized.

Elsa looked down in disappointment. She was disappointed in herself, not at the fact that Kristoff mentioned Ariel. "It's okay," she said softly. "You're right. I need to tell her. She _does_ deserve to know." She set the fork down on the plate. "I don't know how I could manage to screw up this bad? I mean, prior to summer break Ariel meant everything to me. Hell, I wanted to go home with _her_ rather than my parents. Then I got home and everything was all right for a while. Ariel and I talked and texted. We had a date night on Skype and then everything changed."

Kristoff leaned forward. "Wh-what happened? Did the date not go well?"

Elsa shook her head. "The date went wonderfully well. All I wanted to do during that date was reach through my computer so I could kiss and hold Ariel again. It was cut short, though, when my sist-" Elsa stopped herself. She wanted to get this off her chest, but she didn't need to expose who Anna was in relation to her in order to tell the story. No one needed to know that Anna was her sister. She kept going with her story. "It was cut short when my friend was nearly assaulted by her now ex-boyfriend. She was picked up by the cops and she asked to come to me. So they dropped her off at my house and I started comforting her.

"We started hanging out more and we slowly became closer and closer as the summer went on. It wasn't long until I started to choose time with Anna over time with Ariel. Then, I just started ignoring Ariel almost completely and I fell for Anna. She fell for me." Elsa clenched her fist and furrowed her brow. She wrinkled her nose in frustration. She slammed her fist hard on the table. Kristoff didn't flinch. "I let myself cheat on Ariel. I made the first move. I kissed Anna. We slept together and I," Elsa tried to swallow the lump in her throat, "I fingered her in my sleep. As if that weren't bad enough I nearly had sex with her today just before I left." Elsa lowered her head in shame. "And I liked every minute of it," she admitted.

"We all make mistakes, Elsa," he said softly. "Sometimes they're little mistakes like leaving the milk out all night and having it spoil and sometimes they're big mistakes like believing we're in love with someone else when we know we're really n-"

"I _am_ in love with Anna," she interjected. She raised her head and looked Kristoff directly in his eyes. She didn't waiver and look away. She was completely serious. "I _do_ love Anna."

Kristoff pursed his lips. "Then it's time to break things off with Ariel," he said simply. He shrugged his shoulders. "If you don't love Ariel anymore, then you need to let her move on so she can be happy with someone who is equally just as happy being with her."

Elsa's breathing started to quiver again. "That's the thing, Kristoff." She managed to swallow the lump in her throat. "I think I'm still in love with Ariel, too? I just know now that I also love Anna."

"Well," Kristoff shifted his eyes, "does this Anna girl know about Ariel?"

She nodded her head. "I think she's a bit jealous of her, actually, but she told me I should keep seeing Ariel. She said it wasn't fair to her because Ariel was one who won my heart in the first place."

"Wow," Kristoff mouthed to himself. "This Anna girl sounds like a real winner," he said with sarcasm.

"Come on, don't be mean to her," Elsa said, defending her sister.

"Don't b-" Kristoff sighed exasperatedly. "Don't be mean to her? Look, I'm sorry she had a fucked up boyfriend who felt the only way to get laid was through force, but the fact is you cheated on the one girl who only ever, and I mean _ever_, loved you for this Anna girl."

"Kristoff, don't-"

"No," Kristoff said raising his voice, "I watched you two the first night in my apartment on my couch. I mean, not literally watched you because I'm not a creeper like that, but I caught a glance of you two. You can't tell me that that wasn't passion. Now, you let yourself throw all of that away for this one girl who you saw for one summer?" Kristoff's face was getting red with anger.

Elsa started breathing heavier. All she wanted to do was crawl away and escape life. _It'd be easier for you to understand, Kristoff, if you knew she was my sister and I've had feelings for her for a very long time!_ Elsa let that thought run in circles in her head for a few moments. _No, actually it wouldn't. Every sane person would tell me I shouldn't have these feelings for my sister. Every sane person would be correct to tell me that, too._ Elsa buried her head in her hands again. _But, I do have these feelings_, she thought as she whimpered to herself, _and they're genuine and I miss my Anna!_

Kristoff breathed. He calmed himself and let the anger fade from him. He stared at Elsa who was whimpering in her hands. He felt the need to comfort Elsa wash over him. He stood up and sat on her side of the table again. He took her in his embrace. "I'm-I'm sorry," he apologized softly. "I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

Elsa shook her head as she hugged Kristoff. "You had every right to," she whimpered quietly. "I'm the asshole in this situation. I'm the only one to blame."

Kristoff rubbed his hand along Elsa's back. He could feel the vertebrae in her spine where his hand ran over. Comfortingly, he said, "You're not an asshole. You're just conflicted. I mean, I don't know why you're conflicted? Ariel's been here for you for damn near two years. I'm not trying to make you feel worse; I'm just stating the truth."

"I know," Elsa breathed, "The Anna situation is complicated. I've known her for a long time and I've had feelings for her since before college, I just never acted on them. She was the reason I never wanted to come back home. I suppressed all of those feelings when I got with Ariel and I forgot about her. When I got home, though, and I saw her everything just came screaming back to me!"

Kristoff furrowed his brow, "Wait, she was waiting for you at your house?"

Elsa's eyes went wide. _Don't reveal Anna is your sister!_ She hugged Kristoff tighter so he wouldn't be able to pull away and see her face. "No," she lied. "I just happened to run in to her the first day I got home."

"She already had the boyfriend, at the time, right?"

"Yeah," Elsa said, "that's why everything between Ariel and I was going well at first."

Kristoff just nodded. He pulled away from the hug. Elsa had rid the lie from her face. "I feel so bad," she admitted. "I know she's going to br-" Elsa didn't want to finish the sentence. Breaking up with Ariel was in a way good in that it left her open to Anna. Of course, she realized driving back to college that she still does have feelings for her girlfriend and she doesn't want to lose her. _I can fight for her like I said I'd fight for Anna. After all, Anna said we should keep up appearances even if she doesn't like it. I don't want to live in a relationship of lies with Ariel, though. She didn't deserve to be cheated on and she certainly doesn't deserve to be in a relationship where I'm secretly still seeing my sister. _She sighed deeply. "I'm fucked," she whispered.

Kristoff pursed his lips. He didn't like seeing his best friend in so much pain, but he couldn't do much to alleviate it. This was a personal pain and a personal struggle only Elsa and Ariel could work out. The best Kristoff would be able to do would be to lend his support. "Hey," he smiled softly, "you still have half your crepe left and you never touched your pancake."

Elsa picked up her fork as it still had the piece of crepe jabbed to it. She slowly raised it to her mouth and ate it. It tasted just as delicious as before, but somehow the taste was also less settling. Even the chocolate couldn't rinse away the shame Elsa felt. She gave Kristoff half a smile and finished the pastry for his sake. When she took her last bite she sat back and stared forward letting her feelings wash over her. In an almost dead state she asked, "Do you have my apartment key?"

Kristoff dug in to his pocket and pulled the key out. He put it in Elsa's hand. "My parents supplied you with a couch, a chair, a TV that doesn't unfortunately support high definition so your PS three may look a little cruddy on it, a two-person bed and a pack of toilet paper. They say toilet paper is _always_ something to have in the house."

Her expression didn't falter. "Thanks," she replied showing no emotion. "Thank you for the food, too. I guess it's time to seal my fate with Ariel."

Kristoff got out of the booth and stood next to the fake palm tree. Elsa scooted her way out and stood up. She closed her eyes. "I want this all to be a bad dream," she whispered.

Kristoff embraced her. "I'm sorry this happened, Elsa, but you're a strong woman. You'll manage and you'll pull through. If you need anything just call me or text me. I'm just on the other side of the apartment complex." She thanked him once more and turned to leave. "Oh," Kristoff shouted. Elsa stopped and turned around with saddened eyes. "Don't worry about paying for any of this. It's all on me. I'll use my employee meal discount to pay for it."

She gave her friend an honest smile. _You're too kind. _"Thank you," she mouthed to him.

He waved good bye to her as she turned and left the restaurant. She got in her car and sat there for a few minutes before starting it. She got out her cell phone and inhaled a deep breath. _Let's get this over with._ She pulled up Ariel's name and made a text out to her. 'I'll be home in the next ten to fifteen minutes.' She wasn't sure what else to say so she just hit Send.

Elsa started the car. Her phone almost immediately buzzed in her lap. She checked it. 'I'll be over when I get out of the shower. I want to look good for tonight!' She sent a smiley face with her text. Elsa furrowed her brow. _Tonight? What are we suppose to do tonight?_ She thought about it for a moment. She remembered their dinner date they planned Sunday morning when they were suppose to Skype each other that night. _Shit! I'm just going to ruin her whole day!_ Elsa's jaw trembled, but no tears came to her eyes. She put the car in drive and drove off to her new home.

* * *

Elsa walked up to her apartment door carrying both suitcases. She sat them down and slid the key in to the lock. It clicked and she turned the doorknob to open the door. As soon as she stepped in there was a closet to her right. She opened the door. It was spacious and deep, though empty. She brought her suitcases in and closed the apartment door, locking it.

She gave herself a tour of the apartment. The front door opened to the living room. It was quite large. A yellow, leather, three-cushion couch sat along the east wall of the living room. It had red stripes that ran down between each cushion. Elsa cocked an eyebrow. _No wonder Kristoff's parents gave it to me. That thing is hideous. _There was a recliner that sat diagonally from the couch in the middle of the living room. It nearly matched the couch: leather and yellow though it lacked the red stripes. There was a large, bulky TV that sat on the floor near the corner of the north and west walls of the living room. She had a glass, patio door on the north wall. The walls were an off-white color and bare.

There was a long hallway that ran off the west wall. Connected to the hallway and the living room was the kitchen. Elsa walked in and observed. The sink was built in to the counter and the counter ran to the oven. Next to the oven was the refrigerator. It was a fairly small kitchen.

She left the kitchen. She continued down the hall. The next door to her left was a linen closet. Next to the linen closet was the bathroom. Elsa turned on the light and walked in and looked around. There was a whole case of toilet paper sitting on the sink. There was a roll already on the toilet paper dispenser next to the toilet. Elsa turned off the light and went through the door across the hallway.

She stepped in to the one bedroom of the apartment. It was quite spacious. Second to the living room it was the largest room in the apartment. To her right was a two-person bed. It sat along the walls that connected to the living room and the hallway. There were even bed sheets to go along with the bed. On the opposite side of the bedroom was another closet. It ran the full length of the wall. Elsa opened the door and stepped in. It, like the other closet, was empty. _I could put a dresser in here that way it's out of the way and it'll give me more room for my bedroom._

Elsa walked out of her bedroom and went back to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door. She was surprised to see it had contents in it. There was a full case of bottled water sitting on the lower shelf. Attached to it was a piece of paper. She picked it up and unfolded it.

_Elsa,_

_I figured you would need some things to get you started so I bought a few grocery items. I got you a case of water, a half gallon of milk, a carton of eggs (there's a skillet in the cupboard above the counter), hotdogs, bread (also in the counter above the cupboard) and lest I forget ketchup. It's in the door. I hope you enjoy your new place. May you enjoy your new apartment._

_Kristoff_

"You're too sweet, Kristoff," she said to herself. She folded up the note and left it on the kitchen counter. She pulled out her phone and pulled up Kristoff's name. 'Thank you for the grocery items. I really appreciate it. Also, tell your parents I say thank you for the furniture and the bed.' Elsa went to the living room and plopped down in the couch. It nearly swallowed her whole, but it was comfortable nonetheless. _Oh, it's ugly but it's comfy!_ She immediately thought of Anna._ I should let her know I'm home!_ She pulled up Anna's name in her phone. 'I'm home.' She hit Send.

Her phone buzzed. It was Kristoff. 'Not a problem. Glad we could help. Good luck with tonight. Remember, if you need me I'm just on the other end of the complex. Don't hesitate to come over.' Elsa pursed her lips as she read the message. Her shoulders sunk as she let out a sigh. _Yeah..._ she let her thoughts linger.

Elsa's phone buzzed again. This time it was from Anna. 'Home is with me in your bedroom. I miss you, Elsa. I want to hold you again.' _Oh, Anna, I miss you, too!_ The message nearly brought a tear to her eye. _I wish you could be here with me. _

'I miss you, too, Anna. I want to hold you and cuddle you and kiss you.' Elsa hit Send.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Elsa looked at the front door. _Here comes the pain. That's got to be Ariel. Oh God, I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready for this. I am _not_ ready for this!_ Elsa pulled herself out of the couch and stood to her feet. She took in a deep breath and collected her courage. Her heart rate suddenly quickened. She began to sweat. She tried to swallow the lump that was rapidly growing in her throat. Her breathing was now picking up. _Calm down, Elsa. This is how anxiety attacks start. Just be calm. I can do this!_

Elsa approached the door. She received another text. It was from Ariel. 'I'm here!' She followed the text with a smiley face. Elsa tried to be calm, but her breathing wouldn't slow. Her heart kept beating faster and stronger in her chest. She could hear it in her head. She tried swallowing the lump in her throat again but without success. She reached for the doorknob, unlocked it and opened the door.

Standing on the other side of the door was Ariel. Her face was flawless with just the tiniest bit of makeup around her eyes and over her cheeks. Her lips were stretched wide with a smile. They were as red as a cherry. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean and sparkled like stars glimmering over the ocean water. Her red hair flowed like silk down over her shoulders and over her breasts, outlining her face perfectly. She wore a tight, blue shirt that matched her eyes and clung to her breasts perfectly. The neckline came down to just below her collarbone. It was tucked in to her skirt that ran down passed her knees. It was yellow with blue stripes that ran vertically all around the piece of fabric. Elsa looked at her from head to toe and then from toe to head. _My God, she's beautiful!_

Ariel stepped in and let out a gasp. Her eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around Elsa. "Elsa," she said happily with a quiver in her voice. "I've missed you so much!"

Elsa stood there unable to hug Ariel back. The red head's hair covered the blonde's face. She took in her scent. _Ocean breeze, Ariel's shampoo. She smells so wonderful._ Elsa felt her emotions get to her. _Tell her you cheated on her. Tell her!_ Elsa suppressed the thoughts and wrapped her arms tightly around Ariel not wanting to let her go. _Oh, God, what have I done?!_ Her eyes filled with tears. She clenched them shut as she held Ariel in her embrace. _Please, don't leave me. Please, don't leave me. Please, don't leave me!_

Ariel's voice quivered as she giggled, "I just got here. Why would I leave you?"

Elsa gasped as her watery eyes opened. Tears spilled out of them. _I said it out loud._ She held her girlfriend even tighter to her body. "I love you, Ariel," Elsa whimpered with hurt spilling out in her words. "I love you, so much!"

Ariel rubbed her girlfriend's back. "I love you, too," she whispered. "It's nice to have you back in my arms."

Elsa's jaw trembled. Her teeth clattered. Her eyes kept the tears rolling. She wasn't audibly crying, at least not yet. She knew it was coming though. "Can I hold you here forever," she asked as she sniffled.

"You can hold me anywhere," Ariel replied, "as long we're together."

Elsa brought her hand up from Ariel's back and to her lips. She let out a loud cry as she sniffled more. _I'm just an asshole. I'm worthless. I don't deserve Ariel._ She started crying audibly. "A-Ariel, I l-l-love you. Please, don't leave me, I'm sorry."

"Hey," Ariel moaned, "I'm right here, Elsa. I'm not going anywhere." She continued to rub her back. She took in Elsa's scent and chuckled, "There's that lavender smell I've been missing all summer."

Elsa couldn't bring herself to do anything other than cry as she held on to Ariel. "I love you," she whispered. She repeated it again and again and again. Her shame had gotten the best of her. She could feel the self-loathing sinking in. _I hate myself. I did this. There's no one to blame but me._ It only made her cry harder.

Ariel turned her head and kissed Elsa's neck. "I promise, I won't leave again," she whispered in her girlfriend's ear. "Next break I'm going wherever you're going. We won't be apart ever again."

_I want that to be so true, but you're going to hate me after I tell you the truth. I ch-ch-_ she couldn't finish the thought in her head.

"What do you say we sit down on your god-awful, ugly couch," Ariel giggled.

Elsa managed a giggle through her crying and tears. She just nodded her head. Ariel broke up the hug and held Elsa's hand. She led her to the couch and they sat down together. Elsa wasted no time and brought her feet up in the cushion and cuddled Ariel. She tried desperately to merge her body with Ariel's but with no luck. _I just want to be as close to you as possible._

Ariel accepted Elsa's intense cuddling and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I've got you," she whispered reassuringly.

Elsa nuzzled her cheek against Ariel's breast. She could feel a nipple hardening against her cheek, but she wasn't in the mood to play around. She felt no pleasure in her core. She felt no excitement or embarrassment. She just wanted to be close to her girlfriend for as long as possible because she knew once the truth came out that she would be alone again. And, right now, she doesn't want to be alone. She wants Ariel!

Ariel placed her hand on the blonde's head. She ran her finger nails along her scalp and down her long, blonde locks. She always knew how to comfort Elsa. She always knew what to say and what to do in all times of stress. _She's so perfect and here I am... just worthless. _Another tear left her eye and ran down her cheek until it wetted her girlfriend's shirt. "Want me to sing you something," Ariel asked lovingly.

_All I want is to go back in time and never cheat on you. I love my Anna, but I love you, too, and you don't deserve this. I want to go back in time and never ignore you. I want to answer every text you send and Skype with you every night. I want to dream of you and curl up with my pillow pretending it's you. I want to never get angry with you for texting me even if Anna's around. I want to go back in time and be faithful to you! What I wouldn't give for a reset button or a TARDIS right now. But the past is in the past, and I can't do any of that. _

Elsa nodded her head as she buried her face between Ariel's breasts.

"What do you want me to sing," the red head inquired with a soft, calm voice.

Elsa kept her face buried between Ariel's breasts. She shrugged her shoulders.

"How about I sing the reprise version of _Part of Your World_?"

"Okay," Elsa mumbled from her cuddled up state.

Ariel continued to run her hand through her girlfriend's hair slowly. She smiled down at her and kissed her on the top of her head. She sang the song softly not minding the fact that some parts of the song required vibrato and extensive use of the diaphragm to carry on to other words.

_What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

Elsa clenched her eyes shut. _Nope. I change my mind. Not the song for right now. It's going to make me feel even worse!_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

_I hope you'll forgive me. I don't want to be without you, Ariel!_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_I'll go anywhere with you, Ariel! Just please don't leave me. _Elsa clenched her fists tightly as she held on to Ariel's shirt. She started whimpering softly.

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world._

Elsa removed Ariel's hand from her head and placed it around her body. _You are part of my world. I don't want to ever give you up. I don't want to ever ignore you again. I'm so sorry!_

_I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

Elsa cried loudly as her face was jammed in Ariel's chest. She didn't let her finish the song. "I love you," she shouted as she brought her head up and planted her lips on to Ariel's. She pulled away, took in a breath and said it again, "I love you," before kissing the red head again. She let go of her shirt and cupped her soft, warm cheeks in her hands.

Elsa sat up with both legs on either side of the red head and she straddled her body. _I love you. I love you!_ She kept her thin lips pressed tightly against Ariel's plump, warm, red lips. She savored the feeling her girlfriend gave her with each kiss. Each time she pulled away to take a breath she said, "I love you."

Ariel giggled with each kiss Elsa delivered to her lips. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's back and sat up in the couch holding Elsa. She gently laid her back on the couch and crawled on top of her. "You've been nothing but lovey-dovey to me and a crying mess since I've been here," she said softly. She ran the back of her fingers along Elsa's wet, red cheek. "Have you missed me that much?"

Elsa nodded her head with sorrowful eyes. _I cheated on you, Ariel. I just don't have the heart to tell you because I don't want to be without you._ She felt even more ashamed now. _I'm being selfish._

Ariel lowered her body on top of Elsa's and she gently pressed her lips to her girlfriend's. She took her right hand and interlocked her fingers with Elsa's left hand. She ran her left hand up Elsa's body starting at her thigh. She ran it past the waistband on her pants and tucked her fingers up under the blonde's shirt. Upon the skin-to-skin contact of Ariel's hand to Elsa's torso, Elsa gasped mid-kiss. She felt a tingling sensation through her body. It caused her nipples to slowly harden as the feeling settled in her core. _I can't have sex with Ariel knowing I cheated on her and didn't tell her. I can't stoop that low!_

Elsa squirmed her way out from under Ariel and pushed her hand out of her shirt. She collected her breath and pulled herself up from the couch. "Ariel," Elsa started. She took in several more breaths and felt her heart pounded hard in her chest. She could once again hear it in her head. _I'm not ready for this. I need to tell you, but I can't! I'm so conflicted._ She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Ariel," she said again trying to show more confidence. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Ariel sat up in the couch and looked at Elsa confusedly. "Wh-what is it, Elsa?"

Every time Elsa tried to speak she only exhaled air. She couldn't form words.

"A-are you okay, Elsa?" Ariel was genuinely concerned. She stood up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Elsa. "I'm here," she whispered comfortingly.

Elsa lowered her head with shame. Her chin came down and rested on the red head's shoulder. Her red hair covered Elsa's face. The scent of ocean breeze filled her nostrils again. _This is so hard._

"Do you want to go to dinner," Ariel asked calmly. "We can go on our date."

Elsa wrapped her arms around Ariel tightly. _I'll go anywhere with you, Ariel. _"Yes," the blonde whimpered.

Ariel pulled away from the hug and ran her hands down Elsa's smooth arms until they were holding hands. "I love you, Elsa," she said softly and lovingly. She gave her girlfriend a soft smile.

"I love you, too, Ariel," Elsa replied with the same loving softness her girlfriend's voice had carried.

Ariel nudged her head towards the door. "Come on, let's go get dinner." She smiled and led Elsa to the door still holding one hand together. Elsa didn't hesitate. She followed Ariel closely not wanting to leave her.

They arrived at a restaurant. Ariel and Elsa walked in and were greeted by the host. He led them to a booth and told the girls that their waiter would be with them shortly. Ariel settled in to her seat and smiled wonderfully at Elsa. "Do you recognize this restaurant?"

Elsa looked around. It was dimly lit with soft music playing the background. Each table had a red table cloth covering the surface with an electronic candle sitting in the center. It was meant to represent the romanticism of the restaurant. The walls were made of thick stone and from the walls hung pictures of paintings Elsa didn't quite recognize. In the center of the dining area hung a large chandelier made of crystal that gave the area its dim lighting and tranquil mood.

"Yeah," Elsa replied. "It's the same restaurant we came to the day before we went home for summer break."

Ariel bit her lower lip and nodded her head. "And, you remember what happened when we got home?"

Elsa thought back to that night.

Ariel kissed Elsa as they stumbled their way through Elsa's door to her dorm. Her roommate was already gone so she had the room to herself. Ariel forced her lips on to Elsa's as she ran her hands down to Elsa's rear. She groped Elsa and she thrust her body hard in to Ariel's. Ariel leaned away from Elsa long enough to catch her breath and to close and lock the dorm door.

Elsa pushed Ariel up against the locked door and pushed her lips against Ariel's once more. Elsa snaked her hands up Ariel's shirt and attacked her breasts. She wasted no time. She was ready for the red head. She squeezed Ariel's breasts through her bra until her erect nipples poked through. Elsa slid a thumb up under the cups and pushed the bra over her breasts exposing them. Ariel threw her head back and gasped as Elsa rubbed and pinched her pink, hard nipples.

"You naughty girl," Ariel moaned. She reached down and removed her own shirt. Elsa attacked Ariel's breasts with her mouth and sucked on her right nipple. She ran her wet, warm tongue over the erect flesh and continued to knead the other nipple between her fingers. She pulled her face away from Ariel's breast to wet her fingers. She went back to playing with both nipples: one with her tongue and the other with her wet fingers.

Ariel moaned and stroked Elsa's long, blonde braid. Elsa mashed Ariel's breasts together and planted kisses on each nipple. She turned the red head around swiftly and undid her bra. It fell to the floor. Elsa grabbed Ariel's long, red, silky hair and parted it from her shoulders. She started kissing the red head's shoulders and slowly began moving down her back. Elsa dropped to her knees as she reached Ariel's lower back.

She reached around and undid Ariel's pants. She took the waistband of her pants and bit down on it. She tugged on them with her teeth until they fell from around her hips. When they got mid-way down her thighs Elsa yanked them down to around her ankles with her hands. Ariel stepped out of her pants and looked over her shoulder to grin slyly at the blonde. Elsa looked up at her with seduction in her eyes and slowly licked her lips.

Elsa started planting tiny kissing behind her knee on her right leg. She ran her fingernails slowly up and down Ariel's left leg sending tickling sensations all up and down her leg. She moved her kisses slowly up Ariel's leg until she reached her thigh. She began kissing her thigh with more passion, sucking on the skin as she kissed. As she inched closer and closer to Ariel's hot and noticeably wet core, her knees started to shake as her breathing started to pick up. Elsa ran her fingers up the red head's outer thighs and to her hips. She curled her fingers between the waistband of Ariel's panties and was ready to remove them.

"Wait," Ariel moaned. "Wait!" She quickly turned and ran to the tiny refrigerator that was in Elsa's dorm room. She opened the door and pulled something out. She grinned devilishly as she showed Elsa the contents in her hand. It was a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup. "There's still half a bottle left. It would be a shame to let it go to waste," she teased.

Elsa licked her lips again. She stood up and grinned seductively to her girlfriend. She took the bottle and kissed Ariel again. She pushed her to her bed and Ariel grinned with a giggle as she fell on the mattress. Elsa opened the cap and walked towards Ariel. She hung the bottle over the red head's breasts and watched pleasingly as the chocolate syrup slowly drizzled over Ariel's breasts. "Sex and chocolate," Elsa said with a breathy voice, "my two favorite things in that order." She threw the bottle on the bed, removed her own shirt and crawled in to bed with Ariel. She lowered her face to Ariel's breasts and started licking up the chocolate syrup from around her nipples.

Elsa came back to the present. "I remember exactly what happened when we got home."

Ariel blushed and giggled softly. "We went through the rest of that bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup." She sighed pleasurably at the thought. "That was so much fun."

Elsa chuckled beneath her breath. _I can't have sex with her without telling her the truth. I _cannot_ do it!_ Elsa nodded her head. "Yeah," she agreed not wanting to think anymore of that night. "It was fun."

A waiter greeted them and gave his name. Elsa and Ariel both cocked their heads. "Aren't you the same waiter that waited on us the last time we were here," Ariel asked.

He shifted his eyes confusedly at both girls. "I don't honestly know, I see a lot of people each night and I can't keep track of everyone's faces."

Ariel shrugged. She and Elsa placed their orders and continued to talk afterwards. Elsa kept up with conversation while struggling to tell Ariel the truth. She knew she didn't want to do it in public. She didn't want to make a scene out of it.

The waiter returned with their food and they thanked him. They ate in silence and once they were finished they continued talking. Ariel fell serious, "I really did miss you over the summer break, Elsa. I'm glad you got to enjoy your family again. How was your summer?"

Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat. _It was amazing. I got to spend time with Anna and I let her know how I feel about her and she reciprocated the feelings. I love Anna,_ Elsa felt on the verge of crying again, _but I love you, too. I don't know what to do. I want you both. I don't want to have to sacrifice one to have the other. I want both of you to love me together and I want to love both of you together. I wan-_ "Hello," Ariel was waving her hand in front of Elsa's eyes. She shook her head from her thoughts. "Are you in there," Ariel giggled biting her lower lip.

"Y-yeah," Elsa stammered, "I-I'm here."

"Well, how was your summer?"

"It was-" she paused for a moment, _wonderful? Amazing? _"It was good."

Ariel smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed your summer. I'm glad you got to see your family. My family on the other hand," she puffed air from her lips, "they did _not_ like the fact that I came out. They wouldn't even acknowledge you by name."

Elsa lowered her head with defeat. _She stood up for me and battled her parents while I cheated on her with my own sister._

"Don't be sad, Elsa," Ariel said reassuringly, "they don't have to know your name to know that I love you. Like I told my mother and my father, I'll go to Hell for you if it means living a life of true love with you."

Elsa's jaw began to tremble again. Her eyes glazed over with tears. She inhaled a deep, shaky breath and let out a whimper. One whimper led to two whimpers and eventually she started crying. She covered her face with her hands to muffle her cries. "I'm sorry," Elsa mumbled.

Ariel's eyes widened. She raced to the other side of the table and hugged her girlfriend. "Elsa, Elsa," she said trying to calm the blonde down, "I'm here. I'm right here. You don't have to cry." She stroked her hand through her long, blonde hair against and pressed her head in to her chest. "Shh," she whispered, "I've got you, Elsa. I'm right here."

Elsa turned her head burying it in her girlfriend's chest again. She wrapped her fingers around her arms and brought Ariel's arms around her back. She wanted Ariel to hold her and hug her. _All of this shame and it's tearing my apart. I just need to tell her and let my life fall apart so I can pick it up in pieces, alone. I don't deserve Ariel's love. She can do so much better than me!_

The waiter came back to the table with the check. He sat it down and he watched as Elsa cried in Ariel's chest. He pointed to her, "Is she going to be all right?"

Ariel shrugged. "We just got back from summer break. We spent the last two and a half months apart and ever since we got back together today she's been all over the place. She has cried to me, cuddled me, hugged me, kissed me and cried some more. I keep telling her I'm not going anywhere but she continues to cry."

The waiter pursed his lips not saying a word. He walked away not wanting to get any more involved with their situation. Ariel picked up the check and read the total. Elsa stopped crying long enough to snatch the check from Ariel's hand. She sniffled. "You're n-not paying f-for this. I am!"

"No, Elsa," Ariel replied, "I brought you here. I'm paying!"

Ariel reached for the check but Elsa moved it away from her wanting hand. "No, you're not paying for our dinner. I'm paying!" Elsa felt guilty. She wanted to at least pay for dinner. She didn't want her girlfriend to pay for someone who couldn't keep her trust.

"Elsa," Ariel said sternly, "give me the check."

"No," Elsa shouted. "You're not paying for me!" Her eyes dried themselves at her frustration. Her cheeks were still wet and she was still sniffling, but she managed to keep Ariel from paying. She gave the check and her debit card to the waiter. "I'm sorry for shouting," Elsa mumbled apologetically.

"I just wanted to take you out for dinner," Ariel said, her voice quivering.

"You did," Elsa reassured, "I just didn't want you paying. That's all." She reached her hand across the table and grabbed Ariel's.

"I love you," Ariel whispered, raising her eyes to meet Elsa's icy blues.

Elsa looked away. "I love you, too," she murmured.

The waiter returned with Elsa's card. She left a tip and signed the receipt. The waiter thanked her and together the couple left the restaurant.

They went back to Elsa's apartment. Elsa just wanted to go to bed and forget about everything, but she knew she had to tell Ariel and it had to be tonight. When they walked in Elsa dragged her feet along the floor and kept her head down. She slipped her shoes off near the closet that sat next to the front door and went straight to her room. She flipped a switch and the ceiling light came on. Ariel followed her. "I think I'll crash here tonight if you don't mind?"

Elsa closed her eyes as she sat down on the edge of her bed. She didn't open them. "I don't mind," he said beneath her breath, "but I don't know if you'll want to?"

Ariel chuckled as she sat down on Elsa's bed. "Why not? It's been two months since I've enjoyed your touch."

Elsa, keeping her eyes shut, propped her elbows on her knees and dropped her head in to her hands. _It's now. I have to tell her. No more beating around the bush. No more waiting. I have to tell her, now!_ "Ariel," Elsa felt a huge lump growing in her throat, "I need to tell you something."

Ariel got off the bed and dropped to her knees beside Elsa. She placed a hand comfortingly on her leg and tried to position her face between Elsa's arms so she could look at her face. "What is it," she asked. She stroked her girlfriend's leg.

Elsa took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She remained silent. _Stop being such a fucking pussy! Tell her!_

Ariel bit her lower lip. "Would it be easier if I told you I was wearing your favorite bra?" Elsa's eyes shot open. From between Elsa's legs and arms, Ariel managed to flash her eyelashes at the blonde as she smiled seductively. Ariel slid the collar of her shirt down her shoulder a bit to reveal the strap of her bra. It was blue and made of lace.

_Oh, God. I've got to tell her before that shirt comes off!_ Ariel bit her lower lip and sat back on her knees. She grabbed the shirt and slowly pulled it out of her skirt. She started sliding it up her torso. _No. No. No!_ Her belly button was exposed. _No! No! NO! _It came up to just below her breasts and before Ariel could expose her bra, Elsa shouted, "I cheated on you!"

Ariel stopped pulling at her shirt. She shifted her eyes and cocked an eyebrow at Elsa. "W-wh-what," she mumbled.

Elsa's jaw trembled for the final time this day. She dropped her head and cried. "I cheated on you," she admitted through tears of anguish.

Ariel fell silent. She looked down and brought her hands together in her lap. She started fiddling her thumbs slowly.

Elsa covered her face with her hands and fell back in her bed. She rolled up in the fetus position to try and cover as much of herself as she possibly could. She just wanted to die. Instead, she continued to cry. "I'm sorry," she mumbled incoherently. "I'm sorry, Ariel, I'm sorry."

Ariel stood up silently. Elsa could see her through the cracks between her fingers and through the tears in her eyes. Ariel kept her head lowered not looking at her girlfriend. Her long, red hair covered her face. She stumbled out of the room. "Ariel," Elsa cried. "Ariel, I love you! Ariel, I love you!" Elsa picked up her pillow and put it over her face as she cried into it. "I love you, Ariel!"

She continued to cry to herself. Even being muffled, her cries were still loud. Her breathing was erratic as she bawled. She knew she was alone and she knew this was the end of her relationship. Two years wasted all because she gave in to her own emotions that she worked so hard to suppress.

"I loved you..." Ariel's voice quavered. Without even seeing her, Elsa knew Ariel was crying. "I loved you and I trusted you," she screamed.

Elsa brought her wet face from her hands. "Ariel, I love you! I'm sor-"

"No! You don't get to say 'I'm sorry' and think that's enough!"

"I don't think it's enough! I'll do anythin-"

Ariel's hand went hard across Elsa's face. The _CRACK_ of skin-on-skin as Ariel slapped Elsa echoed in the bedroom. It knocked Elsa down to her bed. "I loved you!" Ariel screamed.

Elsa held her face. Not once had Ariel ever raised a hand to Elsa and not once had she ever slapped Elsa. As she stared up at her girlfriend, she could see the pain in her face, in her heart. Ariel's jaw trembled. Tears flooded from her eyes. "I loved you," she whispered. And, then she let out a shriek followed by her crying. She covered her mouth and ran out of Elsa's room.

"Ariel," Elsa cried. "Ariel, wait!"

Ariel grabbed her things as she wept and quickly left Elsa's apartment. Elsa ran to the door and followed Ariel. What she had done was worthy of Ariel's actions. What she had done was worthy of Ariel never speaking to her again. She didn't want it to end like this, though. For all of the love she felt towards Anna, she still felt love for Ariel.

Elsa ran outside following her girlfriend. "I love you!" Elsa screamed. "Ariel, I love you!"

Ariel got in her car and started it. She backed out and idled, crying as she watched Elsa plead for the redhead to return to her.

"Don't go," Elsa whimpered. She reached out as if she could touch Ariel. "Please, don't go. I love you. I _do_ love you."

Ariel took off and Elsa fell to her knees. She crumpled up feeling her life dissolve before her. She wept in the dark, outside. She wanted Ariel to return. She wanted Anna beside her. She wanted both girls to be with her. But, they weren't. Anna was back home and Ariel was sure to never return.

Elsa wept in the dark.

She wept alone.


End file.
